CUANDO TE CONOCI (SesshomaruXRin)
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: - HISTORIA COMPLETA- EPILOGO - El Japón moderno será la escena donde Rin, una bella y alegre joven, experimentara el inesperado giro que dará su vida al conocer y enamorarse, sin querer, de Sesshomaru, un joven engreído y soberbio; a pesar de las circunstancias ¿el destino los querrá juntos? ¿ganara el amor? SesshomaruXRin - Cap. especial Pov: Seshsomaru y Lemon ligero en Cap. 10
1. Cuando te Conoci (1)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASH

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Cuando te conocí**

Mi nombre es Rin, tengo veinte años, vivo en Japón junto con mi tía abuela Kaede o como muchos la conocen, "anciana Kaede" aunque realmente no es tan grande, vivo con ella desde que era una pequeña niña, no tengo padres, murieron a casusa de unos bandidos. Asaltaron a mis padres solo por algunos papeles en su billetera. En fin, el vivir con mi tía abuela no ha sido tan malo, siempre me ha llenado de cariño y amor además de su entera comprensión y de su apoyo incondicional.

Kaede además de ser la mejor tía del mundo, es la jefa del departamento de doctores del hospital de la ciudad, es encargada de la especialidad de Neurología. Su vasto conocimiento y amplia experiencia, me cautivaron al grado de querer estudiar en la gran universidad de Tokio "el campus Shikon" uno de los mejores colegios universitarios y con la mejor especialidad en oftalmología, la cual, es la especialidad que estoy estudiando. A pesar de ser lo suficientemente caro me esforcé en conseguir que los directivos me apoyaran para poder mantener mis estudios.

En este colegio, asisto junto con mis amigos: Shippo quien estudia medicina igual que yo, Sango y su hermano menor Kohaku que también tiene mi edad, están en la especialidad de doctor veterinario y su novio Miroku quien junto con Kagome estudian psicología, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Inuyasha el novio de Kagome quien estudia arquitectura. A pesar de que todos estamos en distintas facultades nos llevamos muy bien y en cada tiempo que tenemos libre, aprovechamos para salir y vernos aunque sea solo a conversar por pequeños momentos.

Ellos son los amigos que he conservado desde que asistía a la primaria, la cual compartí siempre con Shippo y Kohaku ya que son de mi edad. Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha son mas grandes por dos años de diferencia pero a pesar de eso, todos somos muy íntimos, nos apoyamos y queremos mucho.

Podría decir que mis dos mejores amigos son Inuyasha y Kagome ¿porque? Fácil, Kagome es una chica linda, cariñosa y se preocupa por los demás, por esa razón le tengo tanta confianza y aprecio, Inuyasha en cambio, a pesar de su personalidad arrebatada y explosiva es igual de lindo que su novia sin dejar de agregar que desde la perdida de mis padres, siempre me ha procurado y cuidado como a su hermanita.

Gracias al apoyo de los directivos, como mencione anteriormente, me he podido mantener en la gran universidad, pero así como puedo permanecer ahí, mis esfuerzos deben ser al doble, mis calificaciones no deben bajar, esa es una de las condicione de su ayuda, lo cual, en ocasiones se me hace muy complicado y pesado, hasta el grado, de quedarme dormida en el transporte escolar. Debo agregar que en comparación de mis amigos soy la, menos afortunada monetariamente, por ejemplo: Inuyasha, su padre es dueño de las principales constructoras de la ciudad, Kagome vive en un templo herencia de su abuelo, Sango, su hermano Kohaku, Miroku y Shippo al igual provienen de familias adineradas.

Cada día, me levanto temprano y tomo el trasporte al colegio, al término de las clases voy a la biblioteca, estudio un poco y de ahí me dirijo a casa con mi tía abuela, en ocasiones cuando salgo con mis amigos pospongo mis estudios para la tarde, lo que provoca que en ocasiones salga muy noche de la biblioteca. Y así es, cada día hasta que llega el viernes ya que los fines de semana, trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de café muy bueno si puedo decir, donde apoyo un poco a mi tía con los gastos de la casa.

En fin, así era mi vida, presionada por los estudios, atairada todo el tiempo pero con buenos amigos a mi lado, o al menos lo fue antes de ese cambio de trescientos sesenta grados que llego inesperadamente a mi vida aquel día de otoño. Esa noche nunca la olvidare, puedo recordarlo tal y como si lo volviera a vivir, como es que una persona puede causar tanto alboroto a la tuya. Les contare lo que paso, lo que sucedió aquella noche cuando conocí a Sesshomaru.

 **xxxxx**

\- Es tarde y el transporte no pasa – pensé - ¿qué voy hacer? no puedo llegar tarde – me dije preocupada cuando vi un auto acercarse a mi

\- Rin… hola ¿aun sigues aquí en la parada del transporte? ¿A caso tienes clases más tarde? – pregunto el dueño del auto al detenerse frente a mi

\- Hola Kohaku – salude - amm no, de hecho ya es tarde pero no pasa el transporte

\- No hay problema hermosa, yo te llevo – propuso

\- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias – dije accediendo

\- Claro no hay molestia, anda entra

Fue mi salva vidas en ese momento aunque, sé muy bien que fue un golpe de suerte para él, sabía perfectamente bien que Kohaku no desistiría conmigo, desde la preparatoria se me había declarado y a pesar de dejarle claro que solo lo veía como amigo, no cesaba, no es que fuera mal chico, en realidad siempre fue lindo, atento, caballeroso y muy tierno conmigo pero… nunca lo pude ver como algo mas, sé que puedo estar loca al no ver lo que frente a mi estaba "un muchacho con buenos sentimientos" pero siempre sentí que él no era para mí.

\- Hemos llegado mi linda Rin – dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa

\- Muchísimas gracias Kohaku

\- Yo tengo clase dentro de media hora así que iré a estacionar mi auto, tú corre a tu clase, que ya casi es hora – menciono deteniéndose frente a la entrada

\- Claro – pronuncie gustosa mientras bajaba del auto - nos vemos más tarde

\- Si, por cierto Rin…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Luces hermosa esta mañana

\- ¿Ah? Gracias… debo correr me voy… - Me apenaba cada vez que me decía eso, mas de incomodidad que de gusto.

Después de lo dicho intente olvidar su alago y me dirigí a mi salón de clases. A pesar de su incomodo comentario, le agradecía el ayudarme a llegar justo a tiempo porque realmente, ya hasta estaba comenzando a sudar frio, pero bien, lo bueno es que ya estaba ahí.

El día paso rápido y las clases terminaron. Esa tarde acompañe a mi amiga Kagome a ver practicar a su novio Inuyasha el arte de la espada. Habían varios talleres mas en el campus, en uno de ellos estábamos Kagome y yo, que era el de tiro con arco, bastante interesante debo confesar pero por incapacidad de la profesora nos encontrábamos de vacaciones de ese taller.

\- Inuyasha es muy bueno – comente a mi amiga mientras observábamos desde las gradas

\- Así es… no sabes lo sexi que se me hace cuando practica y más cuando se quita su camisa – hablo con la mirada fija en él

\- ¿Kagome?... – dije tapándome el rostro

\- Lo siento Rin, jajaja – soltó en una risa – no puedo evitarlo, Inuyasha me encanta

\- Lo sé, no paras de decirme que es sexi, jaja – reí – además, se nota que tu le encantas también

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto curiosa

\- Por su puesto, aunque su rudeza no lo deje demostrarlo muy abiertamente, se le nota lo mucho que te quiere y lo loco que lo traes…

\- Eso me da mucho gusto amiga… es tan…

\- ¿Sexi? – interrumpí completando su frase

\- Claro… - afirmo y comenzamos a reír

Seguimos riendo cuando de pronto detrás de mí, escuche una conversación que de la nada, me llamo un poco la atención.

\- _Inuyasha es muy bueno_

\- _Claro pero no tanto como…._

\- _Por supuesto, por esa razón Inuyasha siempre es el segundo lugar_

¿Segundo lugar? Me pregunte al escuchar a un par de muchachos charlar.

\- ¿Sabes Rin? – menciono mi amiga apartándome de aquella ajena conversación

\- ¿Si dime? – pregunte

\- Me siento tan feliz con Inuyasha, tu sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de él y cuando por fin se me declaro, bueno no como yo esperaba, me sentí sumamente feliz, porque ya estaba conmigo y pues me hace feliz, es lindo, tierno, atento, me demuestra a cada momento lo mucho que me quiere pero…

\- Pero… - insistí

\- A veces me llega nuevamente la duda de saber si ya no siente nada por Kykio – soltó al fin

\- ¿Kykio? – me sorprendí por su comentario, realmente no sabía que aún dudara sobre eso - Pero… ¿porque lo dices? Fue novia de Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo

\- Lo sé… pero fue su primer amor Rin, ese nunca suele olvidarse tan pronto

\- Pero Inuyasha la olvido, no estuviera contigo si no fuera así

\- Lo sé, pero… a veces no puedo evitar sentirme inferior a ella – menciono bajando la mirada

\- ¿Kagome? – pregunte un tanto molesta

\- Rin, la vemos cada que vamos al taller de flecha con arco, no puedes ignorar que es hermosa

\- Es más grande que nosotras, que Inuyasha de hecho – respondí

\- Por eso mismo, es más culta, refinada, inteligente, buena y hermosa sobre todo hermosa – insistió

\- Sé que su novio es Naraku

\- Así es pero… siento que, aún no la ha olvidado Inuyasha y viceversa – dijo clavando sus ojos en mi

\- Kagome, Rin… andando la practica ya término – escuchamos y aquella voz nos sobresalto por un momento. Era Inuyasha quien ya había regresado

\- Sí, claro vamos – dijo de inmediato mi amiga

\- Amiga yo…

\- Después terminamos de platicar si Rin – susurro sonriéndome

\- Si – dije no muy convencida - La practica estuvo muy bien – comente

\- Si, esta vez sí que sude – contesto

\- Ya lo veo mi amor, tu olor te delata

\- ¿Qué dices? No huelo mal

\- Claro que si

\- Calla mujer y dame un abrazo anda – menciono Inuyasha acercándose a su novia

\- Chicos yo me quedare – dije intentando salvar a mi amiga de su sudoroso novio

\- ¿Porque Rin, en serio si huelo muy mal? – pregunto sorprendido

\- No, no Inuyasha, bueno si, pero no es por eso – respondí mientras reímos Kagome y yo – la razón es que quiero alcanzar a la doctora Kanna para saber si me permitirá ayudarla como enfermera en el hospital donde trabaja

\- Pero sería como voluntaria ¿no?

\- Si…

\- ¿Y de que sirve si no te van a pagar? – opino Inuyasha

\- Me ayudara a practicar, además puedo conseguir una pequeña oportunidad para realizar ahí mismo mis practicas y posteriormente trabajar ahí

\- Pero yo te puedo ayudar a entrar ahí Rin…

\- No Inuyasha, muchas gracias pero quiero lograrlo por mí misma, no con el poder del dinero y peor del dinero ajeno – aclare

\- Como quieras… - respondió en un gruñido

\- Bien Rin, que tengas suerte – apoyo mi amiga

\- Gracias amiga

\- Nos vemos mañana

\- Hasta mañana

Después de despedirme de mi pareja de amigos, me dirigí en seguida a la biblioteca. Ya ahí, me quede a esperar a que la doctora terminara de dar su curso para después interceptarla y así mismo, estudiar un poco.

 **xxxxx**

\- Muchas gracias doctora – dije gustosa

\- No, a ti Rin, nos vemos mañana en clases. Ahora a descasar – menciono dando media vuelta y marchándose de la sala

\- Muy bien – acepte, feliz

Tome mi bolso, mi mochila donde cargaba mi laptop, los libros que me había prestado la doctora y me dirigí a la salida – ¿oh? – Volteé y vi mi proyecto, era mi maqueta, se me había olvidado llevármela – si la dejo aquí, mañana cuando venga por ella, ya no va a estar completa – pensé – creo que mejor me la llevo- la tome y me dispuse caminar, apenas podía ver, era grande muy grande, no alcanzaba a ver ni mis pies y me sentía más que sobre cargada – con bajar a salvo las escaleras me conformo – me dije optimista – me tome de la pared y comencé bajando uno por uno de los escalones.

Sentía mi victoria asegurada, todo iba bien, ya casi llegaba al primer descanso de la escalera cuando… ¿qué paso? No pise un escalón y sentí como claramente caería de una forma brutal, ya podía sentir en mi piel los golpes y la destrucción de mi maqueta y laptop. Pegue un grito y cerré los ojos esperando mi destino.

Mantenía aún los ojos cerrados, había pasado mucho tiempo para que no cayera al suelo así que los abrí y… ¿Qué había pasado? Me encontraba de pie, intacta, mi maqueta estaba a salvo y la abrazaba con ambas manos al igual que mis demás cosas. Me dio mucha alegría y de inmediato solté un suspiro de alivio, no me había pasado nada. Todo iba bien, hasta que me percate de cómo es que me mantenía en pie. Baje un poco la mirada y sentí unas manos sosteniendo mi cintura, así mismo como el resto de mi cuerpo se encontraba recargado en el que parecía ser dueño de aquellos brazos.

Gire a la izquierda con temor de lo que podría encontrar y fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Era hermoso, ojos grandes, serios y misteriosos con un color tan dorado como el oro pero brillaban más que los mis mismísimos diamantes, su piel era tan blanca cual albino hombre, su cabello largo y bellísimamente plateado, aun mas que la misma luna, su rostro afilado y fino, sus labios delgados y levemente carnosos formando una figura exquisita y tentadora, simplemente al verlo, me quede impactada.

Al observar a aquel guapísimo hombre, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y hasta podría decir que también mi boca participo en mi asombro. Seguí observándolo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, simplemente con aquello frente a mí, era normal que el habla desapareciera.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado – menciono ayudándome a volver a la realidad

\- ¿Ah? Si, si claro – tartamudee separándome de él, un poco nerviosa – muchas gracias por ayuda…

\- Era normal que te cayeras si cargas tantas cosas – dijo interrumpiéndome

\- Si – sonreí – no fue la mejor de mis ideas

\- Ya lo creo – respondió y debo decir que su forma de contestar era bastante cortante hasta cierto punto grosera

\- Bueno, en fin, gracias por ayudarme fue muy oportuna tu presencia

\- No agradezcas, la próxima, no te interpongas en mi camino – soltó dejándome atónita

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Como lo escuchaste, la próxima vez que intentes caerte, hazlo sin que me estorbes

\- Discúlpame por tropezar y que desafortunadamente fueras pasando – pronuncie sarcástica

\- Como quieras – finalizo retirándose

Vi como se retiro mientras yo, quede con un mal sabor de boca por aquel encuentro - A pero que muchacho tan grosero – me dije con el ceño fruncido. Estupefacta por el momento, decidí olvidarlo e irme. Termine de bajar las escaleras y salí de la biblioteca en dirección a la calle para tomar un taxi, era noche, bastante tarde de hecho, lo suficiente para que el cielo mostrara su maravillosa vía láctea adornada con esas majestuosas estrellas. Mire mi reloj de muñeca y vi media noche en él.

Me sentía angustiada, faltaban veinte minutos para dar la una de la mañana, ¿porque no pasa ni un solo taxi? – Pensé - El sonido de la ciudad me asustaba, volteaba a todos lados, nerviosa, temía que alguien se me acercara, tragaba saliva y me sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba mínimo sonido. Comenzaba a creer que en definitiva, no pasaría un taxi en el cual irme a casa. De pronto, un auto realmente impresionante en color blanco, se detuvo frente a mí, bajaron lentamente las ventanas del mismo y dentro se encontraba él, ese muchacho que me había ayudado a no caer de la escalera.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – pregunto desde adentro

\- Si… - suspire

\- No es correcto que una señorita este tan tarde a estas horas de la noche – comento

\- Lo sé, pero no ha pasado ningún taxi desde hace casi una hora

\- Ya veo, eso te ganas por andar a pie – dijo sínico

\- ¿Tendría que tener un auto a fuerza? – pregunte firme

\- Cierto, no cualquiera lo posee – respondió y aquel comentario me enfureció

\- ¿Oye quien te crees para…?

No termine de hablar cuando el muchacho salió de su auto y se coloco frente a mí. Era más alto de lo que pensé, desde esa distancia, pude contemplar mejor su persona, si, era alto, delgado pero perfectamente fornido, se notaba por la manera en la que su camisa se pegaba a su pecho que claramente, practicaba algún deporte así como también, se notaba en sus brazos, que eran, bastante anchos, lo sé porque los sentí cuando hacía poco me abrazaban impidiendo mi caída.

\- Dame eso – pronuncio dirigiéndose a mi maqueta

\- ¿Qué?

\- También dame tus cosas – dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi bolso

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para qué? –pregunte confundida

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche esperando inútilmente a que pase un taxi?

\- ¿Ahh? - tartamudee

\- Te llevare a tu casa - menciono, después de eso, abrió una de las puertas traseras e introdujo mi maqueta al igual que uno de mis bolsos

\- ¿A mi casa? – repetí confundida – ¿si tienes en cuenta que no te conozco verdad? No sé quién eres

\- Sesshomaru, vamos entra – persistió abriendo la puerta del copiloto y dándome el paso para entrar – no te voy a secuestrar si es lo que piensas – añadió sarcástico

Era cierto, no lo conocía, no sabía quién era pero por alguna razón, accedí a subirme a su auto, nunca lo había visto antes pero por estar también en la biblioteca, era claro que estudiaba en la universidad, si, el campus era enorme pero… esa parte de la biblioteca era de la facultad de medicina y yo, nunca lo había visto en el edificio perteneciente a la misma. Aun así, por algún motivo, me inspiro seguridad y me arriesgue a irme con él.

Cerró la puerta después de que me senté y en lo que camino para subirse, admire el auto que debo decir precioso, nunca había estado en un auto como esos, se notaba que ese muchacho tenía más que dinero. Entro y dirigió su mano al estéreo para poner un poco de música, al momento comenzamos a avanzar.

\- ¿Donde es tu casa? – pregunto sin desviar su mirada del frente

\- Es entre Hiraicotsu y Majikku Kasai – respondí

El muchacho sin responder palabra simplemente asintió y continuamos el camino, las calles estaban completamente solas así como obscuras, aun no podía creer como es que iba en el auto de un hombre que no conocía. Volteé ligeramente a verlo, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad absoluta, no gesticulaba alguna emoción, era bastante extraño ya que en todo el transcurso no menciono ninguna palabra.

\- Aquí es, es la color beige como café – mencione indicándole con la mano

Se detuvo, bajo del auto, me abrió la puerta, me ayudo a bajar dándome su mano y al instante, abrió la puerta trasera para sacar mis cosas.

\- Muchas…

\- ¿No vas abrir la puerta? – interrumpió y fue cuando me di cuenta que entre sus manos ya traía mi bolso y maqueta

\- ¿Ah? – era de pocas palabras pero entendibles, quería ayudarme a meter todo lo que traía cargando – claro – dije y en seguida abrí la puerta de mi casa - tía he llegado – mencione en cuanto entre

\- Gracias al cielo que estas aquí Rin estaba muy… oh buenas noches joven – saludo confundida

\- Buenas noches – saludo él, entrando a mi casa

\- Ella es mi tía abuela Kaede – presente un poco incomoda

\- Sesshomaru – dijo - ¿Donde dejo tus cosas?

\- Aquí en la mesa por favor

\- Bien ahí están, con permiso señora – hablo saliendo en seguida

\- ¿Rin? – pregunto mi tía todavía más confundida

\- Permíteme tía – dije casi al instante y salí de casa para darle un justo agradecimiento por su ayuda y despedirlo – muchas gracias por tu atenta… - me quede estática al notar que ya estaba dentro de su auto arrancando y marchándose sin siquiera decir adiós

\- ¿Rin, quien es ese muchacho y porque estabas con él a estas horas de la noche? - pregunto exigente

\- Tarde en responderle, la verdad me había sorprendido la actitud de aquel muchacho. Después de un rato por fin hable - Tranquila tía, te explicare en seguida, entremos y tomemos un café ¿de acuerdo?

\- Oh entonces ¿te ayudo? Qué lindo de su parte – dijo sonriendo

\- Sí, pero… se fue sin siquiera escuchar mi agradecimiento

\- Por lo que dices está en la misma facultad que tú, eso significa que mañana lo veras, aprovecha para agradecerle fue muy atento de su parte, además de caballeroso, cuidar de ti sin conocerte, fue un lindo detalle…

\- Si, si lo fue

\- Además… el joven es bastante apuesto – agrego picara

\- ¿Ahh? – me sorprendí

\- Seré vieja pero no ciega, note lo guapo que es, además, se ve que es muy culto y educado

\- Jajaja – reí - tía, será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana es viernes y aún hay deberes que cumplir – dicho lo ultimo ambas nos dirigimos a descansar

 **xxxxx**

Al siguiente día, en la universidad, justo antes de entrar a clases me encontré con mi amiga Kagome a quien de inmediato aproveche para platicarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunto bastante sorprendida

\- Si, ese es su nombre "Sesshomaru"

\- No puedo creerlo Rin – pronuncio arrugando la frente

\- Lo sé, no sabes lo engreído que fue, pero hasta cierto punto lindo, me ayudo a llevarme a casa, era bastante tarde

\- No si, pero…

\- Cuando lo vea le daré las gracias – perseguí sin dejarla hablar

\- Creo que yo lo…

\- Ayer se fue tan deprisa que ya no dio tiempo – continúe

\- ¿Rin? – soltó casi en un grito

\- ¿Sí? – pregunte sobresaltada

\- Sesshomaru, es el medio hermano de Inuyasha – soltó y yo, quede sin aliento

\- ¿Qué? – exclame - ¿Inuyasha tiene un hermano?

* * *

 **Bueno… esta historia fue algo que se me ocurrió,espero les guste… comenten que les pareció y así me ayudaran a subir nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible…**

 **SESSHOMARU EL FRIO YOKAI no se me ha olvidado, si la voy a subir estén atentos.**

 **Les mano besos y un súper abrazo.**


	2. ¿Quien eres Tu? (2)

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

 **Capitulo 2**

 **¿Quién eres tú?**

Mientras caminaba en dirección a mi próxima clase, abrazaba mi bolso con mis libros dentro y con la mente perdida, solo pensaba en lo completamente asombrada que me encontraba, no podía entender - ¿cómo es que Inuyasha nunca nos había contado de su medio hermano? - me dije recordando lo mencionado por Kagome - Así mismo, no sabía lo complicada que ha sido la vida de mi amigo.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Así es amiga, Inuyasha tiene un medio hermano_

\- _¿Pero cómo? ¿Su padre engaño a su mamá?_

\- _No, bueno si hubo una engañada pero fue la madre de Sesshomaru_

\- _¿Es en serio?_

\- _Es una larga historia, solo puedo decirte que si, el señor Inu no Taisho tenía una doble vida, después de la muerte de la señora Izayoi su padre les confeso todo a ambos y los presento pero… el resultado no fue bueno ya que ambos se odiaron… todo por lo que su padre había hecho._

\- _¿Y la madre de Sesshomaru?_

\- _Pues lady Irazue acepto el divorcio al igual que distanciarse de su hijo_

\- _¿Pero eso cómo es posible?_

\- _Inuyasha dice que no es una buena mujer y que Sesshomaru le heredo todo a su madre, aunque eso dice porque se ha de encontrar dolido, conozco a Sesshomaru y no es malo simplemente es una persona muy arrogante grosera y algo egoísta y soberbio…_

\- _¿Nada más eso Kagome…?_

Pobre Inuyasha – me dije - enterarse de que su padre tenía otra mujer fue un duro golpe y más después de la muerte de su madre, lo bueno fue que siempre lo apoyamos, sobre todo Kagome, quien al llenarlo de su amor y atenciones termino de cautivar el corazón de Inuyasha. En cambio sobre Sesshomaru, creo que si me percate de la arrogancia que posee.

Continúe caminando aún tratando de acomodar toda esa información en mi cabeza, además de que por alguna extraña razón, me encontraba pensaba en él, ¿Por qué pensaba en Sesshomaru? No lo sé, pero cerraba los ojos y veía esa hermosa mirada dorada y ese cabello tan plateado y brillante así como su sensual voz – ¿qué me pasa? – Pensé –justo al tiempo de detenerme en seco - Sesshomaru – pronuncie en un suspiro - frente a mí, caminando directo al edificio de medicina iba él. Me quede como estatúa solo mirando como caminaba, después de un momento reaccione y me dirigí en su dirección.

\- Sesshomaru – pronuncie tratando de alcanzarlo – ¡oye espera!

Al parecer no me escuchaba ya que continuaba su camino sin voltear rostro.

\- Sesshomaru espera… - volví a decirle ahora frente a él, detenido su andar. Sin hablar solo volteo sus dorados ojos a mí y expreso un poco de duda en ellos - Perdona, será un segundo pero… ayer te fuiste tan rápido que ya no pude decirte… entiendo, era tarde y supongo te encontrabas cansado, al igual que yo, por eso te fuiste así de prisa y…

\- ¿Que ibas a decirme?

\- ¿Ah? Si pues, solo darte las gracias por ayudarme, fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte… yo…

\- De nada – menciono sin más marchándose

Quede parada y con el rostro congelado – ¿pero qué? - Me pregunte en estado completamente atónito… - que muchacho tan raro… - me dije volteando la mirada a él, mientras veía como ya iba entrando y desapareciendo en el edificio lleno de alumnos – no, no es raro… es un grosero… - solté – ¿cómo pudo decirme solamente "de nada" y después marcharse? me dejo parada como tonta... achs – gruñí mientras iba en dirección a mi salón de clases.

 **xxxxx**

\- Entonces ¿si te enfrentas con ellas llegaras a la final Sango? – pregunte a mi amiga la cual se encontraba en su descanso del taller de artes marciales

\- Así es chicas, solo me faltan dos enfrentamientos y listo, estaré en la final

\- De lujo Sango…

\- Así es, mucha suerte, nosotras te apoyaremos siempre amiga

\- Gracias chicas… y entonces ¿medio hermano de Inuyasha he?

\- Lo sé, yo quede igual de asombrada

\- Lo siento por no contarles nada, pero Inuyasha me pidió no hacerlo

\- No hay problema Kagome cuando lo veamos le reclamaremos por no contarnos ¿no es así Rin?

\- Exacto

\- ¿Y si se molesta conmigo?

\- No tiene que enojarse Kagome, Y dime Rin…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Entonces ¿te ayudo a no caer con un sexi abrazo a la cintura?

\- ¿Sango? – grite apenada y con sonrojo en mis mejillas, mientras pensaba en que era mejor no ser tan explícita al platicar con mis amigas

\- Además después te llevo a casa en su espectacular auto… ¿esta guapo? ¿Te gusto? ¿Se enamoraron?

\- Calla… claro que no me gusto, no nos enamoramos y pues… no es feo pero no creo que sea de mi tipo, además es un grosero, ya les platique lo que hizo cuando fui a agradecerle

\- Si, así es Sesshomaru, pero no deberías tomarle mucha importancia Rin

\- Eso haré, porque después de hoy, espero no volverlo a encontrar

\- Sabes, a veces el encontrarnos con personas en nuestro camino, es más que una coincidencia – pronuncio Sango clavando por siempre aquellas palabras en mi mente

\- Es verdad Sango, eso nos pasó a nosotras al conocer a nuestros novios… ¿por cierto?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creí que a acepción de ti, las chicas que practicaban artes marciales eran un poco bruscas pero noto que, esa chica de ahí es bastante bonita

\- ¿Ah? ella es Kagura, es la campeona indica, nadie ha podido ganarle, si llego a la final seria contra ella, nadie de grados menores que han llegado a la final contra ella, la ha podido derrocar

\- ¿Es muy buena?

\- Por supuesto que lo es, pero yo soy mejor – reímos –

\- Se ve que es muy seria

\- Lo es, de hecho tiene fama de solitaria pero no solo eso, se dice que está enamorada de un chico de su misma facultad, dicen que es guapísimo pero que nadie ha podido atraparlo

\- Está enamorada de un imposible

\- Así es aunque me sorprende, es muy guapa además inteligente y culta

\- ¿Conoces al chico?

\- No, nunca lo he visto pero si dicen que es bastante sexi, imaginen si ninguna chica de su edad a podido conquistarlo, no creo que mire a una de un grado menor

Después de aquella platica con mis amigas y de la práctica de Sango nos encaminamos a la heladería cerca del campus, como era tradición cada viernes después de clases y/o talleres. Al entrar miramos a los lados para ver si los chicos ya nos esperaban y como siempre sí, ya se encontraban en espera de nuestra llegada: Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kohaku sentados en aquella mesa del rincón que siempre elegíamos.

\- Siempre tarde mujeres – dijo Inuyasha en reproche

\- Ya estamos aquí amor es lo importante

\- Eso si Kagome…

\- Les pedimos una malteada chicas ¿no hay problema? – pregunto mi amigo

\- No, muchas gracias Shippo – contestamos al unisonó

\- ¿Sango que tal tu practica? – pregunto su novio

\- Excelente mi vida

\- Llegaras a la final ya lo veras hermana – agrego Kohaku

\- Gracias Kohaku así será

\- Rin te aparte un lugar aquí ven – dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Ah? Gracias Kohaku – conteste un tanto desanimada

\- ¿Sigue con lo mismo amiga? – me susurro Shippo

\- Así es Shippo – respondí y mi amigo giro los ojos

Charlamos un buen rato sobre trivialidades y momentos bizarros vividos personalmente o en experiencias juntos, puedo decir que todos los esfuerzos de levantarme cada mañana, de estudiar hasta tarde y trabajar los fines de semana, valían la pena por nuestra reunión de cada viernes, me encantaba estar con mis amigos, nos reíamos siempre, era espectacular nuestra relación, éramos toda una familia.

Como siempre fui la primera en despedirme, debía ir a estudiar aunque ese día gracias a la falta de sueño me sentía más que cansada, no quería ir a la biblioteca sino llegar a casa, abrazar mi suave almohada color violeta y dormir hasta el siguiente día. Caminaba con mi bolso en mi hombro derecho y del otro lado mi mochila con mis libros y laptop si, diario cargaba lo mismo ¿cansado? Sí, mucho.

Seguí caminando mientras pensaba en lo comentado en la heladería.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Bien Inuyasha ahora si podrías decirnos ¿porque nunca nos mencionaste que tenias un hermano?_

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Así es ya lo sabemos_

\- _¿Qué, Inuyasha tienes un hermano?_

\- _¿Porque no lo sabíamos?_

\- _Kagome…._

\- _Amor… lo que pasa es que Rin tuvo un encuentro con Sesshomaru_

\- _¿Sesshomaru? ¿así se llama?_

\- _¿Su nombre es Sesshomaru?_

\- _¿Es menor que tú o cómo?_

\- _Bah cállense, no hablen al mismo tiempo que me aturden_

\- _Pues cuéntanos_

\- _Somos tus amigos_

\- _¿Cómo es que no nos dijiste nada?_

Inuyasha frustrado y casi obligado a hablar, comenzó. Nos comento como su padre había sido obligado a casarse con lady Irasue ya que ambos eran pertenecientes a familias adineras, con ella tuvo un hijo quien resulta ser Sesshomaru, tiempo después conoció a una bella chica, amorosa, inteligente, sencilla, linda… en fin, perfecta pero desafortunadamente no bendecida por el dinero, el señor Inu no Taisho sin pensarlo le propuso una vida juntos a la bella mujer quien acepto en seguida, con la cual, tuvo un hijo quien es Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nació cuando su hermano tenía dos años de edad, preocupado, su padre, sin aún dejar a su esposa, continuo con ella por temor a que Sesshomaru creciera sin la protección y apoyo de un padre, lo que resulto mal, ya que pasaba el mayor tiempo con el amor de su vida lady Izayoi, paso el tiempo y ambos hijos crecieron, después llego la muerte de su amada, al llegar la muerte de la madre de Inuyasha, su padre quedo tan herido y culpable al nunca poder casarse con su mujer que decidió confesar toda la verdad.

Al confesarle a su esposa la verdad y ella al ser una mujer frívola y como la describió Inuyasha: sin sentimientos, acepto la traición al igual que el divorcio solo con la condición de tener a su cargo a Sesshomaru, el padre acepto sin más, fue cuando presento por primera vez en sus vidas uno al otro, su hermano. Sesshomaru al saber que su medio hermano fue un bastardo quien nació de la unión de una cobarde traición, lo aborreció sin ocultar su pensar en cuanto lo conoció.

Desde aquel día su padre fuertemente ordeno a ambos vivir bajo el mismo techo solo hasta el día de su graduación, por esa razón viven juntos pero su relación es como de extraños además de que ambos conocen los tiempos uno del otro, solo para evitar verse ya que cuando lo hacen las peleas llegan más allá que solo palabras ofensivas.

Pensando en todo aquello seguí caminando hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad lo que me indicaba que del otro lado se encontraba la universidad. Me que parada frente al parque tomando una decisión, si ir a encerrarme nuevamente a la biblioteca o ir a descansar a casa.

Sin aún decidir nada, abrí cual sorpresa mis ojos al ver frente a mí, a un par de novios muy cariños pero no es que nunca hubiera visto aquello sino que de quienes se trataba, pues eran Kykio y Naraku. Sin saber cómo, comencé a caminar de frente a donde estaba ellos y lo más extraño fue que Kikyo, al verme, apago su enfuria tan rápido como si mis ojos fueran los mismos de la policía de novios que arrestan a quienes se dan amor en público.

Intente desviar mi mirada, sentí su incomodidad, así que intentando pasar desapercibida continúe, faltaba poco para acrecerme a la banca donde ellos dos se encontraban y al casi llegar, centre mi mirada para no pasar un momento incomodo aunque yo misma lo había ocasionado por comenzar a caminar sin razón.

\- "Rin"

Escuche mi nombre y al momento me detuve, si, era ella, mi plan no había funcionado. Gire lentamente mi cabeza con un poco de temor a enfrentar el saludo. Al voltear, me percate que la chica se acercaba caminando a mí, trague saliva un poco nerviosa y me dispuse a recibirla.

\- Hola…

Como olvidar cuando éramos amigas, en ese tiempo salía con Inuyasha y si, puedo decir que Kykio y yo guardábamos una buena relación, no tenía que terminar, eso lo pensé en su tiempo pero… fue decisión de ella separarse de nosotros, al terminar de una manera no muy buena con Inuyasha, supongo que no querer ya nada con él, nos incluía a sus amigos.

\- Hola Kykio… amm hola Naraku

\- ¿Qué tal? – respondió el muchacho sentado en la banca

\- ¿Como estas Rin? – me pregunto Kykio

\- Bien, muy bien gracias – conteste un poco incomoda

\- Qué bueno, ¿vas a estudiar a la biblioteca?

\- Si…

\- Tu siempre con tus libros – dijo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro – me alegra verte, ya le anuncie a las demás chicas del taller, solo faltaban dos – ¿se me había olvidado mencionar que Kykio era la líder del grupo de arqueras? Bueno, pues ya lo dije

\- Si ¿qué pasa?

\- La maestra Mitzuki… falleció hace unos días

\- ¿Cómo? – aquella maestra era nuestra tutora de taller y al escuchar tal noticia sentí como el estomago se me bajo

\- Así es, no soporto la operación, así que… ya no estará con nosotras

\- No puede ser… - dije y después de eso guardamos silencio por un momento. No era la mujer más amable y alegre pero aun así el suceso era triste - entonces – hable casi en tartamudeos - ¿que pasara con el equipo de arquería?

\- Seguirá no te angusties…

\- ¿Quién será nuestra nueva tutora?

\- Yo, Rin – soltó mirándome fija

\- ¿Ah? – respondí sorprendida pues de inmediato pensé en Kagome. Esta información ¿como la tomaría?

\- Para que le comuniques a Kagome que las espero el lunes a la misma hora – y al mencionarme el nombre de mi amiga, su semblante torno de una radiante a uno sombrío…

\- Si, si claro Kykio

\- Bien, ahí las espero, cuídate Rin

\- Claro, hasta luego

 **xxxxx**

Me retire al momento en que ella también lo hizo y como zombie, pensando en la recién noticia que se me había notificado, me encamine a la biblioteca.

Dentro del edificio di un gran suspiro y me decidí a continuar. Mientras subía las escaleras, escuche a la doctora Kanna hablando con alguien y la voz de ese alguien, la ubicaba.

\- _Bien aquí está la llave_

\- _Gracias doctora_

\- _No, de nada, sabes, te la he confiado desde hace meses y aún no te he escuchado_

\- _Aún no termino_

\- _¿Para cuándo es?_

\- _En un par de meses_

\- _Ya casi, que bien, me invitaras ¿cierto?_

\- _Si_

\- _Muy bien, me quedo porque estoy esperando a una de mis alumnas, que por cierto es muy_ ¿Rin?

\- Doctora Kanna – salude - y… Sesshomaru…- dije dentro de mi mente al verlo parado frente a mi

\- Estaba justamente hablando de ti, qué bueno que llegas, Sesshomaru ella es de mis mejores alumnas, "Rin"

\- ¿Rin? – repitió

\- Si, ese es mi nombre, "Rin"

Por una extraña razón cuando él pronuncio mi nombre sus bellos ojos dorados expresaron un brillo extraño, su mirada, se clavo en mi, causándome un poco de nervios o mejor dicho muchos nervios, de pronto me sentí incomoda, pues sentía como sudor bajaba por mi espalda y detrás de mi cabeza, estaba parada en medio de la habitación abrazando mi mochila tratando de no doblegarme ante su mirada… o tal vez ¿no quería dejar de mirar sus diamantes dorados? Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, me sentía agitada, lo que era extraño, las escaleras no eran muy pesadas como para acelerar de esa forma mi corazón al grado, de sentir que me faltaba el aire.

\- Oh Rin, deje en el salón mi portafolio deja voy por él, con permiso jóvenes – menciono la doctora saliendo de la sala

La voz de mi maestra me ayudo a volver en sí, realmente no sabía dónde me encontraba. Así mismo al salir, nos dejo solos a Sesshomaru y a mí.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Tú también estudiaras con la doctora? - pregunte intentando no hacer ese momento incomodo

\- No

\- Oh, entonces…

\- Estoy en la facultad de arquitectura

\- ¿Arquitectura? ¿Entonces que hace aquí? – pensé – ¿arquitectura? - Pregunte

\- Así es

\- Ah entonces… bueno, aquí es el edificio de medicina…

\- Pedí prestada una llave a la doctora Kanna – su forma de hablar era complicada, respondía sin explicar, creo que hablaba en su propio idioma

\- Ya veo, por cierto ¿porque no me dijiste que eras hermano de Inuya…?

\- No menciones a ese bastardo

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Porque le llamas así? es tu hermano

\- Ese inútil no es mi hermano sino la deshonra que me dio mi propio padre

\- ¿Pero de que hablas? No digas eso, tu padre haya hecho lo que hizo, es tu padre y de Inuyasha. Es tu hermano por tener la misma sangre que tú

Sesshomaru, me observo fijamente con su mirada tan seria que solía ya reconocer y sin responder, al igual que sin gesticulación alguna, dio un suspiro y se encamino a la salida. Después de que él se fue, la doctora regreso.

\- Rin ya estoy aquí… ¿y Sesshomru? – pregunto

\- Se fue – dije pero más para mí que para ella

\- Bien entonces comencemos…

Después de mi accesoria con la doctora, que por cierto había olvidado - que bueno que si decidí venir a estudiar – pensé – tuve, para terminar más que agotada, nuevamente la luz del sol había desaparecido para darle lugar a las tinieblas de la noche que eran adornadas con brillantes puntitos llamados estrellas.

Me dirigí a la salida, camine por el pasillo más largo por una razón que no recuerdo, en ese pasillo se encontraba un ventanal que daba vista al campus, mientras caminaba mi mirada se concentro en los edificios frente a mi cuando me percate de una luz encendida en donde, si no me equivocaba, era el salón de música.

Se me hizo extraño, la biblioteca permanecía abierta toda la noche pero siempre había guardias en la entrada, en cambio las puertas de entrada al campus siempre estaban cerradas con candados, además de contener cámaras de seguridad. Recordando aquello me resulto muy curioso, tanto que abrí una de las ventanas del pasillo para poder tener mejor vista, al momento de abrirla, escuche como a lo lejos el viento arrastraba el sonido de un piano, la música, debo decir que se oía exquisita.

Camine directo a salida con intenciones de ir con los de seguridad cuando note detrás de mí, una de las puertas que dan paso del campus a la biblioteca, estaba abierta, me asome y seguí escuchando aquella melodiosa música tocada por alguien en ese impresionante piano. Creo que la curiosidad o valentía que a veces uno cree poseer te puede llevar a una desgracia, a veces el pensar como yo es causante de muertes, asaltos o cualquier tipo de experiencias horrendas ocasionadas por entrometerse en lugares obscuros o solos. Así como yo, que sin avisar a seguridad me encamine a descubrir quien se encontraba en el salón.

Camine decidida a aquel salón, cada paso que daba era un paso más a escuchar con más precisión las bellas melodías que salían de ese enorme piano – ¿quién estará tocando esa música?- me pregunte excitada, si, esa música me acababa de intoxicar, estaba embriagada por ella, completamente hechizada, sentía en mis pasos como si al pisar, el suelo fueran nubes, el sonido era completamente maravilloso, tenía que saber quien lo tocaba debía averiguarlo, por una extraña razón, no sentía miedo sino algo que me llamaba a ese lugar, ¿sería solamente la música?

Me faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a la puerta, estaba abierta, las lámparas del salón se encontraban prendidas mostrando al suelo cubierto por las tinieblas una sombra, en ella vi el bulto de al parecer, era un hombre, sin más que esperar, entre apresurada para por fin percatarme de la persona detrás de esa sombra. Mi sorpresa fue tan grande que hasta creo abrí la boca.

En cambio él, solamente volteo y me miro un poco irritado.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? - Pronuncie aún asombrada – pero que muchacho tan extraño – pensé – ¿quién eres tú? – esa pregunta sonó en mi mente mientras lo seguía contemplando ahí sentado, no sé como paso, pero ese muchacho había cautivado mi atención y completa curiosidad de saber sobre él.

* * *

 **Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo… no sé, pero esta historia me está gustando mucho, espero este capítulo no las aburra… actualice pronto porque cuando lo escribí fue antes de que mi inspiración se fuera. Note que era mucho si lo ponía en un solo capitulo así que lo dividí jejeje. Espero seguir actualizando más seguido pero sino, cada semana lo haré.**

 **Espero me apoyen con sus comentarios… les mando muchos abrazos.**


	3. Tu en todas partes (3)

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Tú en todas partes**

Entre apresurada al salón con intenciones completas de saber quien tocaba esa música, al entrar, mis ojos se abrieron cual sorpresa al notar la presencia frente a mí, era él, Sesshomaru que sin despegar sus dedos de las teclas me miro un poco irritado al mismo tiempo de volver a concentrarse a tocar esa melodiosa música. Quede parada como estatua solo observando la escena frente a mi – ¿quién eres? – me pregunte intrigada, por alguna razón, ese muchacho me causaba mucha incógnita, pero una incógnita que extrañamente quería descubrir.

Al terminar de tocar sus notas, soltó un suspiro y volteo su mirada a mí, quien aún continuaba parada en la entrada del salón, perdida en la música así como ¿en él? Se levanto del asiento y se encamino a mí, por una extraña razón sentí unos nervios terribles abarcar todo mi cuerpo, trague saliva como en espera de algo al tiempo en que sentí escurrir una gota de sudor por detrás de mi nuca. Ya frente a mí, me miro penetrante y pronuncio:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah… yo... yo – tartamudee como nunca en la vida

\- Es manía tuya estar tan noche fuera de casa he

\- Amm no, es solo que…

\- Así como el de entrometerte en donde no te llaman – agrego en un gruñido

\- ¿Qué? – solté confundida

\- ¿Alguien te llamo a venir? – pregunto irritado

\- No, lo que pasa es…

\- Entonces vete, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí

\- Oye espera un segundo, escuche la música, además también vi las luces prendidas del salón en medio de un campus repleto de oscuridad, por eso… solo vine a saber quién era…

\- Que valiente o que tonta eres... no deberías jugar al inspector tu sola

\- No creí encontrarme nada malo, de hecho gracias a la música no me imagine nada peligroso, tocas muy bien… no sabía que practicabas piano, nunca te he visto en la clase de….

\- ¿En qué momento creíste que me pondría a conversar contigo después de que me interrumpiste? Márchate antes de que quieras ver la puerta frente a tu cara

\- Oye pero… ¿qué te pasa, porque eres así de grosero?

\- ¿Grosero?

\- Así es, eres un grosero…

\- No tanto como tú, al interrumpirme

\- Bien… si tanto te molesto mi presencia me voy de aquí, sigue tu ensayo, solo espero que mi molesto recuerdo no vaya a arruinar tu noche

Después de aquello di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida, entre por la puerta de la biblioteca tome mi bolso y libros y sin voltear para atrás salí furiosa de aquel lugar. Caminaba a la calle donde esperaría un taxi que me llevara casa, el cual, paso inmediatamente en que llegue, era la primera vez que me había molestado así, - pero ¿quien se cree? - pensé bufando – no tenía que hablarme de esa forma, prácticamente me corrió, como si fuera una súper estrella que no quiere ser interrumpido en su hora de ensayó, que tipo tan mas prepotente y engreído – continúe mientras mirada por la ventana.

Llegue a casa, cerré la puerta y como si hubiera entrado a una fortaleza solté un suspiro de alivio. Saludé como siempre a mi tía abuela y ella de inmediato se percato de mi estado.

\- ¿Pasa algo hija? – pregunto sorprendida

\- ¿Ahh? No, nada tía ¿porque?

\- Te noto molesta ¿ocurrió algo?

\- Molesta… no, como crees – mentí, creo que nunca había hecho eso – es solo que vengo muy cansada, ya me iré a dormir

\- ¿No te gustaría cenar antes?

\- No, me voy, descansa, te quiero mucho tía - abrace con cariño a mi tía, le plantee un dulce beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Coloque donde encontré todo lo que cargaba – prácticamente las avente al piso - y me tire a la cama deseando quedarme dormida. Con la cabeza sumergida en, mi almohada, respire profundo y pensé - ¿cómo es que ese encuentro con Sesshomaru me molestado tanto? No recuerdo la última vez que me moleste - ¿qué me ocasiona ese muchacho? - No tiene que ocasionarme nada, y si, ya sé porque me moleste – continúe - por su forma grosera de hablarme, solo espero no volverlo a encontrar y si pasa, solo lo ignorare, tal vez eso busca.

Adentrándome en lo suave y calientito de mi cama, acurruque mi cuerpo y me abrace a mi almohada para por fin caer en un profundo sueño.

 **xxxxx**

Me desperté, era temprano, sonreí a un nuevo día y me dispuse a ponerme ese uniforme que tanto me gustaba, como mencione, trabajaba en una cafetería muy buena, el tema principal de dicho establecimiento era el estilo regional, lo cual, nos implicaba a las trabajadoras a vestir con kimonos tradicionales. Inuyasha solía burlarse de mí cada vez que me veía vestida así aunque yo no veía el motivo pues se me hacia un atuendo hermoso y mas el que me pondría ese día.

Era un bello kimono color rosa pastel, el cual es mi color favorito, tenia dibujos de flores pequeñitas en color negro, la punta de cada maga era de color morado al igual que los picos de la caída del mismo, simplemente me encantaba, y si me lo permiten, lo lucia bastante bien. Salí de casa ya lista y me encamine a mi trabajo, como mencione, era de medio tiempo así que entraba a las nueve de la mañana y era libre a la una de la tarde, aunque en ocasiones me pedían cubrir más horas, no me molestaba al fin, ese dinero extra, me ayudaba en mucho.

Ya en mi trabajo, me encontraba atendiendo a una bella pareja de esposos ya ancianitos, lo que me hizo pensar – algún día me gustaría verme así con mi esposo… claro, primero debo casarme – mencione entre risitas, a pesar de ser mecerá me gustaba mucho mi trabajo, lo hacía con mucho gusto y entusiasmo. Ese día no era una excepción, me sentía completamente feliz… hasta que… - no puede ser… - me dije deteniéndome en seco.

\- Rin linda… ¿puedes ir a atender al joven de la mesa diez y siente que acaba de llegar? – menciono mi compañera de un rango más alto

\- ¿Ahh? – exclame

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto

\- No, no, es solo que…

\- Vamos Rin, hoy hay muchos clientes no podemos hacerlos esperar – insistió

\- Claro – conteste - no es posible ¿pero cómo es que, está aquí? – me pregunte – Sesshomaru ¿qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí, no después de lo que sucedió de ayer – dije nerviosa

Me encamine a él, aun no me veía, se encontraba concentrado en su celular, pude notar que traía puesta una camisa en color negro con pequeños puntos en blanco, remangada hasta los codos, su pantalón aunque no lo distinguí bien era color marrón, en su mano traía un lindo reloj en color negro y su cabello plateado ligeramente amarrado en una coleta. Se veía bastante bien.

\- ¡Hola! bien venido a Tenseiga ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – esa era la primera vez que mi bienvenida sonó con desánimo y un poco de miedo sin mencionar los nervios que me dieron

Alzo lentamente la mirada o así la sentí yo por los nervios y el sudor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Al por fin encontrarse su mirada con la mía, no pronuncio ninguna palabra, me miro descaradamente de arriba abajo sin gesticular nada en su rostro, fue la primera vez en mi vida que usando ese kimono me sentí ridícula así como Inuyasha siempre me lo decía.

\- No sabía que usabas kimonos – comento

\- Ah, pues debo usarlo, si lo notas, todas las que trabajamos aquí debemos vestirlo – respondí

\- Lo sé, me refería a que no sabía lo bien que lo portas

Quede atónita, no sabía si aquello era un cumplido, en su peculiar forma de ser o una burla descarada, se me era difícil entender esa forma de hablar, aun así, no sabía porque esas palabras me había causado el sonrojarme. Apenada, agache un poco la mirada para tomar valor y preguntarle:

\- ¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu orden?

\- Café caliente, tradicional

\- En seguida te traigo tu ordenen

Me aleje lo más rápido y disimulado que pude, llegue y encargue a los de la cocina el café que había ordenado y de inmediato entre al baño como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me mire al espejo y frente a mí ¿que era? Una chica pelo azabache ojos grandes cafés, piel nívea y mejillas completamente sonrojadas así como un pequeño sudor en la frente, además mis manos temblaban, mi corazón se agito y en mi estómago sentía una sensación extraña como si tuviera intenciones de devolver la comida.

¿Qué era lo que me ocasionaba ese muchacho?

Salí del baño después de enjuagarme un poco el rostro con la intención de recuperar un poco mi color natural así como de relajarme también, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí solté un suspiro que se apagó al momento en que escuche:

\- Rin ya está tu orden ve y llévala a la mesa diez y siete por favor

\- Claro en seguida - Suspire antes de tiempo, mi tormento no terminaba aún.

Mi turno por fin había terminado, nunca me había sentido con tantas ganas de terminar e irme a mi casa - ese muchacho fue quien lo provoco, no sé cómo es que sigue ahí sentado si llego desde las nueve con treinta de la mañana, parece que no tiene nada que hacer, solo ver su celular y dar pequeños tragos a un café que ha de estar más frio que el aire acondicionado, pero no importa, lo bueno es que mi día de trabajo termino y ahora solo esperare un trasporte que me lleve a casa – pensé saliendo del establecimiento.

Sentada en el transporte de lado de la ventana, recargue mi cabeza en ella y me dispuse a mirar el trayecto a casa, coloque mis audífonos en mis orejas y puse la música lo más fuerte que podía soportar, me sentía extraña, no sabía por qué pero una sensación extraña y completamente nueva abundaba mi pecho.

Sin poderlo evitar no dejaba de pensar en ese chico y su actitud altanera que solo recordarlo me daban ganas de… achs…

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Aquí está tu orden_

\- _Este café se identifica por la amabilidad de sus meseras…_

\- _Así es_

\- _¿Porque no estás cumpliendo con tu trabajo?_

\- _Estoy siendo amable contigo_

\- _Yo no veo eso_

\- _Pero…_

 _-_ _No te preocupes, te dejare propina si es lo que deseas_

 _-_ _No es necesario que lo hagas_

 _-_ _Aun así lo haré, aunque no la merezcas, lo hare solo por ese lindo kimono_

\- _Con permiso disfruta tu café_

Infeliz ¿cómo se atreve? – gruñí - creo que goza en burlarse de mí, como si realmente le hubiera gustado como lucia con mi uniforme, además no me dejo propina, mentiroso ni siquiera se fue antes de terminar mi turno, pero bien, de todas maneras no necesito de su dinero, me fue bastante bien hoy, al tener tantos clientes las propinas llovieron – me dije - Mejor dejare de pensar en ese desagradable momento y me enfócate en la bella ciudad en la que vivo.

 _Imposible, mi mente no paraba de pensar en esos ojos dorados…pero… ¿porque?_

 **xxxxxx**

Domingo, bello día para ir de paseo y que mejor que con mis dos mejores amigas, Sango y Kagome - parece que ya es tarde, prometí llegar después de salir de trabajar pero creo que me retrase demasiado – pensé - Seguí caminando, note el parque frente a mí, solo tenía que cruzarlo y detrás de él, estarían mis amigas esperándome para por fin ir al centro comercial a donde tanto nos gustaba ir. Continúe, vi la bella fuente de en medio que me indico lo poco que faltaba para llegar, pase a lado de ella y detrás – no puede ser – solté – él -

Deslice mis manos para sentir un poco del tacto de esa refrescante agua, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y sonido del agua al caer, al terminar solté un suspiro y abrí los ojos los cuales casi se salen por la impresión. Ahí estaba él - ¿que a caso está en todas partes? – Pensé – Estaba en la bella fuete, con un libro en manos, lentes obscuros en el rostro y sentado de una forma tan varonil como el sonido su voz. Mi presencia frente a él lo desconcentró de su lectura provocando alzar la mirada, quito de su rostro sus lentes, me miro y…

\- Lindo kimono – pronuncio al verme

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Mi kimono? No traigo puesto ningún kimono

\- Me refería a ti, no a tu ropa

\- ¿Cómo? – ¿entendí bien o me dijo a mí, "lindo kimono"? – pensé – me acabas de llamar…

No termine de pronunciar palabra cuando se levanto del lugar y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí. Con la mente y mirada confusa me quede parada ahí solo viendo como se alejaba, lo contemple por un instante tratando de averiguar lo que había ocurrido, cuando de pronto, nuevamente sentí ese escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y esa sensación extraña en mi estomago. Resignada al no encontrar una respuesta razonable, preferí olvidar lo vivido y me apresure al encuentro con las chicas.

\- He llegado chicas – dije gustosa

\- Rin, tardaste mucho – reprocho Sango

\- ¿Qué paso amiga?

\- Perdonen lo que pasa es que… amm… el transporte tardo más de lo que pensé – respondí sonriendo

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes andando

\- Claro vámonos

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo Rin? – me pregunto Kagome mientras íbamos en camino

\- Muy bien – eso creo – pensé – gracias por preguntar

\- Oye Rin, sabes, pienso hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, que es en un mes y pues… se que Kohaku te quiere invitar – comento Sango

\- Tu hermano…

\- Así es, ¿no me digas que no sabes lo enamorado que esta de ti? – mostillo alzando una ceja

\- Amm Sango… - balbuce incomoda

\- Así como no puedes negar, que no te es indiferente…

\- ¿Sango? – intervino Kagome

\- ¿Qué Kagome? es la verdad, vi cuando llegaste con él en su auto, no lo niegues Rin

\- Eso fue solo un favor que me hizo, somos solo amigos Sango... yo…

\- ¿No le darías una oportunidad? además no has tenido novio desde que Bankotsu se mudo a Londres y eso fue en la secundaria

\- Lo sé, fue mi primer novio y creí fue mi primer amor

\- ¿Entonces no lo fue?

\- No Kagome… solo fue una simple ilusión

\- Bien pero Kohaku no es una ilusión, sabes bien que desde que eran niños le has gustado, amiga es mi hermano y se lo mucho que te quiere, además es un buen muchacho – continuo

\- Lo sé Sango pero…

\- Por favor si te invita ve con él, nunca te pediría algo que te hiciera daño, te quiero muchísimo y si mi hermano no fuera bueno créeme que ni yo dejaría que te hablara – la mire no muy convencida pues la idea no era de mi agrado pero al ver a mi amiga con tal angustia, me resigne

\- Si, está bien lo hare

\- Eso… my bien Rin, entonces solo espera el momento en que lo haga y hazte la sorprendida ¿ok?

\- Sí, eso hare

No era muy agradable para mí esa idea y Kagome lo sabía, había notado mi rostro al cesar solo porque me lo estaba pidiendo Sango, esperaba no fuera un error en lo que me acababa de comprometer, al fin, como decía mi amiga, lo conocía desde la primaria y sabía muy bien que era un buen muchacho.

Después del agradecimiento de Sango, nos encaminamos a comenzar con nuestro tour.

Dimos unas cuantas, muchas vueltas al centro comercial, fuimos como de costumbre a nuestras tiendas favoritas, comimos helado y al final pasamos al cine a ver una película romántica en tendencia esa temporada. Me encantaba salir con mis amigas y aunque pareciera rutina hacerlo cada semana, no me cansaba, aunque… ese día fue el primero de todos en el que no me estuve al cien por ciento, presente, ¿a que me refiero? Desde mi encuentro con Sesshomaru en la fuente del parque, mi mente no permaneció bien ya que una parte de mi atención la había robado él.

Al entrar a la sala del cine creí que la función junto con la falta de luz y silencio; me ayudaría a concentrarme bien, en algo que no fuera pensar en cómo me lo estuve encontrando todo el fin de semana. Al comenzar la película solté un suspiro y me dispuse a adentrarme en ella. Era increíble, la chica protagonista había terminado enamorada de ese patán - ¿pero cómo es que a veces se tenía una mente tan débil como para caer en el típico galán quien nunca doblo su mano para demostrarle su amor a la chica? ¡Bah! Bastante irritante - pensé.

Mi humor no era normal, algo me pasaba o simplemente la película no fue de mi agrado.

 **xxxxx**

Tome el arco en mis manos, me encamine a mi puesto, visualice el objetivo, mi pie izquierdo lo pase adelante que al contrario el derecho, lo pase para atrás, me coloque de perfil dando favor a mi lado derecho, alce el arco después de colocar la flecha en él, me acomode enfocando la mirada al punto, respire ligeramente, el viento soplaba suave y tranquilo, solté el aire, la flecha pegaba exactamente con mis labios, parpadee por última vez y al fin la solté, escuchando la fuerza con la que salió disparada y bailando en el aire.

Solo dos puntos para llegar al centro, no podía creerlo, mi mejora en el control del arco y flecha, iban mejorando monumentalmente, sonreí para mí misma al percatarme personalmente de mi logro.

\- Bien hecho Rin, haz mejorado increíblemente, te felicito – aplaudió Kykio

\- Muchas gracias Kykio

\- No de nada, sigue así que estoy considerando enviarte al torneo

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Por supuesto – confirmo sonriente - Kagome tu turno

Kagome… mi amiga, traía el ánimo en los suelos, además de optar por una actitud extraña, pues después de notificarle la pérdida de nuestra querida maestra y ex tutora Mitsuki así como el mencionarle que su rival en el amor Kykio sería nada más y nada menos nuestra nueva tutora; le cayó tal y como un balde de agua helada, la conocía, sus celos e inferioridad hacia Kykio, habían aumentado de una manera enorme.

\- Kagome, sigues tú – insistió

Mi amiga así como después de mirar fríamente a la joven tutora, camino directo al puesto con su arco en mano y sin dejarnos parpadear tiro al objetivo dando en el blanco, después de Kykio, Kagome era la mejor de la clase a nadie le cabía duda, después de dar al blanco camino de vuelta al asiendo dejándonos boquiabierta a todas.

\- Rin…

\- ¿Si Kykio?

\- Deberías hablar con Kagome… por favor – comento

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- No me gustaría reprenderla por su actitud y mucho menos frente a la clase, no sé si le parezca o no que sea la nueva tutora pero debe hacer las cosas como se las indico

Era verdad, la actitud de Kagome no era la mejor y mucho menos la de ese momento pues parecía obligada a estar presente.

\- Sí, yo hablare con ella – respondí apenada

\- Gracias Rin y ¿podrías volver a intentarlo? Pero ahora trata de acercarte lo mas que puedas al centro ¿Qué dices? – propuso

\- Si… - dije animada. Me agradaba la confianza que Kykio tenía en mi

Camine a mi puesto, tome nuevamente una flecha y me concentre aun más, lo dicho por Kykio me había animado mucho, quería asistir al torneo y sabía bien que me pedía dar en el centro para considerarme entre las participantes, así que, tenía que logarlo, seria la primer novata en entrar al torneo y no había cosa más emocionante que eso. Suspire profundamente y me prepare a lanzar, cerré por un momento los ojos y al abrirlos solté el aire pronunciando un – Sesshomaru – pues se encontraba frente a mí, del otro lado del campo.

Caminaba lento pero elegante y como si me hubiera escuchado, volteo su mira en dirección mía, fue cuando sentí como su mirada se clavo fijamente en mi perturbando a tal grado mi concentración que sin darme cuenta, ya había lanzado la flecha, misma que había llegado a menos de la mitad del campo.

\- Rin ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Kykio muy sorprendida

\- Ah Kykio yo… es solo – tartamudee ¿Cómo le diría que me había distraído por ver a Sesshomaru del otro lado del campo? De hecho, ni siquiera yo podía admitirlo

Al notar mis nervios y que involuntariamente mis ojos daban a la dirección de ese muchacho, a Kykio no le hizo falta que le dijera, ya que al voltear a donde mis ojos le indicaban, se percato de la presencia de Sesshomaru que por cierto, aun seguía mirando hacia donde estaba. Arrugando la frente regreso su mirada a mí y fríamente me reprendió.

\- No debes perder la concentración por cualquier cosa – menciono refiriéndose a Seshsomaru, quien con tan solo escuchar su nombre me sonrojó y aun mas por las risitas que escuchaba de mis compañeras a espaldas mías - ve por las flechas que están en el campo – ordeno severa

\- ¿Por todas? -

\- Si, por todas, en cuanto regreses lo vuelves a intentar pero ahora si pasa algún muchacho; ignóralo ¿entiendes?

\- Ah claro – pronuncie bajando la mirada, me sentía apenada, sabía bien que él seguía observándome ¿Por qué no dejaba de verme? ¿Por qué no se iba?

El día de clases y prácticas de taller habían por fin terminado, el mío debo confesar que había sido uno de los más pesados que he tenido, no sabía que tantas flechas se encontraban tiradas en el campo, quien se encargaba de recogerlas tenía un trabajo pesado. En dirección a la biblioteca me encamine, para seguir con mi rutina diaria "que emoción "pensé agotada.

Casi llegando al edificio con mi amino hasta los suelos y el cansancio palpitando en todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos frente a la puerta para tomar valor de entrar. Realmente no me sentía con ganas de encerrarme entre libros.

\- Con solo mirar la puerta no se abrirá – escuche y ya sabía bien de quien era esa voz

\- ¿Eh? – Sesshomaru, si, era él, ya ubicaba perfectamente bien su engreída forma de hablar – ¿disculpa? Para tu información no estaba mirando la puerta, me mantenía con los ojos cerrados – "que respuesta tan inteligente Rin"

\- No es algo que me interese – respondió

\- Entonces ¿porque iniciaste una conversación? – pregunte

\- Lo hiciste tú

\- Claro que no – chille a la defensiva, mientras él, simplemente me miro - Por cierto ¿sueles tener siempre esa actitud? ¿Cómo logras ser así?

\- ¿Actitud?

\- Si, esa actitud engreída y superior a todos

\- Es una esencia natural, como la tuya el ser tan irritante

\- ¿Irritante? ¿Soy irritante? – ese tipo era un…

\- Si

\- ¿Entonces porque sigues hablándome?

\- Porque al parecer no comprendiste lo que te dije por primera vez

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No te entrometas en mi camino

\- No es mi culpa encontrarte a todo lugar al que voy

Dicho eso, me miro fijamente sin decir o gesticular nada pero… en sus ojos. Sus ojos parecían sonreír, no estaba segura que intentaba decirme ese muchacho, pero por su mirada, presentía trataba de decirme algo. Después de unos segundos hablo.

\- Me voy – y en seguida dio media vuelta

\- ¿Qué? – me sorprendió

\- ¿No vienes? – pregunto y aquella pregunta me ruborizó

\- ¿Co…Contigo?

\- Si quieres quedarte parada, viendo la puerta cerrada, hazlo, yo me voy de aquí

\- ¿Pero… porque siempre haces eso? solo agarras y te vas – le dije frustrada

\- Tu también deberías hacerlo – prosiguió sin detenerse

\- ¿Porque debería?

\- Kimono – dijo volteando levemente su rostro - la biblioteca está cerrada

No entendí a que se refería hasta que gire mi cabeza a la puerta, donde vi un enorme letrero indicando estaría cerrada por remodelación. De inmediato mi rostro ardió de vergüenza, pues había parecido una tonta, aunque, realmente el ya se iba, quizás no había visto como cambio de un color a uno magenta. Después de eso, quede observando un momento aquel letrero.

Al menos hoy descansare un poco – pensé – y resignada, baje las escaleras para encaminarme a casa. Sesshomaru iba un poco mas delante de mí, caminaba tan relajado, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, eso me llamo la atención. Se detuvo al final de la calle exactamente donde yo me dirigía a esperar un transporte que me llevara a casa.

En no, mucho tiempo, llegue al lugar y me pare a su lado, lo mire por un instante, desvié la mirada a la calle y vi acercarse un taxi – buena suerte – pensé – no tendré que quedarme a su lado por mucho tiempo – pues se me hacia un poco incomodo. Me dispuse a llamar el taxi cuando de pronto, Sesshomaru tomando mi mano desvió mi intención, al sentirlo, tocarme, gire mi cabeza para verlo completamente sorprendida de su acto, en aso, paso el transporte justamente a nuestro lado sin detenerse, se había ido, al igual que mi oportunidad.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – pregunte sorprendida

\- ¿Está siempre es tu rutina? – cuestiono viéndome fijamente

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Trabajar todo el fin de semana, ir a clases, ir a tu equipo de tiro con arco que debo decir eres pésima, salir, encerrarte todo el día en la biblioteca para después en la noche ir a casa, llegar completamente agotada y seguir así el día siguiente y el siguiente? – y lo había resuelto así de fácil. Me refiero a mi rutina.

\- No, bueno si, lo que pasa es que… espero un segundo, no soy pésima en el tiro con arco – alegue

\- Si lo eres – confirmo

\- Claro que no – insistí

\- Por lo que vi hoy, si

\- Entonces si me veías – reitere

\- Solo pase por ahí y fue cuando vi como miserablemente fallaste un tiro

\- Eso no fue mi culpa, me dis…tra….jo algo… fue por eso que… no tire bien

\- Es tu culpa, nada debe distraerte por eso razón, no eres buena – continuo mientras yo, sentía inmensas ganas de borrarle esa opinión

\- ¿Tú que sabes? Soy bastante buena, la señorita Mitzuki me lo llego a decir al igual que Kykio de hecho, creé que ya estoy lista para ir al torneo, además ¿cómo es que sabes todo lo que hago? ¿A caso estas siguiéndome? – cuestioné un poco agitada

\- No es difícil adivinar tu rutina – respondió y lo confirmo, se había percatado de mi, monótona rutina

\- ¿Te diste cuenta con…?

\- Las ocasiones en que…

\- Nos hemos encontrado – dije finalizando la frase - ¿te ayudaron a percatarte? he

\- Si

Quede en silencio, no sabía que decir, era verdad, creo que mi rutina no cambiaba, por esa razón me sentía tan cansada y a veces fastidiada de todo, agache mi mirada y reflexione sobre la poca vida social que me quedaba, porque eso era; siempre la primera en irme cuando me reunía con mis amigos, me quedaba cada vez menos tiempo con ellos, siempre debía ir a la biblioteca a estudiar… - que agradable es saber la vida tan monótona que llevo – me dije sarcásticamente al momento en que el sonido de un auto me despertó de mis pensamientos.

Lentamente se fue acercando un auto bellísimo en color blanco, era el de Sesshomaru ¿pero cómo? Se detuvo frente a nosotros y de él, bajo un señor bastante bajito y chistoso si puedo decir.

\- Amo Sesshomaru aquí esta su auto – hablo aquel hombre

\- Tardaste mucho Jaken – reprendió

\- Lo siento mucho señor es que…

\- Silencio – ordeno mientras rodaba los ojos

\- Si, si claro amo – respondió aquel dando una reverencia

\- ¿Tienes chofer? – pregunte sin miramientos

\- Si – respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa

\- Creí que tú, conducías tu auto – comente

\- Lo hago solo en excepciones…

\- ¿Excepciones? – ¿a que se refería con eso? – me pregunte

\- Vamos… - pronuncio mirándome

\- ¿Qué? – exclame sorprendida

\- Te llevo a casa – propuso mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Quede asombrada, ¿se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme a casa? O ¿eso entendí? Estaba claro, no me encontraba bien, pues mis sentidos no reaccionaban últimamente.

\- Rin… Rin… - escuche a alguien llamarme a lo lejos

\- ¿Kagome? – me dije al reconocer aquella voz

\- Rin… - seguía gritando mi amiga mientras se acercaba corriendo – Rin… Rin… ¿Sesshomaru? – y por el cambio de nombre, se había percatado de que me encontraba con él

\- ¿Ah? – tartamudeé, no sabía qué hacer. Mi amiga se acercaba corriendo, mientras tenia a unos centímetros la propuesta de Sesshomaru

\- Olvídalo – dijo frunciendo el ceño al notar que Kagome casi llegaba

\- ¿Eh? – exclame inconforme

\- Jaken, vámonos – finalizo y entrando a su auto, se marcho

Me quede de pie, observando aquel auto, cuando en un instante, Kagome me toco.

\- ¿Rin?

\- Kagome… - pronuncie sobresaltada como si me hubieran despertado

\- ¿Ese era Sesshomaru? – pregunto mientras se cubría el rostro por el sol

\- Amm, si…

\- ¿Estabas hablando con él?

\- ¿Amiga que haces aquí no saldrías con Inuyasha? – pregunte desviando su pregunta

\- Ese es el problema amiga – menciono bajando la mirada

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

\- Pues…. Lo vi, Rin… a Inuyahsa…

\- Amm ¿dónde?

\- Lo vi, hablando con Kykio – soltó comenzando a derramar lagrimas – hablaban gustosos, se reían, además… – menciono mi amiga comenzando un hipo

\- ¿Qué? – dije preocupada

\- Además… también se abrazaron… estuve el tiempo suficiente para ver como él la tomo de las manos para después escuchar decirle – el amor nunca desaparecerá, es ahí cuando sabes quién es la verdadera persona para ti – y en cuanto termino la frase, soltó un doloroso sollozo para después, desvanecerse de rodillas, cayendo al piso

Quede como piedra, no era posible lo que escuchaba, era increíble pero…

¿Porque en ese momento, el primero que paso por mi mente fue Sesshomaru?

* * *

 **Les mando un abrazo fuerte…. Dejen comentarios**


	4. Me haces, Sentir (4)

**Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Me haces, sentir**

Caminaba en dirección al edificio de medicina para iniciar clases, mi mirada se encontraba en el suelo, trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, aun no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo, habían sucedido tales cosas. Me detuve frente a un gran árbol de cerezos y observe como los pétalos de esas hermosas flores, caían cual bella lluvia, me quede contemplando por un momento el espectáculo, con el fin de que desapareciera un poco la tristr4eza que sentía, suspire ya mi mente regreso lo sucedido hacia una semana atrás.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Lo vi, hablando con Kykio – soltó comenzando a derramar lagrimas – hablaban gustosos, se reían, además… – menciono mi amiga comenzando un hipo_

\- _¿Qué? – dije preocupada_

\- _Además… también se abrazaron… estuve el tiempo suficiente para ver como él la tomo de las manos para después escuchar decirle – el amor nunca desaparecerá, es ahí cuando sabes quién es la verdadera persona para ti – y en cuanto termino la frase, soltó un doloroso sollozo para después, desvanecerse de rodillas, cayendo al piso_

 _Quede como piedra no era posible lo que escuchaba, era increíble, pero ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha había hecho eso…? A caso ¿nunca quiso a Kagome?_

 _Estaba completamente en shock, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, lo que acababa de escuchar me había llegado a los más profundo, sentía ganas de soltarme a llorar junto con ella, entonces, cerré fuertemente los ojos y fue cuando lo vi. Sesshomaru, su imagen en mi mente me hizo despertar y de un sobre salto abrí los ojos, mire abajo y ahí estaba Kagome, arrodillada en el piso mientras sollozaba dolorosamente._

 _Automáticamente me agache a su altura y la tome entre mis brazos para tratar de calmar su dolor…_

\- Si no lo sabes, a esas flores se les llama Sakura – escuche y aquella sensual voz detrás mío, me saco inmediatamente de mis pensamientos

\- ¿Ah? – exprese sorprendida, volteando rápidamente con la intención de encontrarlo a el

\- A la flor del cerezo se le llama…

\- Si se como se le llama… muchas gracias – mencione con sarcasmo sin dejar a Sesshomaru, terminar – oye… por cierto ¿esa es tu manía?

\- ¿Manía? – pregunto

\- ¿El llegar, decirme algo ocurrente cuando estoy completamente distraída, después esperar como mi cerebro reacciona para contestarte y al escucharme, simplemente dar media vuelta y marcharte?

Era cierto, en cada encuentro que teníamos, que debo decir, ya eran más seguidos cada día, siempre hacia lo mismo. No sé, si burlaba de mi o que motivo lo llevaba hacerlo pero lo hacía dejándome siempre, con la intriga de "a que se refería" así, como dudas de su extraña actitud para conmigo.

Después de aquello que le dije, sucedió algo realmente sorprendente, pues fue la primera vez que lo vi gesticular una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no solo eso, su sonrisa no era como todas las normales, sino, era una que se dibujaba levemente en sus labios, una línea que mostraba una ligera expresión de ¿felicidad, alegría? Una de las dos, con la que sus ojos se combinaron perfectamente, así, mostrando la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás, lo sé, era extraña pero hermosa, al menso apara mi, ya que en cuanto lo vi sonreír, la preocupación y el dolor que sentía, desapareció inmediatamente.

\- Algo te pasa kimono, ¿Quién te hizo eso? – hablo de repente

\- ¿Qué cosa? Nadie me ha hecho nada – conteste desconcertada

\- Claro que si, alguien o algo ensombreció tu alegría al igual que tu sonrisa

\- Se dio cuenta – pensé – se percato de mi estado de ánimo, creo que siempre me ve sonreír – me dije – pues… bueno, no creo que sea algo que te interese – hable

\- No lo es, si no quieres, no me digas, solo puedo decirte que… no permitas que nada, ni nadie, apague tu sonrisa ni marchite el rosal de tus mejillas – dicho eso, finalizo alejándose lentamente

Quede parada como estatua, sin mover ningún musculo, solo viendo como se alejaba. Mientras intentaba digerir lo dicho, en mi peso sentía el palpitar de mi corazón a un ritmo tan acelerado que me agito, solté un suspiro he involuntariamente mordí mis labios, finalizando con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Aquellas palabras, me habían animado, eran las más lindas y tiernas que me había dicho, a caso ¿se había preocupado por mí? Ahora, que lo pienso…

Mis encuentros con Sesshomaru se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, si no me lo encontraba caminado por el campus, lo encontraba en la hora de almuerzo o en la cafetería, así mismo, también las pequeñas conversaciones entre nosotros al parecer, se hacían mas y mas constantes al igual que la confianza, pues comenzábamos a hablarnos más abiertamente.

Era extraño pero también era agradable, ya que cada que lo veía, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi, cada que hablaba con él, me sentía contenta pues, sentía una sensación de satisfacción inundar todo mi cuerpo. Últimamente era inevitable sonreír cada vez que pensaba en él, porque si, pensaba en Sesshomaru y era involuntariamente, ya no podía alejar su imagen de mí, ya no podía hacer nada para que se fuera de mi mente.

Ese molesto y engreído muchacho, ya no era mas así, porque lo veía diferente y es que ¿Cómo no pensar en él? en su hermoso cabello plateado, en esa piel blanca, sus labios tan exquisitamente delineados, en esa mirada depredadora con ese color tan dorado, en esa voz tan sensual, esa personalidad tan estoica y en esa manera de caminar que cautivaba mis sentidos… algo sucedía, algo me pasaba pero ¿Qué era, y porque era con él? ¿Porque con Sesshomaru?

 **xxxxx**

Caminando por los pasillos del edificio, me dirigí al salón donde tomaría mi siguiente clase, mientras con la mente viajando por el mundo de las emociones, fui regresada a la realidad cuando la vi, era Kykio, tan tranquila, platicando con uno de los profesores ¿olvide mencionar que ella también estudia medicina? Pues se los comento ahora.

Debo admitir que realmente era bella, estatura perfecta, cabello largo y negro que siempre peinaba de diferente manera, delgada pero con curvas realmente notorias, piel tersa y nívea, mirada penetrante dando a ver una mujer fuerte y tierna, sin olvidar sus ojos grandes color café oscuro; esa chica, quien además de ser reconocida por muchos profesores, era admirada por alumnos tanto mujeres, como hombres.

El verla me hizo volver a aquel momento cuando…

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Termine con Inuyasha – soltó al mismo tiempo en que de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas_

\- _¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- cuestione más que sorprendida_

\- _Anoche, le mande mensaje, es que, simplemente es algo que no puedo soportar, si nunca olvido a Kykio, no lo obligare a estar conmigo, por esa razón, lo dejare libre – respondió_

\- _Pero amiga… ¿No hubiera sido mejor que primero hablaras con él?- comente_

\- _¿Sobre qué Rin? Hablar de: ya sé que no has olvidado a esa mujer, te vi y te escuche, no hay problema, vete con ella, ¿Eso es lo que quieres que hablen?- alegó Sango, realmente furiosa_

\- _Sango, solo digo que fue una decisión muy precipitada – recalque_

\- _Yo no lo creo Rin, Kagome presencio lo suficiente, de hecho, hasta de mas, no hay nada que decir, no hay nada qué hablar, ahora, que mujer tan vil, están en el mismo taller, es su tutora, tienen que obedecerla y ¿Todavía se da el lujo de hacer semejante cosa? Es una resbalosa trepadora… - chillo poniéndose tan roja como un tomate_

\- _Sango ya basta… - interrumpió Kagome entres sollozos - lo único que se, es que ya no quiero saber nada de ellos dos_

\- _Entiendo… - dije, tomándola de la mano_

\- _¿Tú le hablas bien, no Rin, a Kykio?- pregunto dominante_

\- _Lo normal solamente Sango- aclare_

\- _Bien, pues con esto, ninguno de los dos, merece que ni les dirijamos una mirada, me refiero a Kykio y a Inuyasha – sugirió decidida_

\- _¿Rin? – menciono Kagome, mirándome casi suplicante_

\- _Sí, eso creo… - respondí bajando la mirada_

Recordando lo anterior caí en cuenta que era verdad, el sufrimiento de Kagome, mi mejor amiga, había sido provocado por ella, además, Sango tenía razón, hablarle no era una opción, ni siquiera mirarla.

\- Claro, hasta luego profesor… ah, hola Rin ¿Cómo estás?

La mire sin pronunciar palabra, no sabía si gritarle, si reclamarle o saludarla como si nada, lo único que sabía era que dentro de mí, sentía impotencia, tristeza y decepción.

\- ¿Rin, estas bien? te noto extraña

No podía mas, debía decirle algo, pues con tan solo verla, recordaba a mi amiga sollozar y eso era suficiente para sentir una furia dentro de mí.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Kykio? – pregunte sin poder resistir

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede que cosa? – cuestiono extrañada

\- Olvídalo, debo ir a clases – finalice dando media vuelta

\- Pero Rin… ¿de qué hables?

Dejándola parada me aleje de ahí sin más que decir y me dirigí al salón de clases, aquella actitud mía, creo que la estaba tomando de Sesshomaru, no sabía lo mucho que serbia ser como él, en algunas ocasiones

 **xxxxx**

Era la hora del almuerzo, moría de hambre, ese, era el día en que comía sola ya que, solo ese día, los horarios de descanso no coincidían con mis amigos. Así que, con mi almuerzo en manos, me dirigí al jardín del campus, ese que me encantaba pues estaba adornado por puros cerezos, de hecho disfrutar de mis alimentos en ese luchar, me parecía mágico, dado que rodearme de esa bella alfombra de color rosa y de esa encantadora lluvia de suaves pétalos, era un momento único.

Ya sentada, me recargue en un árbol y me dispuse a relajarme junto con un gran suspiro. Fue en ese momento, cuando aquellas palabras, vinieron a mi mente.

 ** _No permitas que nada, ni nadie, apaguen tu sonrisa, ni marchite el rosal de tus mejillas_**

Aquellas, habían dado vueltas toda la mañana en mi cabeza, me habían hecho sentir contenta, emocionada y linda ante sus ojos, porque, sin saber si eran un halago, sus palabras las había sentido reales, dulces y tiernas. Anteriormente había recibido halagos y/o coqueteos de muchachos perol al escucharlos, los sentía vacios, plásticos, falsos, en cambio cada palabra salida de la boca de ese muchacho, era diferente.

Solté una sonrisa involuntaria y comencé a comer pero, antes de poder llevar la primer pieza de pescado a mi boca, frente a mí, apareció Sesshomaru.

\- Sesshomaru – pronuncie sorprendida

\- Kimono – hablo, sentándose junto a mi

\- Creí que arquitectura tenia clases a esta hora – dije

\- No, para los de ultimo año – se me había olvidado que Sesshomaru era más grande que Inuyasha por ende, me llevaba cuatro años

\- Oh claro, amm, oye…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Ya lo hiciste

\- Cierto, bueno, ¿Hacerte un par de preguntas más? – propuse mirándolo con esperanza y, al ver su escasa gesticulación supuse me dio entrada, así que proseguí – bien, amm ¿Podrías decirme porque nunca me saludas pero siempre apareces en dónde estoy? Además ¿Por qué me llamas kimono?

\- ¿Para que saludarte si nunca nos despedimos? – respondió – y kimono, simple, con solo verte recuerdo ese kimono rosa con el que te vi en Tenseiga

\- ¡Ah! – solté, su respuesta me había sorprendido, al parecer no me veía con ese uniforme, tan bien, como yo pensaba, así que, de inmediato sentí sonrojarme – ¿Te parecí muy ridícula he? – pregunte bajando la mirada

\- No – pronuncio levantándose – en realidad, no

\- ¿Entonces? – cuestione curiosa

\- Te quedan muy bien los kimonos Rin, te veías realmente bella – y dicho eso, finalizo marchándose

No podía creerlo, ¿Me acababa de llamar bella? O mejor dicho "realmente bella" quede boquiabierta pues mi sorpresa no cavia en mi, entonces, en ese momento, comencé a sentir como mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que parecía como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, mi respiración se agito y mi rostro lo sentía tan rojo como un tomate. Pero no solo eso, creo que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.

Alce la mirada hacia donde se había dirigido y observe como se alejaba, entonces me percate de que no quería que volviera a pasar. No quería que se volviera a ir, quería que se regresara y pasara mas tiempo conmigo, quería tenerlo cerca. Pose ambas manos en mi pecho y después de sonreír, por primera vez me sentí realmente hermosa, no porque tuviera baja autoestima, sino por él, él de una forma maravillosa, me hacía sentir especial.

\- Rin… Rin… Rin… ¿Estás ahí? – escuche y aquella voz me despertó

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – respondí desubicada

\- Has regresado ¿A dónde fuiste? – burló, con una sonrisa

\- ¿Kohaku?

\- Estabas sonriendo con la mirada directo al infinito – dijo – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te emociono?

\- Ah, no nada… - solo me quede pensando en Sesshomaru y me interrumpiste – pensé – amm, creo que ya es tarde, mi próxima clase es en quince minutos, debo irme – mencione poniéndome en pie

\- Sí, pero… espera… yo, bueno ¿Si sabes que mi hermana hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños?

\- Si, si, me lo comento

\- Qué bien, sabes, me gustaría saber si, ¿si te guitaría ir conmigo? Sé que va a ser en mi casa pero, estaba pensando en que, si dices que si, pasar por ti, irnos juntos y después llevarte a tu casa ¿Qué dices?

\- Ah, pues…

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Bien pero, Kohaku no es una ilusión, sabes que desde que eran niños le has gustado, amiga, es mi hermano y se lo mucho que te quiere, además, es un buen muchacho_

\- _Lo sé Sango pero…_

\- _Por favor si te invita ve con él, nunca te pediría algo que te hiciera daño, te quiero muchísimo y si mi hermano no fuera un buen muchacho, créeme que ni yo, dejaría que te hablara_

¿Tenía remedio? Más que un compromiso, una promesa era una promesa y aunque la propuesta realmente, no me parecía, para nada, debía hacerlo.

\- Amm, si… - respondí en un suspiro

\- ¿Sí? – repitió gustoso

\- Si, si Kohaku – se lo prometí a tu hermana – pensé

\- Genial, muchas gracias Rin – contesto regalándome una mirada llena de ilusión – no sabes el gusto que me da pues…

Miraba algo ansiosa a Kohaku, mientras este hablaba, no porque fuera tarde para mi clase, ni porque me desagradara, sino que… últimamente su compañía me parecía un poco incomoda, si, era mi amigo pero, un amigo quien en cada oportunidad, aprovechaba para hablar de "mi exorbitante belleza" lo cual, no era un tema muy emocionante, ni siquiera interesante para mí.

Sin mucho ánimo lo seguí escuchando, cuando a lo lejos pude distinguir a alguien conocido. Enfoque bien la vista y me percate que si, era él, Jaken, el chofer de Seshsomaru, quien se encontraba en el campus y que al parecer, lo buscaba ya que giraba por todas parte su cabeza con aspecto de preocupación en su rostro. En cuanto lo vi, una sensación de alegría me inundo por completo y sin pensarlo decidí ir a ayudarlo, al fin, hacia poco que había visto a Sesshomaru e indicarle para donde vi que había ido, le ayudaría en mucho, estando en aquella inmensa universidad.

\- Kohaku… - interrumpi – perdona pero, debo irme…

\- Pero… Rin…

\- Luego hablamos si, adiós

Sin voltear para atrás y sin saber que otra palabra me había mencionado, comencé a caminar a paso apresurado en dirección a ese bajito y gracioso señor, que se perdía entre los alumnos. Finalmente, cuando lo alcance, tuvimos la siguiente conversación:

\- ¿Señor Jaken? – hable dándole alcance – ¡Hola! ¿me recuerda? soy….

\- ¿Señorita Rin?

\- Sí, si… ¿Qué tal?

\- Qué bueno que la veo yo…

\- ¿Está buscado a Sesshomaru? – pregunte sin dejarlo terminar - hace poco lo vi, se fue por…

\- No, no, en realidad la buscaba a usted – menciono

\- ¿A mí? – pregunte sorprendida

\- Así es – afirmo

\- ¿Ah? Bueno pues… dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- El amo Sesshomaru me pidió entregarle un recado ¿quiere saber si puede verla en la nevería frente al parque?

\- ¿En la nevería? Pero… ¿porque… para que….?- cuestioné dudosa

\- Al parecer mi amo tiene la intención de invitarle un cono de helado

\- ¿Ah? – ¿me invito a salir? – pensé – ¿porque no me lo dijo él? – como mencione hace poco tiempo lo vi y hable con él – me dije

\- Pues… amm señorita ¿me podría responder un sí o un no? Necesito notificarle en este instante a mi amo Sesshomaru

\- Me pareció extraña pero atractiva la invitación, así que sin pensarlo más respondí - Está bien, dile que si

\- Perfecto, la espera cuatro y treinta minutos, en el establecimiento que le comente, hasta luego

\- Claro hasta luego… -

Sin ver por donde llego, tenía una cita con Sesshomaru después de clases

 **xxxxxx**

Las clases por fin habían terminado, habían sido eternas las últimas horas, realmente agobiantes pero lo bueno era, que ya habían finalizado, era viernes y el fin de semana había comenzado. Camine directo a la salida con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me sentía sumamente feliz.

¿Por qué sería? ¿Solo porque vería en menos de veinte minutos a Sesshomaru? No lo sé, el punto era que me sentía radiante. Pase por frente a la biblioteca que seguía cerrada, aquella remodelación me había llegado justo a tiempo, pues esos últimos días me sentía tan fresca, tan relajada, claro excepto por lo sucedido con Inuyasha y Kagome.

Si, mis amigos quienes no estaban pasando un buen momento y quienes se encontraban frente a mí, a lo lejos. Me detuve un momento para observar aquella escena y lo que vi no fue para nada de mi agrado. Pues Inuyasha en un intento fallido por hablar con Kagome solo había recibido el desprecio de la misma más el de Sango, Miroku y Shippo quienes se alejaban de él, sin siquiera dejarlo hablar.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Rin por favor dime ¿qué sucede?_

\- _Inuyasha, sabes que le prometí a Kagome no decirte nada – además como si realmente no supieras lo que hiciste ¿porque ocultas el hecho de que te viste con Kykio y le declaraste que ese amor entre ustedes, nunca desapareció? – pensé volteándole la mirada_

\- _Pero debes decirme, te juro que no sé que le enfado o que sucedió, solo sé, que me termino y fue por mensaje, sucedió de la nada…_

\- _Inuyasha… - pronuncie sorprendida - me suenan tan sinceras sus palabras… - me dije entre pensamientos_

\- _¿No vas a decirme cierto? Rin, estoy desesperado…_

\- _Es que… ya no se qué pensar Inuyasha… - respondí, pues verlo así me había confundido, nadie podía fingir tal desesperación_

\- _Está bien, olvídalo, no me digas nada, sé que es tu amiga y tu lealtad es mayor con ella_

\- _No, no, es solo que…_

\- _Yo solo, la buscare y exigiré me explique sus motivos, si después de decirme, no puedo arreglarlo, aceptare su decisión y me alejare de ella_

\- _Inuyasha…_

Aquella conversación que había tenido con mi amigo me había hecho dudar, pues Inuyasha se veía tan desesperado, tan triste, tan desconcertado por la acelerada decisión de Kagome, que llegue a dudar, de si lo que mi amiga escucho, fue real o no.

Después de aquel desplante pude ver como Inuyasha se dirigió a un árbol cerca del jardín y golpeándolo a patadas trato de desquitar su frustración, después de aquello se marcho bufando.

\- Inuyasha… amigo… - pronuncie y bajando la mirada por no resistir esa escena, comencé a caminar

\- ¿Oye, que pasa contigo? - escuche al momento en que sentí chocar con alguien

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? - Gire de prisa para ver quién era y entonces frente a mí se encontraba estaba ella

Sango nos había comentado que era bella y a pesar de que la vi desde lejos, nunca me imagine la realidad al tenerla tan cerca "Kagura" una mujer realmente hermosa pues tenía uno ojos fríos y depredadores de color rojo naranja, un cabello negro con destellos en azul que brillaban impresionantemente, labios rojos y de estatura un poco más alta que la mía, la verdad nunca creí tenerla de frente pero en ese momento que tenía la oportunidad, pude saber que su fama en el campus, valía la pena.

Al mencionarme aquellas palabras, me escaneo de arriba abajo con gesticulación desagradable en su rostro, después de eso, suspirando volvió hablar.

\- A ver, chocaste conmigo, ¿no ves para donde caminas o qué?

\- Ah… lo siento, yo…

\- Muévete…

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿No escuchaste? Que te muevas, me estorbas – dijo y debo decir que su forma de hablar era realmente grotesca

\- Kagura, déjala en paz, no tienes porque ser grosera

Entonces volteé a ver quien hablaba a mi defensa y descubrí a alguien que no me esperaba:

\- ¿La conoces Midoriko? – preguntó

\- Claro, es amiga de Kykio por tanto, también es amiga mía

\- Me da igual, lo único que quiero es que no te vuelvas a interponer en mi camino ¿entendiste? – menciono marchándose con tal elegancia que parecía flotar en el aire.

\- No le hagas caso Rin, ella siempre es así – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tocaba mi hombro

\- Amm, claro, gracias…

\- Midoriko, mi nombre es Midoriko, lo siento me llame tu amiga y ni siquiera conoces mi nombre, por cierto si tienes la duda, te conozco porque Kykio me ha hablado de ti

\- ¿En serio? – pregunte mas sorprendida que antes

\- Si, le agradas mucho – no podía creer aquellas palabras - entonces ¿porque dejo de hablarme? ¿Porque se alejo de mi, cuando llevábamos tan linda relación de amistad? – esas y muchas más preguntas llegaron a mi mente

\- No sabía eso… - respondí

\- Claro… de hecho me está llamando por teléfono, tenía que verla en el café Tenseiga y no estoy ahí, jajaja – río- tengo que irme la saludo por ti, adiós pequeña Rin

\- Claro - Que personalidad tan linda – me dije

Y dejando en el olvido o mejor, tratando de olvidar aquello tome aire y ánimo para encaminarme a la nevería, lugar donde me encontraría con Sesshomaru.

Por fin llegue a la nevería que estaba repleta de universitarios, en ella, se escuchaba el ruido de sus voces, riendo, platicando, ordenando, de todo, realmente casi no iba a ese lugar, no sabía lo visitado que era por los alumnos del instituto Shikon. Tomando aire entre y en cuanto di un paso, pude sentir como si todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, realmente me sentía nerviosa. Comencé a buscar en todas las mesas el poder encontrarme con esos diamantes dorados pero, no estaba, no lo veía, no lo encontraba.

Intente no pensar mal y seguí buscándolo, giraba mi cabeza por todos lados y seguía sin poder distinguirlo, mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte así como sentía sudor frio bajar por mi frente. Sin encontrarlo por ningún lugar y a puto de resignarme voltee por última vez y fue cuando note que el establecimiento tenia doble planta – puede que esté en la parte de arriba – pensé dirigiéndome hacia allá.

Mientras subía las escaleras inhalaba y exhalaba pues tenía la ilusión de poder verlo. Entonces al llegar, nuevamente busque entre las mesas y fue ahí cuando lo vi, estaba sentado en una mesa del rincón, a lado de un ventanal mirando al parque, tenía una mano rosando su boca mientras la otra se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón, su mirada, se notaba tan penetrante como siempre pero parecía perdida mirando sin punto fijo. Al parecer mi insistente mirada lo desconcentro porque en tan solo un instante, sus ojos se apartaron de la ventana y se enfocaron en mi, ocasionándome pasar saliva.

Tomando valor, me acerque atrapando una gran cantidad de aire para soltarlo lentamente en lo que llegaba a él. Finalmente, cuando llegue hasta donde se encontraba, lo mire gustosa y al instante le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude expresar disimulando mis nervios. En seguida, sin decirme nada, se levando, se coloco detrás de mí y me acomodo el asiento.

\- Gracias – pronuncie sentándome, cuando él regreso a su asiento me miro fijo pero sin pronunciar palabras

\- ¡Hola! muy buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Ah-Un la mejor nevería ¿Cuál es su orden? – pregunto la mesera

\- Amm – tartamudeé

\- Ordena lo que gustes – ofreció Sesshomaru

\- ¿Me podría traer una malteada de frambuesa?

\- Por supuesto y ¿a usted joven?

\- Lo mismo

\- Bien, en seguida les traigo su orden – dicho eso, la chica se retiro

\- Kimono, algo te pasa – hablo de pronto

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estas triste… - dijo asegurando la realidad

\- Amm – la verdad, si me sentía triste pero no sabía que decirle - yo… amm

\- No pienses en mentir, ya que lo he notado hace unos días y quiero saber qué te pasa – sentencio y es que, no lograba entender como percibía tan bien mi estado de ánimo

\- ¿Realmente querrá saber porque me siento así? - pensé – pues… es sobre… bueno no sé si… es que, es sobre mis amigos pero, no creo que te importe – mencione bajando la mirada

\- No me importa lo que suceda con tus amigos, sino, contigo – y ante eso, alcé la mirada por la impresión de sus palabras – ¿realmente le importaba lo que me sucedía?

\- Pues… bueno, más que nada es sobre Inuyasha y Kagome – frunció el seño levemente, al parecer pronunciar el nombre de su hermano no era agradable a sus oídos pero aún así, recargando ambas manos en la mesa se dispuso a prestarme su total atención.

Comencé a platicar lo sucedido, le conté todo, absolutamente todo, por alguna razón le tenía la suficiente confianza hasta para contarle lo que me hacía sentir lo ocurrido con mis amigos.

\- Te diré algo, que sean tus amigos no significa que te enajenes de sus problemas, se supone eran pareja, eso deben arreglarlo solo entre ellos dos y una cosa más, todos están actuando infantilmente, no deben juzgar a alguien sin antes aclarar lo sucedido – comento al final de mi historia, mientras yo, me quede sin palabras, no supe que responderle - Rin, es problema de ellos dos, no tuyo, no dejes que te perjudique

\- Tienes razón… - respondí un poco desanimada y es que había dicho la verdad

\- ¿No vas a beber tu malteada? – pregunto

\- ¿Ah? Si claro… - comente con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Ese muchacho me hacía sentir tan bien, que en segundos todo se me olvidaba, con solo ver aquellos ojos, el sentimiento de preocupación se había alejado.

Después de aquello, comenzamos a hablar de otros temas, tanto de las facultades, como de trivialidades, muchísima variedad y de hecho no sabía que tuviéramos tanto en común, puesto que teníamos el mismo gusto en música, películas y libros, además, me di cuenta de otra cosa, a pesar de que era yo quien hablaba más, él, al darme su opinión o pensamiento, lo hacía con palabras concretas pero entendibles, lo que me hizo conocer un poco mas su personalidad.

Y en realidad, Sesshomaru no era como yo pensaba, era completamente diferente, pues más que ser serio y engreído, era lindo, atento, inteligente, misterioso y enigmático. Si, poseía una personalidad fuera de lo común, una personalidad que me había cautivado por completo.

\- Por cierto, una pregunta ¿tu chofer Jaken amm…?

\- No solo es mi chofer – menciono

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces…

\- Es mi sirviente, así como mi asistente personal

\- Oh ya veo – no puede ser ¿es en serio lo que me dice? – pensé - entonces ¿tú lo envíate a preguntarme, si podía venir?

\- Así es – respondió

\- Pero… ¿porque no me lo dijiste cuando te vi en la mañana?

\- Porque se lo ordene días antes, se supone tendría que ya haberte dicho, Jaken suele ser muy estúpido

\- Entiendo – y por alguna razón ese cometario me causo mucha gracia

\- Ya casi anochece – dijo y si, él no lo hubiese mencionado, no me hubiera percatado de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo – vamos

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunte curiosa

\- Te llevare a casa y ahora espero, no mas interrupciones - aclaro poniéndose en pie

\- Yo tampoco – pensé mientras le respondí solo con una sonrisa

Salimos del establecimiento y justo en la salida se encontraba el señor Jaken, si, ese pequeño y extraño hombre quien siempre portaba un traje en color verde.

\- Amo Sesshomaru – menciono alegre aquel hombrecito - aquí esta su auto – indico entregándole las llaves

\- Bien, vamos kimono – hablo dándome el paso con su mano

\- Gracias… - respondí sonriendo

\- Listo, andando

\- Amm, oye, y ¿Jaken? ¿No vendrá con nosotros? – pregunte

\- No, aun debe hacer lo que le encargue, eso le llevara un rato

\- ¿Y cómo se va a regresar?

\- Caminando – respondió, a pesar de ser tan serio a veces, algunas de sus respuestas me causaban gracia al igual que un poco de sorpresa, además se veía que estaba totalmente acostumbrado a una vida llena de lujos.

Dicho lo último, nos marchamos. Durante el camino, no mencionamos palabras tonto él se mantuvo concentrado frente al volante, como yo, al no despegar mi mirada de la ventada, pronto llegamos así como el oscurecer de la noche quien ya nos había alcanzado. Se detuvo frente a mi casa y bajamos del auto. Debo decir, que en ese momento creí, sería el fin de aquel día pues solo era cuestión de despedirnos.

Después de ayudarme a bajar, alce la vista encontrándome con la depredadora mirada de Sesshomaru, realmente tenía la intención de agradecerle y entrar a casa pero gracias a aquellos penetrantes diamante dorados, quede paralizada sintiendo en ese momento, como todos mis sentidos fueron atrapados, pues sus ojos, a media luz, no podían verme más hermosos. De pronto, sentí temblar todo mi cuerpo, no sé, tal vez era mi imaginación pero lo sentía cada segundo más y más cerca de mí.

No estaba equivocada, Sesshomaru se iba acercando lentamente a mí y yo, al sentir aquello sin darme cuenta, comencé a retroceder un par de pasos hasta que sin poderlo evitar choque con el auto, al topar con él, coloque mis manos en la puerta así como si intentara hundirme en él, pues ese muchacho era verdaderamente impresionante y tenerlo tan cerca me estaba provocando el sofocarme.

Así mismo, Sesshomaru, sin avisar, poso uno de sus brazos casi a la altura de mi rostro, acorralándome entre él y el auto, provocando el ruborizarme por completo. Lo mire asombrada y automáticamente, al tenerlo de esa manera, baje la mirada tan deprisa como él se apresuro para tomar mi mentón y alzar delicadamente mi rostro. Con tal acto, sentí como aquel color magenta en mis mejillas delataba las sensaciones que emanaban de mí, estando en esa posición.

Entonces note claramente como su rostro se fue acercando aun más al mío. Acaso, por esa posición ¿me besaría? Ahora ¿Por qué no me movía? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a recibir su cometido?

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Ah-Un Nevería – era el nombre del dragon de dos cabezas donde siempre montaba Rin, pues exactamente porque el nombre se lo puso Rin, por sus dos cabezas es que así se llama la nevería ya que esta tiene dos plantas.

Yo sabía que en la universidad de Tokio las carreras duran 4 años a acepción de medicina que dura 6, así que con esa información me base para escribir los tiempos a recorrer de las facultades.

 **Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, **Lili** , , **Cualquier-Chan** , **Blanquis** , **Luxus** , y **yaya** , por animarme a continuar, por comentarme su opinión, por hacerme saber que les está agradando mi historia, eso llena a mi corazón de muchísima alegría de verdad muchísimas gracias.

* * *

 **No se olviden de dejarme sus bellos comentarios, eso hará feliz al corazón de esta escritora.**


	5. Cuando me Enamore (5)

**Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.**

 ****Capítulo 5****

 **Cuando me enamore**

 _Note claramente como su rostro se fue acercando aun más al mío. Acaso, por esa posición ¿me besaría? Ahora ¿Por qué no me movía? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a recibir su cometido?_

Me encontraba paralizada, lo tenía sumamente cerca, lo suficiente, que podía sentir su aliento chocar con el mío y, debo admitir que era delicioso pero no solo eso, ya que casi podía sentir sus labios rosar con los míos. Entonces, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, ocasionando que Sesshomaru, se apartara de mí, con un movimiento de fastidio, que al momento, demostró frunciendo el ceño.

Así mismo, en cuanto se separo de mi, tome la suficiente cantidad de aire como si estuviera a punto de morir asfixiada. Por inercia rápidamente tome mi celular en manos y revisé, era Kagome quien llamaba. Quede solo mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono sin intenciones de contestar, no lo haría, me sentía incapaz de hacer algo en ese momento, sentía mis manos temblar y de mi mente, no salía el hecho de que, hace unos segundos, estaba a punto de besarlo.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? – pregunto con tono molesto haciéndome volver en sí

\- Amm yo… - tartamudee sin razón, lo que era extraño si solo debía decirle "es Kagome" pero mi torpeza no me dejo, aún no tengo idea de porque no le respondí

\- Entiendo, es privada – comento con el ceño fruncido, al parecer mi tonto tartamudeo le había hecho pensar mal

\- ¿Qué? Ah no, no, es que… bueno, es… amm- y seguía con mis tartamudeos

\- Está bien, luego te veo - finalizo

Dicho eso, se dirigió a su auto, entro y de inmediato arrancando, se fue. Dejándome boquiabierta. Observando cómo se alejaba, y viendo como poco a poco el auto iba desapareciendo de mi vista, comencé a sentir como mi pecho se fue inundando de un sentimiento extraño.

Acerque una mano al sitio y la planté como si intentara contener aquello que sentía pues, estaba combinado con una leve punzada. El verlo alejarse de esa manera, me había provocado aquella sensación, lo sé, porque al instante en que se fue, de mis labios, en un hilo de voz, salió un: No te vayas. Que se disolvió casi como un lamento.

Con la respiración agitada y ese dolor en mi pecho, entre a casa, no se encontraba mi tía abuela Kaede, así que, subí a mi habitación; me acosté en mi cama, hundí mi cara en mi almohada violeta, mi celular seguía sonando pero como tratando de ocultarme, ignore en absoluto el sonido mientras soltaba suspiro tras suspiro, no sabía porque pero me sentía triste, desanimada, preocupada, me angustiaba que él, llegara a pensar que aquella llamada, era de alguien más, tal vez de otro muchacho.

Me sentía ansiosa quería ese beso, lo esperaba, lo deseaba y de un momento a otro se había ido, se me había escapado de entre los labios. Me coloque boca arriba de mi cama, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y lo supe. Si, ahora lo sabía, él me importaba y mucho, la necesidad que tenia de verlo siempre, de inconscientemente querer hablar con él, la manera en la que me hacía sentir su presencia; tenía una razón de ser, y el quedarme con las ganas de sentir sus labios, de probar sus besos, significaba una cosa, Sesshomaru me encantaba, si, ese hombre, me volvía loca.

 **xxxxx**

Un kimono rojo vino, con puntas mostaza y flores moradas; era el que vestía ese sábado por razones del trabajo, era hermoso, tenía un pequeño corte en una de las piernas para dar a ver un poco de la feminidad de una dama (bastante coqueto para ser un kimono). Como siempre, atendía cordialmente a todos, pero algo no estaba bien, mi ánimo no era como el de costumbre, me sentía preocupada, en zozobra, suspiros escapaban de mí, reflejando mi angustia por lo pasado la noche anterior.

La verdad era que, la forma en la que se y había ido Sesshomaru, me había preocupado, lo suficiente para no sentirme realmente concentrada. Fue entonces que el llamado de mi compañera me alerto.

\- Rin, ha llegado tu cliente – dijo sobresaltándome

\- ¿Ahh? Mi cliente… ¿Sesshomaru...? – mencione

Si, Sesshomaru ya era cliente de cada fin de semana. Llegaba nueve y treinta minutos, se sentaba en la mesa diez y siete de la esquina, junto a ese bonito árbol, justo en el área que me pertenecía, después llegaba yo, con actitud exasperada y atendía su orden: un café regional caliente. Escuchaba sus típicos comentarios como: "lindo kimono" rodaba los ojos, me apartara de él y este mismo, se concentrara hasta no se qué hora, en su celular.

Si, ya era casi un mes que eso sucedía, y debo decir que en su momento fue bastante incomodo para mí, todo lo contrario ahora, ya que al verlo ahí, me sonrojaba. Sabía que me encantaba ese hombre, mis piernas también lo sabían pues no dejaban de temblar mientras caminaba – ¿estará molesto por lo de anoche? - Me pregunté sintiendo como aumentaba mi ritmo cardiaco.

Lentamente me acerque y ya estando ahí, suspire profundo, para tomar valor y hablar.

\- Ho… hola… bienvenido ha… - tartamudee

\- Kimono – dijo él sin dejarme terminar

\- Hola – repetí entre suspiros, alzando la mirada

\- ¿Atendiste tu llamada? – preguntó, clavando sus ojos en mi

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no - respondí apenada

\- ¿Ah, no? – cuestiono

\- No, no, lo que pasa es que… bueno, era Kagome, pero…

\- ¿No quisiste contestarle a tu amiga? – pregunto sarcástico, ocasionándome, sentir culpabilidad.

Era cierto, no había querido contestar la llamada de mi amiga y aún no se la razón del porque

\- Ya veo, kimono – menciono discerniendo para después bajar su mirada. Yo, me sentía como estatua. Entonces agrego – ten, toma -

Me sorprendió, alce mi mirada ante lo mencionado y ¿Qué era? En su mano, se encontraba una bellísima flor de loto, roja.

\- Toma – repitió insistente

\- ¿Ah? – pronuncie asombrada

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja y en seguida, procedí tomando entre mis manos, la bellísima flor, así mismo, comencé a sentir claramente como mi rostro ruborizo.

Atónita, la acerque a mí y deguste del aroma, lo recuerdo bien; era delicioso, fresco y tan dulce que de inmediato, me hizo sonreír. Regrese la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos diamantes dorados, al instante, gesticulo una leve sonrisa y eso basto para ocasionarme el estremecer en todo mi cuerpo, así, como dejarme sin palabras.

\- ¿Rin, ya atendiste, la orden del joven? – escuche de pronto, era la voz de mi compañera, quien ya se encontraba a mi lado

\- Si, si amm – tartamudee nerviosa, me sentía desubicada, parecía como si me hubiese despertado de un sueño

\- No es necesario, la señorita ya sabe que es lo que siempre ordeno – agrego Sesshomaru sin quitarme la mirada

\- Muy bien, entonces Rin, andando – me ordeno mi compañera, un poco incomoda

\- Claro – dije, apenada – amm, con… permiso – enuncie sintiendo mi rostro arder

\- Adelante, lindo kimono – asintió y en seguida di media vuelta.

Retirándome, me dirigí a la cocina para encargar su café y ya hecho aquello, corrí directo a mí ya reconocido, "escondite" el baño. Dentro, di la espalda al tocador y comencé abrazar cual niña a un peluche, la flor que hace unos minutos Sesshomaru me había regalado. La observe entre mis manos, era bellísima, enorme, con toda su frondosa majestuosidad en cada pétalo; su color rojo, era de un tono parecido al vino, simplemente divina.

Gire al tocador y de inmediato busque entre los cajones un recipiente donde colocarla, al encontrarlo, le rocíe agua y coloque ahí el loto, sabía que mi hermosa flor seguiría igual si se mantenía hidratada de ahí, hasta que saliera de trabajar. En cuanto salí del baño, recibí mi orden y la lleve a su destino.

\- Aquí está tu café – le dije, intentando ocultar mi emoción al mismo tiempo de regalarse la sonrisa más grande que inadvertida, salió de mi

\- Gracias - respondió asintiendo

\- Gracias a ti, por… por la flor… - mencione con rubor en mis mejillas - ¿porque me la…?

\- Sabía que te gustaría – interrumpió

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – cuestioné

\- No es difícil imaginarse – argumento

\- ¿Imaginarse… qué? – dude

\- Que entre flores siempre habrá una buena relación – concluyo y yo, quede en piedra, no le respondí nada. Sabía lo que me acababa de decir pero, mi cerebro reaccionaba lento antes sus cumplidos - Dime, ¿alguna vez, haz probado el café de aquí? – pregunto de pronto

\- Amm, no, curiosamente no, solo el chocolate caliente – objete

\- Si, bastante irónico y ¿no te gustaría probarlo?

\- Si, tal vez, lo pruebe algún día – bromee

\- ¿Porque no, ahora? – propuso mirándome fijo

\- ¿Ehh? Pues… - tartamudee

\- Es cuestión de que encargue otro café. Así lo pruebas, conmigo – dijo y sorprendida pensé: ¿me está invitando a tomar un café con él?

\- ¿Rin? – escuche detrás de mi - Se encuentran dos mesas en espera de ser atendidas

\- ¡Ya voy! – hable en voz alta – amm yo… de… debo irme… - dije a Sesshomaru junto con una sensación de tristeza y desconcierto

\- Claro – menciono con seriedad, tomando un sorbo a la taza

\- Bien, nuevamente gracias y disfruta tu café – recite, recibiendo como respuesta solo una mirada, que me hizo tragar saliva. Me aleje de la mesa y me dispuse a continuar.

Después de aquel momento, durante todo ese día, me sentí más que radiante; sabía que él estaba ahí, ya que, solo era cuestión de girar un poco mi cabeza para verlo, ahí mismo, en aquel rincón, tan pasivo, tan varonil y tan irresistiblemente cautivador. La verdad, me era inevitable no voltear, se veía tan guapo, vistiendo esa camisa azul marino, jeans mezclilla oscura, zapatos marrones, su bellísimo cabello plateado y ese lindo reloj. No podía resistirme, el verlo, lo disfrutaba de sobre manera.

Pero no solo eso, pues cada que volteaba a verlo, era una cruce de miradas, ya que, su ambarina vista, ya se encontraba posada en mi. Realmente, nunca me imagine me prestara tanta atención ¿a caso siempre me observaba así, y yo no me daba cuenta? - Me concentraba tanto en ignorarlo que tal vez nunca me percate de su insistente mirada - me dije – bueno, tal vez exagero, y es la primera vez que me mira. Pero aun así, ¿porque no me quita de encima esos bellos ojos dorados? – me pregunte entre rubores.

Llego la hora de salida, había sido el día más espectacular y lleno de rubor que había tenido, a pesar de lo que me ocasionaba ese hombre, (nervio, vergüenza, torpeza etc.) con solo verlo, esas sensaciones eran excelentes. Antes de irme, volteé hacia donde supuse seguía, pero, ya no se encontraba ahí, era la primera vez que se marchaba antes que yo pero sin darle mucha importancia, tome mis cosas en manos, al igual que mi bella flor de loto y con alegría, me encamine a casa.

Faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a casa, caminaba cual zombie por la banqueta, mi mirada se encontraba en dirección al cielo y parecía que no me encontraba en este mundo. Cuando por fin llegue, tome mis llaves, las introduje en la cerradura, abrí la puerta y entre. Me encamine a mi habitación y caí rendida a mi cama mientras entre mis manos, sostenía esa bellísima flor roja; la mire, suspire llena de emoción, mordí uno de mis labios, cerré mis ojos y entre sonrisas pronuncie su nombre – Sesshomaru –

Lo descubierto la noche anterior era cierto, ese hombre me gustaba, me encantaba, me volvía loca y mucho, de hecho, pero no solo eso, ahora más que nunca estaba claro, el ver esa frondosa flor entre mis manos y recordando todo el mar de sensaciones que viví en el trabajo, me ayudo abrir mi mente y saber cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Lo había por fin descubierto; esas cosquillas en el estomago, ese sentimiento de verlo o hablar con él, esas sensaciones al tenerlo cerca, ese agite en el pecho, no era nada más y nada menos que… Amor…

\- Eso es… - me dije abriendo los ojos cual impresión – amor – suspire. Y entonces, soltando pequeñas risitas, lo pronuncie – Sesshomaru… me he, enamorado de ti.

Dicho lo anterior, volví a cerrar los ojos sintiendo en mi estomago, miles de mariposas revolotear sin fin, mi cara me ardía y mi cuerpo se estremecía con su solo recuerdo. Si, era amor, me había enamorado de él, por fin lo había descubierto. Sin saber cómo, sin saber porque, sin darme cuenta, estaba completamente enamorada de Sesshomaru y voluntariamente, aquello, era completamente irrevocable.

De momento, comencé a sentir una inmensa felicidad, me sentía radiante, emocionada. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, nunca antes me había enamorado y de tan peculiar personalidad, pero había pasado, lo amaba, estaba locamente enamorada de él, de Sesshomaru, de ese sexi peli plateado dueño de los más hermosos ojos color dorado, nunca creí sentirme más ilusionada, enterarme de ese sentimiento había cambiado mi vida.

O, al momento, creí que ese cambio sería tan hermoso como el sentimiento pero… Nunca me imagine todo lo que viviría, lo que perdería y lo que sufriría después de saberme enamorada de él, pues amarlo, sería lo que más me costaría, en la vida.

 **xxxxx**

Corría por las calles, era tarde, le había prometido a mi tía abuela Kaede, que después del trabajo, comería con ella, gracias a su trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y la universidad, muy pocas veces comíamos juntas, de hecho, desde la preparatoria, mis momentos con ella, cada vez eran menos, por ello, aprovechaba cada momento libre para estar a su lado.

Mientras seguía corriendo, sin darme cuenta, choque, dando un pequeño golpe a una persona lo que me hizo detenerme en seco.

\- Perdone - mencione algo confundida – ¿Kykio? – solté sin filtro

\- ¿"Rin"? – me dijo ella, tan sorprendida como yo

\- Amm, disculpa – hable, rodeándola y comenzando a caminar

\- Espera Rin… – grito, tomándome de la mano

\- ¿Qué? – respondí de mal modo

\- Espera, yo… necesito hablar contigo – enuncio decidida

\- Pero… yo… no tengo nada de qué hablar, ¿podrías soltarme? – continúe

\- ¿Pero qué te sucede? En este momento me vas a decir que es lo que pasa contigo ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿porque me evitas? Y ¿Por qué me miras como si te hubiera quitado algo? – cuestiono mientras yo, solo la miraba sin responder nada - ¡Contesta Rin!

\- Bien… si quieres que conteste todas tus preguntas primero contéstame tu, ¿Cómo pudiste, hacerle eso a Kagome? – solté furiosa

\- ¿Pero qué rayos le hice? – pregunto alterada

\- Lo sabes bien, si tu e Inuyasha aún sentían algo el uno por el otro, ¿porque no decirlo abiertamente? ¿Porque ocultarse? Pero no hay problema, no les funciono su plan, ella ya lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto mirándome confundida

\- Así es Kykio, Kagome los vio y escucho a ambos hace días, cuando estaban en la cancha de basquetbol. Vio cuando ustedes sin vergüenza, se tomaron de las manos, se abrazaron y escucho a Inuyasha decir: el amor nunca desaparecerá, es ahí cuando sabes quién es la verdadera persona para ti – dime, ¿a caso eso no es suficiente? Dime que con eso no, se dijeron ambos que todavía se amaban uno al otro…

\- Rin… esperaría esto de la celosa de Kagome pero… ¿de ti? Si, hable con Inuyasha ese día en la cancha, cuando la práctica había terminado, pero lo que hable con él, no fue sobre eso Rin…

\- Kykio no ocultes que…

\- Solo me despedía de él Rin ¿Quién te lleno la cabeza de esas ideas?

\- Nadie… solo, ¿Te despedías? Pero ¿porque, de que, a donde te vas?

\- Me despedía de él, como amiga, como su ex novia, como el primer hombre al que ame, ya que en unos meses Rin, me casare con Naraku – soltó y yo quede en piedra

\- ¿Qué?...

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Inuyasha, hola ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

\- _Hola Kykio, si, dime…_

\- _Sabes… Siempre te considere un buen hombre y un gran amigo, a pesar de la distancia entre nosotros y la forma en la que nos distanciamos, siempre supe que contaba contigo_

\- _Por supuesto que sí, y de igual forma, yo también te considero una gran amiga Kykio_

\- _Una amiga con la que siempre contaras. Ahora, solo quiero despedirme de ti_

\- _¿Despedirte? Pero ¿porque, te irás?_

\- _No, lo que sucede es que, me casare, Inuyasha, me casare con Naraku_

\- _¿En serio? Pero… entonces, ¿porque dices que es una despedida?_

\- _Me despido de ti como amiga, y como el primer hombre al que ame, ya que al unir mi vida con la de Naraku, todo lo que existió entre nosotros, por fin se borrara, quedara en el olvido_

\- _Y ¿Estás feliz? ¿Estás segura de esta decisión?_

\- _Lo estoy, lo amo, Inuyasha_

\- _En ese caso – tomando sus manos – que seas muy feliz y que la decisión que tomaste, te llene toda tu vida de dicha, muchas felicidades Kykio – abrazándola – no considero esto una despedida, sino el inicio de una nueva vida, una mejor_

\- _Gracias Inuyasha y espero lo mismo para ti y Kagome_

\- _Claro que si, la amo, aunque casi no se lo diga, se que sin ella… No podría vivir y créeme que si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros, seguiría amándola, ya que, el amor nunca desaparecerá, es ahí cuando sabes quién es la verdadera persona para ti, y ella es para mí, de eso estoy seguro._

\- Eso sucedió Rin, solo me despedía ¿cómo pudiste juzgarme sin antes saber todo lo que paso? – chillo más que furiosa

\- Es que… bueno, Kagome… yo… no… no puedo creerlo… - tartamudee, desconcertada

\- Kagome vio lo que sus celos le quisieron enseñar, por eso no pensó en algo que no fuera un engaño, también se que termino con Inuyasha de una forma bastante infantil para su edad. ¿Sabes? de de ella puedo creerlo, su mente le jugó mal, pero tú, que eres tan inteligente y centrada ¿Por qué no me hablaste con la verdad desde el principio? – cuestiono reflejando en su mirada, tanta tristeza, que en un segundo, inundo todo mi ser

\- Es que… Kykio yo… - no supe que decir, solamente la miraba sorprendida. Aun no digería lo que me acababa de decir

Sin escuchar alguna repuesta de mi parte, dio media vuelta alejándose de mí, y ¿qué fue lo que hice? Nada, solo ver como se iba mientras quedaba como estatua. Trague amargo y después de un rato, continúe mi camino a casa. Solté un suspiro y por fin comprendí lo que había pasado, había sido, una completa estúpida. No solo había juzgado a Kykio, sino también a mi mejor amigo Inuyasha.

Llegue y entre a casa con el ánimo a la mitad, al día siguiente tendría mucho que hacer. Hablaría con Inuyasha, con Kykio, y les pediría perdón, además, estaba segura que con lo que me acababa de enterar, se podrían resolver las cosas entre mis amigos. Había decidido entrometerme en lo que no me importaba así que ahora, tenía que resolver aunque fuera algo, y lo haría sin esperar, ni perder tiempo.

\- Rin qué bueno que llegas – saludo mi tía

\- Tía, si ya estoy aquí, ¿te ayudo a preparar la comida? – respondí regalándole la mejor sonrisa que pude

\- No, no hay problema, la termine en lo que llegabas – dijo

\- Lo siento, sé que me tarde

\- No hay problema mi niña pero… sabes – medito

\- ¿Sí? – cuestione

\- Estoy algo confundida…

\- ¿Porque? – pregunte dudosa

\- No sabía que tenias novio – soltó dejándome boquiabierta

\- ¿Qué? No tía, no tengo novio – proteste casi sin aliento

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien te trajo este ramo de flores? – pregunto picara, al momento de señalarme el objeto

Busque detrás de ella y fue cuando lo vi, era un ramo de rosas rojas, era bastante hermoso. Sorprendida, lo tome entre mis manos y aspire su aroma, olían bastante bien pero un tanto extraño debo decir, aún así, por mi mente paso su imagen – Sesshomaru – suspire emocionada al pensar en él, mordí mis labios y volteé con gran alegría a ver a mi tía quien, apago mi entusiasmo como si una llama comenzara a encender y le arrojaran toneladas de nieve.

 **xxxxxx**

El fin de semana había pasado bastante rápido, y como no, si con solo verlo y quedarme con su imagen todo el día, era suficiente para mantenerme soñando o sentirme suspendida entre las nueves, después de identificar mis verdaderos sentimientos, todo lo veía diferente, podía sentir con más claridad el aire rosar mi piel, los rayos del sol acariciarme con su sutil delicadeza, el sonido de los pajarillos cantando, era más majestuoso que antes y el respirar, era dulce y suave, me hacia soñar, me hacía sentir una completa felicidad, era un sentimiento encantador. Con mi mente fuera del mundo real, caminaba al edificio de medicina mientras en cada paso, soltaba suspiro tras suspiro, todo iba perfecto hasta que…

\- ¡Rin hola!

\- ¿Ah? Hola Kohaku – salude un poco sobresaltada

\- No pregunto cómo estas, porque con solo verte, me doy cuenta, creo que cada día estas más hermosa – alago viéndome perdidamente

\- Ah… – fue lo único que respondí, pues repito, me eran incómodos sus halagos

\- Por cierto, ayer fui a tu casa, aún no llegabas y pues… te… te lleve un ramo de flores ¿si te lo dio tu tía? Se lo deje a cargo – dijo intentando no tartamudear. Mientras yo solo lo observe

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Kohaku es un muchacho muy guapo hija, y por lo que vi cuando las trajo, le gustas mucho- argullo gustosa_

\- _¿Kohaku? – pregunte, al tiempo de sentir como mi rostro, cayo aún más rápido que la lluvia tardaba en caer del cielo a la tierra_

\- _Así es, abrí la puerta, creí que se te habían olvidado tus llaves y lo vi, tan lindo con su ramo entre las manos, se me hizo tan gracioso verlo tan sonrojado – agrego_

\- _Si, ya lo creo – respondí desanimada_

\- _Por cierto me dijo que también viene una carta_

\- _¿Una carta?- cuestione_

\- _Si, dijo que viene una carta dentro del ramo_

\- _Oh – trague saliva – bien, aquí está ya la vi_

\- _¿La vas a leer?- pregunto_

\- _Sí, pero en mi habitación, por ahora, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, vamos a comer tía, muero de hambre – hable con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la cocina_

\- Si, si me lo dio, muchas gracias esta, muy lindo – dije sin dedicarle mirada

\- Qué bueno que te gusto, no se cuales sean tus flores favoritas pero, espero que las rosas no te sean desagradables – agrego sonrojado

\- No, no te preocupes las rosas son… lindas – respondí

\- Qué bien y por cierto… ¿la carta? ¿La leíste? – cuestiono dudoso

 _Recuerdo_

 _Hola Rin,_

 _¿Como estas además de hermosa? Esta, bueno, no es una carta en sí, pero aprovecho para decirte lo siguiente:_

 _Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y sabes lo mucho que te aprecio pero, así como crecimos, mis sentimientos por ti, también crecieron tal, y como te comente hace tiempo en la preparatoria._

 _No voy a explicarte por este medio todo lo que siento por ti, así que aprovechare el día que asistiremos juntos a la fiesta de mi hermana para hacerte saber absolutamente todo, no sabes las hacinas que tengo de que ese día por fin llegue, falta exactamente una semana y siento que cada día es una eternidad, lo sé, se que mañana te veré en el instituto pero, aún así, el momento de estar solo contigo, me causa desesperación._

 _En fin, te veo mañana mi hermosa Rin…_

\- Amm no, no la pude leer – respondí cruzándome de dedos

\- Oh, bueno, puedes hacerlo cualquiera de estos días y si después de leerla, quieres hablar conmigo, dímelo de inmediato ¿sí?

\- Claro

\- Bien, te dejo hermosa, tengo clases en quince minutos y es, hasta el otro lado del campus – dicho eso, finalizo y después de que fugazmente beso mi mejilla, se retiro

Quede en piedra, nerviosa, y aterrorizada, después de eso ¿Cómo podría salir con Kohaku? Sabía bien que esa carta especificaba su advertencia, si, se me declararía por segunda vez y sería justo en el día de la fiesta de Sango, ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien más que no fuera Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo por segunda ocasión? Y, mi amiga Sango… ¿Me odiaría si nuevamente rechazaba a su hermano?

Camine desconcertada hasta llegar a los edificios pertenecientes a la facultad de ingeniería, si, lo buscaba, necesitaba verlo, tenía la ansiedad de escucharlo, de tenerlo cerca, sabía bien que solo él, me haría sentir mejor así como ayudarme a centrar mis ideas, ya que, desde que lo había conocido, era el único que me hacía sentir diferente, desde que Seshsomaru apareció, todo en mi mundo cambio, no había nada que me hiciera sentir mejor que estar con él. Entonces, seguí caminando, hasta que lo vi.

Ahí estaba él, con esa su tan peculiar manera de ser, tan serio, tan arrogante, pero tan sensual y encantador, recargado en un árbol, con una pierna cruzada, mientras leía un libro, no puedo negarlo, se veía realmente guapísimo ¿Cómo? ¿Como Sesshomaur? ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarme? – Me decía, sin dejarlo de ver - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para qué callera completamente rendía a ti?, pero sea lo que sea, lo lograste, habías ganado, te habías robado mi corazón.

Lo mire casi como si de mis ojos salieran corazones y me dispuse a acercarme a él. Con entusiasmo, comencé a caminar, di al menos dos pasos, cuando toda mi emoción y euforia, se apago al escuchar a lado mío, la voz de una mujer gritando en su dirección – ¡Sesshomaru! – pare en seco ¿Quién era la mujer que gritaba el nombre de ese muchacho? Gire mi cabeza hacia donde escuche provenir el sonido, todo paso como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Al ver a quien era la dueña de esa voz quede en piedra, no podía creerlo, la observe claramente y si, era ella, Kagura quien con alegría y entusiasmo gritaba nuevamente su nombre - ¡Sesshomaru! – en seguida, corrió a su encuentro mientras yo, aún en el mismo lugar, seguí observando la escena. Cuando llego hasta el, con suma confianza y desconcentrándolo de su lectura, beso fugazmente una de sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Curiosidades**

 **Loto Rojo** : revela la inocencia y la naturaleza original del corazón. Esta flor representa las cualidades del corazón, como el amor, la pasión y la compasión.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen con ellos espero este capítulo número 5 sea de su agrado, agradezco a: **seshin, Lili, Luxus y**

 **Lili** comparto contigo el sentimiento contra Sango y el hermoso de Sesshomaru a mí también me enamora, Kagome por su parte es muy dramática jajaja y te pido una disculpa por lo de Kagura pero, si lees este capítulo te darás cuenta que en efecto será una intrusa entre la pareja así como Kohaku jejeje lo siento, abrazos.

 **Luxus** que agrada que te gustara el capitulo espero este también sea muy bueno, y si, lo sé yo también quede picada con la parte en que lo deje jajaja besos.

 **General:**

Hola, hola solo quiero aclarar unas cositas... primero que nada, amo como no tienen idea que me dejen comentarios y gracias por ello.

Segunda perdónenme por lo de Ah Un si alguna vez leyeron mis otros Fics he aclarado que es un dragón y sé que es un dragón pero la verdad no tengo idea de porque puse que era un ave, así que perdónenme y espero que Ah-Un también me perdone (lloro mucho)

Tercera conforme a la personalidad de Sesshomaru, esto si quiero que lo tomen en cuenta, no le estoy poniendo al personaje su verdadera personalidad, estoy tomando un poco de la frialdad y seriedad del personaje real porque en si es algo que de él, a mí me gusta mucho, pero no es la real ¿porque no deje su personalidad? en efecto como vi en los comentarios es muy difícil de plasmar, créanme, pero tengan en cuenta que es la época moderna, la personalidad de Seshsomaru como Yokai en esta época no encajaría, en la feudal se entiende pero sentí que en esta no cuadraría, al menos no para mí.

Me gustaría me comentaran que opinan sobre esto.

* * *

 **Si quieren leer a un Sesshomaru intacto como Yokai están cordialmente invitadas a leer mis otros Fics y one shots así como: TU ERES LO QUE AMO, SESSHOMARU EL FRIO YOKAI, LA CARTA QUE TE ESCRIBI Y SENTIMENTOS POR KAGURA (aclaro este último es un SesshoxRin no se confundan con el titulo)**

 **Espero que me entiendan y acepten este comentario así como continúen leyendo yo sé que voy lenta pero lo que pasa es que quiero hacer larga la historia... para que sepan eso si me rompió el corazón el saber que más de uno pudo aburrirse en cualquiera de los capítulos pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? ya ni modo, bueno es todo por mi parte los quiero y les mando un súper mega abrazo junto con muchos besos.**


	6. Despistada (6)

**Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Despistada**

\- Hola Sesshomaru – saludo gustosa, regalándole una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Podrías decirme porque hiciste eso? – pregunto él, bastante irritado

\- ¿Qué cosa? Ah, ¿El beso? Solo fue un saludo ¿Te gustó? – cuestiono burlona

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – prosiguió

\- Solo platicar un momento contigo, hace tiempo que no te veo, de hecho desde… aquella ocasión ¿Recuerdas? – dijo ella

\- ¿Cuál? – hablo él, sin mostrar mucho interés

\- Pues cuando te invite a salir y me respondiste que en otra ocasión ¿ya es la ocasión? – comento sin recibir respuesta, así que continuó - Tal vez, este domingo, podríamos ir al cine, no sé, o, a donde tú quieras… - sugirió jugueteando con su largo y azabache cabello

\- Estaré ocupado el fin de semana – objeto volviendo su mirada al libro

\- ¿Y para el próximo? – insistió

\- ¿Sesshomaru?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamo ella, mirando desconcertada a la chica que tenia de frente

 **xxxxx**

Al ver a quien era la dueña de esa voz quede en piedra, no podía creerlo, la observe claramente y si, era ella, Kagura, quien con alegría y entusiasmo gritaba nuevamente su nombre - ¡Sesshomaru! – en seguida, corrió a su encuentro mientras yo, aún en el mismo lugar, seguí observando la escena. Cuando llego hasta él, con suma confianza y desconcentrándolo de su lectura, beso fugazmente una de sus mejillas.

Quede sorprendida ante tal acto, nunca imagine tuviera esa relación con Kagura ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? – Me pregunte, mientras seguía contemplando – Entonces, vi como Sesshomaru, al sentir el repentino beso, bajo su libro y volteo a verla. Comenzaron a charlar y entre más hablaban, ella, más se acercaba a él, al presenciar eso, comencé a sentir, como una inmensa rabia inundaba todo mi ser, así, como sentir el gran deseo de que se apartara de él, quería con todas mis fuerzas que Kagura, se fuera de ahí.

Sin saber cómo, comencé a caminar en dirección a ellos, parecía como si mis instintos me estuvieran controlando pues sin darme cuenta, ya faltaba poco para llegar. Fue en ese instante cuando de ella alcance a escuchar un par de palabras que aceleraron mi corazón.

\- ¿Y para el próximo?

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – solté de repente parándome frente a ellos

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kagura, con desprecio

\- Kimono – menciono, apartándose de ella, para ponerse frente a mi

\- Se… Sesshomaru – repetí tartamudeando

\- ¿Conoces a esta chica, Sesshomaru? – cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, mirándome de arriba, abajo

\- Si – contesto él, sin voltear a verla – hola kimono – saludo clavando sus dorados y hermosos ojos en mi

\- Ho… hola – conteste y al momento, se comenzaron a escuchar las campanas que anunciaban el comienzo a clases

\- Debo ir a clases – profirió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. No sé si estaba equivocada pero, notaba en su voz, una pisca de coqueteo

\- Amm si, si – conteste nerviosa – yo, yo también

\- Es verdad Sesshomaru – interrumpió ella - debemos entrar a clases

\- Te veo luego kimono – finalizo él, sin dar importancia al comentario de Kagura. Después de eso, comenzó a caminar

Quede por un momento, viendo como se marchaba, solté un leve suspiro y después regrese la mirada al frente, encontrándome con la depredadora y penetrante mirada de Kagura, en ese momento, pude sentir como sus ojos de fuego, se clavaban en mi tan fulminante, como si quisiera, fueran balas y que esas mismas, me atravesaran en ese momento. Entonces, dando un par de pasos, se puso frente a mí y menciono amenazante:

\- No sé quien seas o quien te creas para atreverte hablarle, pero lo averiguare – dicho eso, dando un jondeó, se encamino al edificio de arquitectura

Quede en piedra ante tal momento más incomodo. Solté un poco de aire y analicé la situación.

Aunque Sesshomaru me había puesto atención desde que llegue, ignorando por completo a Kagura, me seguí preguntando ¿Qué tipo de relaciones tenían ellos dos? Así mismo, me pregunte ¿Por qué al llegar, ella, lo había saludado con un beso en la mejilla? ¿Por qué Kagura se había molesto tanto al ver mi presencia? Esas preguntas inundaron mi cabeza solo por unos segundos pues, al ver mi reloj, me percate de que tenía clases exactamente en cinco minutos, así que, como pude, corrí como loca para poder llegar al edificio de medicina.

 **xxxxx**

Era la hora del almuerzo, me sentía hambrienta, no recuerdo haber tenido una mañana tan pesada, me había costado poner atención a las clases, pues mi mente no paraba de mostrarme las imágenes que en la mañana había visto, a pesar de la reacción que tuvo Sesshomaru conmigo, me sentía confundida y un tanto inconforme, la presencia de Kagura me intrigaba pero bueno, era algo que no sabía cómo quitármelo y ponerme a investigar sobre ella, no era de mi personalidad.

Caminando con mi almuerzo en manos, comencé a buscar a mis amigos que por una extraña razón, ese día no los encontraba. Cada almuerzo lo tomábamos, justo en las mesas del jardín del campus pero esta vez, no estaban y eso, era extraño. En cuanto llegue, me senté en una mesa esperando a ver si llegaban cuando cerca, distinguí a Inuyasha, así que sin pensarlo, me levante y fui hacia él con toda la intención de aclarar los malos entendidos, esa era mi oportunidad, y no la dejaría pasar.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – grite para que me escuchara logrando mi cometido, aunque, siento que no solo él me escucho sino la mitad del campus

\- "Rin" - contesto mirándome sorprendido

\- Hola, Inuyasha – repetí saludándolo - quería verte sabes… yo… yo… necesito decirte algo… - dije llegando hasta él

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues… ¿dime que sucede? – comento dudoso

\- Pues mira… yo… Inuyasha. Lo siento, nunca debí juzgarte sin antes hablar contigo, también debí comentarte porque Kagome termino contigo…

\- ¿De qué hablas Rin? ¿porque Kagome termino conmigo? ¿Porque te disculpas? – pregunto insistente

\- Porque los vio a ti y a Kykio hablando aquel día en la cancha de basquetbol pero… ella ya me conto todo, solo fue un mal entendido, y todos caímos ante la mala percepción de… caímos junto con Kagome – solté bajando la mirada

\- ¿Entonces fue eso? Oh Kagome - pronuncio tomándose la cabeza con las manos - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan tonta?

\- Lo siento mucho Inuyasha… debí decírtelo desde el principio y no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, mi prudencia afecto a uno de mis mejores amigos – chille apenada

\- Calma Rin... no hay problema y no te sientas culpable de nada, aquí la que mal entendió todo, fue Kagome y también fue la que involucro a todos, en vez de hablarlo solo conmigo – enuncio compartiéndome una linda sonrisa

\- … Inuyasha – insistí aun sonrojada

\- Calma pequeña Rin, no estoy enfadado contigo, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber… y no te disculpes mas, que no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, además, aún, no es tan tarde, con lo que me dices, aprovechare para volver hablar con ella y ahora ya sé lo que le diré – medito sonriente

\- Si… - suspire

\- Ya, pequeña, no te sientas mal, porque pareces tonta con esa cara de puchero – alego abrazándome por los hombros

\- Está bien – reí – devolviendo el afecto

\- Y… ¿vas a almorzar? ¿Donde están los demás? – Pregunto extrañado

\- No lo sé, aún no llegan, es algo raro pero, ven conmigo y almorcemos juntos. Anda vamos – sugerí tomando su mano y acercándolo a una mesa para que juntos compartiéramos la hora del almuerzo.

Debo decir, que tenía mucho tiempo que no platicamos así, solo él y yo, pues recuerdo que cuando lo hacíamos, era en la época donde aun no tenía novia. Realmente no recordaba lo bien que podíamos debatir uno al otro, así mismo, el tener tan buena conversación con mi amigo, me ayudo a descubrir unas cuantas cosas, como que al igual que Sesshomaru, Inuaysha, tenía también, bellísimos ojos dorados, pero claro que no se podían comparar con los del encantador peli plateado.

Después de pasar todo el descanso con mi gran amigo y por alguna razón que no entendí, durante todo ese tiempo, ninguno de mis amigos se apareció, lo cual era extraño, pues acostumbraban comer ahí, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Habrían cambiado de horarios? ¿Dónde estaban? – Me pregunte caminando hacia mi siguiente clase – entonces a lo lejos distinguí a Kagome, quien cargaba en manos un par de libros, me alegre al verla y gritando, la llame por su nombre.

\- Kagome… - grite sonriente

El llamado lo escuchó al primer intento, eso me alegro, lo extraño fue que; al voltear y verme, no mostro ninguna emoción sino solamente me observo frio, en segundos aparto la mirada y continúo caminando dejándome en piedra.

\- No sabía la buena relación que tienes con mi hermano – escuche detrás de mi

\- ¿Ah? Sesshomaru… - pronuncié

\- No me lo imaginaba de Inuyasha – prosiguió

\- Amm ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte

\- El saber cómo hablarle a una bella flor, solo para conseguir su sonrisa – soltó

\- ¡Guau! – exclame sorprendida. A veces, ese hombre podía hablar de una forma tan; correctamente hechizante. Sus palabras, eran encantadoras - amm, que bonita percepción tienes hacia las mujeres… - respondí sonrojada

\- Me refería, a ti – pronuncio interrumpiéndome

\- ¿Ah? ¿a mí? – pregunte asombrada – ¿se refería a mi? – me repetí emocionada. Si, a veces era muy tonta para recibir cumplidos pero, por favor, eran cumplidos de Sesshomaru…

\- Solo a ti – afirmo dando un paso hacia mi

\- Sesshomaru… - dije en medio de un profundo suspiro. Nuevamente lo tenía bastante cerca

\- Oye Rin, se me olvidaba… ¿Sesshomaru?

\- Inuyasha… - profirió irritado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Rin, este imbécil te está molestando? – pregunto mi amigo, un tanto agresivo

\- ¿Ah, qué? No, no claro que no Inuyasha, solo… - intente explicar

\- Por un momento, llegue a pensar que tenias cerebro hermano, pero ya veo que no – interrumpió Sesshomaru

\- ¿Qué dices imbécil? ¿Quieres tener problemas conmigo? – cuestiono furioso

\- Eres patético – burló

\- ¿Qué dices? – alego, entre gruñidos

\- Kimono… - menciono Sesshomaru, ignorando a su hermano

\- ¿Sesshomaru…? - respondí dudosa

\- … olvídalo – musito fastidiado, retirándose del lugar

\- Umm – bufo Inuyasha viendo a su hermano alejarse - ¿Qué está pasando Rin? A caso ¿tienes una amistad con ese bastardo? – interrogó

\- Amm yo… - tartamudee

\- No se te ocurra – continuo - Sesshomaru no es quien parece, será mejor que permanezcas lo más alejada de él

\- Ah… - exprese al momento de escuchar el sonido de las campanas - es tarde, debo ir a clases Inuyasha, luego hablamos – dije, como una excelente escusa de, no responder a sus comentarios

\- Pero… Rin… - grito, mientras yo, me apresuraba a mi próxima clase

 **xxxxx**

Sentada en la banca del rincón, podía escuchar como las flechas que se lanzaban, bailaban en su recorrido al punto de llegada, pues la fuerza y precisión que se les impartía, las hacia danzar en el aire. Sabía que también debía practicar pero en ese momento, mi mente se encontraba perdida en aquellas hermosas palabras.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _No me lo imaginaba de Inuyasha_

\- _Amm ¿Qué cosa?_

\- _El saber cómo hablarle a una bella flor, solo para conseguir su sonrisa_

\- _Guau, amm, que bonita percepción tienes hacia las mujeres…_

\- **_Me refería a ti encima_**

Me mantenía con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquello pronunciado por su tan sensual voz, no podía evitarlo, era realmente encantador, pues con solo unas cuantas palabras hacia vibrar mi cuerpo entero, mordí mis labios, ese hombre simplemente me encantaba, si, me tenia completamente cautivada. Continuaba perdida en mi mundo, cuando de pronto, y de un sobresalto, desperté al escuchar a Kykio, llamarme.

\- ¿Rin? – dijo en fuerte voz

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sí? – respondí un poco desubicada

\- ¿Porque no vino tú amiga? – cuestiono con seriedad

Medite por un momento, era cierto, Kagome no había ido a la práctica, pero no solo eso, el encuentro que había tenido con ella, también era extraño ¿Por qué no me había hablado? Solo me miro pero, no me dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se marcho – me dije pensativa.

\- Si continua faltando, no la dejare participar en el torneo, ¿le podrías comentar eso? – menciono Kykio al no recibir respuesta

\- Amm, sí, claro, yo le comento – asentí

\- Por cierto, sigues tú – indico señalándome un arco

\- Ah, claro – hable incomoda

La actitud de mi tutora no era normal, Kykio no solía ser tan fría, al menos no conmigo. Me acerque a mi puesto, respire profundo y enfoque la vista hacia el objetivo; tire del arco y la flecha, llego a un punto mucho más cerca del centro. De inmediato escuche los aplausos de mis compañeras, era más que visible mi excelente mejora. Voltee gustosa a agradecer sus felicitaciones cuando mi cara cayo al escuchar un árido – bien hecho – pronunciado por Kykio.

Baje la mirada, sabía lo que sucedía, estaba lastimada por mi absurda acusación. Después de aquello, indico el turno de la siguiente y yo me retire a sentar.

La práctica pronto término y yo, permanecí en esa misma banca. Me quede observando tranquilamente como todas y cada una de mis compañeras iban saliendo, sabía que la ultima en irse era Kykio así que decidí esperarla, debía de una buena vez hablar con ella, debía pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Kykio? – hable al momento de que, apresurada, paso frente a mi

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí, Rin? ya es tarde, vete a casa – respondió ella sin dedicarme mirada

\- No, me quede esperándote, porque, bueno, lo que pasa es que… - tartamudeé nerviosa

\- No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte Rin, comprendo a la perfección tu posición – dijo, sin dejarme terminar

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo? – cuestione dudosa

\- Note tu actitud linda, nunca estas tan ausente, aunque a pesar de eso, tu mejora fue increíble – confeso pasiva - Rin, no me siento molesta contigo, entiendo, así que no te preocupes – concluyo

\- Por supuesto que no, fui una grosera contigo, pensé mal de ti, te lastime y todo eso paso por… por estúpida. La que comprende la posición de la otra soy yo, entiendo bien tu seriedad para conmigo – solté

\- No voy a mentirte Rin, en efecto, me lastimo lo sucedido pero, el que reconozcas tu error, vale más que…

\- No contemple el hecho de que – continúe interrumpiéndola - No solo Kagome es mi amiga sino que tú también, por eso, lo lamento Kykio, en serio.

Ante lo dicho, los cafés ojos de Kykio se abrieron cual sorpresa, supuse su reacción, hacía tiempo en que ninguna le llamaba a la otra "amiga" pero no mentía, a pesar de lo sucedido con Inuyasha y el distanciamiento que tuvimos, nunca deje de considerarla mi amiga. Casi en seguida, gesticulo una sonrisa y sin esperarlo, me abrazo de pronto.

\- Lo siento Kykio – repetí devolviendo el gesto

\- No pasa nada Rin, todo bien ¿ok? Amiga – contesto ella

\- Ok - afirme sonriente

Nos abrazamos por un rato más y después de aquello, salimos del campo de práctica para dirigirnos hacia la salida. Mientras caminábamos, platicamos con gusto y bastante divertidas, realmente no recordaba lo buena conversadora que era Kykio. Todo iba bien hasta que casi llegando a la salida, de la nada me pregunto algo que me erizo la piel.

\- Entonces dime… ¿quién es el muchacho que te gusta? – pregunto

\- ¿Qué? – exprese, sorprendida

\- Por favor Rin… ¿crees que lo ocultas? Alguien te gusta – afirmó segura

\- ¿Ocultar? ¿De qué hablas? – cuestioné nerviosa

\- Te noto diferente, desde hace más de un mes – objeto

\- ¿Diferente? – dudé

\- Por supuesto, te encuentras distraída, así como, si estuvieras en otro mundo, además, esos suspiros no se ocultan – habló burlona

\- No creí que fueras tan perceptiva – aclaré alzando una ceja

\- No es necesario Rin, es solo cuestión de identificar los efectos que causa un hombre, cuando esté, ya entro en el corazón de una chica – explicó

\- Pues… no, bueno… si, hay un muchacho que… me, me gusta mucho – confesé

\- Qué lindo, Rin y ¿lo conozco? ¿Cómo se llama? – interrogó emocionada

\- Amm, no, no sé, si lo conozcas pero… bueno, se llama…

\- ¿Oye tú? – escuché de pronto y aquella, era una voz que expresaba exigencia

\- ¿Ah? – expresé sorprendida volteando a ver, quien llamaba

\- Si, tú ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Que te traes con Seshsomaru? – grito furiosa al momento de llegar hasta mi.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – mencionó Kykio, confundida y dirigiéndome, mirada

\- Kagura… – pronuncié asombrada

\- Veo que sabes quién soy, y no te culpo. Lo que quiero que me digas es ¿qué te traes con Sesshomaru? y quiero que me contestes, ahora mismo – ordenó severa

\- Yo… no…

\- No me digas que no niña, sé muy bien, que algo quieres con él, te vi después del almuerzo; se encontraban platicando, y tú, te veías bastante sonrojada – alegó enfurecida

\- ¿Qué? Mira…

\- Te prohíbo que te le acerques – ordenó estricta

\- ¿Y tú quien eres para prohibirle Kagura? – replicó Kykio

\- Esto, no tiene nada que ver contigo Kykio

\- Si te metes con Rin por supuesto que sí, Sesshomaru no es de tu pertenecía así que, no eres nadie para prohibirle estar con él – argumentó

\- No solo Midoriko, también Kykio es tu guarda, espaladas pero, aclaro, a ninguna de ustedes les temo, así que escuchen las dos y más que nada, tú niña, Sesshomaru es mucho; para tan poca cosa como tú, así que, ya estas advertida, cuidado con tus tratos con él ¿Me escuchaste? – amenazó y sin dejarme responder, dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

\- ¿Rin estas bien? – preguntó preocupada

\- Si, si, no te preocupes Kykio – respondí pasmada y con la mirada perdida

\- No le prestes mucha atención, Kagura siempre es así de intensa. Creo que aun no entiende que Sesshomaru, no quiere nada con ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté

\- Desde que entramos a la universidad, se conoció que Kagura moría de amor por Taisho pero, él, nunca le mostro interés.

\- Eso significa que ¿Kagura está enamorada de Sesshomaru? – pregunté, aunque fue más para mí que para ella

\- Si desde hace años Rin – respondió

¿Kagura, enamora de Sesshomaru? Me repetí aun sin creerlo. Kagura estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, él, él, era su amor no correspondido de quien nos comento Sango en aquella ocasión, él, era el dicho galán rompe corazones, el dueño de la fama de no hablar con ninguna chica que no lo mereciera realmente, él, ese mismo Sesshomaru, ese de quien accidentalmente yo, me había enamorado.

Sentí una extraña molestia en el estomago, así mismo, la sensación exacta como si un balde de agua helada, la hubieran rociado en mi cabeza, inundando de escalofríos todo mi cuerpo. No era posible… lo digo, porque con solo ver a Kagura, sabía que era una mujer bella, inteligente, muy decidida, pero sobre todo, muy hermosa y dicha mujer, me había dejado en claro que lucharía por Sesshomaru.

\- Sabes Rin, no me lo esperaba – agregó Kykio – No creí que Sesshomaru fuera del tipo de muchachos, que te gustaran…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestioné

\- Ya sabes él, es… bueno, arrogante, presumido, altanero y pues, prácticamente todo lo contrario a ti ¿porque Rin?

Las palabras de Kykio me habían hecho pensar en que tenía razón. Sesshomaru y yo, éramos completamente diferentes. Él, era siempre tan serio, indiferente de todo su alrededor, engreído, en ocasiones altanero y soberbio pero, esas eran características externas que él, demostraba a los demás pues, estaba segura que nadie más, ni siquiera Kagura, conocía al Sesshomaru lindo, atento, caballeroso, tierno y encantador, que yo descubrí, ese mismo que me volvía loca, ese de quien me había enamorado como una tonta.

Me limite a explicarle y simplemente, después de dar una corta respuesta, me retire.

Llegue a casa con la cabeza llena de ideas, había sido un día bastante extraño, lleno de dudas, sorpresas, amenazas, casi conflictos y reconciliaciones pero, sobre todo, un día con la dosis exacta de Sesshomaru. Si, pudo ser un día bastante agotador e incomodo pero, todo se me olvidaba con solo recordarlo a él y a su peculiar personalidad tan conquistadora que últimamente, estaba teniendo conmigo. No sé si estaba equivocada pero, sentía en él, cierto interés hacia mí y eso era encantador.

Sonrojada, me dispuse a dejar de pensar un poco en Sesshomaru para ponerme hacer mis tareas, no lo note en seguida pero, últimamente había dejado un poco de la lado mis trabajos y tareas. Claro que me supe al corriente, aunque eso paso hasta tiempo después de las inesperadas sorpresas que me tenía preparada la vida.

 **xxxxx**

Habían pasado los días suficientes, como para saber que para el siguiente amanecer, comenzaría el fin de semana. Durante toda la semana no había sabido nada acerca de mis amigos, Sango, Miroku, Kagome ni Shippo y lo peor era que este último, estaba en la misma facultad que yo. Si, compartíamos un par de clases pero, nunca nos tocaba estar al menos un poco cerca y cuando llegaba la hora de salir, mi amigo, desaparecía.

A pesar de lo mencionado, no todo era malo, ya que, mis encuentros repentinos con Sesshomaru y las sensaciones que me provocaba, eran tan constantes que ya no me daban tiempo de pensar en nadie más que no fuera él, lo suficiente, que no preste atención sino hasta el viernes, de la ausencia de mis amigos. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía algo de Inuyasha, después de aquella plática que habíamos tenido.

\- ¿Sango? – mencioné entre pensamientos, al verla caminar a lo lejos – sí, es Sango – afirmé, comenzando a gritar para llamar su atención – ¡Sango!

\- ¿Rin? - dijo, detenido su andar

\- ¡Hola Sango! me da mucho gusto verte ¿donde han estado? Toda la semana se perdieron – comenté

\- ¿Quiénes Rin? – preguntó

\- Pues todos ustedes…

\- ¿Nosotros o tú?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dudé

\- Así es, toda la semana, a la hora del almuerzo, te hemos esperando en el jardín del sur, y no has llegado – afirmó

\- ¿El jardín del sur? ¿Pero porque ahí?

\- La última vez que nos vimos, comentamos que ahora nos reuniríamos ahí ¿No lo recuerdas? – en realidad, no lo recordaba pero, no sabía que contestarle – Has estado muy ausente amiga, igual que el domingo, ese día es nuestro, solo para chicas y nunca llegaste – protestó

\- ¿Domingo? Ah, lo siento pero, ese día comí con mi tía, ya sabes, pocas veces estamos juntas – objeté

\- Oh, ya veo, bueno, no hay problema nena, pero es verdad, no has estado con nosotros y más que nada con Kagome, ¿Sabes lo mucho que te ha necesitado? – argumentó

\- Amm – era cierto, me había distanciado un poco pero, no era mi intención - lo siento mucho Sango yo…

\- Calma, pero ya te necesitamos de vuelta, por cierto, el domingo es mi fiesta mujer, te espero ahí con, Kohaku, que por cierto, me dijo que te invito y le dijiste que si, muchas gracias aunque, sabía que no te le negarías – alegó emocionada

\- Ah, Kohaku, si, si – ¿Como no negarme? – pensé sarcástica

\- Que emoción Rin, lo deberías ver, esta súper emocionado, alucinado, tal vez te diga algo interesante ese día, pero bueno, no adelantare nada, solo ve preparada – chilló

\- Ah, claro – pronuncié sintiendo un vacio en el estomago

\- Bueno, vámonos juntas a casa, ya es hora, ha llegado el fin de semana y Kagome dijo que hablaría hoy con Inuyasha. Valla que si es insistente he

\- ¿Inuyasha y Kagome hablaran…? – exclamé sorprendida – me da mucho gusto – pensé

\- Claro pero… no sé si, logre mucho Inuyasha

\- Hablando de eso Sango, debo decirte que…

\- Olvidemos ese tema… me siento muy emocionada que por fin, las cosas entre tú y mi hermano se darán – continuo y yo, fruncí el ceño

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por favor no me digas que no…

Sango era imposible, durante todo el camino, no había parado de hablar sobre su hermano y yo, y para ser sincera, no era nada agradable ese tema, por más que intentaba aclararle las cosas no me dejaba hablar, era frustrante, la quería mucho, era mi amiga pero, era muy frustrante. Después de llegar al lugar donde nos despedimos, suspire de alivio y me dirigí a casa. A pesar de escucharla hablar de un tema no agradable, me sentía contenta, Inuyasha y Kagome por fin hablarían, estaba segura que las cosas por fin se resolverían.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y sin pensar, me tire en mi cama, las cosas entre mis amigos, por fin volverían a estar bien; suspire y dibuje una sonrisa que se borro al instante de recordar todo lo que me había dicho Sango en el camino. Era cierto, el domingo en su fiesta "llegaría con, Kohaku" – ¡No! – Exclamé casi en un lamento – No, definitivamente, no quería, pues con tan solo imaginarlo, me parecía incomodo, tedioso, era algo que todo mi ser rechazaba - si tan solo pudiera ir con Sesshomaru y llegar de su brazo a ese lugar – me dije deseosa - Pero no, ya que, gracias a mi torpe respuesta, estaba condenada a cumplir.

Con la saliva amarga, cubrí mi rostro. Entonces, dentro de mi inconformidad, pensé en una solución que me hizo abrir cual platos, los ojos.

Es verdad - me dije - Claro ¿porque darle tantas vueltas? - Ese día seria decisivo y todos lo sabíamos, tanto Kohaku, Sango y yo, sabíamos que Kohaku tomaría ese día para declararme nuevamente sus sentimientos y con eso, hacerme darle una respuesta que él y su hermana, esperan positiva, pero aunque les doliera, tenía que hacerlo, al igual que ellos, aprovecharía ese día y le aclararía todo a Kohaku - Le diré que mis sentimientos hacia él, son solo de amistad, solo eso – pronuncié - ¿Será buena idea decirle que mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más? – Dudé - Tal vez, si, tal vez si sea bueno que le diga y con eso, ese problema, por fin quedará resuelto – afirmé decidida.

Embozando una sonrisa y con la solución en mi mente, suspire profundo para después, entregarme al mundo de los sueños.

 **xxxxx**

Sábado, momento de ir a atrabajar, oportunidad de vestir esos hermosos kimonos que cada vez me agradaban mas, gracias a los lindos comentarios de Seshsomaru, pero no solo eso, sino también, la oportunidad perfecta de verlo, de estar cerca y de hablar con él. Era increíble, pues aunque pareciera raro, era un momento solo de los dos y hablando con la verdad, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que desee con ansias, ir a trabajar.

\- Hola, aquí tienes, un café caliente, regional – dije, con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar

\- Gracias kimono ¿Ahora si vas, aceptar tomar un café conmigo? – Preguntó con su mirada fija en mi

\- Ah, ah – tartamudee, no sabía que decir, me había tomado por sorpresa – bueno…

\- ¿Rechazaras de nuevo mi propuesta? – cuestionó alzando una ceja

\- Nunca rechace la propuesta, me encontraba trabajando, igual que ahora, por esa razón, no pude… pero, no significa que no me gustaría – objeté sonrojada

\- La última vez que hable contigo, por más de cinco minutos, fue en Ah-Un – agregó pensativo

\- Lo recuerdo… - suspiré

\- Si, al igual que yo recuerdo, que por segunda ocasión, tu amiga nos interrumpió – y mencionando esto último, regreso mi mente, al momento en que casi nos besábamos ¿A eso se refería con interrumpir?

\- Amm – pronuncie sonrojada, ese día, estaba dispuesto a no tener filtro con las palabras

\- Bien, creo que no aceptaras tomarte un café conmigo – concluyo desviando su mirada

\- Amm, no, repito, no es que no quiera, lo que pasa es que…

\- Comprendo – interrumpió - Entonces… ¿paso por ti hoy? – propuso dejándome completamente asombrada

\- ¿Hoy? – pregunté confundida

\- Así es, tú me dirás a donde quieres que te lleve – menciono llevándose la taza a la boca. Claramente me estaba invitando a salir, ahora si entendía su forma de hablar.

\- Ah, ah, ok, esta… está bien – respondí aceptando y debo confesar que sentía, como si en ese mismo momento, fuera a devolver el desayuno de la mañana

\- Estaré seis de la tarde fuera de tu casa – mencionó, con su natural tranquilidad

\- Bien… entonces… te… veo… a… las… seis… - confirmé y con mis tartamudeos anteriores, se finalizo la conversación.

Di media vuelta y como zombie me dirigí a continuar mi trabajo.

¡Por Dios, tenía una cita con Sesshomaru!

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 ** _Primero que nada, a quienes terminaron de leer este capítulo, muchas gracias, ahora les comento, este capítulo, lo sé, tuvo muchas conversaciones pero déjenme decirles que todas fueron necesarias ya que en los capítulos anteriores deje unas cuantas cosas sin resolver por dedicarme a Rin y a Sesshomaru (comento esto porque puede que a muchas no les agraden las escenas donde casi no aparezcan los estelares o la trama principal pero repito, es necesario) les pido me disculpen si se les hizo tedioso o aburrido, el próximo capítulo por recompensa de este tendrá mucha emoción así como su pronta publicación, además de que en el siguiente me adentrare más en la pareja ._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su bella atención y no se les olvide dejarme sus comentarios._**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

Jajaja si, se vio como si se hubiera enamorado muy rápido pero de hecho no fue así, Rin se enamoró de él, desde la primera vez que lo vio solo que la actitud de Sesshomaru la descontrolo por esa razón ella decía que no le agradaba, pero no, fue cautivada a primera vista. Yo creo en el amor a primera vista ¿ustedes no?

Con lo del beso, perdónenme pero… no, no hubo beso, por ahora no habrá besos (o no sé, que pase, sigan leyendo jajaja) espero no me odien.

 **Lili** : jajaja fabuloso comentario, si, si me emocione lo admito jajaja pero si te fijas con eso estoy describiendo a una Rin linda, despistada, inocente etc. Por eso al enamorarse reacciono así de emocionada (también es por eso que siempre se pone en piedra jejeje). Si le di muchas vueltas a sus sentimientos y eso fue completamente a propósito ¿Por qué? Lo que quiero es que como lectores se hagan pasar por Rin ósea que sientan que ustedes son Rin y con ello puedan sentir más la historia. Disculpa si se te hizo tedioso. Saludos, hermosa.

 **Luxus** : muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste y si, lo se Kagura ayuda a Rin a reaccionar jajaja


	7. En una cita Contigo parte 1 (7)

**Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Parte 1**

 **En una cita contigo**

\- _Comprendo, entonces… ¿Paso por ti hoy?_

\- _¿Hoy?_

\- _Así es, tú me dirás a donde quieres que te lleve_

\- _Ah, ah, ok, esta… está bien_

\- _Estaré seis de la tarde fuera de tu casa_

\- _Bien… entonces… te… veo… a… las… seis…_

 ** _¡Por Dios, tenía una cita con Sesshomaru!_**

Llegue corriendo a casa, no recuerdo la última vez que llegue tan temprano, subí casi volando las escaleras a mi habitación, prepare el agua para darme un baño, me metí a la bañera e hice todo el ritual que una chica hace dentro de un baño, solo para pretender verse mejor, salí del baño el cual, al abrir la puerta dejo salir todo el vapor acumulado por mis experimentos de belleza, con una toalla enredada en el pelo y otra cubriendo mi cuerpo me acerque a mi armario para buscar algo "coqueto" a lo que encontré lo perfecto.

Era un vestido, perfecto para salir a la hora que habíamos quedado, era floreado, el fondo era violeta cenizo, resaltando las pequeñas flores de colores secos como el mostaza y verde militar, era ajustado del busco, tenia escote con forma de corazón para darle ese toque femenino, tenía tiras delgadas que resaltaban perfectamente bien con mis notables clavículas y mi piel blanca; llegando a la cintura, hacia una caída bombacha para darme un poco de forma, ya saben, para hacerme ver con curvas.

Lo contraste con unas botas pequeñas, esas que llegan a la espinilla, eran negras con un grueso y pequeño tacón, tenían una abertura a cada lado, adornado con un lindo moño del mismo color, me encantaban si puedo decir. Seguí con el cabello, lo tenía bastante largo y su forma natural era un poco ondulado así que lo deje así, solo me puse un poco de fijador para no verme despeinada. Me maquille, me puse perfume y cuando vi la hora, faltaban exactamente diez minutos para las seis ¿Cuánto me había tardado?

En mi habitación había una ventana que daba a la calle, abrí un poco las cortinas para ver si ya estaba ahí, y en efecto ahí estaba él, recargado en su genial auto blanco con una pierna cruzada sobre otra, lo vi de arriba abajo, se veía exquisitamente guapo, traía unas botas jeep, un pantalón color negro, una camisa vino, en una mano se podía ver una chaqueta negra y su otra mano, estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, se veía tan irresistible con esa forma tan masculina de pararse.

Mordí mis labios, di un suspiro y abrace mi estomagó pues, este no me había dejado tranquila desde que mi llegada a casa. Las cosas empeoraron al verlo, ya que, las mariposas comenzaron a remolinearse aun mas, lo suficiente, que hasta se sentía como si tuviera millones de ellas, teniendo una fiesta dentro de mí. Respiré tranquilamente y fui sacando despacito el aire para intentar calmar mis nervios, después de aquello, baje.

Abrí la puerta, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón estaba agitado, lo suficiente que sentía el pulso hasta la planta de mis pies. La cerré y comencé a caminar hacia su dirección, su mirada se encontraba mirando a otro sitio, hasta que sintió mi presencia, pues en seguida su hermosa mirada dorada, se clavo en mi, trague saliva al sentir sus penetrantes ojos, quienes en ese momento, me miraron diferente, de una manera bella, era, una bella diferencia.

\- Kimono… - saludo, justo en el momento que llegue hasta él.

\- …Ho…hola – pronuncié, entre suspiros

\- ¡Hola! – correspondió y tomándose su tiempo, no paró de mirarme. Mientras lo hacía, note como fugazmente me observo de arriba, abajo y ese acto, me hizo temblar. Después de eso, nuevamente hablo - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó, mientras con una leve sonrisa, abrió la puerta del auto.

\- Amm, claro – acepte entrando. Detrás de mí, cerró la puerta y en seguida él también entró

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? – cuestionó

\- Amm – tenia la mente en blanco, nunca me imagine que de verdad me lo preguntaría

\- Me miro un tanto divertido y pronunció - Entonces andado – al instante, arrancó

Durante el camino, no pronunciamos palabra, el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el de la música que sonaba a un volumen bastante relajante, yo, mantenía mis manos entre mis piernas, con la intención de mantenerme relajada, lo cual, estaba funcionando, la verdad, me sentía muy nerviosa. Después de un rato, por fin llegamos al destino. Recuerdo muy bien el lugar, era un sitio el cual nunca había visitado, había cerezos y las pareced donde de frente dejo el auto, estaba tapizada de enredaderas, se veía un lugar muy tranquilo pero solitario, muy solitario.

Bajó del auto y en seguida me abrió la puerta, ayudándome a salir, en cuanto baje, note que nos encontrábamos como en un sitio tipo ruinas, había pasto pero, estaba cortado como si le dieran mantenimiento, delante de donde nos encontrábamos, estaba un tipo arco sin completar, parecía muy antiguo.

\- Vamos – mencionó Sesshomaru, indicándome el camino

Seguí caminando. Entre más nos acercábamos a ese arco, le encontraba mas forma, era un mirador, bastante pequeño debo decir pero estaba muy alto, alrededor, habían lámparas antiguas las cuales aún estaba apagadas, todavía había un poco de luz, era un sitio muy bello, el estilo Vintage que emanaba de él, era espectacular pero no solo eso, observe que no había nadie más que solo nosotros.

\- Qué lindo lugar… - comenté – esta encantador, pero… se ve, algo… amm solo.

\- Así es – comentó

\- Amm, ¿No viene mucha gente aquí? – pregunté

\- No – contestó

\- Oh… ya veo… – dije bajando la mirada, acto seguido, al mencionar eso, se detuvo en seco y dando media vuelta, se coloco frente a mi

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo? – cuestiono alzando una ceja

\- …no …no – respondí entre tartamudeos

\- ¿Segura? – insistió dando un paso hacia, adelante

\- …si… - respondí entre un suspiro... Me ponía tan nerviosa.

Centrando sus ojos en los míos, trato de profundizar la mirada para, supongo, intentar creer lo que decía, porque lo admito, nunca había estado completamente sola con un muchacho y menos con uno que me provocara tantas cosas como él, así que digamos que no le dije toda la verdad, acerca de que me daba un poco de miedo.

\- Ven acércate - profirió desviando la mirada y dejándome con la respiración agitada

\- Amm, si – respondí y mencionado eso, me acerque con él, hasta el mirador

\- Quiero que veas algo… – indico. Di un par de pasos, dirigí mirada hacia el frente y quede pasmada, era una vista magnifica

Sabía que mi ciudad era bella, pero nunca me imagine verla como ese día, el crepúsculo estaba en su máximo esplendor, los colores naranja, amarillo, rojo, y rosa, se mostraban en el cielo acariciando mis ojos por tan maravilloso panorama, estaba sorprendida, encantada y estupefacta por lo que contemplaba.

\- ¡Guau! – exclame - Esto es increíble… que vista… – enuncié, perdida en aquellos colores

Nos quedamos viendo la deliciosa puesta de sol, después de un rato, voltee a verlo y al igual que yo, permanecía con su mirada fija en aquella maravilla, pero con esa misma expresión en su rostro de suma tranquilidad, como si nada le preocupara, tan pasivo y tan hermoso. Sus ojos bajo la naranja luz, lucían más brillantes y dorados que nunca, su bello cabello plateado se mecía con el soplar del viento, me encantaba. ¡Qué sexi era!

\- Sabes… - comencé hablar - nunca me había puesto a ver una puesta de sol – aquel momento, me había hecho sentir un poco de nostalgia, así que comencé a expresar con él, lo que sentía, Sesshomaru siempre me había trasmitido mucha confianza - Sonara curioso pero… llegaba a la escuela cuando las estrellas aún estaban en el cielo y salía de la misma, cuando las estrellas ya estaban nuevamente presentes, a veces… por permanecer tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, cuando sentía a penas comenzar un mes, este, ya estaba finalizando. Creo que… mi vida no era más que pura monotonía

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cambiar eso? – preguntó

\- No… porque… en realidad, ni siquiera sabía que lo vivía hasta… hace poco – suspiré

Ante lo mencionado, aparto su mirada del gran crepúsculo, se enfoco en mí con una mirada llena de compasión y después, comenzamos a charlar.

Debo confesar que ha sido de las mejores charlas que he tenido, la última vez que platicamos por gran tiempo, fue en Ah-Un, donde conversamos acerca de nuestros gustos, de música, libros, pasatiempos, así como hablar de las facultades y de la universidad, solo cosas básicas que se hablan cuando se comienzan a conocer dos personas, pero en esa ocasión, fue diferente, nuestra conversación era profunda, hablamos sobre los pensamientos personales, ideales, objetivos, sobre temas relacionados con la verdadera persona que traes dentro.

Continuamos conversando, hasta el momento en que el cielo, se adorno de las hermosas estrellas. El tiempo con él, no existía. Las antiguas lámparas, se habían encendido hace tiempo, adornando el lugar con su cálida luz y con eso, haciendo notar nuestras sombras al igual que la de los bellísimos cerezos junto a nosotros.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente se torno diferente, nuestra excelente y variada conversación, había llegado a su fin, permanecimos un momento en silencio, hasta que en mi último intento de no experimentar un silencio incomodo, añadí.

\- Este lugar es apropiado para venir y desconectarse de todo ¿No lo crees?

\- Lo es, suelo venir con ese objetivo – comentó

\- Entonces ¿vienes muy seguido? – pregunté

\- No – respondió

\- Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿Solo lo haces, cuando quieres relajarte? – proseguí

\- Sí, pero hoy lo hice como escusa – objetó

\- ¿Escusa? – dudé

\- Si, una excelente escusa para estar a solas contigo – soltó, y en seguida, mi corazón se altero. Nos encontrábamos frente uno del otro, sentía ganas de huir, escapar de su mirada pero ya no podía, estábamos conectados y no sé desde hace cuanto tiempo

\- Ah…. – suspiré y esa, fue mi única respuesta

Sin previo aviso, Sesshomaru comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante, poniéndose cada vez más cerca de mí, yo, al sentir tal presencia, por instinto, di un paso hacia atrás, pero este, fue detenido por el fugaz brazo de Sesshomaru quien me tomo por la cintura. Mis ojos, quienes se encontraban más grandes y abiertos que platos, se dirigieron a él, expresando mi completa incertidumbre y hasta un poco de temor.

Entonces, impartiendo fuerza en su agarre, acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, pronunciando en baja voz, las palabras exactas para paralizarme por completo

\- Eres, hermosa ¿Lo sabías? – y ante lo dicho, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina

\- Sesshomaru – pronuncie entre suspiros, sentía su brazo rodear mi cintura, era cálido, emanaba un calor suave, uno, que inundaba todo mi cuerpo, era un calor, realmente excitante.

Sin decirme nada más, con su otra mano alzo mi mentón, en dirección a él y ahí, me percate de cómo, en sus ojos, se notaba un brillo hermoso, como si una estrella se reflejara en ellos. Sujetando con más fuerza mi cintura, me acerco más a él y al igual que sus manos, su cuerpo, emana un dulce calor, uno el cual, me hacía sentir mil emociones y sensaciones, aquella cercanía, era deliciosamente provocadora. Vi como muy levemente, entre abrió los labios, lo que me ocasiono pensar: ¿Me besara? O ¿Me dirá algo más?

Entonces, sin aguantar más, pronuncie su nombre.

\- Se… Se… Sessho…

Pero no termine de pronunciarlo pues, de su boca, salió un sensual

\- sshh… - que soltó, mientras se acercaba más y más…

Lo sentía tan cerca, que hasta podía saborear su aliento, no cavia duda, pasaría.

Por instinto, cerré los ojos y entonces, me deje llevar a lo que me deparara.

Tan delicado, tan suave y tan delicioso, sus labios rosaron con los míos, de inmediato, en cuanto se posaron, sentí la ternura, y el tímido inicio que al instante, se convirtió en un dulce juego del cual, sus labios comenzaron a mover los míos. Dejando participar a nuestra saliva, poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando, así como la fuerza que impartía su brazo, al rodear en mi cintura, mientras yo, tomando más confianza, pose ambas manos en su pecho.

Me sentía excitada, emocionada, nerviosa, así mismo como si estuviera en un paraíso, como si fuera un sueño, un momento exquisito que nunca me había imaginado, si, lo había deseado, había deseado sentir, probar sus labios, pero nunca creí fuera una experiencia como esa, tal vez era lo más delicioso que estaba experimentando, pues, Sesshomaru me hacía sentir como nunca, me hacía sentir, como nadie más, él, era completamente él, todo lo que en ese momento existía para mi, fue ahí, cuando me percate, que todo mi ser, ya le pertenecía.

Dando paso, a un beso más pasional, su lengua comenzó a abrir paso dentro de mi boca, tímidamente lo deje entrar, sentía su euforia, su pasión, su deseo, sensaciones que me trasmitía y que admito, dejaba entrar, que sin impedimento, se apoderaban de mi y al obtener ese cometido; sin impórtame mis escrúpulos y/o vergüenza, lo abrace detrás de la nuca con la intención de profundizar aún más el beso y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Con ambas manos abrazándome de la cintura y yo, con ambas manos abrazándolo por detrás del cuello, mientras acariciaba mechones de su hermoso cabello plateado, continuamos besándonos solo, haciendo pequeñas pausas para recuperar la falta de aire y una vez recuperado, a media luz, continuar con esa sesión de besos interminables.

 **xxxxx**

Llegamos a casa y como siempre tan caballeroso, y atento, me ayudo a bajar del auto, di un suspiro, por esa noche, era todo, mi cita había terminado, él se marcharía y yo, me quedaría en casa. Camine hacia la entrada y ates de abrir la puerta, me gire para despedirme de él, tome aire para hablar, cuando me paralizo su mirada, note como poco a poco daba pequeños pasos para estar más cerca de mí, sentí claramente como comencé a sudar y trague saliva. Se acerco más, su cuerpo lo fue agachando a mi altura, nerviosa baje la mirada y repentinamente lo sentí.

Recargo uno de sus brazos en la puerta de entrada y me acorralo entre ella y él, dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras me miraba tan profundamente como solía hacerlo, se acerco a mí, planto un húmedo pero tierno beso en mis labios y pronuncio con baja voz – Te veo mañana Rin – dándome un último beso, acaricio delicadamente una de mis mejillas, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto para marcharse.

Quede viéndolo unos segundos y después entre como si nada. Cerré la puerta, me recargue de espaldas en ella, escuche como el auto arranco marchándose y en ese momento, aproveche para resbalar por la puerta hasta el piso, me sentía cautivada, completamente emocionada, lleve mis manos al pecho y tomando aire, trataba de controlar todo ese mar de sensaciones que me había hecho sentir.

Aún con el extasías de lo que hacía poco sucedió, corrí a mi habitación y cual niña que recién recibió un juguete nuevo, salte a mi cama y con mi rostro hundido en mi almohada violeta, grite llena de emoción. Me sentía tan contenta, radiante, completamente feliz, había sido el mejor día de mi vida, con él, si, con él, con ese guapísimo hombre del cual me había enamorado, había experimentado las mejores sensaciones de mi vida, había por fin probado sus labios, me había acariciado, me había tocado, me había demostrado uno de los actos más lindos de un amor correspondido.

 **xxxxx**

Abrí los ojos antes del sonar de mi despertador, era la primera vez que me pasaba, sonreí para mí y di un gran suspiro, lo que había pasado anoche, no era un sueño, era real, acaricie mis labios y cerré los ojos, solo para imaginar y revivir aquel bello momento en que sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Aún podía sentir ese sabor en mi boca, ese embriagante sabor de su saliva, había sido tan delicioso sentir aquellos tan esquistos y carnosos labios masajearse con los míos, recordar como su lengua se paseaba por la cavidad de mi boca, me estremecía por completo, era una sensación inexplicable, nuevamente mordí mis labios, saque aire y me dispuse a levantarme de la cama.

Bajaba por las escaleras, estaba lista para ir a trabajar, escuche ruido dentro de la cocina, era mi tía abuela Kaede.

\- Hola tía buenos día – salude gustosa

\- Buenos días Rin… luces muy contenta – comentó

\- No, no estoy contenta… estoy feliz… radiante, me siento como si en cada paso que diera, pisara esponjosas y suaves nubes – respondí

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Guau! qué lindo, y ¿porque tanta felicidad hija? – preguntó

\- Cuando regrese de trabajar te cuento todo ¿sí? – propuse

\- Bien, me dejaras con la duda jovencita traviesa, entonces te espero

\- Claro, bueno, me voy que debo trabajar – concluí

\- Está bien, con cuidado Rin

\- Claro tía, nos vemos

Deposite un beso en la mejilla de mi tía y salí de casa en dirección a Tenseiga, caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía ocultar, además, no quería, me sentía tan feliz, nada podía hacerme olvidar esa sensación, me sentía tan enamorada.

\- Así es Sesshomaru… - mencione entre pensamientos - me siento tan enamorada de ti

Entonces, continúe caminando, hasta que llegue a la cafetería y me dispuse a trabajar.

Mientras atendía, miraba el reloj de pared, faltaba poco para las diez de la mañana, gire mi cabeza hacia la mesa diez y siete del fondo y para mi sorpresa, estaba vacía, Sesshomaru no había llegado aún. Sin darle mucha importancia, continúe con mis labores.

Dieron las once y nada, ya me estaba descontrolando, once y treinta minutos y aún seguía vacía la mesa, era algo extraño.

\- Me dijo "nos vemos mañana Rin" eso significó, que lo vería aquí, pero… ¿porque aún no llega? – me cuestione

\- Rin, linda se acaba de ocupar la mesa diez y siente, ve a atenderla por favor – escuché

\- ¿Ah? – exprese con entusiasmo – claro, ya voy – sabia que vendría… - mencioné pero, antes de tiempo, porque al llegar a la mesa, era nada más y nada menos que una joven pareja, con un bebe en su carriola - ¡hola, bien…. Bienvenidos a Tenseiga! ¿en qué puedo servirles? – pronuncie desanimada – ¿donde estas Sesshomaru?

Dieron doce y media hora, la mesa seguía ocupada por la joven pareja, voltee a revisar todo el establecimiento y no había rastro de él, sentí un leve dolor en el pecho, ¿porque no había ido? ¿Dónde estaba? Dio al fin la hora de salida, tome mis cosas y salí aún dando una última mirada a todas las mesas en la cuales, en ninguna se encontraba. Era completamente extraño, anoche al despedirse me había dicho que nos veríamos pero… nunca llego – me dije - Camino a casa, me toque el pecho, sentía un vacio en él, así como una leve punzada. Me sentía preocupada ¿Qué había pasado?

Llegue a casa, saque mis llaves y antes de introducirlas en la cerradura, escuche detrás de mí una voz conocida.

\- ¿Señorita? – voltee de prisa para comprobar la voz que escuchaba

Frente a mí un enorme arreglo de flores que cubrían a casi todo el ser de quien lo cargaba, era realmente hermoso, además de enorme, estaba hecho por puros tulipanes de color rojo y la base en la que venían, parecía una canasta, era un bello estilo europeo.

\- Señorita Rin – volví a escuchar y si, era la voz de Jaken, solo que no se podía distinguir detrás de ese gran conjunto de flores

\- ¿Señor Jaken? – pregunté

\- Señorita Rin, hola ¿cómo está usted? – saludó

\- Ammm, bien gracias ¿y usted? – mencione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de encontrar su rostro

\- Ah, muy bien gracias, le traigo este encargo por parte de mi amo Sesshomaru

\- ¿Sesshomaru…? ¿Son para mí? Es hermoso – exclamé emocionada

\- Claro, es una disculpa, de mi amo para usted – comentó

\- ¿Una disculpa? – cuestioné dudosa – ¿A qué se refería?

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola como les comente arriba, este capítulo me resulto bastante largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos, jejeje la segunda parte la subiré el día de mañana Ok, no los subí juntos porque del segundo aún tengo cosas que acomodar, bueno espero les gustara esta primera parte y me comenten sus opiniones.

Las quiero muchísimo les mando un gran abrazo y un beso enorme

* * *

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

Umm, yo sí creo en el amor a primera vista… pero bueno es respetable chicas, con que les guste lo que leen me conformó.

Lo sé, Sango se está poniendo en una postura de obligar a su amiga pero aclaro, sango no es mala solo que quiere tanto a su hermano que se ciega al querer que no sufra pero bueno aun así eso que hace no es bueno jejeje lo bueno es que paso lo que tenía que pasar y ahora solo debe comprender a su amiga

 **Lili** : lo sé, yo también cada que escribo un capitulo me enamoro más de él, jajaja umm Kagome no es así, pero yo la estoy caracterizando como muy berrinchuda solo para darle un poco de drama.

Jajaja libre como le viento, lo sé… jajaja ¿sabes? A mí también, no me cae mal Kagura pero pues tienen que existir algunos problemas o dificultades no todo es miel sobre hojuelas aunque… creo que por este capítulo si hubo mucha miel o eso sentí yo solo es cuestión de que me digas que piensas. Saludos y muchas gracias, tus comentarios me hacen el día.

 **Taicho Ariana** : muchas gracias por tus comentarios hermosa, me da mucha alegría que te guste mi Fic y claro, a quien no le gustaría encontrarse a Sesshomaru… simplemente me encanta y si ya leíste este capítulo te darás cuenta que en efecto ya era gusto y necesario poner partes románticas al igual que su beso, ya lo necesitaban jajaja por cierto lo siento creo que si las hice sufrir pero era para darle emoción jajaja, gracias de nuevo temando un abrazo.


	8. En una cita Contigo parte 2 (7)

****Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.****

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Parte 2**

 **En una cita contigo**

\- Si, por no poder verla hoy, en Tenseiga – respondió

\- Oh, ya veo – Me mando este gran arreglo para disculparse ¡que tierno! – Pensé - si, gracias, dile que no hay ningún problema, esta bellísimo… yo…

\- Pero también es una invitación para esta noche – agregó

\- ¿Esta noche? ¿Una invitación? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Así es, para la gran presentación en piano, que dará mi amo, si gusta, entre el arreglo viene un sobre, tómelo y ábralo, ahí dentro, vendrá su invitación exclusiva

\- Oh, amm, ok – exclame confundida. Busque entre las flores y el sobre mencionado, si está ahí, al encontrarlo, lo tome en manos, contemplándolo por un momento

\- Ábralo señorita – insistió

\- Amm si…

Curiosa, comencé abrirlo, el sobre contenía dentro una tarjeta o mejor dicho, un pase el cual, decía lo siguiente:

 ** _Amor y guerra_**

 _Auditorio nacional_

 _Presentando concierto sinfónico_

 _Con presentación estelar en piano_

 _Interpretado por **Sesshomaru Taisho**_

 _Estudiante del campus Shikon, instituto universitario_

 _Pase personal VIP F-1, no. 9_

\- ¡Guau! – exclame anonadada, justo, cuando termine de leerlo

\- Bien señorita, entonces, pasaré por usted, exactamente a las…

\- ¿Usted pasara por mi señor Jaken? – interrogue sorprendida

\- Claro, mi amo no podrá, estará ocupado por lo de su presentación pero, no se preocupe, él me mando a mí, a cuidar de usted – explicó servicial

\- Umm – respondí entre risitas – una invitación… me invito a escucharlo tocar el piano, por supuesto que aceptare - me dije entre pensamientos - bueno, entonces ¿a qué hora debo estar lista?

\- Siete de la noche en punto, estaré afuera esperándola, señorita – continuó

\- Perfecto, entonces siente de la noche – confirmé

\- Claro, muy bien, nos vemos señorita… ah casi se me olvidaba, tenga sus flores

\- Gracias – agradecí entre risitas tomando el arreglo. Debo admitir que ese bajito señor, me causaba mucha gracia.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, entre, deposité las flores en la mesa y tal como perdida en el infinito, me quede observando ese bellísimo arreglo y hermoso detalle de Sesshomaru, me encontraba pasmada; con la cabeza de lado y, gesticulando una enorme sonrisa que juro, era mucho más grande que la del gato, de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Por esa razón no pudo ir a Tenseiga, ya veo – me dije, sonriente - con esto se refería a "vernos mañana" ya tenía planeado invitarme, aunque, ¿Por qué no lo menciono anoche? Bueno, no importa, por como dice el pase, es una invitación VIP lo cual significa que me reservo un lugar, que lindo – mencione entusiasmada - además de eso, al ser concierto sinfónico tendrá que ser exclusivo ¿Qué debo usar? – Dudé - Era increíble, sentía una enorme emoción, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo.

Aun observando mis bellos tulipanes, de pronto reaccione, debía mostrarle ese encantador detalle a mi tía, entonces, la comencé a llamar pero no respondía, la busque y no estaba pero, si, una nota que decía; debía marcharse a una cirugía de urgencia así que volvería en la noche. Resignada, suspire y me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar algo que me pudiera poner para asistir a la gran presentación de Seshsomaru, olvidando por completo que ese mismo día, era la fiesta de Sango así como, el día en que Kohaku pasaría por mí, para irnos juntos.

 **xxxxx**

Había vaciado todo el armario, mi habitación se encontraba de cabeza y aún no encontraba nada que usar, comenzaba a desesperarme, tome con ambas manos mi cabeza para tratar de hallar una solución e ir a comprar uno, no era lo mejor, dos cosas me detenían, la falta de recursos y el tiempo. Me pare en seco, había recordado algo, algo que no había sacado, me dirigí a mi armario y muy, muy en el fondo lo encontré; un bellísimo vestido color rosa pastel, largo con una caída fina y delicada, era de una tela que me encantaba, suave, fresco, conservador pero coqueto, era simplemente hermoso.

Aquel vestido, le había pertenecido a mi madre, mi tía abuela Kaede, me lo había entregado hacia tiempo, tenía la idea de usarlo en mi graduación de la universidad pero… - creo que podría usarlo en esta ocasión, ya me comprare uno para ese momento, al fin, falta mucho para mí graduación – mencioné, emocionada abrasándolo a mí. Por alguna razón, sentía que usar ese vestido me traería suerte, al fin y al cabo, era de mi madre y con eso bastaba para sentirme completamente bien, al usarlo en la presentación de Sesshomaru.

Repetí el ritual del sábado pero ahora, preste más atención a mi pelo, nunca fui muy buena para arreglarme y sin ocurrírseme nada más inteligente, decidí planchar mi cabello el cual se veía aun más largo, lo suficiente para llegar más abajo de mi cadera, rocíe en mi, ese perfume que tanto me encantaba y al fin, ya estaba lista, justo a tiempo para cuando escuche un claxon fuera de casa, era el señor Jaken que ya me esperaba. Exactamente diez minutos antes de las siete de la noche – que puntual – me dije, entre risitas.

Baje de mi habitación en dirección a la salida, abrí la puerta y antes de cerrar revise que todo viniera en mi bolso, no quería quedarme fuera si llegaba antes que mi tía - mi cartera, mis llaves y mi celular ¡Perfecto! - todo estaba en orden. Me dirigí hacia donde Jaken, ya me aperaba, con la puerta abierta del auto.

\- Señorita, buenas noches, luce usted muy hermosa – saludó

\- Buenas noches y muchas gracias señor Jaken – respondí gustosa

Entre al auto, entrelace mis manos para tranquilizar mis nervios, di un suspiro y acto seguido, comenzamos a avanzar en dirección al auditorio. Debo mencionar que desde la salida de mi trabajo, no me había dado la oportunidad de ver mi celular, de hecho, solamente había cambiado de bolso, lo cual, me impidió notar que mensajes de texto y llamas tanto de Sango, como de Kohaku, se encontraban en él, claro, no me entere sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

Pronto, llegamos al auditorio, la verdad nunca había ido, era un lugar realmente monumental, además de hermoso.

\- Señorita – menciono Jaken ayudándome a bajar – diríjase a la entrada con el pase que le dio el amo Seshsomaru, ahí la escoltaran a su asiento, yo iré a estacionar el auto – explicó

\- Amm, claro – respondí un poco confundida

En seguida, el señor Jaken se fue y yo, comencé acerque a la entrada donde estaban guardias y personal, recibiendo las invitaciones. Al llegar, presente el pase, el cual, sorprendió tanto al encargado que este, inmediatamente mando llamar a alguien más.

\- Muy buenas noches, señorita Rin – saludo el joven de traje negro que acababa de llegar, por indicaciones del encargado - sígame, la escoltare a su asiento – indicó

\- Ah… si, gracias – conteste siguiendo al muchacho.

Caminando, me condujo, por el auditorio, vaya que era un lugar enorme, pues no solo por la estructura sino por la capacidad de gente que había. Entre más nos acercábamos, mas lugares habían, estaban divididos en secciones y a donde me dirigía, era en la parte de hasta adelante, justo frente al escenario. Al llegar, el muchacho me indico un sitio completamente apartado de los asientos que había visto atrás, ya que en este, había mesas adornadas con finos manteles y floreros hermosos. Me dirigió a la que parecía era mi mesa, amablemente me ayudo, y me senté en la única silla que ahí se encontraba.

\- Aquí es señorita, disfrute del concierto – dijo

\- Muchas gracias – pronuncie y al instante, se retiro

Me sentía extraña, vaya que sí, era una zona VIP pues era el único sitio, donde había meseros y personal atendiendo cada capricho de los que ocupábamos las mesas, entonces, de pronto, las luces se apagaron, enfocándose solamente en el escenario, dando comienzo al concierto. Debo agregar que era mi primer concierto de ese género y la verdad, fue más que maravilloso, escuchar diferentes presentaciones con variados instrumentos clásicos. Nunca pensé disfrutar tanto esa música y mucho menos cuando por fin anunciaron la presentación estelar:

 ** _Ahora, damas y caballeros, les presentamos la función estelar de la noche._**

 ** _Recibamos cordialmente al compositor de las siguientes notas._**

 ** _Sesshomaru Taisho._**

 ** _Proveniente del prestigioso instituto: el campus Shikon_**

 ** _Presentando_**

 ** _To love's end (al final del amor)_**

Al escuchar aquella voz, los presentes comenzamos aplaudir bastante entusiasmados, fue en ese momento, cuando él, salió.

Recuerdo a la perfección ese instante. Vestía un elegante esmoquin de color negro, su bellísimo cabello plateado, estaba sujetado por una coleta baja y se veía impresionantemente guapo. Camino en dirección al enorme piano en medio del escenario, con esa actitud tan serena, tan seguro de sí, tan perfecto como siempre. Se sentó frente a su instrumento, poso sus manos por encima de las teclas, en seguida, todos guardamos silencio y así, dio inicio.

Comenzó el sonido de un violonchelo, trasmitiendo una melodía lenta y un poco melancólica que en seguida amenizo el piano, con notas suaves pero firmes. Las flautas transversales, lo acompañaron por un momento para después, dejar solo al sonido principal. Los violines comenzaron hacerse presentes con forme pasaban más notas así, aumentando la intensidad que el piano despedía junto con las miles de emociones que trasmitía. Para profundizar, pequeños golpes de tambores se presentaron hasta que por fin, todos los instrumentos se juntaron, formando una sola melodía que armoniosamente, termino con un solo perfecto, del baile, entre los dedos de Sesshomaru y las teclas.

Se pagaron las luces del escenario y con eso, se dio fin al concierto. Todos nos levantamos aplaudir, completamente anonadados por la excelente presentación contemplada. No sabía lo maravilloso que podía tocar Sesshomaru, realmente poseía un talento espectacular pues, en sus notas, se podían apreciar y hasta saborear, las mil emociones de la música que tocaba y en lo particular, las sensaciones que a mí me trasmitía, no era más que un desborde de pasiones.

Seguidamente, la gente comenzó a salir del auditorio, mire a mí alrededor, estaba lleno, no sabía para donde irme, comencé a marearme cuando afortunadamente escuche:

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿es usted la señorita Rin? – preguntó una voz detrás de mi

\- ¿Ah? Si, ¿dígame? – respondí

\- Excelente, la esperan en el camerino – comentó

\- ¿Camerino? – cuestioné

\- Así es, el joven Sesshomaru la espera, me envió a buscarla, sígame yo la escoltare – agregó, atento

\- Amm, claro, muchas gracias – pronuncié

El joven, me condujo hasta una sala de gran tamaño, donde se encontraban todos los músicos que hacía unos momentos, estaban en escena. Comencé a buscar alrededor del lugar a esos ojos dorados pero, no los encontraba, entonces, sentí de pronto, como alguien sujeto mi mano, sorprendida di media vuelta y al ver, a quien tenía de frente, sonreí gustosa.

\- ¡Hola kimono! – saludo, soltando mi mano para pasarse, a mi cintura

\- Hola – correspondí regalándole una sonrisa

\- Luces hermosa – comentó mirándome fijamente

Baje la mirada un poco apenada, cada vez que me decía algo lindo, me provocaba ponerme como tomate. Volví a levantar la vista y comencé a sentir la falta de aire así como, el estremecer de mi cuerpo, sus diamantes dorados me paralizaron, tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y delicadamente fue acercándome más a él. Lo veía en sus ojos, me besaría, mordí mis labios, estaba dispuesta a corresponderle.

\- Señor Sesshomaru… excelente presentación la hoy - escuchamos detrás y por tal asombro, sobresaltados, nos separamos uno del otro

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jaken? – preguntó irritado

\- Amo bonito, solo felicitarlo… cada vez que usted toca, crea toda una obra de arte – alagó gustoso

\- Es cierto – añadí, secundando a Jaken – toda una obra de arte – dije, mientras le regalaba una mirada provocadora

\- Jaken y ¿mi auto? – preguntó evitando ruborizarse por mi acto

\- Está, afuera señor. Por cierto, le comento que todo está listo, al igual que su reservación, ya los esperan – afirmó

\- Bien ¿nos vamos? – hablo Sesshomaru, dirigiéndose a mi

\- Amm, claro – conteste curiosa – ¿a dónde iremos? – me pregunté

Seguidamente, salimos del auditorio, Sesshomaru me llevaba de su brazo, siempre era un hombre tan atento. Llegamos al estacionamiento y en efecto, ya estaba afuera el auto de Sesshomaru esperándonos, me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a entrar, dio la vuelta, vi desde adentro como dio una orden a Jaken el cual, hizo una sutil reverencia y se marcho. Entro y enseguida arranco el auto, marchándonos de ahí.

 **xxxxx**

Llegamos por fin, a un restaurante bastante lindo que también daba un aire elegante, lo sé, porque con solo verlo por fuera, lucia hermoso. Sesshomaru, ofreciéndome caballerosamente su brazo, me ayudo a caminar para dirigirnos adentro.

\- Sean bienvenidos a Mokomoko – nos recibió la hostess

\- Gracias, tengo una reservación – comentó Sesshsomaru

Observe alrededor, y note que en ese lugar, se disfrutaba de los alimentos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, las mesas se encontraban en un jardín, en medio había una fuente que daba un ambiente tranquilizante, alrededor, había pequeñas lucecitas que al reflejarse con el agua, adornaban de una manera espectacular el lugar.

La señorita hostess, nos indico nuestra mesa, llegamos, Sesshomaru me acomodo la silla y ambos nos sentamos.

\- Buenas noches Jóvenes, sean bienvenidos a Mokomoko ¿qué van a ordenar hoy? – comentó servicial, un mesero

Después de ordenar, volvimos a quedarnos solos, momento en el cual, comenzamos a conversar. Comente a Sesshomaru la maravillosa forma en la que tocaba el piano, al igual que mencionarle, era la primera vez que asistía a un concierto sinfónico y que, a partir de esa noche, me había cautivado esa música. Después de unos minutos, llego nuestra orden y comenzamos a degustarla, él no lo sabía, pero moría de hambre, no había comido, desde que había salido de trabajar.

El lugar me había fascinado, además del maravilloso ambiente, la comida era exquisita pero no solo eso, había una excelente música y bastantes personas, se levantaban de sus mesas para bailar un poco, era increíble. Seguido de conversar entre la comida, nos quedamos callamos por un momento, mientras degustábamos ahora del postre (un delicioso pastel de chocolate).

\- Qué lindo lugar… - hable, tratando de iniciar conversación, mientras miraba alrededor tal y como una turista

\- Si, lo es – secundó

\- El ambientes es muy… - proseguí

\- "Rin" – interrumpió tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Voltee a verlo sorprendida, la forma en la que me miraba, hizo que mis mejillas comenzaran a enrojecer

\- ¿Sesshomaru? - pronuncie entre suspiros, pues comenzó acariciar mis mejillas.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, aparto sus manos de mí y se puso de pie. Estiró un brazo, y dándome la mano agregó:

\- ¿Bailas kimono?

\- Amm, yo… - No termine de pronunciar frase, cuando me tomo de la mano y me levanto de la mesa

Me llevo caminando, hasta donde se encontraban algunas parejas más bailando, nos detuvimos, exactamente en medio del lugar, volteé a verlo con mis mejillas ardiendo, él, me miraba tan seguro, pero gesticulando una leve sonrisa, tomo una de mis manos y la junto con la suya, tomo la siguiente, y la paso por detrás de su hombro, mientras me tomaba de la cintura acercando mi cuerpo al suyo. Sentía nervios, no sabía bailar o tal vez nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, aunque debo admitir que con él, me sentía la mejor bailarina de Japón.

Me, mecía de un lado a otro, parecía estar flotando, su brazo tomando mi cintura, me hacía sentir más que segura a su lado, sus ojos clavados en mi, provocaban cada vez mas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, parecía que nadie más estaba presente, solo nosotros, solo los dos, conectando nuestras almas a través de los ojos. La noche parecía perfecta, no, mejor dicho, era perfecta, la hermosa luz de las estrellas nos iluminaban, la luna tenía ese hermoso estado creciente, ese el cual parece una cuna y la canción que sonaba de fondo, era bella, romántica, todo encajaba, para hacer de eso momento, el mejor de mi vida.

Mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, comenzamos a disminuir la velocidad del baile. Sesshomaru tomo con un poco mas de fuerza mi cintura para acercarme aún más a su cuerpo, comencé a temblar, estaba segura de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, su presencia tan cerca de mí, era impresionante ¿Cómo no estar enamorada de él?

\- Se… Sesshomaru… - solté involuntariamente entre un suspiro

\- ¿Sí? Lindo kimono – preguntó

\- Amm, pues… - tartamudee

\- Tus sonrojos te hacen ver aún más hermosa – pronunció

\- No puede ser… me ha visto sonrojarme… - pensé aterrada

\- Es de las cosas que me encantan de ti, al igual que tu cabello, tus ojos llenos de inocencia, tu voz, tus labios – proseguía mientras sensualmente, acariciaba uno de mis labios, con la yema de sus dedos – la forma en la que me miras – continuó - di que no, si quieres que me detenga… - recitó en un susurro para por fin, atrapar mis labios.

Atrapando mis labios con los suyos, comenzó, apasionadamente apoderarse de mí. El sabor de su saliva me excitaba, lo suave de sus labios me encantaba y la forma en la que besaba me embriagaba, simplemente, era perfecto, pues aquel momento podía hacerme olvidar todo, hasta si era verdadera mi existencia. Sin resistir mas, abrace al peli plateado, buscando profundizar el beso, resultado el cual fue positivo, era un choque de emociones y sensaciones, ya que, su lengua jugueteaba en mi boca provocándome soltar pequeños gemidos que no podía evitar.

Nos separamos por un momento por la falta de aire, ambos respirábamos un poco agitados, levante la vista y nos miramos directamente a los ojos quedándonos así por un momento, hasta que habló las palabras perfectas para hacerme perder los escrúpulos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – preguntó acariciando delicadamente mi cabello - Se me es imposible estar lejos de ti – persiguió, apretando mas mi cintura, mientras me miraba deseoso

Entonces, pronunciado lo anterior, lo observe compasiva. Le regale una dulce sonrisa, lo acaricie tiernamente del rostro, comencé lentamente acercarme y ahora fui yo, quien atrapo sus labios.

 **xxxxx**

El maravilloso fin de semana, había terminado, era lunes y la universidad esperaba, tome mi bolso y mi laptop en manos, estaba lista para irme, voltee a ver nuevamente el gran arreglo de tulipanes rojos, sonreí y gustosa salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras, vi a mi tía abuela Kaede en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno, me senté en la mesa con ella, ambas desayunamos, conversamos y reímos como siempre, al terminar, mire la hora en el reloj de la sala, ya era tarde, debía irme.

Me despedí de mi tía, salí de casa, camine en dirección a la calle y me detuve por un momento, pues me encontraba mirando directo al frente, solo contemplándolo a él que, justo ahí, me esperaba recargado en su auto. Me acerque, me miro fijamente, me tomo de la cintura, acaricio una de mis mejillas y como un lindo saludo, me beso.

Debo admitir que cada vez que sentía sus labios, volvía a nacer, se sentía tan bello, tan encantador, como si fuera el primero. Nos separamos para regalarnos un par de miradas, tomo mi mano, y después de dar un beso en la misma, abrió la puerta del auto ayudándome a entrar.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

 **to love's end:** es una canción de la banda sonora del anime Inuyasha por si quieren escucharla, en lo personal es una de mis favoritas

 **Tamar Braxton - Love and War:** así se llama la canción que bailan Sesshomaru y Rin en el restaurante por si gustan escuharla, la verdad esta muy bonita

 **El estado, Luna creciente** : es el estado en que la luna tiene forma como cuna, la cual es la misma forma que tiene la luna que se encuentra en la frente de Sesshomaru

 **Restaurante Mokomoko:** pues muchas lo deben saber, el nombre es en honor a la estola del hermoso Yokai

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Hola, por favor no me digan que este capítulo no fue encantador… hasta yo me emocione jajaja, espero disfrutaran de este capítulo largo… coméntenme, comenten, comenten… por favor que les pareció, siiiiii**

 **Por cierto…**

Vi en los comentarios una idea que realmente me gusto y que me llamo la atención les comentare cual fue: me comentaron que hiciera un capitulo pero desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru para saber qué piensa de Rin, que siente…etc. Y pues se me hizo buena idea, la verdad si hago un capitulo así sería un capítulo especial ya que ya tengo contemplados cuantos capítulos serán para esta historia pero podría añadir uno especial.

En ese capítulo especial pondría la percepción de Sessho desde el capitulo 1 hasta el 7 que es donde voy, claro, pondría en pausa el 8 para hacer el especial. Solo necesito me digan si lo quieren o no. Si lo quieren les pido al menos que en este capítulo 7 me dejen 5 comentarios ( **claro independientes a su opinión del capítulo 7)** no es mucho… pero me gustaría sentir su apoyo para ponerme hacer el especial el cual haría con mucho gusto pero repito solo si ustedes lo quieren sino continuare con los capítulos normales.

 **Espero sus comentarios así como opiniones de este capítulo, las quiero muchísimo les mando un súper abrazo y besos.**


	9. Capitulo Especial (Sesshomaru)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.******

* * *

 **Cuando te conocí**

 **Capítulo especial (Sesshomaru)**

Era incomodo, molesto y bastante irritante, tener que ensayar en casa, a pesar de tener un hermoso piano en la sala de estar, el soportar a su inútil medio hermano era detestable, y empeoraba, con las visitas constantes de su noviecita. Aún no podía comprender, como es que durante años, su padre Inu no Taicho habia mantenido una doble vida por más de veinte años pero lo peor no era saber que había engañado a su madre, sino el hijo engendrado de su engaño, pero bien, ya había pasado, no se podía hacer nada, sino hasta cumplir con la promesa a su padre. Terminar la universidad, habitando en su casa con su hermano y en cuanto concluyera estudios, largarse de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

Sesshomaru, un joven alto de hermoso cabello plateado, ojos color dorado, mirada depredadora y dominante, piel blanca cual albino, voz potente y seductora, carácter engreído y soberbio, bien conocido, con esas características por las estudiantes del campus Shikon, además de buen estudiante en la facultad de arquitectura, reconocido por ganar cada año el campeonato de lucha con espadas, así como también, misterioso y extremadamente atractivo.

A pesar de que conocía su reputación en la universidad, el peli plateado, nunca le mostro interés a nadie más que no fuera él, pues siempre permanecía solitario, ya sea leyendo libros, escuchando música con audífonos puestos o practicando espada en el salón del mismo taller. Como se veía, en la vida del joven, todo marchaba conforme a sus planes, era el último año para por fin graduarse, todo estaba listo, sus planes avanzaban conforme los había establecido o eso pensó, antes de que todo cambiara al conocer a esa linda kimono.

 **xxxxx**

C-1

Había pedido a esa molesta doctora y maestra de la facultad de medicina, Kanna, las llaves del salón de música para poder ensayar a gusto, pero, era molesto tener que escuchar las mismas frases que esa irritante doctora le mencionaba cada vez que lo veía:

\- Entonces Sesshomaru… cuando sea tu presentación ¿me invitaras? O sabes que, no, porque no mejor ¿invitas a mi hermana Kagura?

\- Gracias por las llaves doctora – respondía fríamente mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar así como tratando de olvidar lo mencionado por aquella mujer.

Bastante molesta, pero bueno, eran cosas que prefería, a estar soportando al inútil de su hermano.

Entrando en el salón de música, dispuesto a comenzar su ensayo, una sombra peculiar lo desconcentro un poco, salió del mismo y desde lejos, pudo notar un individuo dentro de la biblioteca, hacía ya tiempo que él, ensayaba hasta muy tarde y nunca había visto actividad dentro del edificio, con curiosidad se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver mejor de que individuo se trataba.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver, notar, que no era más que una chica, una linda chica, que desde la ventana de afuera, se podía ver su silueta y para estar a esa distancia, se veía bastante atractiva. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron cual asombro, ¿Qué hacia una chica tan tarde en la biblioteca? sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al lugar, una extraña sensación de saber quién era ella y que hacia ahí, lo inundo, era una curiosidad fuera de lo común. Entro y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación, donde parecía, se encontraba esa mujer.

Llegando al primer descanso de las escaleras, con avilés reflejos sostuvo en sus brazos a una chica que intentando bajar las mismas pero completamente sobre cargada, caería, rápidamente la abrazo por la cintura para impedir su caída, la chica con los ojos aún cerrados permanecía abrazando fuertemente sus bolsas y todo aquello que cargaba, al parecer esperaba el golpe, en ese momento, Sesshomaru puedo observar a la mujer. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, la chica era realmente bella, a pesar de tener esa torpe expresión en su rostro, esperando la caída, se veía bastante hermosa y más aún, al abrir los ojos, mostrando unos enormes ojos cafés que se clavaron en él, en cuanto se abrieron.

Por un momento pudo sentir como los enormes ojos azabaches de la chica, se clavaron en él, de una manera inexplicable, provocándole una sensación extraña, nueva, agradable, lo que lo incomodo lo suficiente para desviar la mirada de ella y con sutiles palabras hacerle ver su torpeza. Después de alejarse de ahí y continuar su camino llegando al salón, se percato de que en efecto, era ella, la chica que se encontraba en la habitación y como lo sospecho, no solo la silueta lo había cautivado, era la primera vez que a simple vista, una mujer le había parecido bastante atractiva, además, de dejarle una sensación extraña.

Su ensayo había terminado por esa noche, era hora de regresar a casa, faltaba poco para media noche así que salió, se dirigió al estacionamiento, tomo su fabuloso auto color blanco y arrancando se marcho. - Esa chica sigue ahí – se dijo mientras permanecía esperando un semáforo – bien, no es mi problema – pensó arrancando el auto y dirigiéndose al frente.

Durante el camino a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella torpe mujer ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba frunciendo el ceño, no era común que Sesshomaru se interesara de una vida ajena a la suya pero, algo raro le hizo dar repentinamente un retorno a la universidad, tenía la necesidad de asegurarse que ya no estaba ahí parada, en medio de la noche. Al dar la vuelta a la calle se percato que en efecto, seguía ahí, abrazando sus cosas, mientas volteaba a todos lados como niñita asustada.

Llegando al lugar, estaciono su auto frente a ella, bajo del mismo y se coloco frente a la chica quien lo miraba asombrada, tenerla de frente pudo ayudarle a observarla mejor. Era de una estatura más baja que la de él, cabello largo azabache, delgada, de piel blanca y ¿qué decir de esos finos y delineados labios color rosa? Se veían realmente exquisitos.

Con solo verla un impulso fuera de lo común a su personalidad, lo hizo ofrecerse a ayudarla, llevarla a su casa para evitar se hiciera más tarde, al igual que transportar todo su cargamento a caso, ¿sería una excusa?

Después del incomodo momento con la chica, al terminar su "buena obra" se retiro lo más pronto posible subiendo a su auto - pero ¿Qué rayos te paso Sesshomaru? – Se dijo frustrado mientras se alejaba de la casa de la joven – si se quedaba ahí toda la noche no debía ser tu problema – continuó molesto – pero esto no volverá a suceder – finalizo. Lo sabía, ese tipo de reacciones en él, no volverían a pasarle, impulsos de querer ayudar, no los tendría de nuevo, lo único extraño, era que se sentía bien, haberle ayudado le había gustado, hasta el olor a perfume, que la chica había dejado dentro de su auto.

xxxxx

C-2

Caminaba tranquilamente al edificio de medicina, debía entregarle nuevamente las llaves a esa molesta doctora, cuando a lo lejos, escucho una voz llamándole, continuo sin prestar mucha atención, sinceramente no tenía interés de saber quien lo llamaba. Se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia que agitada, se encontraba frente a él bloqueando su camino, era la chica torpe, con sus grandes ojos chocolate y esa mirada de alegría que debía admitir, le causaba un poco de ansiedad - Que chica tan rara – pensó - me busco solamente para darme las gracias, que tonta - finalizó con una respuesta corta a la mujer y apartándose de ella, se retiro.

No era día de ensayar, sabía que su hermano se encontraba con sus amigos y llegaría hasta tarde, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo. Se encontraba con la doctora Kanna quien como siempre, hablando de lo maravillosa y bella que era su hermana Kagura. Una chica que en la muy particular opinión de Sesshomaru, no tenía nada que ver con las descripciones de la doctora. Estaba a punto de marcharse, esa mujer comenzaba ahora a describirle a una de sus alumnas, cuando escucho una voz que segundos después se percato que se encontraba a su lado.

¿Que a caso esa mujer vivía en la universidad? Pensó al ver nuevamente a la chica de amplia sonrisa y cabello azabache - ¿Porque estaba en la biblioteca otra vez? Se pregunto al momento de verla – al parecer se conocen – afirmó notando como se saludaban, maestra y alumna, sin mucha importancia a la escena frente a él, disponía dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando escucho algo que ocasiono, que todos sus sentidos volvieran a prestar atención.

\- Sesshomaru ella es de mis mejores alumnas, "Rin"

Rin – se dijo - su nombre era Rin, no había escuchado alguna vez ese nombre, era tan raro como ella, así como lindo, igual que ella.

La chica tratando de hacerle plática, comenzó a preguntar cosas tontas como:

\- ¿Ah… tú también estudiaras con la doctora? – como si quisiera hablar contigo – se decía en sus adentros

Pero, a pesar de no darle mucho interés, no era molesta e irritante como otras chicas que conocía, su actitud hacia él era completamente diferente, su forma tímida de hablar, le causaba un poco de gracia, debía admitirlo, todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió mencionar

\- ¿porque no me dijiste que eras hermano de Inuya…? – y con eso, sin dejarla terminar finalizo la conversación para marcharse a ensayar. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mencionarle a ese bastardo?

Se encontraba ensayando tranquilamente, cuando alguien de pronto abrió la puerta, era ella ¿pero qué rayos hacia ahí parada viéndolo como tonta? El haberlo interrumpido le había molestado, irritando, que imprudente – pensó mientras continuaba tocando. En ese momento, no podía desconcentrase, a pesar de ser molestado por ella, tenía que terminar esas notas. Al finalizar, cerró los ojos y soltando un suspiro se puso de pie, al verla aún con esa cara de asombro, frunciendo el ceño y con palabras simples y claras, dejo en claro lo imprudente de su presencia y le indico marcharse antes de cerrarle la puerta en plena cara, después de que la chica se fue, al parecer, bastante enfurecida, continuó.

Le había dejado una sensación extraña después de marcharse, se volvió a sentar, dio un gran suspiro y percibió el olor de ella, su perfume o era muy fuerte o se había penetrado en su memoria, no solo lo había olido en la mañana al entrar en su auto, sino ahora estaba dentro del salón, era exquisito debía admitir, delicioso, aspiro aun mas de ese olor que rondaba por el aire y al terminar de inhalarlo planto sus manos en las teclas. Fue en ese momento que las notas que le faltaban, comenzaron a salir tal y hasta mejor de lo que esperaba, era increíble y aun más, el percatarse que en cada nota veía la imagen de la chica.

¿Qué le sucedía a Sesshomaru? Había pasado toda la noche pensando, en cómo era, que después de la visita de aquella joven, le había ayudado a inspirarse, en crear uno de sus mejores trabajos, definitivamente tenía que salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

 **xxxxx**

C-3

Pasando por la calle, se detuvo por un momento frente a una cafetería, ¿era verdad lo que veían sus ojos? Era esa chica, Rin, dentro de aquel lugar vistiendo un hermoso kimono rosa, quedo asombrado, solo contemplándola, lucia realmente hermosa, con esa radiante sonrisa y esa mirada llena de alegría, esa mujer reflejaba un brillo radiante, no era del tipo que le gustara ver a chicas con ropa antigua por así decirlo, pero verla vestida así, le había gustado, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer que aun vestida con ropa tradicional, le sentara, tan bien como a ella. Cautivado por lo que contemplaba y sin pensarlo más, entro, tenía que verla de cerca, ver de cerca, ese kimono.

La chica comenzó a acercarse tímidamente a la mesa, hasta llegar frente a él, mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo pudo observarla mejor, valla que era hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su espeso y largo cabello negro, combinados con su cobriza mirada, le había gustado, ¿Cómo es que antes no se había percatado de ella? Pero le agradaba, esa chica tenía algo diferente, algo que definitivamente le había cautivado su atención y por extraño que fuese, con solo verla frente a él, era suficiente para causarle extrañas sensaciones, sensaciones que al sentirlas, le comenzaban a gustar.

La joven por fin hablo, su voz era fina, delicada, pero agradable, era una dulce voz y esa forma de actuar con él, le gustaba, nunca nadie había actuado como ella, valla que peculiar mujer se había encontrado, y eso le causaba un poco de gracia además, de ver como se sonrojaba, ya sea por pena o coraje, eran cosas que comenzaban a gustarle mucho. A pesar de que ya había sido atendido y al menos dado tres sorbos a su café regional, la intensión de marcharse del lugar no llegaba pues, fingiendo estar concentrado en su celular, se excusaba para observar a la jovencita el tiempo suficiente, hasta que el turno de la mencionada terminara, lo cual, minutos después, su presencia en Tenseiga ya no tenía sentido.

¿Que a caso estaba en todas partes? ¿Lo estaría siguiendo? Lo que fuese, era extraño pero más que nada, agradable, al menos para él, ya que no paraba de verla en todo lugar al que se dirigía, primero en el parque donde no dudo en expresarle su pensar acerca de que ahora cada vez que la viera, volvería a su mente esa dulce imagen de ella, vistiendo ese bello kimono rosa. Era extraño pero, desde aquel día, al verla vestida así, le había parecido más que una chica normal, en realidad, ella no era normal, ella era un kimono.

\- Lindo kimono

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Mi kimono? No traigo puesto ningún kimono

\- Me refería a ti, no a tu ropa

Otro de sus repentinos encuentros fue, en el taller de tiro con arco donde, las arqueras del campus practicaban, donde casualmente, la chica estaba y donde casualmente Sesshomaru, paseaba para de pronto al percatarse de que era ella "el lindo kimono" sus sentidos se concentraron directamente en la mencionada, no solo era dulce, también tenía ese aire de valentía y fuerza, pudo percibirlo al notar la forma en que se concentraba para tirar, momento que fue interrumpido cuando al voltear y verlo, falló el tiro, era de esperarse ya que pudo sentir como ambas miradas se conectaron.

El día había terminado, las clases finalizado y era cuestión de esperar a que el fin de semana terminara, para volver a enclaustrarse en ese instituto. Camino a la salida y fue cuando la vio, ahí, parada con rostro intrigado, el ver a la chica contemplando la biblioteca cuya puerta cerrada tenía un anuncio que decía "remodelación" le había causado bastante gracia - ¿no la abrirán kimono? – Pensó entre burlas acercándose a ella – era la primera vez que se le acercaba pero había sido inevitable, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera se había percatado que ya se encontraba frente a ella, charlando.

En realidad no traicionaría a lo antes dicho, no volvería a ayudar a nadie y la intención de llevarla nuevamente a casa, no era apara "ayudarla" sino más bien, había sido víctima de sus impulsos, impulsos extraños que últimamente lo traicionaban, quería pasar tiempo con ella, eso quería, quería volver a embriagarse de su perfume y que al dejarla en casa, dejara ese mismo aroma dentro de su auto. No quería dejar de ver esos ojos, ni dejar de escuchar esa linda voz, pero no todo sale como quieres, ya que la conocida voz de la novia de su hermano, al acercarse a ambos, lo había hecho despertar ocasionando se apagaran esos deseos, lo suficiente que en seguida, se marcho después de mencionarle a Rin un frio - Olvídalo.

 **xxxxx**

C-4, C-5

Los encuentros entre ambos eran cada vez más constantes así como, la manera de hablarse el uno al otro, sin formalizar o afirmar que eran amigos o al menos conocidos, la forma en que se hablaban ya era especial, con confianza, con naturalidad.

El choque y juego de miradas que tenían cada que se encontraban de frente, era cada vez más notorio y Sesshomaru eso, no lo pasaba desapercibido así como los sonrojos de la chica, pues le gustaban cada vez más, las repentinas respuestas que ella le daba, le causaban gracia y ternura a la vez, estar con ella, pasando aunque fuese unos minutos contemplando y escuchando su sonrisa, le agradaba mas y mas. Podría decir, que esa chica comenzaba a embriagarlo.

Por alguna razón, ahora cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar acercársele, hablarle, gozarse en pensar un comentario, que a ella le costaría contestar, el verla hablar con tartamudeos, en verla enrojecer de esa forma que era tan única de ella, eran momentos que no perdía oportunidad de vivir, su actitud con ella era extraña y lo sabía, se acercaba, hablaba por unos minutos y después se alejaba ya que, era algo que debía hacer, tenía que alejarse, cada vez que sentía impulsos de robarle de esos labios rosas, el silencio.

Estaba claro, esa chica le llamaba la atención, era bella, lo era, pero no solo eso, era diferente, diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, ella le gustaba. La última vez que se había interesado por una mujer, había sido por una llamada Sara pero aun así, no había cumplido expectativas que esa linda kimono, llenaba sin pedírselas. Su inocencia reflejada en esos tan grandes ojos cobrizos, su linda torpeza, su manera de reírse pero más que nada, esa sensualidad que ella ignoraba, si, la chica además de bella, era completamente sensual, no lo podía ocultar, con tan solo ver sus labios, sus piernas, su cabello, lo llenaban de deseos.

Pero aun así, no era suficiente, tenía que saber más de ella, darse cuenta quien era realmente, conocerla, saber sobre esa mujer que le llamaba la atención de esa manera tan fuerte. Dando orden a su asistente Jaken, mando invitar a la chica a tomar un helado en el conocido establecimiento Ah-Un, lugar el cual, puedo conocer quién era ella, quien era Rin, quien era esa linda kimono. Extrañamente, coincidieron en muchas cosas, tanto en la música, libros, gustos en general, pero no era todo, había descubierto en ella, más de lo que podría haberse imaginado.

No solo en su mirada color chocolate reflejaba alegría, sino también, dulzura, pureza, bondad, no solo sus labios reflejaban deseos de ardientemente ser poseídos por los de él, sino, una delineada forma que delataba la falta de uso, no solo su cabello era largo y de un color tan negro azabache, sino que brillaba tanto como olía de bien, pero no solo su cuerpo delgado mostraba a una jovencita sana, sino a una mujer perfectamente sexi, sus notables curvas y nívea piel, delataban toda la sensualidad que escondía a través de sus encantadores sonrojos.

La conversación en aquel lugar había terminado, ahora se encontraban fuera de la casa de la kimono, ambos bajaron del auto y Sesshomaru, al ver como esos cobrizos ojos, brillaban de una manera espectacular bajo la luz de la luna, lo envolvió, se percato que esa mujer, lo enloquecía de una manera inexplicable. Una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo, miro sus labios, deseaba besarla así que, contemplándola fijamente, se fue acercando a ella y tal como su presa, la acorralo entre el auto y él, acercando poco a poco a sus labios, por la mirada de Rin, él, le causaba un poco de temor pero eso, más le gustaba y así como, la manera en que ella temblaba ante su presencia, sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él.

Un penetrante sonido los aparto uno del otro, el teléfono de Rin, había sonado ocasionando un incomodo momento, frustrado y dándole espacio a sus asuntos personales, decidió marcharse, aunque debía admitir, la interrupción entre ambos, le había causado bastante molestia y entrando a su auto se retiro del lugar. Mientras iba en dirección a casa analizaba lo vivido ese día, el permanecer con la linda kimono, lo hacía sentir más que bien, de hecho, tenerla cerca lo llenaba, lo inspiraba, le trasmitía su alegría pero no solo eso, ya no podía sacarla de su mente porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ella estaba ahí, cada vez que practicaba tocando el piano, ella estaba ahí, y cada vez que suspiraba ella ahí continuaba.

No era del tipo de muchachos que hablaran demasiado o que expresaban sus sentimientos, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que comenzó a tener tanta relación con esa chica, pero lo que si sabía, era que por más que quería, ya no podía dejar de verla, ya no podía estar lejos de ese embriagante aroma, ya no podía estar lejos de ella, al fin lo había descubierto, la hermosa kimono, lo había cautivado y sin darse cuenta, había caído completamente bajo el dulce hechizo de sus encantos, y él, Sesshomaru, no estaba para nada preocupado, el saber que estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar y probar sus labios, lo hizo estar dispuesto, dispuesto a tenerla, solo para él.

A parte de verla como su "lindo kimono" la relación entre Rin y las flores eran características que la identificaban para Sesshomaru ¿Por qué? Simplemente, porque el peli plateado comparaba la belleza, delicadeza, fragilidad, elegancia y admiración de una flor con esa hermosa chica, pensamientos que no ocultaba al regalarse por vez primera una flor y no una cualquiera, sino un loto rojo signo en el cual, claramente reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sesshomaru no era del tipo de muchachos que a pesar de saberse deseado por muchas mujeres, se aprovecharan de ello y jugaran con ellas, era serio, frio y si, en ocasiones grosero y engreído pero, no significaba que nunca podría sentir nada por alguien, la prueba era Rin, quien sin darse cuenta, tenia cautivado el corazón del joven dueño, de hermosos ojos dorados.

 **xxxxx**

C-6, C-7

¿Qué demonios hace esta chica aquí? Pensó con molestia, era bastante irritante tener que soportar a su hermana hablar de ella y lo peor soportar su presencia durante clases pero, ahora, que esa mujer llegara e irrespetuosamente le plantara un beso, era imperdonable, no ignoraba el hecho de que Kagura estaba obsesionada con él desde que entraron a la universidad y a pesar de siempre demostrarle y decirle que no le interesaba como mujer, ella nunca entendía, lo cual, la hacía más fastidiosa aún.

Para su suerte, llego Rin, quien tan roja como siempre, clavo su hermosa mirada cobriza en él. El verla, le había alegrado el momento tan incomodo, y sin prestar atención a la irritante de Kagura, se acerco a la tierna chica devolviendo esa mirada tan penetrante que solía utilizar solo con ella.

Olvidado ese molesto momento, se marcho a clases, - no se acerco solamente a saludar – se decía en pensamientos – sabía bien que para ella, él, no le era indiferente, lo cual llenaba su gran ego, soltando una picara sonrisa, se dispuso a actuar, esta vez no se le escaparía la oportunidad, la invitaría a salir y por fin estaría a solas con ella y por fin, haría lo que tanto deseaba, robar de sus rosas labios, un beso.

Lo planeado había salido mejor de lo que pensó, salió de casa y entrando a su auto se dirigió a casa de la kimono para llegar justo a tiempo, en el horario establecido en el que se verían, a pesar de siempre expresar en su rostro tranquilidad, calma y serenidad, ese día, no era así, estando ya afuera de la casa de Rin, sentía nervios y sensaciones en todo su cuerpo que temía, lo fueran a traicionar al verla, a pesar de que muchas veces la vio, hablo con ella y estuvieron cerca, ese momento, era diferente, porque ese, significaría más que todos los anteriores, en ese momento, Sesshomaru ya estaba completamente convencido de lo que sentía por ella.

Desde que escucho la puerta abrirse, todos sus sentidos se alertaron, pero como siempre, domino sus sentimientos para parecer relajado ante el momento, voltio sin poder aguantar más, a ver a la hermosa chica que se acercaba a él, en ese momento, pudo sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Se veía más que encantadora, estaba comprobado que los vestidos eran lo suyo, lo vio por completo y mas que impactado, las ganas de tomarla de la cintura y probar de una buena vez sus labios lo inundaban, pero aun no era momento, no podía perder tan rápido la cabeza a pesar de que ese embriagante olor, lo sedujera como lo hacía.

Conocía un buen lugar para estar a solas, un lugar donde nadie los volviera a interrumpir o al menos eso esperaba, no era un hombre con mucha paciencia y si eso sucedía estaría más que molesto.

Llegaron al lugar y como siempre, sin costarle ser un caballero con ella (de hecho esa chica le inspiraba comportarse así) caminaron dirigiéndose al mirador donde Sesshomaru, solía ir cada vez que necesitaba inspiración, tranquilidad, paz y desconectarse de la monotonía de su vida. Por la mirada de asombro de la hermosa señorita, la maravillosa vista del lugar, la había atrapado, parecía una dulce niña, con esa mirada, al conocer algo nuevo en su vida, la inocencia de la joven, era de las cosas que más cautivaban a Sesshomaru.

Comenzaron a charlar, no como antes de gustos y cosas que se hablan cuando apenas conoces a alguien, sino de temas más profundos, era la primera vez que ese hombre, se abría de esa manera con alguien, pero era inevitable, ella lo inundaba de confianza, el estar con ella, era lo mejor que le había pasado, no supo cómo, ni en qué momento pero, la había conocido, la chica había llegado a su vida, cambiando la percepción de lo que es la felicidad, cambiando el significado de sentir profundos sentimientos por alguien, porque Sesshomaru sentía más, que profundos sentimientos por Rin.

Ya no podía resistirse más, debía probar sus labios porque entre todo lo que sentía por ella se encontraba el deseo, el deseo que se le tiene a una mujer que con tan solo verla, te vuelve loco. La tomo de la cintura, la acerco lenta pero firmemente a él y robándole un tierno bes,o probo por fin, los suaves labios de aquella mujer que lo enloquecía con su sola presencia, con su sola mirada.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan exquisitos, reflejaban a la perfección la timidez y ternura de la chica, el sabor de su saliva era embriagante, la forma en la que lo besaba era excitante, miles de emociones trascurrían por su cuerpo, la deseaba, solo para él.

Pudo sentir a través de sus manos, como la chica comenzaba a temblar, sus cuerpos comenzaban a llenarse de un calor abrigador, entre ambos existía una conexión difícil de explicar y ambos, lo sabían.

Los brazos de Rin, comenzaron a tomar más confianza ,comenzando a acariciar mechones de su cabello ocasionándole a él, el vibrar de su cuerpo, así como, más avanzaba el beso, la saliva se hacía más presente, entre la confianza existía entre las lenguas, aumentaba la excitación, los labios tomaban más experiencia, el fuego entre los cuerpos y su cercanía, abría mas paso al deseo, los besos de esa chica eran lo mas delicioso que había probado y sabia que, no quería que fuera la única vez para poder disfrutar de ellos.

 **xxxxx**

C-7_2

No había visto jamás a una chica más sensual que ella, ese lindo vestido rosa, marcaba a la perfección sus notables y perfectas curvas, su cabello tan liso y largo, le ocasionaban.

Ella, ella, era simplemente perfecta, aunque no lo dijera, se sentía totalmente cautivado por Rin, sabía bien que la chica lo enloquecía, si, estaba enamorado de ella y no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, la alejara de él, desde aquel beso en el mirador, se percato de que ambos, habían tenido una conexión desde el día que se conocieron.

Cada tecla que tocaba en el piano, expresando una nota, era ella, era Rin, era ese lindo kimono, porque así era, desde que la había conocido, en cada momento que tocaba, veía la imagen de esa chica, volvía a escuchar su risa, contemplaba sus ojos, se embriagaba del recuerdo de su aroma, todo él, estaba intoxicado de ella.

de reojo, contemplaba la mirada de asombro de Rin mientras lo veía tocar en aquella presentación, verla ahí, abajo, tan emocionada, tan contenta, lo llenaba más que los miles de aplausos que escucho, al terminar.

La cena había sido increíble, se veía tan bella, siempre con esa mirada de inocencia, con esa actitud tan dulce pero, con ese comportamiento tan sensual que estaba seguro, ella ignoraba, sin pensarlo mucho, se levanto de la mesa y ofreciéndole la mano a la chica, la llevo a bailar, momento en que bajo la luz de la luna y las bellas estrellas, los envolvían, era una noche más que mágica, perfecta.

Ella, era perfecta, perfecta para él.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Me resulto más complicado de lo que pensé, jajaja pero bueno espero que el resultado sea favorable para ustedes, por cierto, una disculpa por tardar tanto pero… tuve que dejar de escribir ya que me enferme horrible del estomago, ya estoy mejor gracias a Dios pero esta vez sí que me fue mal jaja.

Recuerden que este capítulo especial solo fue una aclaración de lo que sentía Sesshomaru por Rin cuando la conoció y cada que se encontraban… por eso fue como un resumen (de todos los capítulos hasta donde me quede) de los sentimientos del peli plateado.

Una cosa más al leer algunos comentarios me quede con una gran duda, de verdad, me sorprendieron, así que les are una pregunta ¿de verdad no se nota que Sesshomaru está enamorado de Rin? Por favor contesten sinceramente, nunca imagine que pensaran que juega con ella… creí plasmar bien a un Sesshomaru que a pesar de ser serio, frio e indiferente, expresaba bien sus sentimientos, a su estilo pero lo hacía. Espero este capítulo especial le haya servido a las que tenían esa duda y también aclarado que en efecto, está enamorado de ella.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

Bien pues solo queda darles las gracias por el apoyo y darme su voto para que este capítulo fuera posible, agradezco a: **Rucky, Sesshorin, Lili, , Taicho Ariana, Solnegro96 y Luca** así como a las demás que me comentaron su apoyo. Muchísimas gracias chicas (y chicos que estén leyendo también) espero sus comentarios y les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos.


	10. Lo que gane, Lo que perdi (8)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.******

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Lo que gane, lo que perdí**

 _Camine en dirección a la calle, y al ver a quien tenía frente a mí, me hizo detenerme, dibuje una leve sonrisa al instante en que él, se acerco. Clavo sus hermosos ojos dorados en mí y como un lindo saludo, besa delicadamente mis labios. Abrió la puerta su auto, me ayudo a entrar y después de regalarnos un par de miradas, nos marchamos._

Llegando a la universidad, bajamos del auto, Sesshomaru se acerco a mí, tomo un mechón de mi cabello colocándolo detrás de mi oreja y entrelazando su mano con la mía, comenzamos a caminar por el campus.

Siendo sincera, no sabía que Sesshomaru fuera tan conocido en el instituto, lo digo, porque podía sentir los ojos, de cada alumno que pasaba a nuestro lado. Era incomodo pues tener tantas miradas encima, no era normal, al menos para mí. Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa cuando, al sentir su mano entrelazada con la mía, me hizo olvidar todo, el hombre a lado mío, me inundaba de una maravillosa seguridad.

Ya frente al edificio de medicina, nos detuvimos y él mirándome de esa manera tan paralizante, tomo mi mentón y pronuncio:

\- Te veo luego kimono, debo ir a clases – y así, junto con un tierno beso, se despidió de mí

\- Claro… – respondí entre suspiros. Al instante, soltó levemente mi barbilla y comenzó a caminar

Me quede parada, solo viendo como caminaba mientras, sonriente, soltaba un profundo suspiro. Ese hombre me encantaba. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era increíble cómo había sucedido y sí que lo era, pues mi vida había cambiado desde que lo conocí a él, desde que conocí a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Rin? – escuché de pronto y en seguida, voltee para ver quién me había hecho regresar a la tierra – oh, Kykio, hola – saludé gustosa, mientras me lanzaba a darle un abrazo – ¿Como estas? – de alguna manera tenía que sacar mi felicidad

\- Amm, bien gracias, no te pregunto a ti, porque parece que estas…

\- Mas que bien Kykio… - interrumpí vivaz

\- Ya veo – comentó - Bueno, en realidad, si vi y amm, debo confesar que, amm, me sorprendió – confesó sorprendida

\- ¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablas?- cuestioné

\- ¿Tú y Sesshomaru? – soltó

\- Oh, ya veo ¿Nos viste?

\- Si, los vi… - mencionó guardando silencio para después, explotar en alegría exclamando un - ¡Guau Rin! ¿Es en serio? No puedo creerlo… que emoción

\- Lo sé… yo tampoco puedo creerlo… esto…. Es… es Increíble yo… me siento como nunca amiga – expresé

\- ¿Pero como sucedió? – preguntó curiosa

Escuchamos las campanas que anunciaban el inicio de clases, así que juntas, caminamos al edificio mientras que en el camino, le platique a Kykio, todo lo sucedido ese fin de semana. Ella, al escuchar cada palabra que le mencionaba, su sonrisa crecía mas y mas. Sabía que Kykio era buena amiga, pues el compartir mi alegría, era una muestra clara de su estimación para conmigo.

Al llegar a los salones, nos despedimos con un gran abrazo.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti Rin – confesó mientras me abrazaba

\- Muchas gracias Kykio – correspondí

\- Pero aún no hemos terminado he, tenemos que vernos pronto para que me cuentes, con lujo de detalle – advirtió sonriente

\- Jajaja – reí – bien, es un hecho – confirme

\- Nos vemos – finalizó y dando media vuelta se marcho

Me encontraba más que ausente, la clase iba a la mitad y yo, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra del profesor. Parecía tener ojos de niña con sueño, pues solamente parpadeaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru. Su nombre, no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza, su imagen no desaparecía de mi, era inevitable, me sentía cautivada, emocionada, locamente enamorada. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Con una sola mirada me ponía de rodillas, con solo escuchar su tan varonil voz, me estremecía, el sabor de sus besos era una maravilla, ese hombre, simplemente me tenia embriagada.

\- ¿Señorita Rin? ¿Señorita Rin? – escuche de pronto y entre más me llamaba aquella voz, esta, subía de volumen, sacándome lentamente de mis pensamientos - ¿señorita Rin? ¡Hey!

\- ¿Ah, sí? – respondí sobresaltada

\- ¿Está prestando atención? O ¿El hambre la distrae? – preguntó sarcástico

\- ¿Eh? – expresé confundida

\- Ya veo que si, no se impaciente, ya casi es hora de salir almorzar, solo cierre la boca y ponga atención porque la clase de hoy, vendrá en su próximo examen – sentenció firme, mientras yo, avergonzada, escuchaba las risas de mis compañeros

\- Ah, sí, claro profesor – respondí sintiendo la cara caliente – tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, que tonta – me dije, mientras sentía bañarme de sudor

 **xxxxx**

Salí del edificio, gracias al cielo, la mitad de las clases habían finalizado y era hora del almuerzo. Bajaba por la escaleras, cargaba entre mis brazos los libros de la clase anterior, donde cometí una torpe vergüenza, aun podía sentir mi rostro arder por los sarcásticos comentarios del profesor, cuando alzando la mirada, me encontré con él. Se encontraba justo al final de las escaleras, con esa forma tan varonil de pararse, su hermoso cabello plateado, parecía brillar por el reflejo del sol y su insistente mirada no se apartaba de mí.

Sonreí nerviosa, ese muchacho tenía la fácil habilidad de causarme miles de sensaciones, mismas, que amenazaban con hacerme perder el equilibrio. Comencé a sentir como el estomago se me revolvió y como en cada paso, mis piernas temblaban, entre más me acercaba, mi corazón, mas se aceleraba. Estando a punto de llegar, pase saliva para tranquilizar mis emociones pero faltando un par de escalones, Sesshomaru adelantándose, camino hacia mi tomándome repentinamente de la cintura y cargándome, me ayudo a bajar. Me coloco suavemente en el suelo y después de acariciar mis mejillas, me beso.

Dejándome deseosa de más de sus besos, se alejo de mí, sonrió y tomando mi mano, comenzamos a caminar. Nos dirigimos a ese lindo lugar que siempre me encanto, ahí mismo donde solía almorzar sola pues, me fascinaba que fuera el único sitio del campus en tener puros cerezos, así como una suave y cómoda alfombra de esas bellas flores rosas. Llegando, nos sentamos para degustar el almuerzo pero, algo sucedía, Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirarme.

A pesar de sentirme tan contenta y tranquila con su compañía, no podía evitar sentirme un poco incomoda, no por Sesshomaru, sino porque tenía la impresión de sentirme observada. Estaba punto de comentarle aquel presentimiento, cuando me sorprendió con tan lindas palabras.

\- ¡Eres hermosa! – soltó, clavando su mirada en mi

Sin saber que responderle, sentí mis mejillas arder y de inmediato baje la mirada buscando refugio de sus diamantes dorados, cuando, al instante en sus manos, tomo una sakura que acababa de caer y con delicadeza, tomando mi rostro, coloco detrás de mi oreja, aquella flor.

\- Las flores lucen mejor, cuando tú estás, cerca – agregó sin soltar mi rostro de entre sus manos

Apenada alce la mirada, parpadeé rápidamente causándole un poco de gracia y así, sentí como me fue acercando poco a poco a él, sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, estábamos de frente, cerca, muy cerca, rosamos ligeramente nuestra nariz, cerré los ojos y sentí como soltó un suspiro. Después de eso, atrapo mi cintura y junto con ella mis labios.

Claro, fue solo el principio de una bella sesión de besos que duro todo el descanso.

 **xxxxx**

Las clases habían terminado, salí del salón y me encamine en dirección a la salida. Mientras caminaba, sonreí gustosa recordando lo que Sesshomaru me había dicho cuando termino el descanso.

 _Recuerdo._

\- _Te veo al final de las clases kimono – mencionó_

\- _Sí, claro – confirme regalándole una sonrisa_

\- _Saldré un poco después que tu, así que llegare veinte minutos después ¿no hay problema?- preguntó alzando una ceja_

\- _No, no te preocupes, te espero – respondí_

\- _Bien, nos vemos mas tardes, lindo kimono – finalizo, al mismo tiempo de plantar un dulce beso en mi mano._

Sentí ruborizarme y seguí caminando. Al llegar a las últimas escaleras, me detuve, solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos. Me sentía realmente feliz, sabía que "nada podía arruinar ese día"

\- Hola Rin – escuche, a lado mío

\- ¿Ah? Hola Kykio – saludé

\- ¿Y Sesshomaru? – preguntó ella, con una mirada picara

\- Aún no sale de clases – respondí sonrojada

\- Es verdad, arquitectura de ultimo año, sale un poco después – comentó pensativa pues al igual que Sesshomaru, Naraku también estudiaba arquitectura

\- Así es ¿también esperarás a Naraku? – pregunté

\- Si, veremos los preparativos para nuestra boda

\- Es verdad – expresé emocionada y era cierto, Kykio me había dicho que pronto se casaría - Que emoción amiga – dije emotiva

\- Si, si lo sé, por cierto, pronto traeré las invitaciones y por supuesto que tú, serás preferencial, así que quiero verte ahí – sentenció entre risitas

\- Si, si muchas gracias, claro que estaré ahí – afirmé segura

\- Bueno… ¡oh mira! – pronunció indicándome un lugar.

En seguida voltee a la dirección que señaló y sin tardar, me percate de quienes eran. Frente a nosotras se encontraban mis amigos: Shippo, Sango, Miroku y lo mejor, Inuyasha y Kagome

\- ¡Inuyasha y Kagome! – exclamé sorprendía, pues los mencionados estaban con grandes sonrisas y tomados de la mano

\- Así es Rin, creo que las cosas entre tus amigos ya se resolvió – comentó

\- Ya me di cuenta, ¡Guau! que emoción, no sabes el gusto que me da verlos así – confesé a mi amiga

\- Si, si, - contestó bajando la mirada, actitud la cual, me asombro – Bueno Rin, me voy, nos vemos mañana en la práctica – concluyó, comenzando a caminar

\- Amm claro Kykio, nos vemos

\- Adiós Rin – dicho eso, se limito a mirarme y después de marchó

Me confundió un poco el repentino cambio en la actitud de Kykio pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, decidí acercarme a ellos.

Cuando nuevamente voltee a donde se encontraban mis amigos, me percate de que Inuyasha y Kagome ya se alejaban, entonces sobresaltada, comencé a correr para llegar, cosa que no funciono, pues ya iban bastante lejos. Me desanime bajando la velocidad, pero aun así, continué, mis demás amigos me contarían lo sucedido.

A pocos metros de llegar, solté muy contenta, un fuerte – ¡Hola amigos! – saludo que no fue correspondido. Me pareció extraño, pues absolutamente nadie había volteado, entonces al fin cuando llegue, volví a saludar con la misma alegría y lo que encontré, me dejo más que impactada. Miroku y Shippo me observaban de una manera realmente extraña y Sango, bueno, vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando comenzó hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – profirió apagando mi euforia

\- ¿Eh? Pues vine a saludarlos, además – hable ignorando su actitud – ya vi que Inuyasha y Kagome están juntos de nuevo, me da mucho gusto que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, pensaba alcanzarlos pero…

\- Si, lo note, estabas muy ocupada con tu inseparable amiga, Kykio – interrumpió irónica

\- ¿Perdón? Ya veo, ¿Estás celosa he Sango? – cuestioné burlona

\- No, pero veo que no tienes vergüenza. Lo suficiente como presumirnos a tus nuevas relaciones personales – enunció segura y un poco agresiva

\- Sango, tranquila – intervino Miroku tomándola por los hombros

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté confundida

\- ¿No sabes de lo que hablo? Bueno tal vez con esto refresques tu mente – exclamó mientras note el enrojecer de sus ojos– ¡Muchas gracias Rin!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Gracias de qué? – interrogué

\- Si, como lo escuchaste, muchas gracias. Por abandonarme en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que sabes, planee desde hace meses – abrí los ojos cual platos - Pero no solo eso, gracias por dejar plantado a mi hermano al mismo tiempo de romperle el corazón, de verdad Rin, muchas gracias – soltó casi gritando

\- No puede ser – me dije – la fiesta de Sango… Kohaku… se me había olvidado por completo – pensé sin mencionarle palabras, mientras me quedaba estática en el mismo sitio

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Rin? – preguntó eufórica

\- Sango yo…

\- Ah, pero me falto algo… - agregó - Gracias por ocultarnos tu estrecha relación con el hermano de Inuyasha – quede en piedra, sorprendida por lo que mencionaba ¿Crees a caso que no te vi esta mañana? Que realmente la pregunta seria; ¿Quién no los vio? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Pasearte por el campus con él? ¿Qué ganabas en ilusionar a mi hermano, si ibas a terminar besuqueándote con ese? – reprochó furiosa, mientras casi me fulminaba con la mirada

\- Sango no te sobre pases – adelantó Shippo intentando calmarla

\- Que te aseguro – prosiguió- Solo juega contigo ¿Si sabes que tiene fama de utilizar a las mujeres? Solamente es un tipo engreído, sin escrúpulos, patán…

\- Es suficiente Sango, ya basta – pronuncie frustrada - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No te vuelvas a referir así de Sesshomaru y te aclaro que en ningún momento ilusioné a tu hermano, eso te consta

\- Vaya que lo defiendes pero, aunque te duela, es la verdad ¿Crees a caso que te diría algo que te perjudicara? al menos yo, si soy una amiga para ti, no como tú

\- Estas equivocada Sango, tú eres la que no sabe ser una amiga, prácticamente me obligaste aceptar a tu hermano…

\- Por favor Rin, no me salgas con eso, sabes bien que es mucho mejor partido que ese tipo

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? No tienes derecho a juzgar, ni decidir con quien yo deba estar y te dejo en claro, que no es con tu hermano – solté dejándome llevar por el momento, después de aquello, solo me miro y por un breve momento permaneció en silencio

Fueron solo un par de segundos, pero fue el silencio más pesado que había sentido antes. Miroku y Shippo nos miraba a ambas realmente sorprendidos y Sango, ella me observaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero, no sé si eran de dolor, tristeza o rabia, ya que su mirada se clavaba en mi de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Yo, sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que mas decir. Entonces, cortando el silencio por fin habló.

\- ¿No querías salir con mi hermano? – cuestionó

\- Sango, siempre te aclare que solo veo a Kohaku como a un…

\- Nunca me lo dijiste – interrumpió a la defensiva

\- Claro que sí, pero no sé, si tú…

\- ¿Ahora resulta que, la de la culpa soy yo? – preguntó interrumpiéndome por segunda vez. No le respondí, estaba segura que afirmaría su pregunta, entonces al no verme hablar, prosiguió - No puedo creer que me hicieras eso, que le hicieras eso a mi hermano

\- Sango…

\- Ya no quiero escucharte – negó agitando las manos

\- No hagas esto Sango, mira yo…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo ya no quiero que vuelvas hablarme – finalizó y después de eso, dando media vuelta se alejó, sin darme la oportunidad de pronunciarle una palabra.

Quede en piedra, completamente atónita, mi respiración estaba agitada ¿Qué había sucedido? – Me decía - Sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, observe a Miroku quien en seguida de otorgarme una mirada que no identifique, se fue detrás de Sango y Shippo que continuaba a mí lado, solo me miraba tan asombrado, como yo me sentía en ese momento

\- Anoche, durante la fiesta – comenzó hablar mi pequeño amigo - llego Kohaku, ya sabes… amm solo. Todos nos sorprendimos, Sango preguntó lo sucedido y pues…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté dudosa

\- Nos conto, que… te vio salir de casa, justamente a la hora que habían quedado, siete de la noche – era verdad, había quedado a esa misma hora con Kohaku - ibas muy arreglada, con un elegante vestido rosa, él iba en su auto y presencio cuando subiste al auto blanco que sabemos, es de Sesshomaru

\- ¿Eh? – exclamé atónita

\- En una ocasión Kohaku y yo te vimos salir de Ah-Un con él – explicó - Y pues, se fueron en ese mismo auto, por eso es que lo supo. Después de lo que nos conto, Sango se molesto mencionando que hablaría contigo pero, nunca imagine sucedería algo como esto – comentó, bajando los hombros. Volteé a verlo sorprendida

\- Ya veo… – mencioné con voz temblorosa – Shippo…

\- "Rin" – escuché de pronto a espaldas mías. Rápidamente voltee y con un suspiro en la boca pronuncie su nombre.

\- ¡Sesshomaru…!

Sesshomaru quien se encontraba detrás de mí, al notar sobresalto en mis palabras, me miro fijamente, sin gesticular emoción en su rostro. Era de esperarse, la escena donde me había encontrado, no me favorecía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó volteando la mirada a Shippo

\- ¿Eh? No, nada solo… amm, bueno él… es mi amigo Shippo, estamos en la misma facultad – mencioné apresurada para evitar mal entendidos

\- ¿Qué tal? soy Shippo – saludó mi amigo

\- Sesshomaru – respondió frio y dirigiendo su mirada a mí, preguntó – Kimono, ¿Nos vamos?

\- Amm – Tartamudeé desubicada, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Shippo me ayudo

\- Bueno amm, me retiro, después nos vemos Rin. Fue un gusto Sesshomaru – concluyó, despidiéndose, a lo cual, solo recibió una mirada del peli plateado

\- Sí, nos ve nos Shippo – agregué y en seguida, mi amigo se marchó, dejándonos completamente solos

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestionó dudoso

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Estas triste y te note nerviosa cuando llegué – él, lo sabia al igual que yo, pero aun así, no entendía cómo es que conocía cuando algo me afectaba

\- Pues…

\- Amo bonito, ya está aquí su auto – interrumpió Jaken apareciendo repentinamente.

Sesshomaru, frunciendo el ceño, simplemente le otorgo una mirada a su asistente y este, sin mencionarle nada, solo se retiró.

\- Está bien, me dices durante el camino ¿Te llevo a casa o quieres ir a otro sitio? – preguntó y sin pronunciar palabra, solo basto dedicarle mirada para que supiera mi respuesta. Acto seguido, me tomo de la mano y nos subimos al auto.

Ese día, Sesshomaru me llevo a un lindo lugar y ya estando ahí, le comente lo ocurrido con Sango, así como la forma en la que me había afectado su actitud. Realmente nunca había visto de esa manera a una de mis mejores a migas y eso, me había hecho sentir mal. Me escucho atentamente y cuando termine, como siempre, tenía las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir mejor, para hacerme sentirme apoyada y para sentir que con él, podría estar en medio de una guerra pero sin que me sucediera nada, pues con solo tomar su mano, me bastaba para estar completa.

\- _Si es tu amiga entenderá, no debes preocuparte por tan infantil comportamiento de su parte. Tranquila kimono, todo estará bien_

Fue lo que me dijo, mientras tomaba mi barbilla y me miraba compasivo.

Yo lo sabía, sabía que Sango era mi amiga y que ese incomodo momento pasaría, después de unos días, mientras se le bajara el disgusto, podría hablar claramente con ella y todo se resolvería. Solo con Sango porque con Kohaku, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que le diría si me lo encontraba de frente, ya que él había presenciado cuando me marche con alguien más. Admito que eso me hacía sentir culpable y hasta cierto punto, una cobarde por no aclarar desde un principio mi desacuerdo en salir con él, pero al fin, las cosas ya habían sucedido y ya no podía cambiarlas.

Claro que cuando comente a Sesshomaru todo, omití el hecho de que uno de mis amigos, siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y que de ahí, fue que sucedido todo el disgusto con mi amiga.

 _Recuerdo._

\- _Nunca la había visto tan molesta, no sé porque le…_

\- _¿Quién es Kohaku?- interrumpió él, frunciendo el ceño_

\- _Amm, es el hermano de Sango y pues un amigo, igual que Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha… - respondí_

\- _¿Porque iba, a pasar por ti?- cuestionó dudoso_

\- _Amm, ya sabes… amm pues… así somos… los amigos_

Fue como respondí a las preguntas que me hizo con un semblante de pocos amigos. Esperando creyera lo mencionado, continúe platicando y respiré, al ver que no preguntó más sobre Kohaku, pero puedo asegurar que no se trago el cuento.

 **xxxxx**

Habían transcurrido un par de días después de lo sucedido con Sango. El viernes había llegado y las primeras clases habían terminado. Caminando, me dirigía a la facultad de arquitectura, abrazaba mis libros, como siempre, voltee mirada al cielo y me percate del hermoso día que era. Cerré los ojos, deje que la brisa tocara mi rostro y entonces sin darme cuenta, choque con alguien. De inmediato me dispuse a pedir disculpas, cuando frente a mí, me encontré con mi par de amigos.

\- ¡Kagome! - y detrás de ella - Inuyahsa…

\- Rin, hola – saludaron al unisonó

\- Amigos ¿Como están? – pregunté gustosa - Hasta que nos encontramos, no los he visto durante toda la semana. No saben el gusto que me da verlos juntos – comenté

\- Muchas gracias Rin – agradeció

\- Ya era hora – proseguí - ustedes no pueden estar separados amigos…

\- Si, lo sé… gracias por tu apoyo… - menciono Kagome dándome un abrazo - por cierto, Rin…

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté dudosa

\- Supimos lo que sucedió con Sango, Kohaku y…

\- Sesshomaru… - gruño Inuyasha mirándome con reproche

\- Oh, ya veo – pronuncié bajando la mirada

\- ¿Has podido hablar con ella después de ese día? – preguntó mi amiga

\- No, ella no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera me mira. Miroku hace lo mismo y Shippo pues, en ocasiones lo encuentro con ellos y tampoco me habla, supongo que lo hace para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a Sango

\- Sango es muy terca Rin, intente hablar con ella pero, no comprende razones, me dijo y lo note, se siente muy lastimada y furiosa pero no creas que la justifico sino…

\- Lo sé Kagome – interrumpí - Gracias por intentar hablar con ella

\- Aunque si debo decirte que – continuó - con respecto a Sesshomaru yo…

\- En eso concuerdo con Sango, Rin ¿cómo es que un imbécil como él, está contigo? – mencionó frustrado, mi impulsivo amigo

\- Sesshomaru no es un imbécil, Inuyasha… - aclaré

\- Es mi hermano Rin, y sé que no es un tipo de fiar. Comprendo que Sango no debió obligarte a querer a su hermano al igual que él, fue un imbécil por ilusionarse tan estúpidamente pero… ¿Sesshomaru? – interrogó incrédulo

\- A mí también me parece algo increíble amiga… - añadió Kagome - Yo lo conozco un poco y pues, no se me hace un muchacho…

\- Así es Kagome, tú misma lo has dicho, lo conoces "solo un poco" sé que puede ser engreído, serio y todo aquello pero, en él, existe más que eso, yo lo vi, logre conocer al verdadero Sesshomaru, uno que estoy segura, ustedes ignoran – afirmé segura

\- No te dejes engañar por él, Rin – advirtió molesto

\- Es que no me engaña Inuyasha, es verdad, él es autentico conmigo y yo…

\- Respeto tu decisión amiga, el comportamiento de Sango no fue correcto y te apoyo con eso pero…

\- No estoy de acuerdo de que estés con Sesshomaru – finalizó, Inuyasha

\- ¡Inuyasha…! – expresé sorprendida

\- Lo siento Rin, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida pero de una vez te aclaro que… no lo acepto – concluyó mi peli plateado amigo

Después de aquella conversación, no mencione mas palabras, me despedí de mi par de amigos y con un dolor en el pecho, me encamine a mi destino. Había sido un duro golpe para mí, escuchar aquellas palabras tan despreciables de Inuyasha, era algo que nunca me esperé.

 **xxxxx**

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban juntos y mas que felices. Eso me agradaba mucho, eras mis dos mejores amigos y verlos felices era increíble, sabía bien que Kagome siempre había amado perdidamente a Inuyasha y con lo sucedido entre ambos, me había hecho conocer que Inuyasha, de igual forma, amaba perdidamente a mi amiga. Ahora más que nunca estaban juntos, pues cada vez que los encontraba en el campus, podía ver que eran más unidos que antes, de hecho, tampoco, ya no se veían con los demás, sino solo permanecían ellos dos. Que claro, su opinión y desagrado sobre mi relación con Sesshomaru, seguía en pie. No la aceptaban.

Miroku y Sango en cambión, se habían apartado por completo, por lo sucedido aquel día, después de clases, ya solo se la pasaban juntos y en repentinas ocasiones con Shippo quien evitaba hablarme cuando se encontraba junto con ellos, era la primera vez en mi vida, que me sucedía eso, sí, como todo, en algunas ocasiones llegue a discutir con ambas de mis amigas pero, no a ese grado, ya que, eran días desde lo sucedido y Sango, seguía sin dirigirme la palabra.

Mi amistad con Kykio, había aumentado monumentalmente, en un pasado, cuando ella estaba con Inuyasha, éramos buenas amigas y termino todo cuando ellos se separaron pero ahora, era diferente, éramos más cercanas, a pesar de que en ocasiones solo por momentos nos encontrábamos y charlábamos por poco tiempo, era suficiente. La confianza era increíble y si puedo decirlo, en ocasiones sentía que comparada con Kagome, Kykio me entendía mucho más.

Con Sesshomaru ¿Cómo decirlo, como explicarlo? Sesshomaru era simplemente perfecto, sus atenciones me llenaban siempre de sonrojos, con él, era inevitable sentirme todo el tiempo como un tomate, su manera de hablarme era simplemente la causante de saberme con pies de gelatina, su manera de tratarme era una clara manera de mostrarme al caballero que es, su personalidad, su forma de actuar, de caminar, en absoluto, todo de él, me cautivaba, me encantaba, me enamoraba pues, sentía que cada día, lo amaba mas.

Ya no había momento en que no quisiera verlo o estar con él y mis deseos se cumplían ya que, todo el tiempo permanecíamos juntos, a excepción del horario de clases, claro, pero fuera de eso, todo mi tiempo, era para él, toda mi mente, todo mi corazón, mi alma, toda yo, era de él. No podía sentirme más que feliz, sí, la situación con amigos había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y eso me entristecía.

Entre más avanzaba mi relación con Sesshomaru, mas empeoraba la de mis amigos conmigo. Ya no sabía, si había ganado o había perdido.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

 **Loto Rojo** : revela la inocencia y la naturaleza original del corazón. Esta flor representa las cualidades del corazón, como el amor, la pasión y la compasión. En el capítulo 5 aclare el significado.

Pequeño amigo: así le llamó Rin a Shippo porque es bajito, recuerden que tienen la misma edad

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

En serio me agrada tanto que me escriban, llenan a mi corazón de mucha alegría amo escribir y aun mas cuando se que les gusta, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

También debo comentarles que me gusto mucho que fuera de su agrado el especial, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Lo siento, se que cada vez me tardo mas… espero ya no hacerlo…

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

 **LizMoonLigth** : jajaja hermosa muchas gracias por tu comentario, me saco una sonrisa enorme, comprendo cuando una historia te atrapa y no te deja dormir hasta terminar los capítulos y me ENCANTA que mi fic te haya causado eso, aunque también no te desveles jajaja a mí también me gusta la perspectiva de Rin porque te toca enamorarte de él, y si, lo sé Sesshomaru es tan lindo… por eso lo amo. Gracias ya estoy mejor J espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Lili** : si, de hecho en este capítulo se dio principio a algunos conflictos que se darán. Lo sé hermosa, las hermanas de estos personajes son muy metiches jajaja te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **TaichoAriana** : jeje me da alegría que te gustara el especial, así como el que si notaras que si había interés jaja Sesshomaru siempre es tan lindo, me encanta. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo 8, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Astridgmc:** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me emociona mucho saber que te gusto al igual la manera en que desarrolle a Sesshomaru de verdad que gracias, me anima a seguir adelante.


	11. Dificultades (9)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.******

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Dificultades**

 _Entre más avanzaba mi relación con Sesshomaru, mas empeoraba la de mis amigos conmigo, ya no sabía, si había ganado o había perdido._

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas después de lo sucedido con Sango, y desde ese día, no sabía nada sobre Kohaku. Anteriormente, lo llegaba a encontrar en el campus, de hecho era frecuente que lo viera pero desde aquel día, no tenía ni idea. Al pasar el tiempo, el sentimiento que tenia de tristeza había casi desaparecido, ya que, Sesshomaru me llenaba más que cualquier cosa, estando con él, me olvidaba de todo, de mis problemas, preocupaciones, absolutamente de todo, pues para mí, solo existía él.

Las miradas continuaban, cada vez que me paseaba sola por el campus, podía escuchar los murmullos al igual que las miradas de todos los alumnos, al principio no eran tan notorias pero de un tiempo en adelante, fueron más frecuentes y por alguna razón, comenzaba a inquietarme, ya que solo sucedía, cuando Sesshomaru no estaba conmigo, sentía algo oculto entre sus murmullos pero, no sabía que era.

Sin prestar mucha atención, a todos aquellos que no me dejaban de mirar, mientras entre secretos se hablaban, me encamine a donde me vería con Sesshomaru, quien ya estaba esperándome. Se encontraba parado de bajo de un gran árbol, las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar a su encuentro, eras las mismas, malestar en el estomago, nervios, ansiedad y sentir todo mi cuerpo estremecerse.

\- ¡Hola kimono! – saludó, con esa voz tan sensual que me enloquecía

\- ¡Hola Sessho! – correspondí, poniéndome de puntillas para rosar suavemente sus labios. Al instante, me tomo tiernamente por la cintura y pronunció lo apropiado para ruborizarme.

\- ¿Ya te había dicho lo bien que besas? – preguntó mordiéndose un labio.

No le respondí, solo le sonreí nerviosa mientras bajaba la mirada, ya eran días en que me hacía comentarios un poco bochornosos (pero que no dejaban de encantarme).

\- Bien, andando – pronunció tomándome de la mano

\- Claro… - respondí y comenzamos a caminar

Llegando a la entrada de la universidad, Sesshomaru se detuvo y mirándome con una sonrisa, agregó.

\- Ya vuelvo, iré por el auto

\- Si, aquí te espero – comenté sonriente

\- No tardo kimono – añadió tomándome del mentón

Después de soltar mí barbilla, comenzó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, pasaría por su auto y después, vendría por mí para poder irnos. Me quede suspirando viendo como se alejaba, esa forma de caminar me encantaba y ver su hermoso cabello plateado agitarse por el viento, era más que espectacular.

Decidí acomodarme bajo la sombra de un gran árbol para esperar a Sesshomaru, cuando vi pasar frente a mí a la doctora Kanna - que bien, aprovechare para preguntarle de mi proyecto - me dije al encaminarme a ella y darle alcance.

\- Doctora Kanna, hola – saludé gustosa

\- "Rin" - pronunció sin mas

\- Hace tiempo que no la veo ¿cómo se encuentra? – pregunté cordial

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Rin? – cuestionó en seco, dejándome sorprendida

\- Amm, bueno, solo saludarla y pues, aprovechando, saber si, ¿Si podrá recibirme, para hacer mí servicio en el hospital?

\- Lo lamento Rin pero, eso no será posible - soltó en voz fría

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Porque no me aceptaron? ¿El director le dijo que no, algo no le gusto de mi ensayo? - interrogué sobresaltada

\- No, simplemente no se podrá Rin – concluyó

\- Pero… doctora por favor… ayúdeme, yo… puedo presentar el examen otra vez… amm no sé, lo que usted me diga – propuse angustiada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- Tienes que aprender a aceptar el fracaso Rin – objetó - No se te dio la oportunidad y es una decisión irrevocable – finalizó alzando la voz

\- Pero… - quede en piedra, no lo podía creer

\- Tengo que irme, será mejor que busques en otro lado – y con eso, termino retirándose sin más.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho – No es posible – me dije pasando saliva - sentía que estaba casi dentro, era mi sueño, el tener un pequeño paso para estar en ese hospital, la doctora Kanna me había dicho que me apoyaría a entrar, así como el que mi entrada era casi un hecho – Ya veo que ni siquiera con su ayuda pude entrar – me dije decepcionada - aunque también estaba la duda su comportamiento para conmigo, usualmente era amigable pero esa vez, se había portado bastante indiferente.

Decepcionada camine de nuevo, al gran árbol donde esperaría a Sesshomaru. Permanecía con la cabeza abajo, sentía ganas de llorar, no lo podía creer.

\- "Rin"

El sonido de alguien llamándome, me impresiono, de pronto sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido – "Rin" – volví a escuchar pero ahora, la voz estaba más cerca lo cual me hizo temblar. No volteé mirada, temía que quien me hablaba fuera quien imaginaba pero, últimamente el reconocer las voces, era mi especialidad. Sin poder mas con la duda, gire a donde provenía el llamado y frente a mí, estaba él.

\- Kohaku… - solté entre un gran suspiro

\- Hola Rin – saludó sonriente

\- Hola… - respondí aun pasmada

\- ¿Como estas? – preguntó mirándome fijo

\- Amm, bien, bien – contesté en automático

\- Ya lo creo… - menciono al tiempo de bajar la mirada – últimamente he escuchado hablar mucho de ti pero… no he tenido el gusto de encontrarme contigo - solo lo miraba sorprendida, no sabía que decirle, sabía bien que lo que había escuchado de mi, era sobre mi relación con Sesshomaru - ¿Sabes…? – prosiguió - Debo admitir que si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, todo lo que se habla en el campus, no lo creería…

\- Kohaku… - hablé interrumpiéndolo

\- ¿Sí? – cuestionó

\- Pe… perdóname – solté

\- ¿Eh? – exclamó sorprendido.

Tenía que hacerlo, debía pedirle que me perdonara por mi actitud tan cobarde, a pesar de todo, me sentía mal, pues independientemente de lo sucedido, era mi amigo y el que observara aquella escena era más que suficiente, lo menos que podía hacer, era pedir disculpas.

\- Lo siento – proseguí - aquel día, yo… bueno, no fue mi intención, debí decirte todo desde el principio y pues…

\- No tienes de que disculparte – mencionó en seguida – Comprendo a la perfección, ahora tu estas con Sesshomaru y pues, no me queda más que esforzarme al doble

\- ¿Eh? - Exclame, ¿Qué acababa de decir? – De… ¿de qué hablas? – pregunté temerosa

\- Fui completamente claro Rin, no voy a quedarme con las manos cruzadas solo así y ya – pasé saliva - No solamente me gustas y lo sabes, lo que siento por ti es real, es fuerte, y no dejare que un tipo como él, solo llegue de la nada, y se lleve a quien por años, he esperando…

Sentí como se me bajo el estomago, quede atónita con sus palabras, ya no sabía que responderle, sentí un escalofrió bajar por mi espalda, así como, un fuerte disgusto.

\- No te dejare ir tan fácilmente Rin – afirmó seguro

Entonces, en cuanto término de pronunciar aquellas palabras, de pronto, comenzó acercarse a mí, de inmediato retrocedí pero él, continuó. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, intentó plantar un beso en mi mejilla, acto el cual desprecie, volteando el rostro, mientras lo miraba completamente anonadada, era la primera vez que, Kohaku, actuaba así conmigo.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo – recitó soltando un suspiro. Entonces, es ese instante, fugazmente tomo mi mano y dando un beso en ella, agregó – Tu corazón te está mostrando un espejismo con él Rin, y yo, me encargare de que veas la realidad

Lo mire sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido; pensaba quitarle mi mano, cuando Sesshomaru apareció.

\- Rin – escuche detrás de mí y al oír esa potente voz, sentí erizar mi piel. Voltee rápidamente y él, ya estaba justo alado mío

\- Se… Sesshomaru… - suspiré nerviosa

Me percate de que Kohaku aun sostenía mi mano y al saber que mi novio estaba presenciando aquello, de inmediato aparte el brazo. Sesshomaru, ignorando por completo la sorpresa que emanaba de mis ojos, clavo su mirada en Kohaku quien en seguida, le correspondió.

\- Por fin conozco al hermano de Inuyasha – comentó Kohaku – Es un gusto poder verte de frente

\- Y será la última vez, si la vuelves a tocar – pronunció severo

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Fue solo un pequeño beso en su mano, a caso, ¿Te ofendí en algo? – preguntó cínico

Sesshomaru sonrió ante tal comentario y dando un paso hacia adelante, sentencio amenazante:

\- Disfrutare borrar el cinismo de tu rostro

\- Inténtalo… - desafío Kohaku dando también, un paso.

Y Por como vi las cosas, sin pensarlo demasiado, me interpuse entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué hacen? deténganse – hablé en fuerte voz

Entonces, colocándome frente a Sesshomaru y tomando su pecho, rogué con la mirada, el desertar de sus impulsos, pues sabía que si los dejaba avanzar un paso más, las cosas llegarían a otro nivel. Sesshomaru volteando su mirada a mí, comprendió mi intención y soltando aire, intentó tranquilizarse.

En seguida, me tomo por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, y mirando fijamente a Kohaku, advirtió:

\- Será mejor que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino

\- ¿Es una advertencia? – cuestionó - Tal vez en el tuyo no, pero en el de Rin, si

\- Basta Kohaku ¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto? – cuestioné furiosa

\- Te lo he dicho Rin, no me rendiré y lo dejo claro también para ti Sesshomaru, luchare por ella – estaba claro, Kohaku le había declarado la guerra a Sesshomaru

\- Te acabas de condenar – pronunció lentamente mientras rechinaba los dientes

\- ¿Es una promesa? – retó Kohaku

\- Es suficiente – grité – te lo pido Kohaku, por favor, ya vete

Sin decir mas, Kohaku miro por última vez a Sesshomaru y después de que ambos intercambiaran miradas, se retiro. Preocupada, voltee a ver a mi novio, para asegurar que todo estuviera bien pero él, continuaba con una mirada de fuego al igual que su cuerpo, permanecía tenso, lo sé, porque aun tenía mis manos en su pecho.

Después de soltar un pequeño gruñido, se dirigió a mí, sin gesticular ninguna emoción.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunté dudosa

\- Vámonos – fue lo único menciono abriendo la puerta del auto.

Entramos y sin decir más, nos marchamos.

Durante el camino, permanecíamos completamente en silencio. Sesshomaru no volteaba a verme, tenía la mirada directo al frente, con ambas manos en el volante, en su rostro, se podía percibir claramente la molestia que sentía y por mi parte, no se me ocurría ni una sola palabra para mencionarle - ¿Estará molesto conmigo? – Me pregunté – Desde que le comente lo sucedido con Sango, supuse tuvo sospechas de Kohaku y ahora viendo esto, las aclaró – me dije pensativa – ¿Se habrá molestado por no impedir que Kohaku besara mi mano? Actué completamente en shock, que torpe – me dije al momento escuchar con el sonido de su voz.

\- "Rin" – escuché y al instante, voltee a verlo

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté cohibida

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó

\- Ah, nada, bueno… amm creí que estabas molesto – confesé

\- Lo estoy – confirmó

\- Ah, ya veo – le dije desanimada

\- No es contigo – aclaro después de suspirar.

Lo mire incrédula, realmente no confiaba en que el disgusto solo hubiese sido, culpa de Kohaku, pues lo había demostrado al no dirigirme la palabra. Al notar mi actitud, dibujo levemente una sonrisa y tomando mí mentón añadió:

\- Tranquila kimono, todo está bien – lo observe por un segundo y después de regalarle una sonrisa, concluyo aquella conversación.

 **xxxxx**

Después de lo sucedido con Kohaku, Sesshomaru no hizo comentario alguno, a pesar de notar su gran molesta y disgusto por ese momento tan" incomodo" evito hablar sobre ello, y aunque no mencionaba nada, sabía bien que ese encuentro, no lo pasaría de largo, tal vez el hecho de que yo me encontraba presente, lo detuvo a reaccionar como realmente tuvo el impulso.

Había sido un día lleno de emociones, primeramente, al recibir el duro golpe de saberme rechazada de mi gran sueño "formar parte del prestigioso hospital Azusa" y después (para rematar) el encuentro con Kohaku que más que incomodo, había sido desagradable además, en cierta forma, me preocupaba, sabía que aquella advertencia la decía en serio y lo que menos quería era que se causara un conflicto con Sesshomaru.

No solo desde ese momento las cosas había empeorado (contando el que la mitad de mis amigos ya no me hablaban, así como el saberme odiada, por la otra mitad) sucedía algo curioso con Sesshomaru, desde ese día, no había momento en que me dejara sola y mucho menos durante el tiempo en el campus, era lindo pero tenía el presentimiento de que tanto Kohaku como Sesshomaru, esperaban encontrarse a solas. En efecto, los problemas y dificultades se presentarían con más fuerza a partir de ese momento.

 **xxxxx**

Había terminado el entrenamiento de tiro con arco, Kagome había regresado al taller y a pesar de que me hablaba como antes, mantenía distancia durante la práctica, momento el cual, yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto con Kykio. Al terminar, Kagome solo se despedía y se marchaba. Lo entendía, Inuyasha la esperaba y con lo impaciente que es mi amigo, era normal salir corriendo. En cambio, tanto Kykio como yo, nos quedábamos charlando mientras arquitectura de último año, salía de clases.

\- Falta poco para el torneo Rin y por supuesto que entraras ahí – musitó alentadora

\- ¿Es enserio Kykio? – pregunté emocionada

\- Claro, te lo mereces, tu mejora es increíble y confió en que nos lleves al triunfo

\- No solo yo, sino también tu y Kagome…

\- Es verdad, gracias por tus palabras y dime, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Sesshomaru? – cuestionó curiosa mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida

\- Excelentes Kykio – respondí

\- Ya lo creo, te vez radiante…

\- Más que eso amiga, siento que cada día lo amo mas, no sé como sea posible pero… Es un sentimiento extraño de explicar, aunque bueno, tú has de saber de que hablo, tienes a Naraku – expliqué sonriente

\- Si, si y dime ¿con Sango, haz podido…?

\- Aun nada – dije bajando la mirada

\- Amiga lo siento mucho… - lamentó, tomándome por los hombros

\- No se Kykio, últimamente nada está saliendo bien – confesé - con mis amigos, con la escuela, hasta con mi tía, la he visto muy enferma, dice que no es nada pero… yo no lo creo. Créeme que si no fuera por Sesshomaru y por ti, yo no sé qué haría

\- Todo estará bien Rin, ya verás que se resolverán estas pequeñas dificultades – alentó, compartiéndome una sonrisa bondadosa

\- Eso espero, porque ¿Sabes…?

Planeaba explicarle a mi amiga, lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo pero, fui bruscamente interrumpida por un jaloneo en uno de mis brazos.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – preguntó agresiva

\- ¿Eh? – me sorprendí, parecía echar fuego

\- ¿Esta cosa horrible es de quien habla todo el campus? ¿Está, es la belleza que todos comentan, esta con Sesshomaru? – alegó

\- ¿Perdón? – le dije frunciendo el ceño

\- Si, si me refiero a ti estúpida ¿En qué momento te subestime? ¿Quién te crees para quintarme a Sesshomaru? – vociferó

\- Yo no te quite a nadie Kagura – aclaré firme

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién te crees para llegar de esa forma Kagura? – interrumpió Kykio

\- A ti nadie te hablo Kykio

\- Te advierto Kagura, no te atrevas a meterte con Rin

\- ¿Tú quien eres para advertirme estúpida?

\- Basta Kagura ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué quieres? – cuestioné abrumada

\- Te lo dije y lo repito, si te llegas a meter con Rin también conmigo – amenazó mi amiga mirando retadora a Kagura

\- Es suficiente – dijo agitando los brazos - No continuare contigo aquí, eres muy importuna. Pero eso si, a ti Rin, te advierto que las cosas no se quedaran así – dicho eso, Kagura dio media vuelta y se alejo de nosotras

Saque aire y volteando a Kykio, comprobé que se encontraba tan sorprendida como yo. Realmente me había olvidado de Kagura y su obsesión por Sesshomaru. Aunque no la justificaba, supuse su reacción pues, al estar enamorada de él y que por tanto tiempo no consiguiera una respuesta positiva, debió ser duro, enterarse de todo lo que se comentaba en el campus, acerca de nuestra relación.

Minutos después, vimos llegar a Sesshomaru y poco detrás de él, a Naraku. Nos despedimos, tomando cada par su rumbo y con respecto a Kagura, Kykio y yo, acordamos no comentar nada de lo sucedido.

 **Xxxxx**

 _Recuerdo._

\- _¿Qué dices kimono? ¿Aceptas?- cuestionó levantando una ceja_

\- _¿Qué cosa?- pregunté dudosa_

\- _¿El llevarte mañana a mi casa?- aclaró_

\- _¿Tú casa?- repetí sorprendida_

\- _Así es, paso por ti después de que salgas de Tenseiga y nos vamos – propuso compartiéndome una sonrisa_

\- _Amm, claro, si, si – acepté gustosa_

\- _Bien…_

\- _Por cierto – comenté - Ya no has ido a tomar tu café regional_

\- _Realmente no es muy bueno el café que venden ahí – confesó_

\- _¿Entonces…?_

\- _Valía la pena ir, solamente para contemplar a una señorita quien no puede verse más hermosa, cada vez que viste kimonos – abrí los ojos cual sorpresa al tiempo en que sentí ruborizarme_

\- _Ya veo… - fue lo único que pude responder_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y aun nerviosa por lo que pasaría en unas cuantas horas, seguí caminando, me dirigía a Tenseiga, era sábado, día de trabajar. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, ese, sería el día en que Sesshomaru me llevaría a conocer su casa, que en realidad ya la conocía, pues en ocasiones Inuyasha nos invitaba a ver películas, por lo tanto llegue a entrar un par de veces pero, en ese momento era diferente, estaría ahí con él, solo con él.

Desde que me lo había mencionado, sentía el temblar de mi cuerpo, al igual que malestar en mi estomago, era realmente emocionante pero la gran magnitud de nervios no me dejaban tranquila.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la cafetería donde trabajaba. Tenía la vista al frente, de pronto, pase saliva, caminando en mi dirección, se acercaba ella. En cuando advirtió mi presencia, clavo su escarlata mirada y apresuro el paso hasta que quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

\- Hasta que por fin te encuentro sola – mencionó burlona - Usualmente siempre traes guarda espaldas, ya sea Kykio, Midoriko o… Sesshomaru

\- Ninguno de los mencionados, son mis guarda espaldas

\- Pues eso parecen, aclaro, ninguno me da miedo pero… me alegra encontrarte sola, así podre decirte todo, sin interrupciones – aclaró irónica

\- Bien dime, aquí estoy – hable, mientras la mirada firme

\- ¿Te crees la muy valiente verdad? En fin, ¿sabes? Me parece realmente increíble o mejor dicho, horroroso, el hecho de tan solo imaginarme ¿Qué fue lo que perturbó de esa manera a Sesshomaru para que este contigo?

\- ¿Disculpa? – cuestioné comenzando a sentir calor

\- Pues simplemente mírate, por favor ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te vio? No eres más que una gata, arrastrada…

\- Es suficiente ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma? – exigí sobresaltada

\- Cállate – ladró - No he terminado ¿Crees a caso que no sé, que solo eres una vil nerd, una miserable quien solo está en el instituto por lastima de los directores? Eres muy poca cosa para él y lo sabes. Por favor, mírame, no me llegas ni a los talones

\- A caso ¿Crees que con esas palabras, me vas a ofender? Te equivocas Kagura, no me afecta en lo más minino lo que hables, ahora, si eso es lo que crees. Que soy tan poca cosa y que no te llego ni a los talones… ¿porque Sesshomaru no está contigo? – pregunté cínica

\- Escúchame bien estúpida, no creas que el hecho de que él, este contigo, te comience a dar valor para ser tan insolente, te dejo en claro que no permitiré que una tipa como tú, se lleve lo que es mío – advirtió echando fuero por los ojos

\- Él no es de tu pertenencia – sentencié, devolviéndole la mirada

\- ¿Ah no? Ya lo veremos, te lo advierto, no me subestimes niña, porque aún no sabes, quién es Kagura - Dicho eso, dio un jondeó y se alejo

Quede parada, con el corazón acelerado, sentía una enorme furia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Kagura me había declarado la guerra y yo, la había aceptado sin pensarlo pero no solo eso, por como lo veía, no sería cosa fácil, recordando la manera en que llego ese día con Sesshomaru y le planto un beso, además de hablar de esa forma conmigo, me hizo percatarme de que rival tenia.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Siempre que escribo un capítulo a pesar de que me quedo conforme de lo que hago (porque debo decirles que no subo, ningún capítulo que primeramente a mí, no me guste), siempre tengo el temor de saber si les gusta, si les será agradable, si lo disfrutaran y cuando veo sus hermosos comentarios me digo "buen trabajo" ya que cumplí con mi cometido, satisfacer a mis lectores y compartirles un poquito de mi imaginación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo las quiero muchísimo.

Sé que este no fue uno de los mejores pero como siempre les digo, cada capítulo es necesario. También les comento que me tarde porque adelante capítulos. Saldré de la ciudad por trabajo y no podre escribir.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **LizMoonLigth:** espero que recuperes tu cuenta hermosa, en todo caso si quieres dejarme comentario solo déjalo con tu firma para que pueda darte las gracias personalizadas jejeje. Con ese miedo que tienes quisiera poder decirte mas pero estaría revelando parte de los siguientes capítulos así que perdón… se que Rin es linda y pura pero también es muy fuerte así que no te preocupes. Con Sango, lo sé, que mala onda verdad, pero bueno. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me llenan de felicidad y de alegría saber que te gustan mis capítulos, te mando un fuerte abrazo, saludos.

 **Taisho Ariana:** lo sé hermosa, Sango se está pasando jeje pero así va la historia lo siento, con Sexymaru comparto por completo tu opinión, lo amo, me encanta hasta cuando lo escribo estoy suspire y suspire jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario me fascinan que me digas que te encanta porque eso es lo que me hace más feliz. Te mando una súper mega, abrazo.

 **:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucha alegría que te gustara mi historia al igual que el especial que fue hecho con todo mi cariño para ustedes. Lo sé hay veces que solo pensamos en nosotros mismos y en nuestro bienestar sin pensar en los demás y dañamos a quien queremos. A mi igual siempre mis favoritos fueron el grupo de Sesshomaru y pues siempre Kykio se me hizo muy madura es una de las razones por las cuales me cae muy bien. Saludos nena te mando un abrazo.

 **Lili:** me encantan tus comentarios hermosa jajaja no diré si pasaran cosas malas o buenas pero a mi punto de vista estará todo muy interesante, lo que me inquieta es que le tengan desconfianza a Sesshomaru es curioso la verdad jajaja bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, te mando un súper abrazo.

 **Yaya:** hola hermosa, que bueno que regresas me da mucho gusto, gracias por comentarme mis terribles faltas de ortografía (casi me desmayo cuando lo mencionaste jajaja) si, se que puede parecer raro un Sesshomaru así, pero… quise poner en esta historia un poco mas de romance y a un Sessho más expresivo, lo que busco es que mis lectoras se enamoren de él. Sobre Kykio fuiste la única que me lo comento no sé, si mas se percataron de eso jajaja pero no responderé, lo siento, hay cosas preparadas para los siguientes capítulos. Y por último, amm no recuerdo haber puesto que fuera "lo peor" saludos y un abrazo.


	12. Entregandome a Ti (10)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.******

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Entregándome a ti**

Faltaba poco para salir, alce la mirada al reloj de pared, solo era cuestión de un par de minutos más y mi turno, terminaría. Solté un profundo suspiro y abrace mi estomago, por extraño que fuera, ese día, sentía que el kimono me apretaba, incomodidad y frustración asechaban mi tranquilidad. Cerré los ojos, terminé de soltar aire e insatisfecha recordé la semana menos agradable que había tenido.

 _Recuerdo_

\- **_Lo lamento Rin, pero eso no será posible_**

 _La profesora Kanna me había anunciado en la manera más indiferente, el rechazo a poder realizar mi servicio en el hospital Azusa. "Sueño frustrado"_

\- **_Fui completamente claro, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente Rin_**

 _Kohaku no quitaría el dedo del renglón y en lo particular, me parecía completamente de mal gusto pero lo peor, era que no solo me lo había advertido a mí, sino también a Sesshomaru._

\- **_Te lo advierto, no me subestimes niña, porque aún no sabes, quién es Kagura_**

 _Kagura, me había declarado la guerra y yo, la había aceptado sin pensarlo pero, no solo eso, por como lo veía, no sería una rival fácil._

Fruncí levemente el ceño, no había sido un recuerdo agradable, pase saliva, abrí los ojos y en seguida, él, apareció frente a mí. Me miraba impaciente, cosa que al momento no entendí hasta que girando al reloj, me percate que ya había pasado mi hora de salida. Sobresaltada, me apresure a salir pues ese sería el día, en que Sesshomaru, me llevaría a su casa.

Me había quitado el kimono para ponerme algo más cómodo; un lindo vestido purpura de tiras, ajustado del busto. Sentía muchos nervios, dentro del auto, a pesar de tener ambas ventadas abajo, sentía como si estuviera dentro de un horno, apretaba los puños a la falta de mi vestido que se encontraba un poco arriba de mis rodillas, insistente mordía mis labios y temía que en cuanto bajara del auto caería al piso, pues mis nervios eran demasiados.

Faltando poco para llegar, fue que por fin vi, la gran mansión de Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru se dirigió a la entrada de la gran casa y nos recibieron sus trabajadores, después de ayudarme a bajar, volteo la mirada a mí y plantando un dulce beso en mi mejilla entrelazo su mano con la mía. Trataba de que no se diera cuenta, que en cada paso mi respiración aumentaba de velocidad. Se abrieron las puertas y nos encaminamos dentro.

Realmente una enorme y bella casa, tomados de la mano, me llevo directamente a la sala de estar donde se encontraba un bellísimo piano. Quede asombrada, el más grande que había visto, era el de la sala de música de la universidad pero ese, era impresionante.

\- ¡Guau! Es bellísimo, además de enorme – expresé – amm – dudé - tengo una pregunta

\- ¿Dime?

\- Si tienes un gran y hermoso piano en tu casa, ¿Porque vas a ensayar a la universidad? - pregunté curiosa

\- Es irritante soportar a Inuyasha, y empeora al tener aquí a su novia – respondió sincero

\- ¿Kagome…?

\- Así es – afirmó

\- Ya veo, pero, no deberías prestar mucha atención en eso – mencione sonriendo coquetamente

Sesshomaru correspondiendo a mi sonrisa, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, tomo con una mano mi rostro y levemente sus labios delinearon una sonrisa.

\- Ven – pronunció tomando mi mano y acerándome al piano

Me acercó al hermoso piano, me sentó en el taburete, se coloco de lado mío y comenzó a posar sus dedos sobre las teclas. Era una melodía divina, tan bella que acariciaba el alma de quien la escuchara, me parecía conocida, al principio no lo había notado hasta después de un rato, me percate que era la misma melodía que toco aquel día en su presentación. Sin estar acompañada de los demás instrumentos, juro que sonaba más hermosa.

Lo observe sorprendida, me encontraba contemplando la maravillosa manera de plasmar tan bella música, él, lucia tan guapo, tan perfecto, su hermosa mirada brillaba cual ojos dorados, sus cejas se arqueaban al concentrarse y lamia exquisitamente sus labios, cada vez que una nota le gustaba más que otra.

Parecía hipnotizada, mordí uno de mis labios, los nervios que sentía habían desaparecido, el latir de mi corazón permanecía, pero ahora, era por deseo, porque sí, lo admito, Sesshomaru me hacía pensar y sentir sensaciones, legadas a la lujuria. Al terminar la canción, volteó la mirada a mí y con sus enormes diamantes ambarinos, me observó penetrante.

\- Es hermosa, fue la que tocaste en tu presentación ¿Cierto? – pregunté segura

\- Exacto – respondió

\- Es fantástica… - alabé y Sesshomaru sonrió divertido

\- Gracias por ayudarme a crearla – comentó

\- ¿Eh? Amm, yo no te ayude – objete confundida - Ni siquiera se tocar el piano

\- Claro que me ayudaste – afirmó - Tu sola presencia irritante, me ayudo a terminarla. Deberías interrumpir más seguido mis ensayos kimono

\- ¿Qué?

No entendí su explicación, hasta que a mi mente regreso aquel momento en que, intentando investigar en la universidad, aquel sonido de un piano, me lo encostre en la sala de música tocando, justamente esa bella melodía

\- Entonces…

\- Así es, esa noche fuiste tú, quien me ayudo a terminarla, dejaste toda tu presencia en ese lugar, al igual que en mi auto – sonrió

\- ¿Pero… como? – No entendía a que se refería

\- Simplemente sin saber cómo, una hermosa jovencita, me atrapo sin darme cuenta, esa noche más que el querer tu compañía en la presentación, quería, escucharas la canción que te pertenece – explicó compartiéndome una dulce mirada

\- ¿Qué me pertenece? – repetí reprimiendo mi emoción

\- Todas las notas son, tú Rin, no hay tecla que toque, en la que no te vea reflejada

Sesshomaru solía decirme cosas sumamente lindas pero aquellas palabras, eras más que especiales. Sonreí como única respuesta, comenzando acercarme lentamente. Con ambas manos, tome su rostro y contemplándolo, empecé acariciar delicadamente sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y por último, sus labios, los cuales, atrapé con un dulce beso.

De inmediato, Sesshomaru correspondió al acto haciendo del beso, uno con mas euforia, al grado, de separarnos por la falta de oxigeno que, después de recuperarlo, continuar con una sesión interminable de húmedos besos pasionales. Mi cuerpo se amedrentó en cuanto comencé a sentir las manos de Sesshomaru quienes poco a poco, abrían paso entre mi vestido para acariciar mis piernas; con miedo me separé de él, pues mi falta de conocimiento sobre ese tema, me causaba vergüenza.

No hizo falta explicarlo, él, había entendido a la perfección mi acto. Tan cariñoso como siempre, acaricio mi rostro, dio un beso en mi frente y después de eso, nos levantamos del taburete para encaminarnos a otra sala.

Paseamos por casi toda la casa, o eso esperaba, pues era enorme, nunca creí que ese lugar tuviera tantas puertas y tantas habitaciones. El lugar que visitamos hasta final, fue el jardín de la parte trasera, estaba más que divino, tenia cientos de flores de todo color pero su énfasis, eran los tulipanes así como los, lotos que crecían en un pequeño estanque.

\- Esta hermoso, Sesshomaru… esto es increíble… - comenté emocionada, acercándome al estanque de lotos

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó

\- Me encanta, es maravilloso…

Sesshomaru me miro sin pronunciar palabra, sonreía de una manera extraña, una manera que no entendía, fue una sonrisa muy diferente a otras. Entonces, tamo un loto rojo del estanque y me lo dio. Creo que ya sabía de dónde había conseguido el loto que me dio, aquella vez en la cafetería.

\- Sesshomaru… - suspire, tomando en manos la bella flor.

Comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente, nuestros labios, deseaban juntarse pero aquel bello momento, fue interrumpido por gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer.

\- Entremos de vuelta – propuso separándose de mi

\- Claro – afirmé sonriendo

Rápidamente entramos a la casa por la parte de la cocina, detrás de nosotros cerramos las enormes puertas de vidrio y enseguida, comenzó a caer con fuerza la lluvia. Colocándome frente al transparente portón, observé deleitada el caer del agua, pues debo mencionar que siempre me gusto la lluvia, escucharla caer, el olor a tierra mojada, la tranquilidad que causa ese sonido, me hace sentir hermosas sensaciones.

Advertí la presencia de Sesshomaru a lado mío y de inmediato voltee a verlo, él, quien ya me miraba, dando un par de pasos, corto distancia apoderándose de un beso. ¡Sesshomaru! – suspire, en cuanto se alejo de mi. Sentía mis mejillas rojas, la manera en la que me miraba era tan bella que sin pensarlo, comenzamos nuevamente a besarnos pero con más pasión. Tomando mi cintura y sin separar nuestros labios, comenzamos avanzar alejándonos de las puertas; el sonido de los besos comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más alto, así como el calor de nuestros cuerpos, aumentaba poco a poco.

Dejándonos llevar por las emociones, comenzamos a besarnos aumentando el frenesí, Sesshomaru tomando mi cadera, me alzo a una mesa cerca de nosotros y me sentó colocándose en medio de mis piernas, así mismo, empezó a besar punzantemente mi cuello mientras yo, lo abrazaba con intensiones de que no se detuviera. Comenzó a alzar lentamente mi vestido y sentí como sus manos se posaron sobre mi piel, ocasionándome sentir un placer difícil de explicar.

De pronto y de la nada, Sesshomaru, separándose delicadamente de mí, quito sus manos de mi cuerpo y agachando la cabeza, intento recuperar el aliento. Lo observé curiosa, planee mencionarle palabra, cuando alzo la mirada, clavo sus ambarinos en mí y agitado, dijo:

\- No lo haré, si tú, no lo deseas…

Parecía que sus palabras me imploraban una respuesta positiva, era la primera vez que lo notaba de esa manera y eso, me había cautivado de sobremanera, así que, respondiendo, lo tome del rostro y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente mientras, trataba de acercar más mi cuerpo al de él. Después de una sesión de besos y caricias desesperadas, nos detuvimos para recuperar el aliento. Me miro deseoso y tomándome entre sus brazos, me cargo.

No dirigimos escaleras arriba y entramos a su habitación.

 **xxxxx**

Delicadamente me bajo, recostándome en la cama, su mirada era intensa, dominante, tan penetrante que hacia vibrar todo mi ser, sus enormes diamantes dorados, reflejaban claramente a un depredador. Comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo ardía, mi respiración empezaba agitarse de una manera diferente, lo mire ansiosa, cosa que de inmediato entendió puesto que no tardo en besarme con euforia mientras me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la cama. Entre más ardientes eran sus besos, juro que hasta pude sentir como la temperatura de su saliva cambio, era caliente y su sabor era aun más exquisito que cualquier beso que me hubiese dado antes.

Los besos comenzaron a ser más intensos, más pasionales, llenos en cada uno de más deseo, comenzó a mordisquear levemente mis labios mientras se acomodaba encima de mi cuerpo sin recargar todo su peso. Entre aquellos húmedos besos, comenzó a desviar sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello, apoderándose de toda la parte de mi pecho y clavícula. Sentir el arder de sus besos así como la sensación mojada de su saliva, me ocasionaban soltar pequeños e involuntarios gemidos.

Seguía besándome y al mismo tiempo, intentando quitar todo el perfume de mi cuello pues su lengua se paseaba de una forma tan excitante que apretaba mis piernas entre las sabanas al igual que los puños, solo por un intento fallido de controlar todo aquello que me hacía sentir, era inevitable no jadear por el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento. Entonces poco a poco comenzó a detenerse tranquilizando el temblor de tomo mi cuerpo.

Me miro agitado, tomo mi cintura y con fuerza me levanto al momento de quedar ambos sentados en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas de manera en que nos encontrábamos sumamente cerca, lo suficiente, para sentir el palpitar de su miembro. Comenzó nuevamente a besarme mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo mi espalda, sentí como sus manos encontraron el cierre de mi vestido y lo fueron bajando lentamente.

Comenzó deslizando suavemente sus manos por mis hombros y parte de mi espalda, al momento de depositar punzantes y húmedos besos en mi piel al descubierto, pude sentir mi largo cabello tocar mi espalda así como el sentir, como Sesshomaru, iba despojándome de mi ropa. Sentí el aire frio tocar mi piel, cerré profundamente los ojos para después abrirlos y encontrar esa hermosa mirada ambarina.

Lo mire y como primer impulso me abrace de su cuello y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente para después entre húmedos besos bajar mis manos por su pecho y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa abriendo paso a su fuerte pecho y poder sentir su piel en mis manos. Juro que era una sensación tan fría como el hielo pero tan caliente como la misma lava. Puede quitarle por completo la camisa y sentir sus fuertes brazos al descubierto, era tan hermoso.

Me tomo nuevamente de la cintura y volvió a recostarme en la cama para quitarme por completo el vestido, se coloco encima de mí y comenzó desesperadamente a apartar el brassier que cubría mis pechos para después apoderarse de uno de ellos y comenzar a lamerlo ente pequeñas mordidas que juro, me llevaban a otro mundo, mordía mis labios sin poder soportar la excitación que inundaba todo mi cuerpo.

Comencé a gemir mas y mas lo cual por lo visto, excitaba mas a ese imponente hombre que me volvía loca a cada segundo, después de desprender y dejar al descubierto mis pechos se detuvo un poco para contemplar la vista mientras yo sentía mis mejillas más que rojas, tenía un poco de vergüenza pero mi deseo me ganaba para no poder detener la situación.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse delicadamente por todo mi cuerpo mientras sus labios se apoderaba nuevamente de los míos, sentía el jadear de su aliento adentrándose en mi, su lengua jugueteaba traviesa por la cavidad de mi boca, al grado de dejarme casi sin aliento, sin la oportunidad de que el aire entrara en mis pulmones. Sus manos se paseaban por mi cintura y muslos hasta llegar a la íntima parte que húmeda, esperaba ser poseída. Poso una de sus manos en aquel sitio y pude experimentar como todo mi cuerpo se cubrió de un enorme calor así como de un escalofrió.

Sesshomaru se distancio por un momento de mí para desesperadamente quitarse el pantalón que le estorbaba, después tomo en sus manos una de mis piernas para comenzar a depositar ardientes besos de arriba abajo casi llegando al punto más caliente de mi cuerpo, sin poder aguantar más tomo en sus manos lo que quedaba de mis bragas y comenzó a deslizarla tiernamente entre mis piernas mientras yo, sentía no poder mas, apretaba fuertemente la sabana entre mis manos y contenía el aire, estaba a punto de gritarle que, de una vez, me poseyera.

Sin esperar más el miembro punzante de Sesshomaru completamente dispuesto a proceder, comenzó a adentrarse en mi, sentía como si me asfixiara, a pesar de la delicadeza y ternura de Sesshomaru para conmigo, era una sensación dolorosa que no deseaba se detuviera, completamente dentro de mí se volvió a colocar frente a mí para besarme apasionadamente en los labios mientras comenzaba a moverse lento y firme de arriba abajo. Entre besos ambos, gemíamos de inmenso placer que era irresistible de contener.

Entre más mi cuerpo se acostumbraba al de él, los movimientos dentro de mí, aumentaban la velocidad ocasionándome aun más placer así como el de Sesshomaru quien junto conmigo jadeaba sin detenerse. Mis uñas se mantenían aferradas a su espalda marcando ferozmente los orgasmos que me provocaba, era tan fuerte, tan preciso, tan rápido que de otra forma más que en rasguños, no podía demostrar mi placer.

Después de unas repeticiones de movimientos veloces, besos húmedos, una entrega completa, cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y distinguiendo una suave capa de vapor en la habitación, salió de mí y besándome tiernamente finalizo lo que fue nuestro primer encuentro. Tomándome entre sus brazos me acurruco en su fuerte pecho, no recuerdo en qué momento caí completamente dómida.

Aquello había sido más que nuestro primer encuentro, había sido la entrega completa de nuestros cuerpos así como de nuestras almas, de nuestro amor.

 **xxxxx**

Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, como una dulce caricia, el sonido de la lluvia me despertó, solté un suspiro, mire alrededor y mis ojos se sobresaltaron cual sorpresa, pues estaba en la habitación de Sesshomaru; en seguida me levante sentándome en la cama, baje la mirada y fue ahí, cuando me percate de que no portaba ni una sola prenda. De inmediato me ruborice tomando las sabanas para cubrir mi cuerpo. Después de digerir lo sucedido, dibuje una leve sonrisa, comencé a tocar mis labios con la yema de mis dedos y saboree el recuerdo.

Su rostro tan cerca de mí, sus ojos mirándome de esa manera, su cuerpo, su piel haciendo contacto directo con la mía, realmente "la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida" Después de soltar aire, mordí mis labios con gusto y acaricie mi cabello el cual, se encontraba un poco alborotado. No me sentía para nada arrepentida o culpable, sino todo lo contario, en ese momento, me sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Escuche que se abrió la puerta, voltee y era él, quien solo traía unos pantaloncillos con el torso descubierto "que vista tan exquisita" – me dije – ruborizada por mis pensamientos, solté involuntariamente unas risitas, él, me miro penetrante y correspondió a mi sonrisa. Subió a la cama y entre caricias comenzó a besarme, de inmediato mi cuerpo se estremeció, sus manos sobre mi piel, era lo más delicioso que podía sentir.

Entre, besos, jugueteos y risitas, permanecimos un tiempo más, acostados en la cama.

\- Entonces… ¿Esta es tu habitación? – pregunté dudosa

\- Así es – respondió

\- Esta increíble…

Y si que lo era, pues más que enorme, era hermosa; con un toque discreto que realmente reflejaba su personalidad.

\- Ah, espera – solté casi en un grito - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté un poco sobresaltada. Todo era hermoso pero, me había olvidado por completo del tiempo.

\- Temprano – pronunció mientras besaba mis mejillas

\- Temprano, pero…. Temprano ¿De día o de noche? – cuestioné preocupada

\- De noche, aun es domingo – confirmó sonriendo

\- Ah, ya veo, me alegra – suspiré. Sesshomaru no dejaba de juguetear con mi cabello

\- Sé que ya debo llevarte a casa – comento - Pero no quiero…

\- Yo tampoco – confesé

Me miro inconforme, soltó un suspiro y se resigno. Sabía que era necesario, pues tenía que regresar a casa para cuidar de mi tía, quien aún seguía enferma. Así que sin decir más, ambos, nos levantamos de la cama.

\- Me iré a cambiar a la otra habitación, tú quédate aquí – propuso saliendo de la habitación

\- Amm, claro – mencione sonrojada.

Esa era unas de las cosas que más me enamoraban de Sesshomaru, su caballerosidad.

Ya listos, nos encaminamos para bajar las escaleras. Por un momento, llegue a pensar que caeríamos, puesto que Sesshomaru, no paraba de abrazarme así como de levantarme por el aire. Llegando al primer descanso, besó dulcemente mi mano y nos dispusimos a continuar cuando la intención fue detenida de golpe, por la sorpresa frente a nosotros. Justo en la entrada de la sala, iban llegando Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku y Sango quienes nos observaban llenos de asombro.

Estupefacta, no moví ni un musculo, todos nos miraban verdaderamente impresionados. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome no podían creerlo al igual que Shippo; Miroku, gesticulaba una leve sonrisa en su ostro, expresión que no entendí, mientras que Sango, me miraba con un profundo coraje que se combinaba con decepción.

\- Chicos – pronuncié trémula – Que… ¿Qué hacen, todos aquí?

\- Vinimos a ver una película… - respondió casi de inmediato, Kagome

\- Ah, ¿Todos juntos? – cuestioné

\- Si – contesto mi amiga, un poco apenada

\- Ya veo, ah, me da gusto – respondí confundida. El momento no podía ser más incomodo, hasta que la tercera de nosotras, hablo.

\- Y ¿Tú Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Conociendo las habitaciones? – interrogó Sango

\- ¿Ahh? – exclamé bajando la mirada, era obvio, todos sabían lo que había sucedido

\- Supongo que sí, pues vienes bajando de…

\- Es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe – intervino Sesshomaru dejando sin habla a Sango

\- ¿Porque no mencionaste nada Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inuyasha

\- No tienes porque saber que hago y que no, recuerda que esta es mi casa, así como lo es tuya, lo que yo haga, a ti no debe de importarte

\- Imbécil me refería a…

\- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos – interrumpí – Nos vemos luego chicos – mencione en general sin dedicarle mirada a nadie.

Tome la mano de mi novio, terminamos de bajar las escaleras y nos marchamos de ahí Durante el camino a casa, ninguno de los dos, menciono comentario acerca de lo sucedido con mis amigos en la mansión, creo que para ambos, había sido bastante incomodo.

 **xxxxxx**

Por fin llegando a casa, Sesshomaru me llevo hasta la puerta de entrada y acorralándome contra la puerta, me miro depredador.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – preguntó mientras mordía sus labios - Simplemente me encantas – prosiguió hablando casi en un susurro y esa manera suya de hablar, lograba erizar por competo mi piel.

Me beso con ternura en los labios y después de una caricia, finalizo.

\- Te veo mañana kimono

\- Hasta mañana Sessho – a penas y pude responder. Después de aquello, abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre.

Cerré de tras de mí la puerta, en seguida me recargue en ella, tome con ambas manos mi pecho y solté un gran suspiro; me sentía más que radiante, apreté los ojos, mordí mis labios y no paraba de pronunciarme a mi misma:

\- Fui suya, completamente suya, y de nadie más…

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, termine mi suspiro y al abrir los ojos, lo que se encontraba frente a mi me paralizo, realmente no me esperaba algo como eso y mucho menos cuando supe su procedencia.

\- Tía… - llamé casi en un grito desesperado.

Me encontraba boquiabierta, mi casa estaba llena de arreglos y ramos de flores.

\- ¿Pero qué? – me dije impresionada – ¿Tía, que es todo esto…?

\- Rin, que bueno que regresas ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Son hermosas ¿No lo crees? – elogió emocionada mientras saboreaba el olor a rosas - Nunca imagine que Kohaku fuera así de lindo – confesó impresionándome aun mas

\- ¿Qué? – exclamé – son de Kohaku – dije en mis adentros

\- Vino y dejo cada uno de estos… - explicó gustosa.

Yo me mantenía parada como estatua, solo viendo a mi tía olfatear todos y cada uno de los ramos de flores.

\- Amm tía… - bufé arrugando la frente

\- Sabes Rin – Objetó - Sesshomaru me parece un muchacho muy atractivo, además de culto e inteligente pero… no sé, a Kohaku lo conozco de hace años – comencé a temblar, temía que su discurso fuera como lo imaginaba - Se que es un buen muchacho así como, también tengo la fortuna de conocer sus sentimientos hacia ti. Nunca pude entender porque no le diste una oportunidad a ese muchacho, se que después de la partida Bankotsu no tuviste otro novio, y creí que fue porque te enamoraste de él…

\- A Bankotsu no lo amaba tía, solo fue una típica relación adolecente – interrumpí disgusta, solamente estaba esperando a que por fin pronunciara las palabras que sospechaba

\- Bien, pues eso creí, lo suficiente para que no aceptaras a Kohaku… eso, hasta que una noche te trajo ese otro muchacho y en menos de dos meses, me dijiste que Sesshomaru ya era tu novio, cuando en ese momento, me dijiste que no sabias quien era – debatió mirándome incrédula

\- Lo fui conociendo tía, ahora ¿A qué quieres llegar…? – cuestioné a la defensiva, quería que de una buena vez me dijera a lo que quería llegar, al fin el vacio en mi estomago ya me advertía cuales serían sus palabras.

\- No juzgo a Sesshomaru porque repito; no lo conozco y precisamente por eso, como no lo conozco, creo yo, que el mejor partido para ti, seria Kohaku – soltó sin más y la verdad, es que nunca creí que me pesaran tanto esas palabras.

\- Yo si lo conozco – objeté sin creer lo mencionado por mi tía

\- ¿Realmente Rin? – preguntó curiosa

\- Claro que si – afirmé segura

\- No te vayas a equivocar hija – advirtió preocupada. Cosa que verdaderamente me enfureció

\- No lo creo – reitere. Las dudas de mi tía, se clavaban en mi pecho tal y como si fueran como agujas

\- Bien, confió en ti, Rin, siempre he admirado que eres una joven muy madura pero… hay veces, que el corazón no deja usar la razón. Por eso, lo último que te puedo decir es que reflexiones: ¿Por qué Sesshomaru un sí? Y ¿Porque Kohaku un no?

Aquellas palabras se habían penetraron en lo profundo de mi corazón. Sin decir más, baje la mirada y me dirigí a mi habitación de hecho, sin siquiera despedirme de ella.

Llegando me acosté en mi cama y abrace mi almohada violeta.

\- Definitivamente solo ella me faltaba – me dije frustrada - Una mas quien no estaba de acuerdo con él

No entendía porque a nadie le parecía correcta mi relación con Sesshomaru

\- ¿Por qué pasa esto? - Me pregunte con un dolor en el pecho - Pues Lo lamento - mencione en seguida – Lamento decepcionarlos a todos o no darles el gusto que quieren, pero yo amo a Sesshomaru y pese a quien le pese, estaré con él – finalice cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Me parecía increíble la cantidad de personas que no aceptaba mi relación pero, eso no afectaría mi decisión. Esa noche no solo le había entregado mi virginidad a Sesshomaru, sino toda mi alma, mi corazón, toda yo, ya le pertenecía a él y él, a mí. Era irrevocable, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y me encontraba completamente segura de que nada, NADA, nos separaría.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Hospital Azusa: es el nombre del arco del monte azusa (Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen cap. 7) Bancotzu: ya han de saber quién es, el líder de los 7 guerreros pero agrego otra curiosidad, lo menciono como ex novio de Rin porque en lo personal se me hace muy guapo jajaja

 **Comentarios:**

Hola ¿qué tal? Soy la sobrina de YaZziLeOn, me pidió de favor actualizar capitulo gracias a que por ahora, no se encuentra en el estado por razones laborales, aclaro: el capitulo fue escrito por la mismísima autora y dueña de la historia yo, solo la apoye en publicar el nuevo capítulo para ustedes.

Cuando mi tía, regrese, responderá a los comentarios que le dejen. Bueno, espero lo disfruten, saludos.


	13. Intrusos (11)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.******

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **(Punto de vista Rin y punto de vista Sesshomaru)**

 **Intrusos**

Ya se habían cumplido semanas, desde que cada día, aparecía un nuevo presente por parte de Kohaku. No había día en que no llegara un nueva regalo, mi casa; se encontraba repleta de flores, regalos, cartas y globos, los suficientes que hasta parecía tienda de curiosidades. Para mí, era sumamente incomodo y más que eso, preocupante ya que, Sesshomaru no estaba enterado de nada. Por fortuna, desde que comenzaron los regalos de Kohaku, mi novio no había tenido la oportunidad de entrar a mi casa y lo consideraba bueno pues lo que menos quería, era que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Me comenzaba a resultar complicado, el soportar constantes recomendaciones por parte de mi tía, sobre que Kohaku era mejor prospecto que Sesshomaru, rechazos e indiferencias por parte de mis amigos, murmullos y miradas de los alumnos del instituto, penetrantes miradas de odio por parte de Kagura, presiones por estudiar y al mismo tiempo, permanecer como si nada, frente A Sesshomaru. Era realmente agotador.

Pero, a pesar de todo y que de verdad me esforzaba para sobrellevarlo todo, tener en mi vida a ese hombre de mirada ambarina, me daba la suficiente fuerza como para soportar eso y más, pues sabía bien que estando a lado de Sesshomaru nada malo pasaría.

 **xxxxx**

Era un día más, bajé por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, un dolor en mi estomago apareció al ver la sala de mi casa con nuevos presentes, suspiré agotada y me dirigí a desayunar. En cuanto terminé, me despedí de mi tía y salí de casa. Ya afuera, tome aire, lo saque lentamente de mi pecho, voltee en dirección a la calle y ahí estaba él, quien con una hermosa mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro, me esperaba gustoso. Sonreí y al instante todo disgusto en mi, se borro, me encantaba, esa facilidad de Sesshomaru, el hacer que todo mi mundo se convirtiera en él.

Como cada mañana, Sesshomaru me dejaba en la entrada del edificio de medicina, se despedía con un dulce beso y después, de dejarme completamente extasiada por su persona, se encaminaba a sus clases. Era tan increíble tenerlo en mi vida, no deseaba por ningún motivo separarme de él, y sabía bien que eso no pasaría ya que, sabía que nuestro amor era real, puro, sincero y más que nada, fuerte.

Después de saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios me dirigí a clases, caminando por los pasillos donde exactamente se encontraban los casilleros del edificio, me detuve frente al mío y comencé a introducir la combinación para abrirlo. Cuanto lo hice, busque los libros necesarios para mi próxima clase, mire el pequeño espejo que se encontraba dentro, y mirándome en él, sonreí, era el inicio de un buen día.

\- "Rin" – escuché a mi lado

\- ¿Ahh? – volteé apartando la puerta del casillero y frente a mí, estaba mi pequeño amigo al cual, salude gustosa - ¡Shippo, Hola¡

\- Hola Rin… Oye, ¿Es verdad lo que se dice? ¿Los rumores que se hablan son ciertos? – cuestionó intrigado

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué rumores?

\- ¿De ti y Kagura? La chica de ultimo año – explicó

\- ¿Cómo? – expresé extrañada

\- Se habla en la universidad que Kagura y tú, están compitiendo por el amor de Sesshomaru ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás compitiendo con ella, por Sesshomaru? – interrogó sobresaltado

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté más que asombrada mientras un fuerte disgusto se paseaba por mi garganta

\- Rin, perdóname pero entonces era cierto lo que decía Sango, si vas a pasar por eso para estar con ese tipo, no sé porque te involucraste con él - opinó indignado

\- ¿Pero de que hablas Shippo? – proferí - Todo eso es mentira, Kagura y yo No estamos compitiendo por nadie, Sesshomaru es mi novio y si ella no puede superarlo, no es mi problema, que siga obsesionada con él, no significa que vallamos a competir – aclaré enfurecida

\- Oh, es que… todos lo comentan y pues…

\- Todo es mentira, ¿Cómo pudiste creer lo que hablan? Además ¿Dónde dicen eso?

\- Se comenta en la mayoría de las facultades Rin, pero, está bien, si dices que es mentira te creo amiga – No le respondí nada, solamente lo observe junto con el ceño fruncido. Me parecía increíble que hubiera creído tales tonterías – lo siento Rin, entonces, si son mentira, no te molesta que….

\- No me importa lo que se hable Shippo, al fin, solamente son rumores y habladurías

\- Está bien, lo siento Rin, no quise hacerte enojar. Bueno y en otro tema ¿Qué opinas de los regalos de Kohaku?

\- ¿Eh? – exclamé

\- El, bueno, ya sabes, me comento acerca de los miles de regalos que te ha enviado

\- Ya veo – suspiré – Shippo, sabes que para mí es incomodo, yo solo lo veo como un amigo y que haga todo eso de sus regalos me… perturba

\- Ya lo creo pero, ¿Le has dicho que te deje de molestar? – cuestionó

\- Por supuesto pero no cesa

\- Pobre… - comentó - No me imagino lo roto que estará su corazón en cuanto sepa lo que sucedió en casa de Inuyasha

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dudé arrugando la frente

\- Ya sabes… tú y Sesshomaru… bajando de las habitaciones, se que Sango no le ha dicho nada pero supongo que en cuanto sepa, él…

\- ¿Shippo qué es lo que ocurre contigo? – solté en un grito - ¿A caso mi vida personal es un diario de noticias? Ahora si sobre pasaste la raya, ¿Quién te crees para juzgar lo que hago o dejo de hacer? – reclamé alterada, nunca me imagine, me hablara de esa forma

\- Rin yo… no quise… es solo que…

\- Olvídalo, debo irme – finalice, di media vuelta y me encamine a clases.

Prácticamente todos, esa noche, me habían desnudado con la mirada.

Indignada, me encamine a mi clase. Me sentía furiosa, si, más que furiosa, ofendida y al mismo tiempo, apenada, me parecía increíble, la manera en la que me habían juzgado, Shippo era un buen amigo pero aquellos comentarios, me habían faltado totalmente al respeto.

La campana de aviso tenía poco de sonar, iba en tiempo justo para llegar, cuando un encuentro más, termino de arruinar esa mañana. Justamente doblando un pasillo, no advertí la presencia de una persona y de un golpe choque con ella, el golpe fue duro, lo suficiente que tanto sus libros como los míos cayeron al piso.

\- Lo siento mucho… ¿Rin? – mencionó

\- No, no hay problema yo lo…. ¿Kykio?

Había sido Kykio con la que había chocado. Ambas nos agachamos para levantarlos los libros y mi amiga con expresión preocupada comenzó hablar.

\- Rin, que bueno que te encuentro, estaba buscándote. Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante

\- ¿Pero, sobre qué? Kykio ya voy tarde, tocaron hace cinco minutos las campanas – dije incorporándome en pie

\- Será rápido – insistió y por la mirada que tenía, acepte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté dudosa mientras nos alejábamos de los salones

\- Rin, creí que los rumores exageraban pero esto, ya es otro nivel – confesó mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente

\- ¿Rumores? Ya veo, mira, no es mi culpa que Kagura…

\- No se trata de Kagura – interrumpió frustrada - Sino de Sesshomaru y Kohaku

\- ¿Qué? - solté sorprendida

\- Así es - explicó - Dicen que Kohaku, habla acerca de conquistarte, de arrebatarte de los brazos de Sesshomaru, de conseguirlo a toda costa y que ya comenzó.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llenando tu casa de regalos, flores y cosas – quede en piedra, no supe que contestarle, esos no eran rumores.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

\- Por el estacionamiento, cerca del edificio de arquitectura, también en las casilleros. Rin, medicina está del otro lado del campus, si llego hasta aquí, toda la universidad habla de eso – exaltó preocupada, yo, solo la miraba – amiga, esto se está saliendo de control, ese Kohaku ¿De dónde saco tantas tonterías?

\- No son solo rumores Kikyo – aclaré – es verdad, Kohaku, lleva semanas enviándome a diario, regalos, flores cartas y cosas…

\- No puede ser, ¿Sesshomaru lo sabe? – cuestionó

\- No… - respondí

\- ¿Pero porque? – insistió

\- Temo lo que llegue a suceder, la última vez que se vieron ellos…

\- Si lo recuerdo, me comentaste que estuvieron a punto de enfrentarse

\- Así es, si Sesshomaru se entera de todo esto, no creo que sea capaz de controlarse

\- Pues dile al muchacho que te deje en paz – objetó

\- Ya lo hice pero no entiende razones. Creo que ahora sí, todo se está saliendo de control, no solo Kohaku sino también con Kagura

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hay rumores sobre que Kagura y yo, competimos por Sesshomaru

\- ¿Qué? pero…

\- Si, es terrible pero, te cuento todo cuando salgamos de clases, creo que es suficientemente tarde y ya recibí bastantes malas noticias para antes de empezar el día – propuse masajeando mi cabeza

\- Si, si, tienes razón, vayamos a clases y nos vemos saliendo ¿Está bien?

\- Claro – nos despedimos y cada una se dirigió a su clase.

Después de entrar al salón tras una reprimenda de mi profesor, me dispuse a poner atención, plan que salió mal, ya que no podía estar tranquila, más que nunca me sentía, observada, amenazada, incomoda. Me preocupaba que eso de los rumores me afectara más que emocionalmente, en mi relación con Sesshomaru.

 **Punto de vista: Sesshomaru**

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, con esa su manera tan estoica de comportarse, Sesshomaru era bien conocido por toda la universidad y mas por los alumnos de su misma facultad pero no solo eso, también era bastante codiciado tanto con las mujeres, como con alumnos que insistían en tener alguna amistad con él, de hecho, ya eran semanas que ese tal Naraku intentaba entablar plática con el peli plateado, pero por más que intentaba, era difícil conseguir sacarle palabras a ese tan misterioso muchacho.

Y justo antes de entrar a clases, llego aquel molesto muchacho que con amabilidad y gusto volvió a intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal Sesshomaru? – preguntó Naraku acercándose con gusto

\- Naraku – respondió el peli plateado

\- No sé si ya sepas pero, dentro de unos meses, me casare con Kykio, amm la amiga de tu novia – comentó

\- Felicidades

\- Si, si gracias, mira, sé que no compartimos muchas palabras tú y yo, pero me agradas… - confesó amistoso

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Naraku? – cuestionó dudoso

\- Te invito a mi boda – dijo al fin el joven de largo cabello negro. Sesshomaru lo miro un poco sorprendido - Me agradaría verte ahí junto con Rin, aunque Kykio le dará su invitación formal, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres – añadió sonriente

\- Si Rin desea asistir, ahí nos veremos – afirmó

\- Entiendo, entonces nos vemos – concluyó Naraku, aquella conversación era más de lo que esperaba de Sesshomaru

\- Bien – finalizo y en seguida, ambos entraron a clases

Sesshomaru sabía que hacía tiempo, Naraku intentaba entablar conversación con él, así como intentar alguna amistad, el tipo no le era desagradable pero no era mucho de su personalidad el tener amistades. Por alguna razón le había agradado la invitación a su boda aunque sabía que de cualquier manera estaría presente pues la fiesta también era de la amiga de su novia. Era implícita su presencia.

Finalizada la conversación con Naraku, se dirigió dentro. A pesar de ser un buen estudiante nunca fue de los alumnos que siempre ocuparan los primeros asientos sino todo lo contrario. Hasta el final es donde el muchacho de ojos ambarinos escuchaba y comprendía las clases, un lugar que hacía semanas era invadido por Kagura. Si, aunque pareciera extraño, tanto Naraku como Kagura, compartían el grado y facultad que Sesshomaru, así como la mayoría de las clases.

Sesshomaru, en cuanto advirtió la presencia de aquella molesta mujer, tomo un camino diferente para tomar asiento de un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de ella. La chica solía hostigarlo cada que tenia oportunidad y desde la noticia de su relación con Rin, la chica de ojos escarlatas comenzó a molestarlo aun mas, pero hacia tiempo, que la frecuencia había aumentado a un grado tan monumental, lo suficiente que hasta las clases se volvían insoportables.

Aunque no solo Kagura era algo que le molestaba, sino también las constantes miradas que hacía semanas, tenía encima. No era nuevo que la sorpresa de la relación de Sesshomaru con Rin había sorprendido a todos los alumnos del instituto, puesto que él, al ser uno de los muchachos más codiciados de la universidad, con una chica realmente hermosa y carismática, daba a muchas especulaciones. Eso no era lo molesto, sino que desconocía la razón de sus extrañas miradas y murmullos.

 **xxx**

Por suerte, las clases habían terminado, el joven albino, se levanto de su asiento y en seguida se dirigió a la salida, pasaría por su hermosa novia hasta el edificio de medicina y ambos, almorzarían juntos como cada mañana. Se coloco sus audífonos, con la intención de perderse por un momento en la música, cuando su plan fue frustrado.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – escuchó - ¡Hola Sesshomaru¡ – gritaba insistente Kagura mientras corría a donde él se encontraba – Hola, ¿Como estas?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó irritado, apartándose los audífonos del rostro

\- ¿Hoy si aceptaras salir conmigo? – cuestionó, sonríete

\- No – respondió sin mas

\- ¿Porque no? Si, se que tienes novia pero… eso no te impide salir conmigo, te invito a mi casa, te preparo algo de comer y vemos una película o tal vez…

\- Kagura – interrumpió - Realmente no tengo el interés

\- Eso dices porque no me conoces pero te aseguro que si lo hicieras, no te negarías, pero, ni siquiera lo intentas ¿Porque no te das la oportunidad de conocerme? – objetó exigente

\- No volveré a discutir ese tema contigo – aclaró firme

\- No es tan difícil, simplemente…

\- Lo siento, debo irme – concluyó él, dando media vuelta

\- Pero Sesshomaru – prosiguió la chica casi en un grito – no comprendo ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Sesshomaru…

Sin prestar más atención, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar dando completamente por terminado ese incomodo momento. En efecto, cada día que pasaba, Kagura se volvía más y más insoportable. Prosiguió su camino prometiéndose olvidar lo sucedido.

Casi llegando, pudo distinguir a Rin, casi al instante, se dibujo en sus labios una sonrisita, la cual, tan rápido como un parpadeo desapareció de su rostro, pues la chica se encontraba hablando con un tipo que no era para nada de su agrado. Comenzó a sentir una leve furia recorrer su cuerpo, no era una escena agradable ver a su novia con un sujeto que no conocía.

Mientras más se acercaba, más atención tomo al muchacho, percatándose de quien era. Un amigo de Rin, gruño para sí e intento calmarse, no era de quien se tuviera que preocupar pero tampoco le era agradable saber que su kimono tuviera tantas amistades, le parecía despreciable, más que nada porque en su mayoría eran hombres. Sesshomaru no le llamaba celos, sino solamente prevención. Si, una linda mascara para ocultar lo que realmente sentía y es que como no serlo con ella, pues la amaba.

 **Punto de vista: Rin**

¡Era increíble! a caso ¿No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que formar rumores absurdos? Y con eso, me refería a Kagura ¿Qué se ganaba en alegar sobre una competencia entre ella y yo? ¿A que quería llegar? Si, en definitiva, esa mujer no me agradaba, como dije antes, no soy una persona que odie, pero esa chica estaba agotando mi paciencia.

Ahora, sobre lo de Kohaku, no podía entenderlo ¿Qué ganaba Kohaku en hacer eso? ¿Buscaba enfrentarse a Sesshomaru provocándolo con habladurías? Pero no solo eso puesto que también comenzaba a irritarme a mí. Intentaba de todas las maneras posibles, aclararle que entre él y yo nada pasaría, al igual que exigirle, me dejara de mandar regalos, pero por desgracia, no sucedía.

Todo eso, era simplemente una situación agotadora.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Amiga, creo que no deberías poner mucha atención a esos rumores – propuso_

\- _Kykio, se está saliendo de control, tanto Kohaku como Kagura están ocasionando todo esto y ¿Por qué? Porque, ninguno de los dos suelta sus obsesiones_

\- _Lo sé y realmente, no creo que ninguno entre en razón._

\- _Esto no me gusta amiga…_

\- _Mira Rin, la gente puede habla y pensar todo lo que quiera pero, mientras tú y Sesshomaru estén bien, eso es lo que debe importar. Mientras los dos estén juntos y sigan igual de enamorados, nada debe preocuparte – comentó tomando mi mano_

\- _Lo que me preocupa Kykio, es que Kohaku llegue a otro nivel y de igual forma Kagura – objeté_

\- _Y ¿Crees que Sesshomaru dejaría que Kohaku sobre pase el límite? Hasta ahora, no sabe lo de los regalos y si lo sabe pero no te ha dicho nada, significa que conoce bien quién eres y lo mucho que lo amas – explicó - Te aseguro que ve a Kohaku como un simple tipo que es mal perdedor y ¿Qué decir de Kagura ? Lo más probable es que piense como yo_

\- _¿Cómo? – dudé_

\- _Que, no es más que una simple loca_

\- _Jajaja – reí – eso creo…_

\- _Vez, amiga, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien_

A pesar de las lindas palabras de aliento de mi amiga y que Sesshomaru y yo, no podíamos estar mejor, había algo que me preocupaba puesto que llevaba días que el pecho me dolía de una manera extraña, mi cuerpo, comenzaba a inundarse de una incertidumbre que no sabía de dónde había llegado. De alguna manera presentía que algo sucedería pero, no sabía de qué se trataba, era como si mi intuición me anunciara algo importante.

Después de conversar con Kiyko sobre los recientes problemas y absurdos rumores en la universidad, me quede bajo un árbol en espera de Sesshomaru, como cada mañana, almorzaríamos juntos pero ese día, por alguna extraña razón ya había tardado. Alce la vista para verificar que ya se acercaba pero lamentablemente no lo vi sino a Miroku. Al principio me sorprendió verlo pues se encontraba solo, de inmediato me imagine que buscaba a Shippo pero me sorprendió bastante, cuando volteo hacia mí.

Clavo sus morados ojos en mi y comenzó acercarse, de momento me quede pasmada creyendo que era mi imaginación pero cuando faltaban solo unos pasos para que llegara, me percate de que no era mentira, su objetivo era yo.

\- ¡Hola Rin! – saludó gustoso compartiéndome una sonrisa

\- Miroku… - pronuncié

\- ¿Como estas? – preguntó, con la intención de iniciar una cálida conversación

\- Bien... – respondí, me parecía extraña su actitud pues llevaba días sin hablarme y exactamente ese ¿Por qué lo hacía?

\- Oye amm, perdona, sé que esto te puede parecer extraño – confesó - Pero necesito hablar contigo, Sango no sabe que vine

\- ¿Ah? – exprese, no me esperaba algo como eso - Dime…

\- Es sobre Kohaku - ¡oh no! – me dije - Sango está muy preocupada – continuó - sabemos bien lo que pasa con él. Sobre, los regalos que te envía y sabemos que esto se está saliendo de control. En lo personal, he llegado a pensar que, bueno, temo que sea una…

\- ¿Obsesión? – interrumpí completando la frase

\- Así es, ¿Sabes? Tiene semanas que Kohaku se comporta de una manera extraña, a Sango y a mí nos preocupa su estado, sé que no es un adolecente para que lo procuremos de esa manera pero…

\- Entiendo – aclaré - Es su hermano y tu amigo pero, para todo esto, tengo una duda ¿Sango me culpa? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Algo… así… - confirmó bajando la mirada

\- ¿Porque Miroku? – solté disgusta - Tú mismo lo sospechas, no es más que una obsesión ¿Por qué se aferra a que yo tengo la culpa? Además, realmente no tengo nada que ver, te prometo que he intentado de todo para dejarle en claro mis sentimientos pero, no entiende… - declaré frustrada

\- Rin, tranquila, en un principio llegue a pensar de la misma manera que Sango pero, al observar su comportamiento, los rumores de la universidad mas tu testimonio, he llegado a la conclusión de que, en efecto el responsable es Kohaku- aclaró firme

\- Bueno, al menos uno de ustedes ya cree en mi - objete frunciendo el ceño

\- Rin, lo siento mucho, hablare con Sango y de igual manera con Kohaku. Prometo que hare lo posible para ayudarte con todo esto – confesó mirándome compasivo

Lo observe curiosa, creo que me había comportado bastante insolenté con él, cuando su primera intención para conmigo, era ayudar. Sentí un poco de culpa y baje la mirada, al instante Miroku tomándome por un hombro, me compartió una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Miroku – dije

\- La mejor manera de agradecerme, seria aceptando mis disculpas – propuso

\- No hay problema amigo – respondí

\- Bueno, entonces, hablare con ellos, lo prometo – reafirmó – Por ahora, me retiro, Sango debe preguntarse dónde estoy, además ya viene Sesshomaru y por lo que veo, mi presencia no le agrada.

\- Quisiera poder defender que mi novio no es muy hosco pero, mentiría – agregue burlona y mi amigo se sonrió

Dicho eso ultimo, nos despedimos y al instante, Sesshomaru llego conmigo.

 **Punto de vista: Sesshomaru**

Los días podrían ser pesados y vaya que últimamente lo eran, de hecho, estar en aquella clase, comenzaba aburrirlo de sobremanera. Si, no fuera porque su mente constantemente pensaba en Rin, estaba seguro que mantenerse despierto le habría costado un esfuerzo monumental.

Y es que ¿Cómo no, pensar en ella? Pues Sesshomaru, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía completamente enamorado, así es, amaba como un loco a esa linda kimono de ojos cafés. Esa chica que lo dominaba con una simple mirada, ella que lo hacía actuar de una manera mágica, porque era la responsable de que él, se portara de una manera que no podía controlar.

Disfrutaba tanto, degustar el almuerzo a su lado, verla sonreír era cosa del otro mundo, escucharla reír era aun mas, magnifico que la misma música, simplemente tenerla junto a él, era maravilloso.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Kykio me acaba de entregar la invitación para su boda – comento emocionada la bella chica de largo cabello azabache_

\- _Ya veo, ¿Quieres ir?- pregunto él, a pesar de saber la respuesta_

\- _Por supuesto, es mi amiga, quiero acompañarla. Mejor dicho, debemos ir ¿Si? Por cierto… - agregó - Kykio me comento que Naraku te invito personalmente. No sabía que eran amigos - comento burlona_

\- _No lo somos – afirmó arqueando una ceja_

\- _Entonces…_

 _Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar la chica pues su novio, en cuanto vio oportunidad atrapo aquellos labios rosas para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente._

\- _Linda forma de pedirme que me calle – vacilo Rin_

Después de sonreír para sí, por tan agradable recuerdo, escucho el sonido de las campanas, la clase, por fin había terminado. La estrategia de siempre pensar en esa linda kimono, siempre resultaba bien, ya que, más que ayudarle a que el tiempo pasará volando, le hacía sentir feliz y de un muy buen humor. Se levanto de su asiento y tomando sus cosas, se encamino a la salida - Esta vez, no la haré esperar tanto – se dijo mientras caminaba.

Entonces por el sitio a donde se dirigía, pudo ver a Kagura y si, irónicamente podía adivinar, esa molesta mujer, lo estaba esperando, soltó un suspiró y siguiendo su camino planeo ignorar su existencia.

\- ¡Hola Sesshomaru! – habló la chica interponiéndose en su camino - ¿No me vas a saludar? – preguntó picara, señalando una de sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó indiferente

\- ¿Porque me contestas así? ¿Estás molesto? Solamente quería saludarse y, comentarte algo muy interesante – alegó emocionada

\- No me interesa – aclaró dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar

\- ¡Espera Sesshomaru! No te vayas, de verdad es muy interesante… - insistió

\- No lo creo – comentó mientras seguía su camino

\- ¿No? Yo creo que sí, porque, es sobre tu bella noviecita – soltó con intriga

\- ¿Qué? – dijo al instante de detenerse

\- Así es – sonrió la mujer – Me parece extraño que hasta este punto, no sepas sobre los rumores que corren por el campus

\- Los rumores que se hablen, no me interesan

\- Ah, ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera si tu novia es la principal involucrada? – agregó

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – cuestionó dudoso

\- A que Rin, nunca fue como lo imaginabas. Los rumores hablan acerca de que tu noviecita se la ha pasado recibiendo regalitos de un tipo, uno que tú conoces

\- No intentes jugar conmigo Kagura – gruño comenzando a sentir que la sangre le hervía

\- No estoy jugando Sesshomaru, contigo nunca haría tal cosa. Simplemente te hago saber lo que se habla – explicó - Dicen que hay un tipo que desde hace semanas, a diario, llena a esa chica de regalos. Es un tal Kohaku y tú lo conoces ¿Cierto?

En cuanto escucho aquel despreciable nombre, una enorme furia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, lo suficiente que Sesshomaru, apretando los puños, intento controlar aquellas inmensas ganas de ir a buscar a ese imbécil pero de inmediato, recordó quien era la portadora de tal información. No debía dejar que Kagura satisficiera su intención.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? – interrogó clavándole su mirada

\- Lo que quiero es que te percates de qué clase de chica está contigo ¿Qué no te queda claro? Se la ha pasado, recibiendo regalos a tus espaldas, mientras aquí, finge portarse como toda una damita. Rin no es más que una gata arrastrada…

\- Cállate – soltó Sesshomaru

\- Si no me crees, ve y pregúntale. Con su respuesta te darás cuenta de la verdad

Sesshomaru no menciono nada mas, simplemente dedicándole una última mirada, se giro para dirigirse a donde Rin. Mientras que Kagura, satisfecha por lo sucedido, decidió aguardar a que la vida le devolviera con creces el acto cometido.

No había podido evitar que las intrigas de Kagura, le consumieran los pensamientos pues, la información que acababa de recibir, no era para nada de su agrado. A pesar de sentir una inmensa furia, así como una gran decepción, debía asegurar todo, conocía a Rin y todo su ser se negaba a creer que fuera cierto.

Se encamino directamente a donde Rin lo esperaría, sentía ansiedad y una gran desesperación por llegar, cuando a lo lejos, escuchó un grito, sus oídos no le mentían, sabia de quien se trataba. Corrió a donde se escucho tal sonido y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver tal escena. Eran Kohaku y Rin tras la biblioteca.

 **Punto de vista: Rin**

Había salido más temprano de lo normal, por lo tanto, esperaría a Sesshomaru por más tiempo. Me encontraba justo detrás de la biblioteca, sí, lugar, el cual ya no frecuentaba como antes; la observe por un momento y recordé la conversación que había tenido con Miroku. Me sentía segura de que la sensatez de mi amigo me ayudaría en mucho, tanto con la obsesión de Kohaku como con la testaruda de Sango. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro, realmente esperaba lo mejor.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, fui arrebatada de mis pensamientos por un jaloneo que mis hombros sintieron; el movimiento fue lo suficientemente rápido que me hizo dar media vuelta para quedar justo frente al responsable de tal acto.

\- ¿Es verdad Rin? – gritó desesperado mientras me apretaba los brazos

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté en seguida

\- ¿Tú y Sesshomaru? – continuó - Dime la verdad, dímela por favor…

\- Pero ¿De qué hablas? Kohaku, suéltame – pedí, sin entender de que hablaba

\- ¿Es verdad que te entregaste a él? ¿a él Rin? ¿Porque? – preguntó por fin, mientras con el rostro rojo y lagrimas en los ojos, me veía incrédulo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – cuestioné comenzando asustarme, sus brazos me apretaban y su rostro lo tenía sumamente cerca del mío

\- Contéstame, ¿Te entregaste a él? – reclamó

\- Suéltame – exigí entre forcejeos - Me estas lastimando

\- ¡Responde! – insistió

\- ¿Y si fue así que? Kohaku – respondí gritando mientras me liberaba de sus manos - ¿En qué momento se dictó que debía darte informes de mi vida? – demandé retrocediendo de él

\- ¿Pero porque con él? – prosiguió

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kohaku? Estas muy alterado y me hablas a gritos, tranquilízate por favor – propuse intentando parecer tranquila

\- Que a caso, ¿No sabes lo que siento en este momento? Rin tú… tú eres todo para mí ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – confesó con voz entre cortada – Y, enterarme de esto, fue… fue… acabar conmigo… - declaró agachando la mirada

\- Kohaku, perdóname pero, desde el principio…

\- Te amo – soltó y yo, quede en piedra

\- ¿Qué? – exclamé sorprendida

\- Rin, te amo, te amo y no puedo soportar que estés con alguien que no sea yo – menciono tal y como un psicópata mientras se lanzaba a mí y me nuevamente tomaba mis brazos

\- Kohaku, tranquilízate – dije intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía al verlo así - Estas tomándome con mucha fuerza

\- Ya no puedo soportarlo más Rin, por favor ¿No vez que me estoy muriendo por ti? – gritó implorante al momento de acorralarme contra la pared

\- Kohaku – grite – ¡Detente!

Entonces, tomándome con más fuerza, me pego contra el muro y sin escrúpulos, comenzó a besarme desesperadamente.

Sentía como sus labios al igual que su lengua, se paseaban por toda mi cara, llenándola de saliva, era repugnante, mi cuerpo temblaba y aunque intentaba forcejear para zafarme, no podía, la fuerza que impartía en mí, era demasiada.

Como pude, logre liberarme de él y cuanto lo hice, con toda la impotencia que sentía, le solté una bofetada, acto que le sorprendió a Kohaku y que por lo visto, lo altero de tal manera que nuevamente intento sujetarme. Retrocedí asustada esperando lo peor cuando escuche una potente voz.

\- Suéltala – exigió, sujetando a Kohaku por los hombros

Kohaku, detenido por la mano que sostenía uno de sus hombros, giro sorprendido para encontrarse con Sesshomaru quien, con una mirada llena de furia, lo separo de mí con un golpe directo a su rostro. El momento paso tan rápido que solo pude distinguir como Kohaku cayó al piso.

Kohaku, no tardo mucho para levantarse, y lanzándose contra Sesshomaru, ambos comenzaron a soltar golpe tras golpe, mientras yo, aferrada a la pared detrás de mí, observaba la escena llena de miedo, nunca había presenciado tal cosa, de hecho hasta parecía que no parpadeaba, más que por la impresión, por el pasmo que me ocasionaba, pues cada golpe que Kohaku le soltaba a Sesshomaru lo sentía tal y como si yo, los recibiera.

De pronto, Sesshomaru llevando la ventaja, en un movimiento, tomo del cuello a Kohaku y levantándolo, lo acorralo contra la pared, fue en ese momento que viendo el rostro rojo y casi morado de Kohaku, desperté de mi shock. Entonces, pronunciando un desesperado - ¡Ya basta! – corrí hacia ellos y tomando por los hombros a Sessohmaru, rogué que lo dejara respirar.

Mi novio, lleno de rabia en cuanto me sintió cerca y escucho mi implorante voz, soltó en automático el cuello de Kohaku, ocasionando que este, cayera al piso mientras con toz intentaba recuperar el aliento. En ese momento Sesshomaru, pronunciando con voz profunda ordeno a Kohaku se marchara.

\- ¡Lárgate! antes de que realmente corte tu respiración

Acto seguido, Kohaku, como pudo, se levanto y comenzó alejarse.

De inmediato, después de ver como se alejaba, tome por el brazo a Sesshomaru e intente tranquilizar la rabia que aun emanaba de él, cuando apartándose de mí, quitó su brazo.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunté angustiada

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste que ese imbécil te ha mandado regalos?

\- ¿Qué? – solté anonadada

\- Si, Rin, se que desde hace semanas aquel engendro te llena de regalos mientras y miles de estupideces tú, lo ocultabas todo, ¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste? – exigió sumamente molesto

\- Es que… - tartamudee, no sabía que decirle - Es que…bueno…

\- Es que ¿Qué? – reclamó

\- Tenía miedo que te enfadaras – confesé

\- Entonces es cierto, y por miedo ¿Le recibías todo lo que te daba? – preguntó sarcástico

\- Todo lo que me da, lo he tirado a la basura – explique - De hecho hasta le he pedido que deje de molestarme, de todas las formas posibles

\- Ya veo, ¿Por eso lo viste a solas aquí? ¿Era una estrategia verlo detrás de la biblioteca? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Qué? – exclamé - No, claro que no, nunca me he visto a solas con él. Sesshomaru tienes un duro golpe en la cara, déjame ayudarte – me ofrecí intentando tocar su rostro, a lo cual, se negó apartándose de mí. Me sorprendió su actitud.

\- ¿Porque me lo ocultaste? – repitió mirándome incrédulo – y no me digas que fue por miedo

\- Pues si lo fue – aclaré – temía que, te enfadaras y sucediera algo como…

\- ¿Algo como esto? ¿Que buscara a tu amiguito y terminara de hacer lo que impediste? – preguntó – Entiendo, lo protegías…

\- ¡No! no, es solo que… - intente explicar

\- Es suficiente Rin – interrumpió – No quiero escuchar mas, ya vámonos

No menciono nada mas, simplemente tomando mi bolso, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, yo, sin saber que mas decirle, pase saliva y me encamine junto con él. Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru me hablaba de esa forma, así como la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto. En cuanto entramos al auto, rápidamente arranco y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Me sentía muy preocupada, si, sabía que le había ocultado la verdad pero aun así, no sabía si era justa su reacción conmigo, pues durante todo el camino, no mencionaba nada, ni siquiera me dedicaba mirada pero eso no fue lo peor sino hasta que llegamos.

Ya frente a mi casa y aun dentro del auto, tome valor para hablar:

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunté

\- Llegamos – adelanto y en seguida, bajando del auto, me abrió la puerta

Incomoda, baje del auto y alzando la vista lo observe incrédula.

\- Entra, te veo mañana

Fue lo último que dijo cuando se dirigió a su auto y arrancando, se marcho.

Me quede sin palabras, con las manos trémulas, abrí la puerta, entre y sin aliento pose mis manos en mi pecho. Sentía como si una navaja se estuviera clavando dentro de mi corazón, sentí ganas de llorar, me dirigí a mi habitación y con la mirada perdida me recosté en mi cama. No podía creer, lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola regrese de mi pequeño y cansado viaje jajaja ¿me extrañaron? Yo sé que si, jajaja como comente le pedí a mi sobrina me apoyara en actualizar capítulos en mi ausencia, no diré su edad pero por como notaron en su forma de escribir ya esta grandecita jaja han de pensar ¿Pues cuántos años tienes Yazzi? Pues tengo 20 años (y si, con esta pésima ortografía) estoy súper joven jajaja bueno en fin, regrese, y solo queda decir que yo si las extrañe al igual que a mi historia.

Saben… por como note, creo que no les agradaron mucho los últimos 2 capítulos ya que sus visitas no fueron muchas y tampoco hubieron muchos comentarios y pues les seres sincera realmente me sentí mal el regresar y muy emocionada revisar mi historia y encontrar poquitas visitas y sin más comentarios, eso realmente me rompió el corazón.

Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada, aun así a quienes siguen mi historia les agradezco mucho, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado les mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Lili** : muchas gracias hermosa, me da mucha felicidad tu constante apoyo. Con el capitulo 9 si, es verdad a veces así es la vida, pobre Rin si se pusieron en su contra. Con forme el 10, jajaja lo que paso, paso, créeme Sesshomaru no lo planeo te lo digo como la autora, pero si se vio de esa manera y con respecto al Lemon si, fue tierno, eso me enamora de él. Espero que ese Lemon me haya salido mejor que el otro que escribí jajaja. Bueno te mando un gran abrazo, saludos.

 **Yapi:** jajaja hola sabes me encanto tu comentario, tienes razón, no pondría alguna palabra anti sonante pero créeme que Rin si lo piensa jajaja creo que captaste bien lo que está pasando con forme al chantaje emocional y concuerdo, es demasiado cruel. Bueno saludos te mando un abrazo.

 **ArianadeTaisho:** jajaja me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, concuerdo contigo, ¿a quién no le puede gustar Sesshomaru? Por cierto, ya tienes cuenta… que bien J hermosa, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, te mando un enorme abrazo.


	14. Lo que nos Separo (12)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **(Punto de vista Rin y punto de vista Sesshomaru)**

 **Lo que nos Separo**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama, con la cabeza recargada en mi almohada violeta. A través de la ventana, se podía ver el hermoso crepúsculo quien en cada momento le daba lugar a la pronta noche. Me sentía realmente triste, en mi pecho, sentía una ligera punzada; desde que había llegado a casa, no sabía nada de Sesshomaru, ni una sola llamada, ni un mensaje, absolutamente nada y eso, comenzaba a preocuparme.

Entonces y de pronto, mi teléfono sonó, de inmediato mi corazón se acelero, rápido, lo tome en manos, vi la pantalla y era mi tía "volveré en la madrugada, no me esperes despierta hija, te veo para desayunar, te quiero" solté aire un poco decepcionada y respondí al mensaje. En seguida, volví a recostarme y con intenciones de quedarme dormida, cerré profundamente los ojos.

No sentí que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta. Me levante un poco perezosa y fui atender, sin darme cuenta, mi teléfono se había quedado en la cama, el cual, comenzó a vibrar, era Sango quien llamaba pero claro que no lo supe hasta después.

Abrí la puerta y asombrada suspire.

\- Kohaku – pronuncié casi en un susurro y al momento de verlo, un enorme terror recorrió mi cuerpo

\- Rin… - dijo él, mientras me miraba penetrante

\- No quiero parecer grosera pero…

\- Rin escúchame… - interrumpió - Vengo a pedirte que me perdones

\- Creo que este momento, no es el más apropiado – intervine

\- Por favor, déjame explicarte – insistió

\- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué te portaste como psicópata en la mañana? – cuestioné incomoda - No me siento cómoda hablando contigo, así que será mejor que te vayas – concluí con intenciones de cerrar la puerta

\- Sé que me porte agresivo pero, por favor entiéndeme – explicó impidiendo cerrara - Fue un duro golpe para mí y es que, no puedo entender ¿Porque nunca me dejaste mostrarte mi amor? y a él, que apenas lo conociste, en menos de dos meses te volviste su novia y poco después, te entregaste a él ¿Por qué Rin, porque con él y no conmigo? – exigió conmovido

\- Kohaku, debes entender, que solo eres un amigo. Nunca te he visto como algo mas y nunca lo haré – aclaré firme

\- ¿Pero porque no? – insistió

\- Porque yo amo a Sesshomaru – solté casi gritando

\- ¿Y estas, segura de eso? O ¿Él te lo hace creer? - cuestiono incrédulo

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿De qué hablas? Yo sé bien lo que siento y sé que lo amo – aseguré

\- Demuéstralo – protestó - Déjame darte un beso, solo uno, con eso podre darme cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por mí. Si al besarme, te siento indiferente, sabré que es real lo que me dices pero, si te entregas a mis labios, será lo contrario y así, tu también te darás cuenta de la realidad – propuso y yo quede, boquiabierta

\- No voy a besarte Kohaku – solté de inmediato - Creo que tuviste suficiente en la mañana, y ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo, así que te pido que te retires

\- No Rin… - hablo sosteniendo la puerta - No me voy de aquí hasta que me beses. Solo te pido un beso, demuéstrame que no sientes nada por mi

\- He dicho que no, Kohaku – grité enfurecida y al momento, intentando cerrar la puerta, tomo con fuerza uno de mis brazos

\- Por favor Rin - persistió - Te prometo que te dejare de molestar, me resignaré, pero necesito saberlo – continuó mientras ejercía más fuerza en su agarre

\- ¿No te basta con que te lo diga? Y suéltame… - exigí intentando soltarme

\- Te dejare en paz ¿No es lo que quieres? Solo será un beso Rin…

Sentía miedo, su mano sostenía cada vez con más fuerza mi brazo así como, con la otra, sostenía la puerta para evitar que la cerrara; mi corazón latía rápido, era cierto, deseaba que dejara de molestarme, para que todo con Sesshomaru se arreglara – tal vez, si lo beso, por fin comprenda que no siento nada por él – pensé mientras lo miraba – con un beso se trasmiten miles de emociones y si me siente fría e indiferente… por fin se resigne – analicé

\- Si te beso - hablé - Y te das cuenta, tú… prometes olvidar…

\- No prometo olvidar lo que siento por ti – replicó - Pero si, el dejar de insistir, porque con eso, sabré que tu corazón realmente pertenece a Sesshomaru

Comencé a temblar, no quería hacerlo, pero conocía a Kohaku, tal vez era aferrado y muy testarudo, pero siempre cumplía su palabra. Sentí un terror inundar mi cuerpo, no podía pasar bien la saliva, estaba confundida ¿Era lo correcto hacerlo? – me decía - Entonces sin más, me arriesgue. Lo tome del rostro y apretando los ojos acerque mis labios a los suyos, podía sentir su aliento y sus labios casi rozar los míos.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando por mi mente, paso la imagen de Sesshomaru ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Gritó mi corazón - Como pude, abrí los ojos y retrocedí al mismo tiempo de darle un empujón a Kohaku.

Lo observe asustada y con la respiración alterada, no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle eso a Sesshomaru, si, deseaba que Kohaku dejara de hostigarme pero, debía existir una manera diferente. Segundos después, todo empeoro.

\- "Rin" – escuché y esa voz, esa voz paralizo mi corazón, sin evitarlo mis ojos se cristalizaron, volteé y era Sesshomaru

Nunca olvidare su rostro, me miro tan dolido, tan decepcionado que sus ojos dorados, reflejaron una tristeza tan grande que al mirarme, se clavo profundamente en mi alma; no pude hablar, ni siquiera pronunciar sonido, solo lo miraba, completamente sorprendía, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Sin decir nada, desvió su ambarina a Kohaku y al instante, su mirada de dolor, cambio a una llena de coraje, rabia, odio; era tan fuerte que pude notar, como Kohaku retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Te advertí no entrometerte en mi camino – mencionó Sesshomaru con voz potente

Kohaku sin responder a su comentario, lo observo completamente pasmado, entonces, Sesshomaru, comenzó acercarse y el muchacho a lado mío, se dispuso a recibirlo. Yo, sentía que el aire no entraba a mis pulmones, así como observaba, como mi novio, se acercaba lleno de odio, sabía bien lo que pasaría pero no podía moverme, no podía hablar.

Sin perder tiempo, Sesshomaru, al estar lo suficientemente cerca y sin dejar que Kohaku reaccionara, soltó un golpe directo a su rostro. Este, en seguida de recibir el golpe y salpicar un poco de sangre, cayó al piso. El momento paso como si el tiempo hubiera disminuido y regreso a la normalidad en cuando vi como Sesshomaru, tomándolo en el piso, comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces pero, antes de dejarlo inconsciente, de la nada, llegaron Inuyasha y Miroku quienes de inmediato, lo quitaron de encima de Kohaku.

Escuchaba como Miroku e Inuyahsa le gritaba a Seshsomaru que se tranquilizara, pero parecía que todo su ser estaba bloqueado, mientras que Kohaku, aun en el piso, cubría su rostro lleno de sangre.

Cuando por fin lograron apartar a Sesshomaru del ensangrentado muchacho, note como Inuyasha alejo a su hermano del lugar, supongo que para tratar de calmarlo, Miroku por el contrario, se quedo ahí para asegurarse de que Kohaku se encontrara bien. Yo, quien aun permanecía tras el lumbral de la entrada y sin moverme, en cuanto note que Sesshomaru se iba, mi primer impulso fue ir tras él, así que di un paso el cual de inmediato fue interrumpido por Miroku.

\- No creo que sea el momento apropiado Rin – menciono mi sabio amigo sosteniendo uno de mis hombros.

Lo mire angustiada y con los ojos rojos pero sin responder a su comentario, asenté quedándome ahí.

Voltee a ver a Kohaku que en el piso, seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

\- Kohaku, déjame ver eso – habló Miroku – Rin… tienes que ayudarlo, creo que Sesshomaru le rompió la nariz, tu sabes de esto ¿Tendrás un botiquín de primeros auxilios? Atiéndelo en lo que llamo a urgencias – formuló preocupado

\- Amm, si, si, iré por él – respondí un poco desubicada.

Gire para entrar a casa cuando note que Inuyasha regresaba a donde nosotros. Me sorprendí pues, se había ido con Sesshomaru y este, había regresado solo.

\- Inuyasha y ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunté angustiada

\- Sesshomaru, se fue Rin – respondió mi amigo casi en un suspiro

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Se marcho…

Sentí claramente como si me hubieran enterrado una espina en el pecho, Sesshomaru se había ido y me había dejado ahí. Con dificultad pase saliva y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

\- "Rin" – escuché – Rin, ve por tu botiquín, Kohaku necesita ser atendido, pronto… - exigió Miroku mientras se llevaba su teléfono al rostro.

Inuyasha me observo confundido y yo, como pude, me trague lo que sentía y me dispuse a ayudar.

 **Pov: Sesshomaru**

\- Sesshomaru tranquilízate – gritó Inuyasha tratando de controlar a su furioso hermano

\- No te interpongas Inuyasha – amenazó el mencionado, lleno de furia

\- Fue suficiente ¿No te bastaron los golpes que le diste mientras estaba en el piso?

\- Yo decidiré hasta que sea suficiente – declaró

\- Ya basta ¿A caso querías matarlo? – preguntó Inuyasha, recibiendo como respuesta; una mirada positiva – Sesshomaru, no seas imbécil – expresó asombrado

\- Espero que mantengas la calma, el día que veas a tu noviecita con un bastardo como ese – objeto Sesshomaru lleno de rabia, a lo cual, Inuyasha no tuvo como responder

Era inevitable, Sesshomaru más que molesto, se sentía confundido, lastimado, decepcionado, lo que hacía unos cuantos minutos había contemplado, era razón suficiente para sentirse así, pues la imagen de Rin tomando del rostro a Kohaku mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo, era una escena que tenía clavada en la mente.

Por el momento, tenía inmensas ganas de regresar y golpear al imbécil de ese tipo, hasta que la rabia que sentía, desapareciera, pero al mismo tiempo, verla nuevamente ahí, parada sin decir, ni hacer nada. Lo llenaba de dolor, no podía hacer otra cosa más que irse, así que sin perder tiempo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto.

\- Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó Inuyasha al verlo alejarse

\- Saquen a ese imbécil de la casa de Rin, si es que no quieren que lo hago personalmente – amenazó sin dejar de caminar

\- Pero tú ¿A dónde vas?

\- Eso no te incumbe – respondió

\- Sesshomaru…. – gritó Inuyasha al ver a su hermano marcharse

Sin prestar más atención a su molesto medio hermano, tomando su auto y arrancando bruscamente, se alejo de aquel lugar, era preferible; la rabia, el dolor, todo aquello era detestable y sin que lo admitiera eran emociones que prefería solucionar el mismo.

Mientras se alejaba, por su mente no paraban de reflejarse aquellas imágenes, y las preguntas que inundaban su mente y corazón no dejaban de sonar:

¿Por qué Rin? ¿A caso lo que había visto era real? Por más que quisiera, pensar en que no era así, no podía, ¿En qué momento sucedió? Conocía a Rin, sabía bien la clase de chica que era pero, ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Si él no hubiera llegado, se hubieran besado? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente y lo peor, era que se respondían positivas. Era más que terrible. Sesshomaru, no podía sentirse más destrozado y con una tempestad dentro de él, continuó su camino.

 **Pov: Rin**

No había dormido en toda la noche, no podía y mucho menos con el insistente dolor en mi pecho que, aumentaba cada vez que le marcaba a su celular y él, no contestaba, así mismo, cientos de mensajes le había enviado y durante toda la noche, ninguno me había respondido. Pero no solo eso había ocasionado mi insomnio sino también, los miles de pensamientos que se paseaban por mi mente a cada minuto.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _No puedo ir… lo siento – mencione_

\- _Pero…_

\- _¿Si sabes lo que acaba de pasar Inuyasha? Vino acosarme hasta mi casa y por su culpa no sé, lo que Sesshomaru esté pensando de mi, en este momento – expliqué_

\- _Sesshomaru fue quien le rompió la nariz- objetó_

\- _No lo justifico, pero Kohaku, no debió venir desde el principio, se que Sango me va a odiar más de lo que ya lo hace pero… lo lamento, no es muy grave, se recuperara pronto – agregué_

\- _Rin…_

\- _Debo entrar - finalice cerrando la puerta de mi casa_

No sabía si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. El quedarme en casa mientras alojaban al hospital a mi amigo Kohaku, quien por acosarme, se había ganado una golpiza por parte de mi novio. Nunca lo supe pero lo que sí, es que me sentía realmente preocupada, me angustiaba de sobre manera lo que Sesshomaru pensara de mi, pues al ver tal escena entre Kohaku y yo, no seria para menos que se imaginara lo peor.

Faltando poco para amanecer, escuche la puerta de mi habitación, sabía que era mi tía, quien ya había llegado así que rápidamente, cubriendo mi rostro entre las sabanas, intente engañarla de que estaba completamente dormida. Mi plan funciono bien, pues casi enseguida, salió de la habitación.

Dentro de las sabanas, acurrucada entre mis almohadas, de pronto, recibí un mensaje de Sesshomaru que de inmediato abrí - Te veo más tarde, necesitamos hablar – y como lo sospechaba, en efecto, él pensaba en lo peor de mi. Sentí ganas de llorar, era increíble lo que sucedía, pero, animándome y siendo positiva encontré una manera de arreglarlo todo.

Sesshomareu quería hablar conmigo, eso era una buena señal, por lo tanto, no la dejaría pasar. Hablaría con él y arreglaría todo el mal entendido.

 **xxxxx**

Había sido el peor desayuno de mi vida, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, intente persuadir a mi tía de lo que pasaba y con éxito, ella no lo noto; después de despedirme de Kaede me dirigí a la salida, pase saliva, respire profundo y salí. Valla sorpresa que me lleve, pues justo frente a mi casa, se encontraba ese lindo auto blanco, pero quien estaba no era Sesshomaru sino Jaken.

\- Buenos días señorita Rin – saludo gustoso el bajito hombre

\- Señor Jaken… - respondí después de sentir como mi estomago se revolvió

\- Vamos, hoy yo, la llevare a la universidad – comentó

\- ¿Y Sesshomaru? – pregunté con voz temblorosa

\- El amo, me envió por usted para…

\- Lo sé, pero ¿Porque él, no vino? – insistí

\- El amo me comento que por hoy, llegara un poco más tarde a clases

En efecto, Sesshomaru ese día tenia clases más tarde, pero aun así, nunca había hecho eso, era claro no quería verme.

\- También me comento decirle que la vera hoy, en el primer descanso, entre la facultad de medicina y…

\- Psicología… - interrumpí - Si, está bien, pero no debió molestarse señor Jaken, puedo irme sola

\- No, no, no, el amo me encomendó llevarla y si no es así, se molestara mucho conmigo – replicó

\- Pero, no hace falta

\- No lo diga, vamos, la llevare

La manera en la que había actuado Sesshomaru, me había hecho enfurecer, sí, sabía que estaba molesto conmigo pero aun así, no era su responsabilidad llevarme a la universidad. Además, enviar a Jaken, eso había sido lo peor, no porque no me agradara sino por esa manera tan sutil y grosera de hacerme ver que no quería ver.

No le replique mas al señor Jaken, el que no hacía falta que me escoltara al campus pues, por la manera en la que me insistía, se notaba claramente que le temía a Sesshomaru cuando este se molestaba. Así que casi obligada, subí al auto y me marche.

No sé, si me habré visto como una jovencita insolente y grosera pero no podía permanecer más tiempo, dentro del auto, así que en seguida de que llegamos, abrí la puerta y sin decir adiós o pronunciar cualquier sonido, me dirigí al edificio de medicina en busca de un consuelo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó exaltada

\- Eso fue lo que paso… - afirmé

\- Entonces… te dijo que hablarían pero, ¿Él, no paso por ti como siempre?

\- No… mando al señor Jaken

\- Rin… mira, debes entenderlo, ver esa escena fue duro para él – comentó

\- Pero no fue real Kykio, sí, pensé en hacerlo, pero no pude, lo que siento por Sesshomaru fue mucho más fuerte por eso no lo hice – repliqué

\- Lo sé, pero él no sabe lo que paso por tu mente, solo llego en el peor momento – objetó

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – cuestioné frustrada

\- Habla con él, así como quedaron. En el primer descanso, aclárale lo que sucedió

\- ¿Y si no me cree? – dudé - Cuando vi sus ojos note un dolor muy grande y también mucho coraje

\- Te creerá, amiga, Sesshomaru te ama, estoy completamente segura de eso – afirmó

Durante todas clases, no había estado tranquila, me sentía ansiosa, preocupada, por más que suspiraba, lo que sentía dentro no se iba, sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero el hecho de que Sesshomaru pensara lo peor, me atormentaba. Las sabias palabras de Kykio aunque fuera en poco, me reconfortaban, pues era verdad, Sesshomaru me amaba y me creería, confiaría en mí, eso me tranquilizaba pero lo único que quería, era ya verlo para aclarar todo.

 **xxxxx**

Me encontraba justamente a lado del gran cerezo, aquel hermoso lugar en donde siempre pasábamos el primer descanso; Sesshomaru no llegaba y eso, comenzaba a preocuparme - ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Su molestia es tanta que no quiere verme? – pensaba, mientras la vista se me hacia larga por no verlo. Desanimada baje la vista, solté un profundo suspiro y comencé a convencerme, además, estaba segura de que Sesshomaru, nunca me dejaría plantada.

Decidí no dejar que mi angustia me ocasionada pensar cosas malas y alce la cabeza para volver a verificar que Sesshomaru estuviera a punto de acercarse. Me lleve una buena sorpresa, cuando vi a tal presencia frente a mí, no por mi novio sino por Sango, quien a un par de pasos de mí, en cuando llego, se paro justo frente a mí y me saludó tan normal que la impresión me dejo sin habla por un par de segundos. Cuando reaccione, un poco incomoda, devolví el saludó.

\- ¡Hola Sango!

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó firme

\- Si, dime… - mencioné curiosa aunque sospechaba de que se trataba

\- Es sobre… Kohaku – y al momento en que lo dijo, sentí sudar, lo sabía, estaba segura de que me reclamaría por lo sucedido – Mira Rin yo, lo siento

\- ¿Qué? – exclamé asombrada

\- ¿Sabes? No justifico que tu novio halla golpeado de esa forma a mi hermano pero, supongo que no habría pasado si Kohaku, no te hubiera ido a buscar – explicó - Con intensiones de que olvidara su obsesión contigo le conté sobre, la otra noche en casa de Inuyasha y pues, lo tomo de una forma que no me imagine. Creo que por eso, fue que resulto todo lo sucedido.

No podía creer lo que me decía Sango, más que nada por su actitud pues, en cada palabra, sentía sinceridad, vergüenza y un poco de culpa.

\- En fin – concluyó - Lamento las incomodidades que te haya causado Kohaku

\- No te preocupes Sango – mencioné sin pensarlo

\- Amm, por cierto, Kohaku, tiene intensiones de hablar contigo – agregó

\- Mira, amm, por el momento no me siento capaz de hablar con él – declaré

\- Supongo que lo menos que puedes hacer después de que Sesshomaru lo golpeo, es permitir que hable contigo

\- No me siento cómoda Sango – confirme y es que en realidad no quería, Kohaku era el causante de lo sucedido con Sesshomaru, por eso, realmente no quería verlo, mucho menos, hablar con él – Será en otro momento, solo dime ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, no fue muy grave, gracias pero, ¿Sabes? te pensé más sensible – objetó

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestioné

\- Sesshomaru golpeo de esa forma a Kohaku por ti y ¿Dices que no te sientes cómoda en hablar con él?

Sango no sabía lo que me pasaba y realmente no tenía que saberlo así que simplemente no dije nada.

\- Bueno – suspiró - Nuevamente, siento el comportamiento de mi hermano. Debo irme – y con eso, finalizo marchándose

Me entristecía mucho el ver a una de mis mejores amigas portarse así conmigo, pero por más que me hiciera preguntas, no encontraba respuestas. Ya no le respondí nada, estaba claro que su orgullo esta sobre todo, aunque supiera que era un error lo que me pedía, no lo admitía y eso, me alejaba aun mas de ella.

 **Pov: Sesshomaru**

Durante las clases, Sesshomaru no había prestado atención alguna, las imágenes de Rin junto con Kohaku no paraban de pasearse por su mente, sin poderlo evitar, su dolor y rabia aumentaban cada vez que lo recordaba. Sabía bien la clase de chica que era Rin pero aun así, las dudas en su mente, no lo dejaban tranquilo, debía resolverlo de una buena vez, por eso, durante el primer descanso hablaría con ella, pero no estaba seguro si creería lo que la chica le diría.

Las clases terminaron y el peli plateado se levanto de su asiento, sentía ansiedad, no podía esperar el ir con Rin para poder hablar de una buena vez. Se encamino a la salida, de hecho, mucho antes que el profesor saliera del salón pero estando a punto de salir, alcanzo a escuchar una conversación que más que extraña, llamo su atención.

\- Siempre fuiste una excelente alumna Kagura, llegue a estimarte mucho

\- Muchas gracias profesor

\- Pero… ¿Porque Kagura?

Al escuchar de quien se trataba, prefirió no tomar importancia y continuo su camino.

Salió del edificio en dirección a donde se encontraría con Rin pero, una conocida e irritante voz de siempre, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ese día, era el peor que había elegido Kagura, para molestarlo. Volvió a escuchar el llamado de aquella mujer, pero de inmediato se percato de algo extraño, no sonaba como antes, aquella voz fastidiosa, como si se tratara del fuego, había sido apagada.

\- Sesshomaru, por favor ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¡Espera! – gritaba la mujer ocasionando que Sesshomaru se detuviera

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él sin dirigirle mirada

\- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? – cuestionó

\- Así es

\- Ya veo, ella te espera ¿Cierto? – soltó la chica en un suspiró agónico. Sesshomaru, frunció el seño – bueno es que, quería hablar contigo de algo… importante

\- No tengo tiempo para…

\- En esta ocasión es diferente – aclaró – En esta ocasión, más que rectificar mis sentimientos por ti, es una confesión

Sesshomaru la observo incrédulo, no estaba seguro si lo que Kagura le decía era real pero por alguna razón, la forma tan sensible en la que su voz sonaba, le hizo pensar lo contrario. No le respondió nada, simplemente con una mirada, la chica se armo de valor para continuar.

\- ¿Sabes? – suspiró - Siempre creí que, si seguía insistiendo tú, algún día me verías como yo quería, pero por más que intente, eso nunca resulto. Nunca creí darme cuenta de esta manera, pero, creo que realmente no eres para mí. No te niego que detesto a Rin, pero más que eso, la envidio porque te tiene

Aquellas palabras eran extrañas, Sesshomaru no entendía a que se refería y mucho menos, porque su voz se quebraba cada que pronunciaba palabra.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – preguntó curioso

\- Sesshomaru, me iré del país y realmente, no sé si regrese púes, al lugar a donde voy es para la realización, de una operación

\- ¿Operación?

\- Así es, será una cirugía de corazón abierto, en parís – aquellas palabras realmente lo había sorprendido – Todos saben que me iré a parís y no dejan de expresar su asombro y buenos deseos para lo que piensan que serán unas vacaciones pero, no saben la verdadera razón, solo tú

\- Kagura – soltó Sesshomaru, casi en un suspiro

\- No te mentiré – continuó- He padecido con esto, desde que era niña y durante años asistí con los mejores cardiólogos, y hasta hace poco, no creí que fuera tan necesaria la operación. Sabía que debía pasar por ella pero, nunca imagine que tan pronto. Pues creo que lo que tengo, es mucho peor de lo que imagine.

\- ¿Cuándo te…?

\- El día de ayer, en la tarde, después de clases, asistí como cada mes a mi cita médica y por lo visto al pasar de los años no mejoro mi caso, sino que empeoro, más que nada en estos últimos meses. Por esa razón, voy de urgencia a una clínica especial en parís - Sesshomaru no sabía que decir

\- Esto, es…

\- No digas nada – interrumpió la chica – Es tarde y sé que vas con ella, ya te entretuve lo suficiente, pero aun así, solo quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de terminar esta conversación. Al término de clases ¿Qué dices? Aun tengo mucho que decirte

\- Si – respondió él, si siquiera pensarlo

\- Muchas gracias – sonrió la chica tal y como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo – Entonces, te veo más tarde

Sin responder, Sesshomaru solo asintió, Kagura se retiro con una sonrisa en el rostro y el joven albino, continuó su camino. Mientras se dirigía a su destino, no entendía el impacto de la noticia que había recibido, la chica de ojos escarlata, no era la persona que más le agradaba pero aun así, consideraba injusta la situación en que ella se encontraba.

 **Pov: Rin**

Después de aquella conversación, por fin vi a Sesshomaru que se acercaba a mí.

Sentí alivio, sabía que nunca me dejaría plantada así que levemente sonreí, entonces pude notar en su rostro dolor y al mismo tiempo molestia. Ya se había percatado de mi presencia pero aun así, su mirada permanecía baja, parecía pensativo, no estaba segura de si me creería, pero confiaba en que sus sentimientos por mí, lo ayudarían a comprender.

En cuanto llego, lo salude sonriente aunque un poco nerviosa, él, simplemente dijo "Hola" cosa que me sorprendió. Nos acercamos al gran cerezo y antes de cualquier cosa, comencé hablar.

Como pude, expliqué lo mas explicita que pude, quería dejarle claro lo que había sentido, lo que había pensado, absolutamente todo. Mientras hablaba, notaba su semblante de la misma manera, en ningún momento gesticulo emoción y eso, me preocupaba ¿A caso no me creía?

Continúe hablando, hasta el momento en que me interrumpió y por lo visto, mis dudas eran ciertas.

\- ¿Pensabas besarlo? – preguntó y en ese momento sonaron las campanas para regreso a clases

\- Me sentí presionada, lo único que quería era…

\- Eso es un sí – confirmó sin dejarme terminar

\- Sesshomaru… lo que menos quiero es que piense mal

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces como debo pensar? – cuestionó sarcástico - Primero me ocultaste lo de sus estúpidos regalos y después, en tu casa, te encontré tomándolo del rostro a punto de besarlo ¿Cómo demonios quieres que piense Rin?

\- Debes entender – persistí - No lo quise hacer y no lo hice, simplemente me sentí presionada. No supe nada de ti durante todo el día, me sentía triste y Kohaku prometió desertar de su obsesión, yo, lo vi como una solución, pero aun así, no pude, no lo hice – Sesshomaru clavo su mirada en mi y algo dentro me dijo que no creía en mis palabras

\- Ya es tarde, debes regresar a clases… - mencionó desviando la mirada

\- ¿Significa que no crees lo que te digo?– pregunté casi en un hilo de voz - No llegamos a nada

\- Hablaremos más tarde Rin, cuando terminen las clases, tendremos más tiempo

\- Está bien – respondí con un dolor e impotencia en mi pecho, resignada lo mire triste y sin pronunciarle nada más, me encamine a clases

Justo cuando me dirigía al edificio, di media vuelta y lo vi alejarse, no podía creerlo, Sesshomaru no me creía.

 **xxxxx**

Por suerte las clases terminaron, ese, había sido el peor día que había tenido; primero, Sesshomaru portándose extraño, había mandado a Jaken por mi y en el descanso, después de tardar lo suficiente, llego a conversar conmigo sin siquiera llegar a una solución pero lo peor, era que no creyera en mi palabra y ese comportamiento, me dolía profundamente.

Saliendo del edificio, como de costumbre, me encontré con Kykio y en forma resumida le comento lo sucedido; ella, siendo tan buena amiga como siempre, me deseo suerte e intento transmitirme un poco de seguridad, cosa que no funciono mucho. Después de comentarme que debía llegar temprano a casa, nos despedimos, ella se fue y yo, me quede esperando a mi novio.

Me parecía extraño que nuevamente Sesshomaru tardara en llegar pues, ese día, salía a la misma hora que yo, nunca había demorado tanto, así que ansiosa, comencé a caminar en dirección a la facultad, pensando en que tal vez lo encontraría en el camino.

Iba completamente dispuesta a arreglar de una buena vez lo que sucedía, amaba a Sesshomaru, con todo mi corazón, no permitiría que nada nos separara o eso pensé hasta que al momento en que llegue, porque, justamente, frente al edificio de arquitectura, todo mi mundo termino.

Mi corazón se detuvo, sentí como si un puñal se hubiese enterrado en él, tal escena frente a mí, era lo que nunca me imagine, quede de pie, solo contemplando, lo que frente a mí se encontraba, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas con tal fuerza y constancia como si fueran cascadas, sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, quería correr, irme de ahí pero no podía moverme, mis piernas no tenían fuerza.

 **Pov: Sesshomaru**

El viento comenzó a soplar, el edificio tenía poco tiempo de haberse vaciado, Kagura se encontraba frente a él, le parecía increíble que Sesshomaru hubiese aceptado terminar la conversación de la mañana. Sentía algo extraño, estar a solas con la persona a quien más amaba le llenaba de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo, de una profunda tristeza.

Sesshomaru la observó incomodo, ya habían pasado minutos y la chica, no pronunciaba palabra, debía admitir que estar a solas con ella, no era muy agradable, pero también, le causaba compasión, pues nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. La mujer de ojos escarlata, parecía clavarle una mirada implorante, una mirada que reflejaba un profundo dolor.

Entonces, Kagura, tomando valor, comenzó hablar.

\- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos – suspiró - Así que, seré franca contigo. Quiero que sepas que, no hay nada que me duela mas, el saber que no pude conseguir que me sintieras un poco de afecto, sino por lo contrario, creo que solo conseguí tu odio – confesó melancólica

\- No te odio – respondió él sin miramientos

\- ¿Ni siquiera por lo que te comente de Rin y Kohaku? O ¿Porque todo el tiempo te molestaba? – cuestionó incrédula

\- No – aseguró, frunciendo el seño

\- ¿De verdad Sesshomaru? – insistió la mujer comenzando a sentir que su corazón se alteraba. Realmente no esperaba tales respuestas.

\- Si, Kagura – confirmo mirándola penetrante

\- ¡Vaya! – suspiró la chica - Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… – pronunció casi sin aliento y sintiendo monumentales deseos de llorar. Más que recibir una buena noticia, la mirada ambarina del hombre frente a ella, le llenaba el alma de un radiante calor.

Sesshomaru analizó por un instante; tal vez a Kagura le preocupaba saberse odiada por él y aunque admitía que ella, nunca fue de su agrado, realmente lamentaba su situación, pero, si responder a sus dudas de una forma positiva, le ayudaba a relajarse, le agradaba, pues no tenía otra manera de ayudarla.

Kagura por su parte, permaneció con la mirada baja, era una situación difícil, él lo sabía pero, como anteriormente, ya no podía hacer nada más, si esas eran las únicas dudas de la chica, resuelto el dilema, ya no tenía nada más porque seguir ahí.

Entonces, ahora fue él, quien tomo la palabra.

\- Bien, Kagura, debo irme…

\- ¡Espera! – interrumpió sobresaltada – Aun no te vayas, yo…. Yo, necesito pedirte algo… pero no sé si…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó

Estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru tan accesible o tan compasivo. Poso una de sus manos en su pecho, lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, era mucho más que una simple respuesta, no sabía si él, aceptaría pero lo que sí, es que lo deseaba con toda el alma

\- Yo… no es secreto que estoy enamora de ti y que siempre lo estaré – explicó - Por eso mismo quería, quería pedirte… pedirte… - tartamudeaba, a pesar de todo; lo que le pediría era difícil de pronunciar, y más en esas circunstancias - Un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo tuyo… - y después de una leve pausa, por fin soltó su deseo – Un, un beso…

Sesshomaru no puedo evitar sorprenderse ante tal petición, pues más que eso, la mujer parecía implorar un imposible.

\- Por favor… - suplicó, la mirada del peli plateado le había dicho más que mil palabras y entre ellas, pronunciaban un rotundo No - ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? No pido otra cosa, solo un beso tuyo - añadió en un hilo de voz

\- Kagura, no puedo complacer lo que me pides… - objeto él

\- Por favor – insistió – Sé que lo que te pido es imposible, pues no soy de tu agrado y no, no hace falta que lo menciones, me dijiste que no me odiabas, mas nunca pronunciaste que durante este tiempo, te llegue agradar – era verdad, por eso, Sesshomaru, no pudo pronunciar palabra, entonces cual cascada, de los bellos ojos escarlatas, comenzaron a brotar sientas de lágrimas - Pero no solo es eso, sino que también porque, tu corazón le pertenece a Rin, eso, lo sé bien,. Es solo que, quisiera, un recuerdo, sino es de amor, al menos de compasión, pero que sea uno, en donde solo estés tú

\- Kagura…

\- Estoy más que segura que nuca corresponderás a mis sentimientos, por eso, solo te pido me concedas un solo recuerdo tuyo, para no irme vacía, para que sea soportable mi resignación de que tú, nunca estarás conmigo, para que mi último recuerdo, seas tú – concluyó, y al instante, sin resistir mas, cayendo al piso, permaneció arrodillada frente a él, derramando dolorosos sollozos.

Era una escena terrible, eso era claro, así que sin gesticular emoción, simplemente tomándola por los hombros, la levanto del piso y después de pronunciarle un "levántate" limpio sus lagrimas y de un momento a otro, Sesshomaru, roso sus labios con los de ella. Para él, parecía más que un esfuerzo, mientras que para la mujer, era el mejor momento de su vida. Probar un beso, del ser a quien más amaba.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todas mis hermosas (y guapos) lectoras, espero que se encuentren muy bien y pues…. Solo quiero decirles que: Realmente espero que no me odien por este capítulo, se bien lo mucho que aman esta pareja al igual que yo y que, pasara esto, pues es un golpe duro hasta para mí, porque debo confesar que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me pareció, triste y hasta cierto punto feo lo que sucedía, pero no bueno, así tiene que ir la historia.

Solo me queda desear que la disfruten y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios que llenan de muchísima felicidad a mi corazón. Les mando un, súper mega abrazo y muchos besos.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios:**

No creo que Rin dependa de Sesshomaru, se entristece porque no le agrada la idea de que ambos estén mal, realmente no sé porque se vio de esa manera, o síganme se ve dependiente de él.

 **Lili:** lo sé nena, Kohaku da miedo. Gracias por tu comentarios, besos.

 **LizMoonLigth:** hola hermosa, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, creo que ya era justo y necesario poner un poco de lemon aunque sea ligerito jejeje. Y pues… lo siento, realmente espero no me odies pero… lo que paso, paso, ya que la historia va así, pero créeme que hasta a mi me duele lo que les pasa ya que amo a esta pareja, pero bueno. Espero tus comentarios nena, te mando un súper abrazo y besos.

 **quimicanina:** hola nena, gracias por tu comentario. Con respecto a Sesshomaru, si, si es egoísta pero no fue con intenciones de violencia psicológica y claro, eso de no mostrar su rabia es buen consejo pero así reacciono el hombre, se dejo llevar por sus emociones jejeje. Bueno te ando un abrazo.


	15. Sin ti (13)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Sin ti**

Lo recuerdo bien porque, fue en ese momento, cuanto sentí que mi mundo termino, fue, cuando sentí como mi corazón se despedazo. Contemple cada instante, cada detalle, absolutamente todo.

Llegue un poco agitada, me sentía nerviosa, durante el camino no lo había encontrado, temía que hubiese tomado otro camino y que al llegar y no encontrarme, pensara mal; mi angustia termino cuando vi su cabello plateado mecerse por el viento, de momento me alegre pero todo se perdió, cuando advertí con quien se encontraba.

Camine lentamente hasta ambos, ninguno se percato de mi presencia, fue cuando sucedió. No pude dar un paso más, Sesshomaru tenía entre sus manos el rostro de Kagura, mientras ella, lo miraba deslumbrada, sentí el entumecer de mi cuerpo y el poco aliento que me quedaba, se esfumo, una punzada en mi pecho apareció, como si se tratara de un aguijón, no comprendía la escena. Entonces, descubrí que no era un simple aguijón, sino un puñal que directamente en mi corazón, fue clavado, en cuando vi a Sesshomaru, rosar los labios de Kagura.

Quede de pie, solo contemplando, lo que frente a mí se encontraba, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas con tal fuerza y constancia como si fueran cascadas, sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, quería correr, irme de ahí pero no podía moverme, mis piernas no tenían fuerza.

El dolor en mi pecho aumentaba cada vez más, era insoportable, al punto en que lleve mis manos a él. Comencé a sentir el cuello y el pecho húmedos, pues mis lágrimas ya comenzaban a encharcarse, mis ojos seguían clavados en aquel sitio, fue entonces que Sesshomaru se separó de ella. Kagura de inmediato se colgó sobre él, con un fuerte abrazo, y ese mismo, fue inmediatamente correspondido. No sé bien cómo fue, pero, tome valor para dar media vuelta.

Les di la espalda y con un suspiro entre hipos, mis piernas reaccionaron para irme corriendo de ahí; recuerdo bien ese momento, fue el día en que me sentí correr más rápido que nunca, a pesar de no ver nada por las lágrimas que hacían borrosa mi vista, seguía adelante, lo único que deseaba, era alejarme, desaparecer.

Pasaron unos segundos después de dar media vuelta y correr, cuando escuche su voz detrás de mí. Era Sesshomaru quien me llamaba, escuchaba sus gritos, nombrándome y pidiendo que me detuviera pero, no podía.

\- ¡Rin! – escuché a centímetros detrás de mí – ¡Rin! – volví a escuchar, y mis intenciones de detenerme, no aparecían - ¡Rin detente! - fue lo último que escuche al momento en que sentí como me detuvo, tomando una de mis manos

Con fuerza pero sin lastimarme, me giro para quedar frente a él y en cuanto lo vi, no pude tragarme lo que sentía.

\- Suéltame… - protesté - Eres un hipócrita…

\- Rin... tranquila – dijo él, tomándome por los hombros

\- ¡No! – grite, intentando forcejear – Suéltame, ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Rin, por favor, necesitas calmarte…

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Querías vengarte? – cuestioné furiosa

\- ¿Qué? No, no, necesito que me escuches, voy a explicarte

\- No necesito que me expliques, lo que vi fue suficiente – declaré retrocediendo de él

\- ¿No me dejaras explicarte? – preguntó frunciendo el seño

\- ¿Qué quieres explicarme? – alegué sarcástica - Nada escusa, lo que acabas de hacer

\- ¿Y a ti sí que te escusa? – reprochó

\- ¿Qué? – expresé sorprendida

\- ¿Tú si tienes excusa con lo sucedido con ese bastardo? – recalcó

\- Que yo no lo hice, yo no lo bese… ¿Porque no lo entiendes? Yo te explique lo que sucedió con Kohaku y, ¿Tú qué hiciste? Simplemente decidiste no creerme

\- Esto es diferente – afirmó

\- ¿Qué tiene de diferente? – pregunté segura y Sesshomaru volvió a tomarme por los hombros

\- Tú… - pronuncio en pausa mientras intentaba contener su furia - Estabas, a solas con ese imbécil y tú…

\- ¿Yo qué? – exigí furiosa

\- Pensabas besarlo… - soltó y su mirada no mentía

\- Si – respondí - Lo pensé, pero tú, lo ejecutaste… suéltame Sesshomaru

\- Rin… - suspiró

\- Suéltame… - insistí

Ambos guardamos silencio por un momento, aun sentía sus manos tomando mis hombros, tenía la mirada baja, no podía verlo, no quería pues de mis ojos aun escurrían lagrimas. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando sentí que me soltó y en cuanto lo hizo, sentí como si un enorme vacío hubiera inundado mi ser.

\- Bien… – pronunció - Si es lo que quieres – y finalizando, se aparto de mi

No dije nada, simplemente, di media vuelta y me aleje. Camine un par de calles, me detuve, por alguna extraña razón, voltee atrás y no lo vi. Sesshomaru no había ido por mí, fue en ese momento que se terminó de romper mi corazón.

 **xxxxx**

Como pude, llegue, toque la puerta, ella la abrió y en cuanto la vi, me lance a sus brazos justó al tiempo en que comencé a caer al piso. No podía hablar, el hipo entre sollozos impedían que me escuchara, me abrazaba, sentía sus manos acariciar mi cabello mientras preocupada, me preguntaba lo sucedido.

\- Tranquila Rin ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Amiga? Por favor Rin, respóndeme

Kykio, era la única en la que podía confiar en ese momento. Me levanto del suelo y me llevo a su sofá, donde comencé a explicarle todo.

\- Entonces, ¿Los viste? – preguntó

\- Si…

\- Rin, yo… no sé, no sé qué decirte… - tartamudeaba mi amiga, mirándome impotente

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Nunca creí que Sesshomaru me hiciera algo así, sabía que no me había creído pero… ¿Vengarse de mí? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Yo no creo que…

\- ¿Porque con Kagura? ¿Por qué Kykio? ¿Por qué con ella? – insistía entre llantos. Kykio, no decía nada, solo me miraba, aunque podía ver en sus ojos mi dolor.

\- ¿Sabes? – habló – El día de hoy, Naraku me comentó que, Kagura se ira del país

\- ¿Qué? – exclamé

\- Sí, me dijo que hoy lo notifico a la universidad, se va a partir de mañana, al parecer, pasará las vacaciones en París

\- Entonces… - analicé - Se despidió de ella, eso significa que Kagura si le importa, le dolió su partida por eso…

\- No, no, no, Rin no establezcas una conclusión sin saber realmente lo que sucedió

\- ¿Pues de que otra manera lo veo? Lo que te digo no es descabellado Kykio, todo cuadra… o dime, acaso ¿No es así?

\- Rin, es que, si se ve de esa forma pero…

\- No lo trates de justificar ¿Cómo pudo engañarme con Kagura? Y yo que me sentía tan segura de él, de su amor, con razón Kagura me veía como a una estúpida; porque eso soy, una estúpida…

\- Rin no digas eso… Rin – fue lo último que escuché, antes de ponerme a llorar como nunca antes.

Era inevitable, me sentía tan destrozada que nada de lo que Kykio me decía podía calmar mi dolor.

Ya era tarde, la noche había llegado y yo, aun no podía levantarme del sofá. Parecía estar perdida en todo lo que sentía, lo suficiente, que no sé en qué momento Kykio, mando llamar a mi tía abuela Kaede quien al verla entrar, lo único que me ocasiono fue soltarme nuevamente a llorar.

Nunca me imagine sentirse así, por mucho tiempo me creí fuerte pero estaba equivocada, ese día, me habían atravesado como si estuviera hecha de espuma.

Mi tía me llevo a casa y puedo decir que solo recuerdo el momento en me acosté en mi cama y cubriéndome el rostro con las sabanas, me puse a llorar hasta que no puede más, hasta que me quede completamente dormida.

 **xxxxx**

La luz de la mañana me anuncio un nuevo día, no puedo decir que era hermoso como usualmente recibo uno nuevo, porque no lo era, de hecho, que amaneciera no me agradaba en nada, ya que había abierto los ojos y en ese momento, no quería otra cosa más que dormir profundamente para que con ello, no sintiera más ese dolor en mi pecho o al menos, despertar pensando que solo era una horrible pesadilla pero no, desafortunadamente era real, tan real como el amor que le sentía.

\- Hola Rin – escuché el saludo de Kykio, mientras entraba despacio dentro de mi habitación

\- Hola – saludé sin mucho ánimo

\- Rin no, no fuiste a trabajar… - soltó preocupada

\- No

\- ¿Kaede aviso que no asistirías?

\- Si

\- Ya veo, Rin, amiga, no sabes cómo me duele lo que está pasando, verte así es…

\- Aun no lo puedo creer – interrumpí - Nunca me lo imagine. Kykio todos me decían, me decían que él, no era bueno para mí y no escuche –confesé, mientras de mis ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

\- Rin – exaltó ella - Tu teléfono…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está sonando, es… Sesshomaru – mencionó sorprendida tomando mi teléfono en sus manos – Ten, contesta…

Me sorprendió, ¿Para qué me llamaba? Por más que quería, no era un buen momento, así que con dolor, rechace la llamada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? contesta… - exigió mi amiga

\- No lo hare, no puedo… no quiero escucharlo

\- Rin ¿Le negaras la oportunidad de hablar contigo? – cuestionó incrédula

\- No puedo, yo lo intente, yo hablé con él, y ¿Qué hizo? No creerme e irse con esa… y besarla… - objeté alterada

\- Debe tener una explicación…

\- Cualquier explicación no justifica lo que hizo – afirmé segura

\- Pero…

\- No le voy a contestar… - concluí cubriendo nuevamente mi rostro entre las mantas

No sabía realmente si lo que hice en ese momento fue lo correcto pero, no podía hacer otra cosa, me sentía destrozada, traicionada, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos; mi dignidad se había esfumado, la fuerza y el valor que había adquirido junto con Sesshomaru, habían desaparecido, él, me los había arrebatado. Después de eso el teléfono no volvió a sonar.

Después de aquel día, todo mi mundo se cayó, de mí, desapareció la felicidad, las ganas de sonreír, a pesar de recibir las constantes visitas de Kykio, nada lograba animarme, ese sábado fue la única y última vez que Sesshomaru intento comunicarse conmigo y eso, me dolía profundamente. Al día siguiente, me levante de mi cama para ir a trabajar, aunque no pudiera, aunque todo mi ser gritara auxilio tenía que hacerlo, debía asistir.

Iban pasando los días y mi dolor no desaparecía, de hecho creo que hasta era más fuerte cada día, y cada noche, ya se había vuelto costumbre el soñar con esa terrible escena: Sesshomaru y Kagura, juntos, abrazados, besándose. Era una tortura y lo peor era, que al despertar, no era un simple sueño sino era real y mi mente se encargaba de recordármelo cada noche. Si, en definitiva "valla manera de recibir las vacaciones" las peores de mi vida.

Un mes, un eterno mes, me la pase encerrada en casa, solo inundada en mi sufrimiento, en los pensamientos, en las preguntas, en el dolor, en todo como el primer momento, lo vivía cada día. Kykio me aconsejaba hablar con él, llamarlo, escuchar lo que tendría que decirme, pero… me sentía tan indignada, me dolía tanto recordarlo, que el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me tumbaría en llanto, estaba segura que no podría, por eso prefería no hacerlo. Además, Sesshomaru solo una vez había intentado buscarme y después, no supe nada de él, era claro, entre nosotros, todo había terminado y eso, no le importaba.

Al día siguiente después de un mes de lo sucedido, por fin terminarían las vacaciones y regresaría a la universidad, el prestigioso instituto Shikon, antes, el mencionarlo me llenaba de emoción pero ese día, me daba miedo, no quería ir, no quería estar ahí, el aparecer, sentir todas esas miradas en mi cuando se percataran de que Sesshomaru y yo ya no estábamos juntos era… sería una tortura.

Sabía bien que las cosas serían completamente diferentes, de hecho ya lo eran, todo fue diferente desde que lo conocí.

 **xxxxx**

Caminaba por el campus, sentía los pies como plomos, me costaba levantarlos para dar el paso, mantenía la mirada baja, quería evitar a toda costa las miradas de todos, no me sentía lista, volver a clases parecía un tormento. Seguí caminando abrazada de mis libros en dirección al edificio de medicina; a punto de llegar, por alguna razón volteé la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la facultad de arquitectura, mal instinto, porque fue cuando lo vi.

Caminaba hacia mi dirección o eso sentí, al igual que el paralizar de mi cuerpo, fue un escalofrió tanto en el alma como en la piel. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, no sabía bien a donde miraba pero una cosa si estaba clara, no se había percatado de mí.

Se veía tan imponente como siempre, tan guapo, tan elegante a cada paso que daba, una punzada dentro de mí, me hizo despertar, solté un cortado suspiro y fue cuando me encamine dentro del edificio.

Caminaba a prisa, me sentía nerviosa, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mis pies se volvían torpes, mi respiración comenzaba a alterarse, al notar eso, me dirigí al tocador y dentro de él, con prisa abrí la llave, tome agua en manos y la, avente a mi rostro, sentí el frio del agua tocar mi piel, abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mí, mi corazón aún permanecía acelerado, no pude evitarlo más, de pronto comencé a llorar.

Eso era lo que temía, más que regresar a la rutina, más que las miradas de todos, era verlo, ver a Sesshomaru…

Era el primer descanso, debo confesar que las primeras clases a parte de largas, las había vivido tal y como si me hubiera convertido en un zombie, actuaba, hablaba todo en automático. Fuera del edificio me encontraba de pie, mirando al infinito, sosteniendo en manos mi almuerzo, segundos después apareció Kykio.

\- Es que ya no sé qué hacer Kykio, me siento devastada, completamente destruida - comentaba entre sollozos

\- Rin… amiga…

\- Trate, realmente trate de contenerme, de ser fuerte, pero no pude, con solo verlo, todo mi ser se descontrolo – confesé

\- Era normal, ha pasado un mes Rin… no sabías nada de él y ahora verlo pues…

\- Esto es lo que no quería, verlo y lo peor fue que lo vi tan tranquilo, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, es un hipócrita…

\- ¿Rin? – escuché de pronto y esa era una voz diferente a la de Kykio.

Detuve por un segundo mi llanto y voltee rápidamente a donde se dirigía el sonido, ella se acercaba tranquilamente, tenía su mirada concentrada en su celular, mientras peligrosamente se acercaba mas y mas a donde nos encontrábamos Kykio y yo.

\- Rin, te estuve buscando oye… - no termino de pronunciar frase, en cuanto alzo la vista pudo contemplar la escena

\- ¡Kagome! - pronuncié sorprendida

\- ¿Qué sucede? Rin ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó asombrada acercándose rápidamente a mi

La mire atónita hasta que después, voltee la mirada a Kykio quien me indico con la cabeza, el proceder.

Comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido y entre cada palabra, no podía evitar soltar lágrimas, así mismo, veía a Kagome, como, entre más le contaba, su rostro, más se caía.

\- Rin, no, no puedo creerlo – confesó anonadada

\- Tenias razón, tú, Inuyasha, todos, me equivoque con él

\- No digas eso…

\- ¿Porque no? Ustedes lo dijeron, estaban en desacuerdo de que estuviera con él, creo que ya se cumplió lo que, no querían que me pasara – declaré

\- Al principio tuve desconfianza de Sesshomaru pero… después, no sé, tanto Inuyasha como yo, nos percatamos de que no era como creíamos

\- ¿Y porque nunca me hicieron saber eso? Mantuve la idea de que no aprobaban mi relación

\- Rin… - menciono Kagome en un hilo de voz – Perdóname… me porte tan egoísta, estaba tan contenta de regresar con Inuyasha, que solo pensé en mi e ignore tu felicidad, te deje sola al igual que este mes…. Debiste sufrir tanto y yo no estuve contigo… - soltó mientras comenzaba a llorar

\- Kagome… - suspiré sorprendida buscando la mirada de Kykio - Entiendo amiga… no llores, no pasa nada

\- No, no digas eso… fui una mala amiga…

\- A veces cometemos errores Kagome – añadió Kykio – Pero siempre tenemos la opción de remediarlos

\- Así es – secundé

\- No volveré a dejarte sola Rin… - afirmó mi amiga

Kagome me abrazo con fuerza y de inmediato le correspondí, después de separarnos, Kyki se acercó y ahora las tres nos abrazamos. Las chicas, olvidado sus diferencias y de alguna forma su rivalidad, me acompañaron en aquel momento.

 **xxxxx**

Los días, en el campus, eran pesados, no sabía lo mucho que se habían deteriorado mis calificaciones, las miradas al principio, eran bastantes pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, se iban apartando, por mi parte, evitaba a toda costa encontrarme con Sesshomaru, porque no podía evitarlo, sabía bien que si lo encontraba y cuando pasaba, mi mundo se volteaba de cabeza.

Era doloroso pero más aún, saber que para él, todo esto, pasaba desapercibido.

Me encontraba frente a la biblioteca, hacía tiempo que estaba abierta, no había podido ir a ver la remodelación, ya que me encontraba… ocupada, evitando recordar cosas, me encamine dentro de ella. Recorrí las escaleras me detuve en el primer descaso y a mi mente regreso aquel momento en que por primera vez, lo vi.

Un nudo en mi garganta estorbo a la entrada de aire, lleve mis manos al cuello, no podía pasármela llorando todo el tiempo, pero era absurdo pensar en eso, mi cuerpo no me obedecía últimamente, creo que intentaba deshidráteme.

Sentada con un libro en manos, parecía que si engañaba a todos al verme concentrada leyéndolo porque en realidad no lo hacía. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, bastante cerca de hecho, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, permanecí en la misma postura, entonces.

\- ¿Rin? – escuché,

Conocía esa voz, pero no moví ningún musculo "Rin" insistió aquella, fue entonces que por fin voltee. Me sorprendí, frente a mí era ¿Sango?

Conocía esa voz, pero no moví ningún musculo "Rin" insistió aquella, fue entonces que por fin voltee. Me sorprendí, frente a mí era ¿Sango?

\- ¡Hola! - saludó tímida

\- Hola – correspondí sin mucho ánimo

\- Rin… - tartamudeo – Yo, he venido ah, ah… perdóname – soltó, al tiempo de ponerse a llorar – Amiga… perdóname…

No respondí nada, solo contemple como se comenzaba a desvanecer junto a mis pies.

\- Perdóname… he sido una egoísta… una estúpida egoísta – continuó entre llantos

\- Sango… - suspiré aun asombrada

\- Lo veía, yo me daba cuenta, pero hacia caso omiso, me hacia la ciega ante lo que pasaba – explicó - Fue mi orgullo, mi estúpido orgullo y hasta que no te vi sufrir fue que entendí todo lo que has pasado y yo… no estuve contigo…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Me equivoque, te culpe de la obsesión de mi hermano, no comprendí tu situación, casi te obligue aceptar a Kohaku, actué como todo lo contrario a una amiga y con Sesshomaru… supe lo sucedido, Kagome me conto y como una insensible, no preste atención hasta que te vi Rin…

\- Sango… yo…

\- Perdóname… te he dejado sola, en tu relación, con tus decisiones, con tu dolor… estaba tan encapsulada en mi egoísmo que no me percate de lo mucho que me importas… eres de mis mejores amigas… perdóname… - imploró. Verla así, me conmovió y junto con ella comencé a derramar lagrimas

\- Siempre pensé en que lo mejor sería que tú y Sesshomaru se separaran, por cualquier cosa, pero, que ya no estuvieran juntos pero ahora… que realmente paso, me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que fui – confesó - Yo nunca quise tu mal, ahora me doy cuenta Rin que él, es para ti pero ya no está, y siento que la culpable fui yo

\- Tú no tuviste nada que ver – aclaré

\- Pero así lo siento, porque yo lo deseaba, pero nunca pensé que sufrirías de esta manera, soy la peor amiga…

\- No digas eso… Sango, siempre te considere mi amiga, lo que paso con Sesshomaru no fue tu culpa, quítate eso de la mente

\- Verte sufrir han sido de las peores experiencias de mi vida Rin, perdóname

\- Si, Sango… te perdono pero por el malentendido porque sobre lo que ahora me está pasando no tengo nada que perdonarte

Sango levanto la mirada, le regale una sonrisa y así, lanzándose a mis brazos, ambas desahogamos sentimientos.

\- Todo bien Sango… - agregué

\- Rin…

\- No digas más, todo está en el pasado

\- Bueno… es que…

\- Basta - interrumpí - No sigas llorando, todo está bien Sango

\- Gracias Rin y con lo de Sesshomaru yo… lo siento mucho…

\- No quiero hablar de él – adelante volteando el rostro - En este momento es…

\- Doloroso…

\- Si…

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – preguntó sonriente

\- Muchas gracias pero no, aun no termino de estudiar

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, gracias Sango

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Te veo mañana para almorzar?

\- Claro – respondí

\- Bien, me voy, no te quedes tan tarde ¿Ok?

\- Ok

\- Nos vemos mañana Rin…

En cuanto Sango se fue, intente hacer lo que fingía hacer, desde más de dos horas.

 **xxxxx**

Por fin había terminado o al menos una parte, ya que durante todo ese tiempo no había hecho otra cosa más que estar sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Me encamine a la salida, fui bajando las escaleras y evitaba a toda costo pensar en aquel encuentro, pase el primer descanso con éxito y casi para terminar, me detuve en seco, no podía creerlo, sentí el palpitar de mi corazón, lo podía escuchar tal y como si fueran tambores dentro de mi pecho, intente pasar saliva y se sintió como si fuera una manzana intentando pasar por mi garganta.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis manos estaban sudando y mis piernas las sentí como gelatina. Sesshomaru quien se encontraba frente a mí, me miraba penetrante, estaba justamente en la puerta de entrada con un pie recargado en la pared, las manos en los bolsillos y poseía esa actitud tan varonil que me enloquecía.

No sé cómo pasó pero, pude desviar la mirada, en cuanto lo hice camine a la salida (que era exactamente donde él estaba) intente ignorarlo e iba bien mi plan, pase a su lado sin voltear y pose mi mano en la puerta, tenía la idea de en cuanto estuviera fuera correr despavorida y tomar el primer taxi que viese pasar. Todo iba bien, la puerta se abría lenta pero segura, en cuanto lo hizo, comencé a dar pasos los cuales fueron interrumpidos.

Sesshomaru me había tomado del brazo, apresurada voltee a verlo, fue ahí cuando hablo.

\- Necesitamos hablar

No le respondí, me sentía en shock así que solo, lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como si fueran platos.

\- Rin… - insistió – Debemos hablar, ahora

\- No tengo nada que hablar – contesté, con un valor que no sé, de donde saque

\- Pero yo sí, así que vas a escucharme – aclaró

\- Es tarde, tengo que irme a casa – objeté

\- Te llevo en cuanto…

\- No necesito que lo hagas, gracias – interrumpí y al decir lo anterior, Sesshomaru me miro extrañado

\- Bien, entonces, no tardare mucho, solo escúchame

\- No creo que sea…

\- Lo que paso con Kagura – comenzó y al escuchar aquel nombre, sentí el revólver de mi estómago, la verdad nunca creí sentir el hervir de mi sangre tan rápido – Fue solamente un adiós

\- Basta, Sesshomaru, no quiero oír más, sé que Kagura se fue a parís y también que te fuiste a despedir de ella, y yo que creía que no te importaba, que bueno eres fingiendo

\- Deja de interrumpirme Rin, entre Kagura y yo nunca hubo nada – gruño - No se fue a otro país para vacacionar sino a una operación, pero probablemente ya no regrese, así que me pidió…

Sesshomaru continuo hablando, su rostro se veía tan sereno, tan confiado en lo que hablaba, que me causo un poco de dudas, pero en realidad, no sabía si caerlo, con Kagura podía esperar todo, como saber si lo que decía era solamente para obtener un beso de él, para hacerme la vida infeliz y que creo lo consiguió.

Que, de un día a otro, la mujer se volviera buena y mártir pidiendo un beso de un amor que nunca la corresponderá, me parecía… falsa, pero no solo eso, me molestaba la benevolencia de Sesshomaru ¿Desde cuándo se ponía a cumplir deseos de la gente? Lo sé, tal vez me escucho muy fría pero, estaba en todo mi derecho.

Terminó de hablar y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mí, sentí ruborizarme así que de inmediato voltee la mirada.

\- Sessshomaru – hablé en seguida que termino – Esto… me parece, no creo que… - tartamudeé, no encontraba la manera de decirle que me parecía una completa mentira

\- Esa es la verdad Rin, está en ti, si quieres creerme o no – aquello me encendió como una antorcha

\- ¿Entonces no te importa? Si eso piensas ¿Porque viniste a contármelo? – cuestioné

\- Para que no comenzaras a acerté ideas erróneas – respondió

\- Lo siento…

\- Bien… - menciono dirigiéndose a la salida

En ese instante mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sin poder más hable:

\- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? – se detuvo y volteando ligeramente el rostro respondió las palabras correctas para dejarme llorando en la escaleras de la biblioteca

\- Porque así como tú no crees en mis palabras, yo no creo en las tuyas ¿Qué se podría hacer en uno de estos casos, cuando ninguno de los dos, está convencido? Sabía que no me creerías, pero aun así, debías saberlo

 **xxxxx**

Después de tomar un taxi, llegue a casa, en cuanto cerré la puerta me encontré sola, mi tía no estaba y yo, no podía estar más destrozada, en ese momento más que nunca, me había percatado que entre Sesshomaru y yo, ya no habría nada, si tenía la esperanza de que algo se arreglara, en aquel momento, la oportunidad había desaparecido por completo.

Con dolor admití que entre los dos lo único que compartiríamos seria solo un pasado, solo recuerdos. Tal y como una niña me tire en medio de la sala y comencé a llorar entre quejidos y gritos, esa noche, mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo y se había ido con él.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Guau… esta vez sí recibí muchos comentarios… muchísimas gracias pero en serio se los agradezco, es lo más bonito que me pueden dar, el decirme que les gusta mi historia…

Las quiero muchísimo a todas.

PD: perdón por subir tan tarde la historia es que estaba muy ocupada pero, aun así no dormí hasta terminarla jejeje

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

 **astridgmc:** así es… desafortunadamente así pasa… gracias por tu comentario te mando saludos.

 **Rucky:** nena entiendo que te molestara, te diría más pero… arruinaría los siguientes capítulos, solo espero que con esto no te desanimes a seguir leyendo. Gracias por tu comentarios, saludos.

 **arq.- melber:** Lo siento mucho… de verdad, espero no me odies pero, son cosas que tienen que pasar. Gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazo

 **LizMoonLigth:** me pase… jajaja me encanto tu comentario gracias, hermosa y pues… tienes toda la razón por ambas partes estuvo mal y gracias a eso sucedió una tragedia, "su separación" pero bueno, así va la historia. Te mando un súper abrazo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Lili:** exacto Sesshomaru experimento lo que Rin, lo único malo es que él, no supo cómo manejarlo. Sabes, Kohaku no es malo, pero si está súper obsesionado jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, hermosa me alegra tanto tu apoyo, siempre me encanta leer lo que me comentas, te mando un abrazo fuerte.

 **Sesshourin-Freakin'love:** guau en definitiva eres la primera que me dice que se le hace tierno Kohaku jajaja y no, no estás loca, él, no es tan malo solo es un loco enamorado. Al igual que a ti me rompió el corazón el beso con Kagura pero… así tiene que ir la historia nena. Me agrada que te guste la personalidad de Sessho ya que en él es donde más me esfuerzo cuando lo plasmo. Gracias por tu comentario te mando un abrazo.

 **ArianaDeTaisho:** me encantan tus comentarios, hermosa, sé que Rin no pensó de la mejor forma pero Sessho tampoco actuó bien… creo que los dos la regaron jejeje espero no sufras tanto en los capítulos que vienen como en este. Te mando un súper abrazo y besos.

 **AnisMoonMaker:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes de mi historia.

 **kikaly:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario al igual de mencionarme mis errores. J Espero disfrutes de mi historia.


	16. ¿Olvidarte? (14)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **¿Olvidarte?**

Me encontraba sentada, ahí mismo donde solíamos hacerlo desde que entramos al campus Shikon, con el tenedor en mano daba vueltas al arroz que se supone debía comer, mi mirada estaba perdida, podía ver, las siluetas, sentir la presencia de mis amigos alrededor mío pero, no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, por mi mente pasaba aquella escena que hace unas semanas había vivido.

\- _¿Por qué no me buscaste?_

\- _Porque así como tú no crees en mis palabras, yo no creo en las tuyas ¿Qué se podría hacer en uno de estos casos, cuando ninguno de los dos está convencido? Sabía que no me creerías, pero aun así, debías saberlo_

Sesshomaru me había hablado de una forma tan insensible, después de mencionarme aquello, simplemente se había marchado dejándome dentro de la biblioteca, momento en el que me senté en un escalón y tomada del barandal me puse a llorar. Después de un rato, sabía que debía irme a casa pero, no fue diferente porque en cuanto llegue, hice lo mismo, desahogar todo ese dolor.

Hacia un par de semanas que había vuelto a comer con mis amigos, recuerdo bien que el primer día me inundaron sus preguntas así como comentarios: ¿Pero cómo paso Rin? No ¡puedo creerlo! ¿Es verdad, tú lo viste? ¡Qué infeliz! ¿Tú qué hiciste? ¡Qué imbécil! ¿Estás bien? Intentaba responder a cada pregunta que llegaba, aunque me costara hacerlo sabía que estaban indignados, enojados, preocupados.

Como siempre, Kykio me ayudaba y en cuanto notaba mi esfuerzo por contar nuevamente lo sucedido, intervenía para olvidar el tema.

Debo mencionar que a partir de que regrese con ellos, en ningún momento se separaban de mi, las cosas entre mis amigos, parecían estar como antes, de hecho hasta entre ellos todo estaba más que bien, Sango y Miroku últimamente se veían más que enamorados, Inuyasha y Kagome de igual forma, hasta Kykyio junto con Naraku compartían almuerzos con nosotros, Shippo comentaba mucho acerca de una linda chica, si, todos se veían tan radiantes.

Y yo, yo me sentía tan seca, nada era igual, al menos no para mí, yo, ya no era la misma. Sentía su apoyo, su cariño pero nada de eso llenaba el vacío en mi pecho.

Hacía días, notaba algo extraño, era con Sango, desde que nos habíamos vuelto a reunir, la encontraba mirándome fijamente y en su mirada podía percibir sentimientos encontrados, tal como; tristeza, si, tristeza, culpabilidad y un poco de vergüenza, tal vez, lo sucedido entre nosotras no se lo había perdonado ella misma, por eso, se sentía en deuda conmigo.

\- ¿"Rin"? – escuché a Sango llamarme, fue cuando regrese a la tierra y el dolor de la palabras de Sesshomaru las deje de lado por un momento.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunte desubicada

\- Oye… amm, sabes, mi hermano me ha comentado que se siente muy apenado contigo y pues… - se detuvo un poco y entre tartamudeos por fin hablo - Quiere… ver si… si… puedes hablar con…

\- No me siento lista para hablar con Kohaku, Sango – aclaré interrumpiendo su tartamudeo

\- Lo entiendo… pero… lo conozco, se siente muy mal por lo sucedido

La mire intentando creer lo que me decía pero por alguna razón le guardaba un poco de resentimiento a Kohaku

\- Lo siento amiga, por ahora no

\- … bien – suspiró bajando la mirada

No sé si sonaba un poco fría o indiferente pero, la verdad era que no tenía ni una pisca de ganas de ver o hablar con el hermano de mi amiga. De hecho, contestarle de esa forma me causaba un poco de molestia – ¿Porque nunca fui tan franca como ahora? – Me preguntaba frustrada - Si hubiera hablado así con Sango y Kohaku desde el principio, nada de lo que estoy viviendo, hubiera pasado – me decía.

Pero olvidaba que en nuestra vida ya tenemos trazado nuestro destino, lo inevitable no lo podemos "valga la redundancia" evitar.

\- ¿Rin ya lista? – escuche, últimamente las platicas repentinas de mis amigos me sacaba muy frecuentemente de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? – respondí

\- ¿Ya estas lista? – repitió

\- Ammm ¿Para qué? – cuestioné dudosa

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? El torneo de tiro con arco, recuerda será la semana que viene

\- Ah – era verdad, no recordaba el torneo, en el que hace meses deseaba entrar "deseaba" – Cierto, amm, no entrare al torneo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que entraras – afirmó

\- Kagome no me siento…

\- No digas eso Rin – interrumpió - Kykio y yo contamos contigo para ganar el campeonato

\- Es que…

\- Rin, no me hagas esto amiga, te dije que estabas dentro y de hecho ya te asigne como primer arquera – agrego Kykio

\- ¿Qué? Kykio…

\- No, lo siento amiga, te necesitamos además… te servirá de distracción – Kykio noto mi rostro sorprendido y acercándose a mí, me tomo de los hombros – Vamos amiga, necesitas salir de ese transe…

Sin mencionar mas palabras asenté con la cabeza y así todos celebraron mi "si"

Al terminar el almuerzo, tome mis cosas y me encamine al edificio de medicina, me sentía un tanto incomoda, la semana que venía seria la semana de torneos, realmente no me sentía con ganas, ni de participar, ni de ser espectadora, pero ya me había comprometido hacerlo y acompañar a todos mis amigos.

Primero sería el torneo de tiro con arco, después el de espadas en el cual estaría Inuyasha, y por último el de artes marciales de Sango. Claro, había más torneos pero los de mis amigos eran los importantes para nosotros. Realmente no estaba muy cómoda pero, no podía hacer nada, sabía que tenía que salir de este estado así como me lo menciono Kykio pero…

Yo lo sabía, sabía perfectamente bien que no podía olvidarlo. ¿Olvidarte Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo?

Mientras caminaba por el campus y casi llegando al edificio, me encontré con Kohaku quien recargado en un árbol me miro como si estuviera esperando mi llegada.

\- Rin… -

Pronunció, dando un paso a mí, lo mire sin gesticular emoción, en seguida desvié la mirada y sin responderle nada, seguí mi camino.

\- ¡Rin! - volví a escuchar – Rin… por favor ¿Podemos hablar? – seguí caminando, intentaba ignorarlo, no deseaba hablar con él – ¡Rin!

\- ¿Qué? – por fin respondí frustrada y hasta lo admito, un poco molesta

\- Necesito hablar con…

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – aclaré firme

\- Rin… - insistió tomando mi brazo

\- Suéltame… - exigí frunciendo el seño

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo…

\- La última vez que me tomaste así del brazo, las cosas no acabaron bien así que suéltame Kohaku – insistí

\- Lo siento – soltó tímido mientras soltaba mi brazo – lo sé… lo sé… Rin, sobre eso… yo… lo siento…

\- Mira… no quiero verme grosera Kohaku pero… si comprenderás que dadas las circunstancias y lo que ha pasado, el creerte no está en mis opciones… - ante lo dicho, Kohaku abrió los ojos cual asombro y en seguida, sin permitirle una respuesta comencé a caminar adentrándome al edificio.

Después de ese día, todo siguió normal.

 **xxxxx**

La semana de los torneos, finalmente había llegado, en la enorme arena del campus se llevaría a cabo el de tiro con arco, Kykio me había hecho elegir, antes que a todas, el arco con el que me sintiera más cómoda, de lo cual, aproveche y tome a mi consentido. Al empezar el torneo, todo iba excelente, en las gradas estaba mis amigos animándonos a todas y más porque nuestra ventaja contra el equipo visitante, era tan grande que estábamos a nada de ganar.

Durante el torneo me había concentrado tanto en las flechas y tirar al centro que, cada vez que lo hacía, no fallaba un solo tiro. Aunque todos supiesen que era cuestión de nada para recibir el trofeo de campeón en nuestras manos, por reglas, debíamos tirar un cierto número de flechas, simplemente para hacer valido el torneo.

\- Bien Rin, haz lo tuyo, arrasa con ellos, tira al centro y con eso, ni aunque ellos hagan lo mismo, podrán alcanzarnos – me indico Kykio

\- Prácticamente están por los suelos a comparación de nosotras – añadió Kagome

\- Aun así, lo haré – mencioné orgullosa guiñándoles un ojo

Escuche sus risas soberbias detrás de mí, mientras me encaminaba al lugar de tiro, tenía en la mano izquierda mi arco y en la derecha la flecha que marcaria el terrible y vergonzoso final de nuestros rivales a competir. Me acomode en posición, lista a tirar al centro, tan perfecto como lo había hecho las últimas diez veces.

Respire profundo y alce el arco, lleve la punta de la fleja a la altura de mi boca y cerré por un segundo mis ojos, los abrí y estaba a punto de dejarla salir, cuando entre el público lo vi.

Estaba él, Sesshomaru, hasta el fondo de las gradas que se encontraban frente a mí, su mirada estaba clavada en mi, su hermosa mirada dorada. Se encontraba de pie y recargado en la pared, solo contemplándome, por un segundo pude sentir el palpitar de mi corazón tan fuerte que todos los presentes podrían escucharlo.

No podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Mis ojos los sentía tan abiertos como si fuesen platos y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, de pronto, el sonido que indicaba el dejar salir la flecha, me aturdió, la deje salir del arco simplemente por instinto porque aun seguía conectada a Sesshomaru y sus penetrantes ojos.

De pronto Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y dirigiéndose a la salida lo perdí de vista, fue en ese momento cuando note un silencio extraño en la arena, mis sentidos se volvieron a centrar y me percate de que la flecha no había llegado ni a la mitad del campo.

\- Bien damas y caballeros, el torneo no terminará tan pronto como pensamos – menciono el presentador, yo lo escuchaba mientras miraba la flecha como una estúpida – Gracias al pequeño percance de una competidora del campus Shikon, sus puntos descendieron lo suficiente para darles la oportunidad perfecta a los arqueros del instituto de Kotodama no nenju.

Regrese a mi lugar completamente atónita y con la mirada perdida, cuando llegue, observe a mis compañeras que completamente sorprendidas me miraban.

\- Rin… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Kykio muy asombrada

\- Lo… lo vi…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aquí estaba, Sesshomaru estaba aquí

\- ¿Sesshomaru? Pero ¿Cómo? – cuestionó sorprendida

\- Damas y caballeros, en definitiva esto continuara, los arqueros de Kotodama no nenju, acaban de salvar sus vidas dando al centro – todas volteamos a la arena y vimos la flecha, la justa flecha que indicaba un empate – Resolveremos este desempate, permítannos un momento

\- Lo siento mucho… yo… perdón, no debí venir – mencione nerviosa

\- No, no digas eso Rin…

\- Hemos decidido desempatar con un solo tiro mas, cada equipo escogerá a un arquero, ambos tiraran al mismo tiempo y quien se acerque más al centro, será el campeón

\- Bien, es más que un hecho que yo no pasare… - adelanté

\- ¿De qué hablas? claro que iras tú – indico Kykio

\- ¿Porque yo? Mejor tú o Kagome – propuse

\- Rin… tienes que ir tú

\- Pero ¿Por qué? Ni Kagome ni tú, han fallado un solo tiro, mejor una de ustedes, no me vallas a salir con que solo yo las llevaré al campeonato, porque eso será una completa mentira. Será mejor que elijas a alguien más, además, no me siento bien

\- Quería que tú fueras quien ganara, no Kagome, no yo, nosotras lo hacemos cada año, este era' el tuyo – confeso mi amiga con mirada implorante

No respondía nada, solo me quedaba de pie, intentando controlar mis emociones, después de unos minutos y después de escuchar que el equipo contrario ya había elegido a su arquero, respire profundo y me encamine a la arena.

Algo dentro de mí, quería salir, tal vez era ¿Mi impresión, mi dolor, coraje, tristeza? No lo sabía pero un mar de emociones inundaba mi cuerpo, no había sido buena idea el que me eligiera a mí. Al llegar al lugar, ambos arqueros nos acomodamos en posición, escuchamos la indicación para tirar y a centímetros, a centímetros estuvimos a punto de perder. Escuche a toda la arena gritar de emoción al notar que mi flecha estaba un poco más arriba que la del contrario, todos festejaban mientras yo, con el corazón aun acelerado, voltee a ver la salida de donde Sesshomaru desapareció. Sabía que ya no estaba pero, eso era lo que me sofocaba.

 **xxxxx**

Después de recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos incluyendo y más que nada a Kykio y después de cambiarnos de ropa, nos dirigimos a donde ahora sería el campeonato en lucha con espada, torneo en el cual, estaría Inuyasha.

Pedí a los demás se adelantaran en lo que compraba algo que beber, escusa que rápido me creyeron, simplemente antes de entrar, quería respirar un poco, la aparición de Sesshomaru me había perturbado bastante - Es que, a caso ¿Nunca podría dejar de ocasionarme esas sensaciones? – Me preguntaba - No es que no me gustaran, ni que las quisiera eliminar de mí ser, pero, sabía bien que era necesario, más que nada para mí.

Después de tomar suficiente aire, me decidí a entrar, en cuestión de minutos comenzaría.

Un brazo detuvo mi andar, paré en seco y rápidamente gire mi cabeza para saber quien me había detenido, cuando lo vi, un disgusto en mi estomago apareció.

\- Rin…

\- Kohaku ¿Puedes soltarme? Qué manía tuya tomarme así del brazo – reclamé incomoda

\- Perdona, perdona pero, si no lo hacía, me ignorarías y seguirías caminando – en eso tenía razón – Necesito que me escuches Rin, por favor, por la amistad que antes tuvimos

Lo mire incomoda y en segundos cambio mi expresión, independiente a lo que había pasado, Kohaku y yo, éramos buenos amigos

\- Dime – respondí sin mas

\- Sé que te cause problemas Rin, que me porte como un imbécil, un completo loco y hasta agresivo pero es que… no podía aceptarlo – confesó

\- ¿Eh? – exclamé

\- Desde que te declare mis sentimientos en la preparatoria, el que me dijeras que no, para mí fue un "no es el momento" cuando se acercaba la fiesta de Sango, supuse ese seria, pero al ver, lo que vi y después escucharlo en todo el campus, me lleno de, celos, de rabia, me humillo – explicó - Alardeaba Rin, mencionaba que en poco tiempo estarías conmigo, hasta yo mismo me lo creí, me sentí tan ilusionado y de un momento a otro se rompió mi corazón al enterarme de lo tuyo con Sesshomaru. Simplemente aunque lo ocultara, me estaba muriendo, no podía con todo eso…

\- Kohaku… - suspire, mientras hablaba, a Kohaku le temblaba la voz y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, no mentía.

\- No soportaba la idea que la chica que he amado casi toda mi vida, estuviera con alguien más y lo peor era, verte feliz a su lado, si, lo sé, fui un estúpido egoísta, porque actué como si realmente no te amara. Mi punto máximo de desesperación fue ese día en que te tome a la fuerza y después el irte a buscar a casa. Perdóname Rin, prácticamente te obligue a que me besaras, te presione, hasta te manipule y no culpo a Sesshomaru por su reacción, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- Mira… - suspiré

\- Ahora por mis estupideces – continuó - ¿Qué fue lo que gane? Una nariz rota, el rechazo de todos, humillación, sentirme un imbécil y lo peor, verte sufrir, todo por pensar solo en mí. En el momento en que acepte que Sesshomaru es el hombre para ti, fue muy tarde, ya que él, ya no está contigo, me siento totalmente responsable Rin, y sé que no tengo cara para pedírtelo pero… perdóname – menciono mientras caía al suelo – Perdóname… todo fue mi culpa

No podía creer como es que se encontraba Kohaku frente a mí, sus lágrimas no eran falsas y su vulnerabilidad me conmovía tanto que por un momento tuve la intensión de llorar junto con él.

\- Kohaku, no llores, anda de pie – hablé en un hilo de voz

\- No Rin… me siento tan mal… por favor perdóname…

Resistí el nudo que se había acumulado en mi garganta para no llorar, tome a Kohaku y ayudándolo a levantarse mencione.

\- Si, Kohaku, estas disculpado, basta, deja de llorar – sentí como Kohaku tuvo el impulso de abrazarme pero de inmediato se detuvo, solamente mirándome con un rostro empapado – No llores, amigo mío, me duele verte así

\- Más me duele lo que sucedió con…

\- ¡Basta! ya no digas mas… todo está olvidado Ok

Kohaku acento a mi comentario y ambos nos regalamos una dulce sonrisa.

Mencione a mi arrepentido amigo el acompañarnos dentro para apoyar a Inuyasha pero de inmediato se negó, tal vez en esos momentos quería estar solo y lo comprendía a la perfección. En seguida, me despedí dejando todo tranquilo y entre en busca de los demás.

\- Ahí estas ¿Porque tardaste tanto?- preguntó Sango

\- Me encontré a Kohaku en la entrada - Sango al igual que los demás se sorprendieron y sin que mencionará palabra, adivine lo que pensaba – Si, no te preocupes, ya hable con él, todo está bien

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en sus labios, después de sentarme de lado de Kagome y Miroku leí su notable "Gracias" que menciono solo para mí.

El campeonato había comenzado, los participantes fueron entrando a la arena, vi a Inuyasha completamente dispuesto a ganar. De golpe, una sensación de vacío en mi estomago borro la sonrisa que había parecido en mis labios al ver a mi amigo. Era el último en salir y como siempre, tan estoico, Sesshomaru apareció frente a nosotros.

Todos mis amigos voltearon a verme, sabían lo que significaba para mí. Mantuve mi mirada clavada en él, de hecho, puedo decir que ni siquiera parpadeé – No sabía que participaría, no me comento nada – Pensé mientras seguía viéndolo. De pronto, sus hermosos ojos dorados se percataron de mi presencia y con una mirada de sospesa (la primera que le he visto) me miro penetrante.

Sentí en su mirada un poco de confusión, sorpresa, duda pero – Duda ¿Porque? ¿Confusión? ¿De qué? ¿Sorpresa? Eso si lo entendía pero, las anteriores no las comprendía. Me inquiete ante su mirada, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru expresaba de forma notable un sentimiento, de hecho era extraño, cuando lo había visto en las gradas antes de tirar la flecha, su mirada era completamente diferente a la que tenía en ese momento.

Un competidor tras otro pasaba y conforme se enfrentaban, iban avanzando de posición. En un par de ocasiones había visto a Sesshomaru practicar con la espada al igual que a Inuyasha pero no tenía idea de lo buenos que eran, de hecho, no había competidor que se enfrentara a ellos que no perdiera en el primer combate.

\- No está concentrado – mencionó Miroku interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté desubicada

\- Sesshomaru, no está concentrado del todo, hay algo que lo distrae monumentalmente, en cambio Inuyasha, no puede estar en mejor condición

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres Miroku? – pregunto confundida Kagome, yo, solo intentaba digerir la información

\- Esta más que claro Kagome, Inuyasha practico y está arrasando, en cambio Sesshomaru que es bueno por excelencia, no está del todo presente en los enfrentamientos, lo sé, porque los he visto a ambos practicar y me doy cuenta de que uno de los Taisho, está actuando en automático

\- ¿Te refieres a que…? – preguntó Sango y sin terminar, todos voltearon la mirada a mí, mientras yo, completamente confundida comencé a sudar por nervios

¿A qué se refería Miroku? ¿Yo era la culpable de que Sesshomaru estuviera distraído? No podía creerlo, lo veía enfrentarse y siempre ganar que me parecía imposible lo que decía. No dije nada, simplemente fingí concentrarme en ver el torneo pero por dentro, mil emociones se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo.

La final había llegado, mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía la boca seca a pesar de tener una botella con agua en la mano. Inuyasha versus Sesshomaru, ambos se enfrentarían para ganarse el campeonato, uno de los dos, sería el ganador y el otro solo sería el segundo lugar pero… conociéndolos a ambos, el segundo lugar era más que una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Comenzó, y ambos agitaban las espadas con tal agilidad que parecía bailaban con listones en las manos, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa pero tampoco dejaba de mirar a Sesshomaru, lo admito, me derretía su manera tan varonil de agitar esa arma, así como ver el sudor que se posaba en su frente pero al mismo tiempo, el verlo me ocasionaba un vacio en el pecho así como una punzada en el mismo.

Estaban en las ultimas, había sido un enfrentamientos bastante largo y reñido, Inuyasha estaba a punto de perder, lo sé, por el cansancio que se le notaba, en un momento ambas espadas chocaron una con otra dejándolos de frente, en ese momento mientras ambos se miraban note claramente como Sesshomaru desvió su mirada a donde angustiada y llena de sentimientos me encontraba yo.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, tal y como antes lo hacían cuando a penas y cruzábamos palabra, lo sé, porque pude sentir como si nuestros corazones comenzaran a latir al mismo tiempo; en ese momento, Inuyasha percibió como en un instante debilito el agarre de su espada y con un ágil movimiento, derribo a Sesshomaru, convirtiéndose Inuyasha, en el vencedor.

Todos quedamos asombrados pero al segundo los gritos, aplausos y euforias de los espectadores comenzaron a sonar, presentaron al nuevo campeón y después de las felicitaciones de sus mentores, entre la gente perdí de vista a Sesshomaru, cuando por fin la arena fue visible, e'l, ya no estaba.

No podía moverme, me sentía tan confundida, tan desconcertada por lo sucedido ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces ¿Realmente había sido mi culpa? ¿Por mí, Sesshomaru perdió? Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le cause que hiciera se distrajera de esa manera?

Nos levantamos a felicitar a Inuyasha y en seguida nos dirigimos al lugar donde Sango participaría en el torneo. Yo, me había convertido en un Zombie.

 **xxxxx**

Para ser sincera no había prestado mucha atención al campeonato, solo ponía mis sentidos alertas cada vez que un competidor avanzaba de lugar y gracias a que Sango era de las mejores, siempre pasaba a la siguiente fase. No era a propósito pero, mi mente se encontraba perdida, pensando, analizando lo sucedido, tanto en el de tiro con arco, su extraña aparición y su comportamiento en el torneo de espadas.

Lo conocía, sabía bien que Sesshomaru no era de los que fácilmente se desconcentraban pero, el cruzar nuestras miradas había sido la causa de su derrota contra su propio hermano.

Era el final y como se esperaba, Sango estaba ahí, solo competiría con otra chica y entre ellas dos se decidiría quien sería la campeona. Note algo extraño antes de comenzar la final, la maestra Kanna había aparecido, se veía cabizbaja y portaba lentes oscuros, unos tan grandes que casi le cubrían todo el rostro, eso me hizo recordar a "Kagura"

Un sentimiento de furia surgió en mí, no puedo decir que la odiaba pero… bueno en fin, me pareció extraño al igual que a Kykio quien a mi lado, me miro sorprendida. Sin más, la final comenzó, debo admitir que Sango realmente sabe pelear bien, así como comprobar que de verdad me quiere porque si no hubiera sido así, creo que ya me hubiese golpeado por lo sucedido con su hermano.

Al terminar, levantaron el brazo de Sango indicando que era la nueva campeona, recordaba que la invicta era Kagura y eso me hizo pensar ¿Por qué no llego? Al momento de entregarle su medalla a mi amiga, el director del campus comenzó a hablar teniendo a su lado a la doctora, me parecía extraño, sospechaba algo y por alguna razón no era bueno ya que comenzaba a sudar.

\- Este instituto recordara con aprecio y abundante cariño a la invicta señorita Kagura, hermana de la doctora a mi lado.

Las palabras del director me parecían extrañas, pero por alguna razón sentía que se aceleraba mi corazón. No entendí, hasta que le paso el micrófono a la doctora, fue ahí cuando todo callo a mis pies.

\- Todo el campus lamenta el terrible acontecimiento doctora, le doy mi más sincero pésame. Sin más le dejo el micrófono para que pueda expresarnos lo que guste

\- Muchas gracias profesor – menciono con voz temblorosa – Es difícil encontrarme en este lugar, donde a diario veía pasar a mi hermana y mas, en el torneo donde se que era más que feliz, donde pude presenciar sus más grandes alegrías – para ese punto mi respiración ya estaba entre cortada – Debo confesar que es realmente doloroso estar aquí de pie frente a ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo, agradezco todo el apoyo y amor que me han dado, a mí, y a mi familia, por la pérdida de mi hermana. Sé que su muerte no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto – finalizo sin poder mencionar mas palabras y sollozando, se retiro

La mirada de Sango, al estar presenciando tan de cerca lo sucedido, era increíble al igual que la de todos mis amigos, quienes se encontraban boquiabiertos mirando casi sin parpadear, parecía que casi se caían del asiento, mientras yo, paralizada en mi lugar, sentí como si el aire ya no entrara a mis pulmones.

Con una punzada en el pecho y un semblante completamente estupefacto me quede, al escuchar aquellas palabras, que tal y como si fueran tambores que se tacaban a cada lado de mis oídos, se paseaban por mi mente – La perdida de mi hermana, su muerte, le doy mi más sincero pésame, su muerte, la perdida de mi hermana, su MUERTE.

Sentí claramente como comencé a temblar, como todo mi cuerpo se desmayo por un segundo pero no se movió de lugar, entonces por mi mente regreso aquel momento en que Sesshomaru me lo dijo y yo simplemente, no le creí.

 _Recuerdo_

\- _Si la bese Rin, pero fueron las circunstancias quienes me orillaron a hacerlo, no hubiera creído en sus palabras sino la hubiese visto de esa forma, sabía que me decía la verdad. Estaba completamente segura de que, de aquella operación, no regresaría, pude verlo en sus ojos._

\- _Sessshomaru… esto… me parece, no creo que…_

\- _Esa es la verdad Rin, está en ti si quieres creerme o no_

\- _¿Entonces no te importa? ¿Si eso piensas porque viniste a contármelo?_

\- _Para que no comenzaras acerté ideas erróneas_

\- _Lo siento…_

No podía creerlo. Era verdad, Sesshomaru me había dicho la verdad y yo, no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Lo tome como a un traidor, un vil quien se vengó de mí, un hipócrita que solo me ilusiono, pero no, no era así. No podía creer lo que había pasado, me sentía tan culpable, no le creí a Sesshomaru, le había negado la oportunidad de demostrarme que era sincero.

Sentí ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, la verdad, había caído ante mí. Me levante del asiento y con un hilo de voz, les mencione que me retiraba del lugar.

Salí corriendo, con el cuerpo tembloroso, y la culpabilidad encima de mí, en ese momento sentí las manos de Kykio detrás de mí.

\- Rin… - pronunció mirándome fijo

\- Él me lo dijo… él me lo dijo y… y… yo… yo no le creí – mencioné caminado de un lado a otro como leon enjaulado

\- Lo sé… - respondió ella

* * *

 **Curiosidades**

 **Kotodama no nenju** : rosario de dominación (ya han de saber a qué collar me refiero)

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Bien espero que les gustara este capítulo, ya saben que cada que hago uno, es con todo mi cariño e imaginación jajaja. Las quiero les mando un abrazo y besos.

 **PD:** a quienes no firman su comentario…. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad llenan de felicidad mi corazón al ver que les gusta lo que escribo.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

 **Kacomu:** ¿qué tal? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues… la verdad que si, Sesshomaru se paso jeje pero no lo odies.

 **freakin'love-sesshourin** : muchas gracias por tu comentario nena pero te ser sincera, no creo que aparezca un nuevo corazoncito para Rin… solo espera y veras que va a pasar

 **Yapi:** nena gracias por el comentario y pues no, no he romantizado la actitud de Kohaku fue una simple expresión de que si, está enamorado de ella pero también está loco. Jajaja

 **Lilis Taisho:** jajaja hermosa, me encanto tu comentario muchas gracias… y pues solo te pido sigas leyendo tengo unas cuantas sorpresas…

 **Lili:** jajaja hermosa tienes toda la razón, tus momentos filosóficos son muy buenos. Me agrada saber que plasme bien el dolor de Rin y pues ummm, sobre Sessho, no puedo decirte que tomes bien o mal su actitud, creo que se verá hasta el siguiente capitulo jejeje muchas gracias como siempre te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **arq_._melber:** tienes razón, lamentablemente así pasa en la vida real así como también en la personalidad de Sessho pero hay que tener en cuenta que esta ofendido jajaja saludos y gracias por el comentario nena.

 **ArianaDe Taisho:** si, lo sé, fueron duras esas palabras nena así como que Rin se la paso llorando mucho jeje pero se justifica, pobrecita y por cierto, felicidades por notarlo, en efecto Sesshomaru nuca tiene la mirada perdida. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sabes que me encanta leerlos, saludos.

 **ValeriMeilin:** me encantaría subir un capitulo diario pero… si tuviera más tiempo, lamentablemente no lo tengo jeje gracias por tu comentario te mando un abrazo.


	17. La Boda de los Secretos parte 1 (15)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **La boda de los secretos**

 **Parte 1**

Me sentí tan mal que preferí huir, salir corriendo de ese lugar, el hecho de no creerle a Sesshomaru aquel día en la biblioteca, me perturbo. Por un momento mi culpa me atrapo, me sentía, injusta, confundida, fría e indiferente a su explicación pero lo mencionado por la mismísima doctora (hermana de Kagura) había retumbado en mi mente cual tambores, así como también, en mi pecho, como si estuviese recibiendo golpes que me sofocaban.

"….Kagura…"- pensé por un momento después de salir de la arena, por más que lo negara, si, le guardaba rencor, resentimiento, coraje, por el simple hecho de conseguir un cometido con Sesshomaru, por estar obsesionada con él, por retarme bruscamente, por convencerlo de besarla o al menos eso pensaba porque la verdad era otra ya que simplemente fue una petición, la última voluntad de aquella chica a quien conocí, aquella misma, que no volverá a plantar un pie en la universidad.

A pocos minutos después de salir, llego Kykio y detrás de ella los demás, en cuanto mencione mi sentir no pronunciaron nada, simplemente me miraban ya que estaban tan impresionados al igual que yo. Aun así, el tema estaba pendiente y para la próxima semana el primero en hacerme reaccionar y regresar a la realidad, fue un irritado Inuyasha.

\- Independientemente Rin, él te lo dijo – mencionó Inuyasha – Cuando te lo conto en la biblioteca aun, si le hubieras creído, él te dijo que no creía en tus palabras, no deberías sentirte culpable ya que él, sigue siendo el mismo imbécil aferrado – aseguró gruñendo - ¿De qué te hubiera servido creerle en el momento, si de todas formas, el imbécil no te creyó? Y aún no lo hace.

Ese punto no lo había tomado en cuenta y aunque me dolió cuando me lo dijo, era verdad, Inuyasha tenía razón así que, ante lo dicho, lo único que hice fue agachar mi cabeza.

\- Inuyasha, ya basta – intervino Kagome al notar mi cabizbajo

\- Pero… tiene razón Kagome – añadió Sango – Es normal que te sientas mal por tenerle coraje a la chica que ahora ya… no está, pero con Sesshomaru todo sigue igual…

\- Así es, pero no es la forma de…

\- No – interrumpí - Está bien, es verdad lo que dice y creo que nadie pudo decírmelo mejor que él – mencione alzando la mirada y tratando de sonreír – Tienes razón Inuyasha

\- ¡Va! Ya basta Rin – exclamó fastidiado - No sufras mas por ese bastardo, sonríe bien, así como siempre lo haces, no finjas porque esas sonrisas falsas no me gustan – Me sorprendió lo mencionado pero de inmediato lo comprendí, a su peculiar manera, mi amigo se preocupaba por mi

\- Jajaja - reí – Tienes razón amigo, lo siento

\- Ya deja eso Rin…

\- Es verdad, prometo no dejar que todo eso me afecte más Ok – propuse un poco más animada

\- Bien entonces… olvidado ese tema. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para mañana – propuso Sango

\- Es verdad – secundo Kagome muy animada

\- ¿Ya todos listos? – preguntó

\- ¿Qué pasa? – intervino Kohaku llegando de pronto

\- Nos estamos organizando para mañana la boda de Kykio – contestó Sango

\- Ya veo… y, ¿Entonces? – cuestiono él

\- Entonces – continuó Sango – ¿Qué dices Rin? ¿Miroku y yo pasamos por ti a tu casa?

\- Amm – tartamudeé, parecía, No, mejor dicho, pensé como toda una egoísta ya que no tenía ganas de ir – No creo… que…

\- No vayas a empezar con que no vas a ir, Rin – interrumpió mi amiga volteando los ojos - Es tu amiga, no puedes abandonarla en su día, además, acabas de prometer a Inuyasha y a todos nosotros, que volverás a ser la Rin feliz

\- Es que…

\- Vas a ir… - insistió exigente

\- ¡Ah! - suspire – Está bien, si iré – mencione y al momento mis amigos celebraron

\- Yo te llevo Rin – agregó Kohaku acercándose a mí, aprovechando el ruido de todos los demás

\- Ammm – dudé, su propuesta no me gustaba así que sin disimular fruncí el seño

\- ¿Sigues sin confiar en mí?- preguntó cabizbajo

\- Kohaku… - suspiré

Era verdad, no podía volver a confiar en él, aunque hayamos hecho las paces, el estar y convivir con Kohaku, no era mucho de mi agrado, mucho menos serio el asistir a una fiesta con su compañía.

\- Rin al menos ¿Dejaras que te demuestre mis sentimientos? – preguntó

\- ¿Qué? – expresé sorprendida

\- Comprendí mi error pero, el pedirte perdón, no cambia lo que siento por ti, a caso ¿No me permitirás que te sienta cariño? – objetó

\- No puedo mandar en lo que sientes – respondí incomoda

\- Por eso mismo, al menos déjame, déjame seguir amándote, aunque de tu parte no consiga nada, pero no me hagas ocultar lo que siento, no podría con eso – confesó

\- Es que… - hablar con él no era fácil, mucho menos seria, seguir soportando su desamor conmigo

\- No hare nada, simplemente será como antes, como en la preparatoria ¿Recuerdas?

\- Ten en cuenta Kohaku - aclaré - Siempre te vi como mi amigo y siempre será así

\- Lo entiendo, ¿Entonces? – insistió

Sus cafés ojos me miraban insistentes, querían una respuesta y por supuesto que se la daría.

\- Inuyasha, Kagome – pronuncié interrumpiendo descaradamente a Kohaku - ¿Pasarían por mí, mañana?

Inuyasha volteo su vista a mí, analizó el momento y de inmediato comprendió mi actuar. Me encantaba como podía entenderme con mi amigo así, como lo mucho que siempre me apoyaba.

\- Claro – contesto - Pero no tardes, en cuanto llegue, sales ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Entendido!

Después de aquello, no dirigí mas palabras a Kohaku, pues este, comprendió mi indirecta forma de responder un No, a su invitación.

Debo decir que aunque al momento había disimulado mi dolor, las palabras de Inuyasha se habían clavado en mi pecho, sí, tenía razón, pero la verdad duele. Me dolía saber que a pesar de todo, Sesshomaru había sido indiferente ante lo sucedido, ante mí, ante lo que decía sentir por mí, ante nosotros, pero, no podía hacer nada.

Continuamos platicando, indicando nuestro punto de reunión y por fin, nos organizamos para asistir a la boda de mi amiga Kykio.

 **xxxxx**

Estaba lista, me mire al espejo, a ese grande que tengo en mi habitación, mire de arriba abajo; mi cabello estaba recogido y mi maquillaje era acorde al vestido que traía, era realmente hermoso debo confesar, tenia los hombros descubiertos en forma de pétalos, el escote en mis pechos era refinado pero bastante sexy, estaba ajustado del abdomen y la caída era completamente suelta, un poco ampliada por el tul, su color era uno de mis favoritos; era rojo vino, recuerdo bien que lo escogí pensando en él, pero bueno. Usarlo en ese momento no sería lo mismo, de eso ya estaba convencida.

Contuve el aire lo mas que pude y después lo deje salir despacio, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar, el acontecimiento que en unas horas viviría me llenaba de nostalgia; dos almas enamoradas se unirían por siempre y en lo personal, siempre creí que si el amor entre dos personas es completamente real, ni siquiera la muerte las podrá separar.

Ahogando mis pensamientos, escuche el auto de Inuyasha.

Kagome llamo a la puerta, era la hora, pase saliva y con esfuerzo me dispuse a bajar.

\- ¡Rin! – saludó - Amiga, luces hermosa

\- No más que tu Kagome, que hermoso vestido verde – alague

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero mira qué hermoso peinado…

\- Mujeres – interrumpió Inuyasha en un gruñido - ¿Se pueden dar prisa?

\- Ya vamos…

\- Qué guapo te vez Inuyasha – comente - Deberías usar más seguido traje, realmente te va – mi peli plateado amigo se sonrojo pero intentando persuadir, nos indico entráramos al auto

Por fin, en la ceremonia, pude ver a Kykio, quien con ese hermoso vestido blanco, se veía más que hermosa, en su rostro radiaba una luz espectacular, su felicidad podía distinguirse a kilómetros y ¿Qué decir de Naraku? No podía verse más feliz, claramente reflejaba lo enamorado que estaba de ella, ambos estaban dispuestos a estar juntos por siempre.

Al escuchar el "sí" de ambos, sentí una leve punzada en mi pecho, dentro de mí y hasta ese día, me percate que me hubiera gustado que en un tiempo, poder vivir lo mismo junto con Sesshomaru.

Llegamos a lo que era la recepción, y yo, me sentía terrible, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, la ceremonia había sido encantadora, Kykio no podía verse más feliz a lado de Naraku, claro, no puedo decir que no me alegraba por mi amiga pero, a caso ¿Serian celos, envidia, egoísmo? Pero verlos de esa forma, me lastimaba, era como si en cada sonrisa me clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

Llegamos justamente a una mesa reservada casi a lado de los novios, nos sentamos y de ahí en adelante perdí mi mirada en el arreglo de flores en medio de la misma. Escuchaba las risas, el ruido de la gente hablando, caminando, la música, pero mi mente estaba perdida, tenía ganas de correr, huir de ahí, lo sé, que egoísta, pero por alguna razón, sentía que me asfixiaba, no podía evitarlo él, me hacía falta.

Fue en ese momento cuando la mano de Kagome comenzó a mover la mía, parecía desesperada, el sonido de su voz al hablarme comenzó a subir de volumen hasta que escuche bien lo que me decía – Sesshomaru – escuché a lo cual, mi corazón se sobre salto de repente – ¿Qué? – pregunté aun perdida.

\- Aquí esta, Sesshomaru – repitió sobresaltada

\- Rin ¿ya viste? – preguntó Sango

\- Sesshomaru, está aquí

\- Acaba de llegar – agrego Miroku

Abrí los ojos cual platos, mi respiración estaba agitada, voltee a todas direcciones y fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Sesshomaru… suspire en mis adentros. No podía creerlo ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?

Lo vi entrar, con esa manera de caminar que siempre me encanto, tan varonil, tan elegante, tan Sesshomaru, no pude evitarlo, mi corazón palpito tan rápido que el latido podía sentirlo hasta la planta de mis pies, se veía tan guapo, traía puesto un traje negro, pero bajo su saco se podía distinguir a la perfección, el chaleco que marcaba claramente su fuerte torso, su bellísimo cabello plateado, estaba sujetado a una cola que caía por su espalda, no podía lucir mejor.

En cuanto lo vi, sentí impulsos de ir corriendo a sus brazos pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, después de ver que se dirigía a felicitar a Naraku volví a sentarme (aunque no sé en qué momento me levante de la silla) todos mis amigos voltearon a verme, estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Entendiendo mí reacción no dijeron más y continuaron con sus conversaciones.

Me sentí confundida por un momento ¿Por qué había ido? Pero después de un segundo reaccione, era verdad, Naraku la había invitado, independientemente de Kykio, aunque él me había comentado no ser amigo del ahora, esposo de mi amiga - No dejes que te afecte Rin – escuché en mis adentros – Solo es un invitado mas, tu vienes con tus amigos, no estás sola, no te sientas sola - ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Me sentía sola? - Pero en cierta forma, tenía razón, mi subconsciente me lo advertía y lo mejor era hacer caso.

Después de una batalla contra mis pensamientos y sentimientos, respire profundo y comprendí, era verdad, no podía pasármela sufriendo, si, él ya no estaba conmigo, pero el mundo no debía terminar, si, no le importo lo nuestro pero, todo debía continuar, no importaba si se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo, ambos ya éramos punto y aparte.

\- "Rin" – me llamaron

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien amiga? – preguntó angustiada Kagome

\- Si, no te preocupes amiga, todo está bien – respondí animada

\- ¿Segura? – insistió Sango

\- Sí, todo bien – confirmé sonriente

Todo estaba normal, como siempre la recepción tardaba por eso, no paraban de llegar invitados, así como Miroku no paraba de pedir a los meseros el llenar su copa, Shippo había llegado hacia poco junto con la linda chica que nos había comentado tiempo atrás "Satsuki" era el nombre de la chica y si que era linda, Kohaku se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa y aun así no apartaba mirada de mi pero debo mencionar que yo, para nada le prestaba atención.

Mis amigos y amigas, realmente lucían bien, Kagome portaba un hermoso vestido verde, no era tan largo y resaltaba sus piernas, Inuyasha portaba un traje guinda bastante peculiar el color pero realmente bello que resaltaba perfectamente bien su cabello plateado, Sango portaba un vestido rosa encantador que marcaba lo escultural de su figura, Miroku un traje morado oscuro que casi llegaba a negro, Shippo un traje azul y su acompañante uno color melón que hacia brillar su piel, valla que ese día todos lucían espectacular.

Notaba extraña a Sango, de un momento a otro, se ponía verde, como si algo le causara nauseas y en un instante, mi amiga se levanto de prisa corriendo en dirección al tocador acto del cual solo nos percatamos Miroku y yo, pero en cuanto voltee mí mirada a él, disimulo evitando mis ojos. Sin pensarlo, fui tras ella para ayudarla, me había preocupado su reacción y su correr tan desesperada.

En cuanto llegue, hablé su nombre en voz alta para que me respondiera y lo que recibí fue escuchar un fuerte sonido de cómo se resistía a devolver la comida, me asuste y en ese momento identifique donde se encontraba. Hincada con la cabeza dentro del inodoro.

\- ¿Sango? – pregunté angustiada

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes… - decía entre hipos - Que pena que veas esto…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. No vi en ningún momento que tomaras alcohol ¿Comiste algo que te hiciera daño? – cuestioné intentando ayudar

\- No, nada – respondió ella jalando al inodoro.

\- Estas amarilla – expresé curiosa

\- ¡Rin!

\- Entonces – continué

\- ¡Rin! – insistió

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No estoy enferma - claro - No comí nada en mal estado

\- No entiendo… -

Hice una pausa, mi amiga me miraba de una manera extraña mientras lavaba sus manos, fue entonces cuando llego a mi mente una sola razón de su estado

\- ¿Sango? – pregunté con la idea rodando mi cabeza

\- Me entere a penas esta mañana Rin… - secundo y yo contuve el aliento - Creo que estoy embarazada – soltó al mismo tiempo en que deje salir el aire

\- ¿Qué? – no pude evitar soltar una fuerte expresión de sorpresa – No puede ser es ¿En serio?

\- Sí, bueno, hoy hice la prueba y… resulto positiva – confeso - no le he dicho nada a Miroku

\- No puede ser – interrumpí – Es increíble… muchas felicidades amiga… ya deberías decirle… aunque… creo que ya lo sospecha, lo note, además, esta bebiendo mucho…

\- Lo sé, creo que sí, ya lo sospecha pero… no se Rin, tengo un poco de miedo

\- ¿Miedo de que?

\- De nuestros planes, de la universidad…

\- No tengas miedo amiga, mientras estén juntos todo, podrán superarlo… ambos se aman eso es lo más importante – comente tomándola por los hombros

\- Si, si, tienes razón Rin….

Después de la anterior conversación y de pasado el malestar, salimos del tocador y caminamos juntas cerca de los cerezos que se encontraban parte del jardín donde estaba la fiesta.

\- Entonces, ¿Le confirmaras? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Sí, creo que… lo hare hoy – suspiró

\- ¿De verdad? – exalté emocionada

\- Si, solo esperaré el momento apropiado

\- Lo encontraras amiga y muchísimas felicidades – hable dándole un gran abrazo

\- Muchas gracias Rin ¿Volvemos? – propuso sonriente

\- Amm, no, adelántate, creo que volveré al tocador - dije entre risitas

\- Bien, te veo en la mesa – finalizo marchándose

 **xxxxx**

Le había mentido, no me hacía falta volver al tocador, simplemente quería respirar un poco. Su embarazo me había hecho muy feliz, ya lo esperaba de esos dos pero aun así, la noticia no desvanecía lo que aun sentía. En cuanto me percate de que Sango llego a la mesa, di media vuelta, si, dando la espalda a aquella fiesta, me dirigí al jardín, pose mi mano en el tronco de un gran cerezo, respire profundo, cerré mis ojos y deje que el dulce aroma de las sakuras inundaran mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Lindo Kimono! – escuché detrás de mí

Esa voz la conocía y al escucharla, sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Me quede estática, sin mover ningún musculo, temía voltear pero por alguna razón, también moría por saber que no estaba alucinando. Por fin voltee de prisa y él, estaba frente a mí.

\- Hola Rin – habló, mientras sus hermosos ojos dorados se clavaban en mi ser

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – pronuncié en mis adentros ya que por alguna razón, no podía pronunciar palabra.

Note como Sesshomaru me miro de arriba abajo, tenía esa manía de mirarme de esa forma y aunque era un completo descarado, esa actitud, me parecía sumamente sensual así como, causarme sonrojos que me encantaban.

\- ¡Luces hermosa!

Comento mirándome penetrante, al mismo tiempo de comenzar acercarse a mí. Por instinto y nerviosa retrocedí a lo que él, solo sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo? – preguntó

Y aquella pregunta, me hizo recordar ese momento en que nos encontrábamos en el mirador y si mis instintos estaba en lo correcto, lo había menciono con esa intensión

\- No – pronuncié al fin, pero sin apartar mis ojos de los de él.

Así es, Sesshomaru tenía la capacidad de hipnotizarme con su sola mirada. Entonces, Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír y eso me sorprendió ¿Por qué hacía eso?

\- Rin… - habló

Nuevamente comenzó acercarse, pero esta vez, fue diferente pues no me percate que mientras él daba un paso, yo retrocedía uno y dimos los suficientes, como para que él, lograra acorralarme entre el cerezo.

\- Umm, hueles deliciosa – expresó casi y como si de comida se refiriera.

Esa actitud de depredador, me perturbaba tanto, que no podía moverme, solo podía sentir el árbol detrás de mí, mis manos tocando el tronco y el aliento de Sesshomaru que era realmente delicioso. En un momento, en cuanto lo sentí más cerca, la fuerza para controlar mi cuerpo regreso, así que de inmediato, volteé el rostro y me aleje de él.

\- ¿Qué intentas Sesshomaru? – pregunté molesta, dándole la espalda

\- Hablar contigo Rin… - contesto aún recargado uno de sus brazos en el tronco del cerezo

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida ya que la actitud en la había llegado, no era exactamente para hablar

\- Sobre… - y antes de que termina la frase, mi cerebro comenzó a analizar

Tal vez, viene en esa actitud porque sabe bien que cometí el error de no creerle y quiere echármelo en cara, ese día de torneos, toda la universidad se entero de lo de Kagura y claro, eso lo incluye a él.

\- Ya sé a lo que vienes – hable interrumpiéndolo – es sobre Kagura y creo que…. Te debo una disculpa, se que vienes a echarme en cara lo que me dijiste y que no te creí así que, lo siento – mencione sin mirarlo aunque creo sonó mas como obligación que como una disculpa real

\- ¿Qué? – expresó frunciendo el seño, cosa que me inquieto

\- Lo que oíste y bien, ahora que ya te pedí perdón ¿Satisfecho? No hace falta que te portes como un acosador para que te diga lo que quieres escuchar…

\- Rin… basta – replicó

\- ¿Eh? – dudé

\- No vine hablar de eso, sino sobre Kohaku – soltó

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida - Quería hablar sobre Kohaku pero, ¿Por qué? - Me pregunte - ¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué sigues sin creerme? ¿Que ya te percataste que somos nuevamente amigos? ¿Ya sacaste más conclusiones entre él y yo? ¿Qué más Sesshomaru? – interrogue furiosa - Si vas a decirme algo como eso, mejor me voy – y sin pensar, dando media vuelta comencé a caminar

Quería huir, no permitiría que Sesshomaru me dijera más tonterías acerca de Kohaku y yo, así que comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible, sentí dar al menos tres pasos, cuando el brazo fuerte de Sesshomaru, tomo mi mano y me detuvo en seco.

\- Rin… - habló firme, mirándome sorprendido – No es nada de eso – susurro – En realidad eso todo lo contario

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te creo Rin, creo todo lo que me dijiste, lo que realmente paso, lo que explicaste, todo… - Mis ojos estaba tan abiertos que podrían salirse, lo que me había dicho ¿Era verdad?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunté anonadada

\- Te creo Rin, se que entre tú y ese imbécil… no paso, no hay nada – confirmó

\- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Es que… tú… porque? ¿Cuándo me creíste? Porque se bien que no fue en cuanto te lo expliqué

\- Fue el mismo día en que por culpa de una hermosa kimono con ojos cobrizos, me distrajo lo suficiente que perdí el torneo – declaró

\- ¿Qué? Pero…. – Entonces era verdad – Pensé – Yo lo había distraído pero… lo que importaba en ese momento era… ¿Cómo fue que me creyó, a que se refería?

\- Aquel día – explicó - Antes de entrar a la arena, te vi, nuevamente a solas con el bastardo. Acercándome, pude escuchar lo que te decía, de él mismo salió, él mismo, admitió su cobardía y su forma tan estúpida de actuar contigo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me decías la verdad.

A mi mente regreso aquel momento en que vi a Sesshomaru entrar a la arena, claramente mi presencia lo había perturbado, hasta Miroku había comentado su falta de concentración, pero era porque había escuchado mi platica con Kohaku…

\- ¿Nos viste? Y… ¿Escuchaste todo? – pregunté sorprendida

\- Así es… - respondió

\- ¿Entonces lo comprendiste todo hasta ese día? – y esa pregunta era para ambos ya que cuando la analice en mis adentros, lo que encontré como respuesta, me dolió ¿Sesshomaru tenía que escucharlo de la propia boca de Kohkau para creer en mí?

\- No exactamente… en realidad…

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – interrumpí un poco alterada- ¿Que desde antes ya sospechabas que decía la verdad?

\- Si… - respondió causándome un sofoco. Ese "sí" retumbo en mi pecho, no podía creerlo

\- Y ¿Porque nunca lo aceptaste? ¿Por qué actuaste como si no te interesara? – exigí con el corazón acelerado

\- Rin… - habló acercándose a mi

\- ¡No Sesshomaru! – advertí alzando la voz - ¿Si sabes lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Rin quiero arreglar todo contigo… te…

\- ¿Hasta hoy? ¿Viste apropiado el día de hoy para arreglar lo que sospechabas desde un principio, para arreglar lo que confirmaste hace una semana? – Sesshomaru solo me miraba – ¿Por qué? A caso… ¿Fue tu orgullo quien no te dejo acercarte a mi desde antes? ¡Va! para que pregunto, fue eso ¿Cierto? Claro, ¿Cómo podrías humillarte? ¿Cómo podrías dejar de lado tu orgullo? Por mi – hablé con un hilo de voz y mis ojos llenándose de lagrimas

\- Rin… - suspiró sin que mas palabras salieran de su boca

\- Preferiste mantener tu orgullo intacto, tu ego tan grande que buscarme… - reproché mientras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas y mientras él, no volvió a pronunciar mas palabras – No sé realmente que es lo que quieres arreglar Sesshomaru pero, será mejor que lo olvides – hablé, ya que para ese punto me había percatado de que ni siquiera él, sabia porque había ido

\- No Rin… necesitamos solucionar…

\- ¿Solucionar qué? ¿Lo que ya está roto en mil pedazos? No lastimes mas la herida Sesshomaru… - y dicho eso, finalice dando media vuelta

Escuche como Sesshomaru dio un paso y se detuvo sin dar más, fue en ese momento cuando corriendo a donde estaban mis amigos, me aleje de ahí.

 **xxxxx**

Mientras camina en dirección a la mesa, intentaba quitar rastro de las lágrimas que se habían paseado por mi rostro y cuello, había prometido el olvidar todo ese asunto con Sesshomaru y portarme como antes, feliz y alegre pero… era obvio que nunca se podría, al menos no para mí, la única alternativa que tenia, era que ante ellos fingiría que todo se encontraba bien.

En cuanto llegue, me senté con ellos sin mencionar ninguna palabra, lo que hacía minutos había pasado, me había dejado completamente sin habla, con el cuerpo amedrentado, con el corazón agitado y mis sentimientos alborotados, lo suficiente que sin mirar a ninguna parte me quede completamente como un zombie.

Por mi mente revivía todo lo que en solo unos minutos había hablado con Sesshomaru, el pecho me daba punzadas, no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué Sesshomaru había ido a hablarme? ¿Realmente quería arreglar las cosas pero… que quería arreglar? ¿Era eso o simplemente quería aliviar su culpa? ¿Era necesario escucharlo de la propia boca de Kohaku para creerme aunque él antes ya lo creía? Si lo hacía ¿Porque nunca me busco? ¿Porque nunca demostró que realmente yo le importaba?

Preguntas que se paseaban por mi mente dándome solo como respuesta más preguntas ¿Entonces no le importo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por mí, si ni siquiera se disculpo? Sesshomaru es lo suficientemente orgulloso, como para ofrecerme una disculpa o como para decirme lo que siente por mí – mencione en mis adentros – No podía con todo eso, era tan doloroso que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ponerme a llorar frente a mis amigos.

\- Rin… - escuché – ¡Rin!- una voz que me ayudo a regresar a la tierra – ¡Rin!

\- ¿Eh? – expresé un poco perdida

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó

\- Ah, sí, si – respondí

\- Te note algo extraña desde que llegaste a la mesa ¿Sucede algo? – insistió

\- No, no, no te preocupes Shippo gracias – mencione volteando la mirada hacia abajo, mi pequeño amigo estaba de lado mío pero medio hincado en el piso

\- ¿Estás segura? Te vi hace poco hablar con Sesshomaru, ahí atrás donde están los cerezos ¿Segura eso no te afecto? – ante lo mencionado me sorprendí, Shippo había visto todo. Lo observe impactada mientras él, solo me correspondió con una sonrisa - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó indicándome que le contara

\- Hable con él sobre… Kohaku y me dijo que… - comencé y a grandes rasgos conté a Shippo lo sucedido, al fin, él ya estaba enterado de la mitad ya que nos había visto hablando

\- Y entonces… ¿Ya se arreglaron?

\- …no… - respondí desanimada

\- Ya veo ¿Por qué?

\- Shippo ni siquiera…

\- ¿Ni siquiera se disculpo? – interrumpió finalizando mi pregunta - Rin, conociendo a Sesshomaru, que se acercara a ti y te dijera que quiere arreglar todo contigo es un gran avance, dices que no quiso sobajar su orgullo pero… yo creo que sí lo hizo, ahora ¿Crees que miente? ¿Por qué? Por lo que yo vi, su mirada reflejaba sinceridad - Lo mire por un instante, no entendía lo que me decía a caso ¿Estaba de su lado?

\- Es que…

\- Al menos esa es mi muy particular opinión, pero al fin, tú sabes que hacer Rin aunque… yo considero que todo esto ya debe terminar tanto tú como él, se equivocaron, uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer pasó y Sesshomaru lo dio ¿Qué más necesitas? – objetó

\- Que me demuestre, que es lo que realmente siente por mí, necesito que hable Shippo, bien pudo decirme que me extrañaba y ni eso dijo - respondí molesta

Mi amigo, me observo de una manera que no entendí y después de mencionarme un – Pues si – se retiro con Satzuki quien ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Creo que el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado ya que casi no me comentaron… (Corazón roto) bueno de todas formas gracias a las hermosas lectoras que si me compartieron su opinión.

 **Kacomu, f** **reakin'love-sesshourin** **, Lili:** muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios, chicas les respondo a todas porque sé que han de sentir un poco de odio contra Sessho así como se, que este capítulo respondió a sus dudas mejor de lo que yo hubiera hecho jejeje, espero les gustara esta 1ra parte J las quiero muchísimo les mando un mega abrazo

 **mildreijhotmail** : intento subir capitulo cada semana a veces me tardo pero nunca más de 10 días

Por cierto…

Quiero que me den su cometario de que creen que va a pasar ¿Rin perdonara a Seshsomaru a pesar de que este no pidió una disculpa en sí? ¿Sesshomaru dice la verdad? ¿Rin actuó bien o que debió hacer?

Comenten quiero saber su opinión jiji ahh también, cada parte de este capítulo tardara un poco espero no mucho, lo que pasa es que me mandaron a curso y me quita mucho tiempo.


	18. La Boda de los Secretos parte 2 (15)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **La boda de los secretos**

 **Parte 2**

Pensando en las palabras, de Shippo y, un poco frustrada por la situación, tome una copa de las que ofrecía el mesero a mi derecha y la bebí tal y como si fuera agua. Así mismo, note como Sango junto con Miroku se levantaron de la mesa. Mi amiga, llevándoselo del brazo, lo dirigió al jardín y por la mirada que me lanzo, comprendí que ya había llegado la hora para decirle a su novio, que serían padres.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y se alejó un poco para responder una llamada y por cómo se escuchaba su hermano "Sota" era quien la solicitaba, Shippo y Satzuki también se levantaron y se alejaron sin darme cuenta a donde, y sobre Kohaku, en cuanto regrese, él, ya no estaba. Con eso, los únicos que quedamos fuimos Inuyasha y yo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el alcohol? – preguntó Inuyasha, ya estando a mi lado

\- Creo que, a partir de ahora – respondí sarcástica

\- Con que no estés como Miroku, todo está bien… - respondió frunciendo el ceño después de eso, reímos juntos – ¿Sabes Rin? Yo no quería venir – comentó volviéndose a poner serio

\- ¿Porque Inuyasha?- cuestioné

\- Es… incomodo…

\- ¿Cómo, por usar traje? Pero luces muy bien – burlé divertida

\- No, me refiero a, ver a Kykio casada es… incomodo

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Por lo que me dijo la última vez que hable con ella

\- ¿Cuándo, se despidió de ti?

\- Así es – afirmó – Pero… no solo paso eso Rin

\- ¿Eh? – expresé. Realmente me imagine muchas cosas cuando me dijo eso

\- Cuando me lo dijo, fue entre sollozos. Rin no sé pero… sentí sufrir a Kykio, cuando me dijo que se casaría y ahora verla así, sonreír, no sé, siento que solo finge y me… me hace sentir mal – quede en piedra, no podía creer lo que me decía,

Kykio nunca me había comentado que lloro frente a Inuyasha, era extraño, así como el tono de angustia con el que mi amigo me hablaba.

\- ¿Te dolió verla así? – indagué curiosa

\- Si, lo suficiente para tener el impulso de mencionarle que… que no se casara sí, no quería, pero no lo hice - confesó

\- Ya veo… Inuyasha dime, ¿Te hubiera gustado que Kykio no se casara? – proseguí

\- La verdad… creo que hubiera sido lo mejor. Que no se casara – La respuesta me sorprendió. Al notar cabizbajo a Inuyasha me entro una duda y en ese momento, quise comprobarla

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Aun sientes algo por ella? - Inuyasha se quedó callado por un segundo y después con un suspiro habló

\- Fue la primer mujer a la que ame, por eso siempre tendrá un lugar especial así como siempre me preocupare por ella pero… lo que ahora siento por Kykio, es solo amistad ya que… Kagome es la mujer a quien amo – quede perpleja, era la primera vez que Inuyasha, hablaba de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente

\- Entonces… el que la vieras llorar en ese momento, y verla ahora feliz, te parece… ¿Incoherente?

\- Así es pero… bien, ya lo hizo, tomo su decisión y espero que sea feliz aunque… algo me dice que no debió casarse…

Ante lo dicho, ya no supe que mas decir, solo me quede observándolo, tratando de encontrar palabras pero… no salían. De pronto, al mirar los ojos dorados de Inuyasha llego a mi mente Sesshomaru a lo que de inmediato, desvié la vista y después de pronunciar un acelerado "ya regreso" me levante de la mesa.

\- ¿Rin? - fue lo último que escuche cuando comencé a caminar.

Soltando un suspiro, me aleje de la mesa, por ese momento pensar en Sesshomaru no era algo que quisiera así que, comencé a analizar la conversación que hace segundos había tenido con Inuyasha. Era extraño, eso que me había dicho, sabía que no mentía conforme a que amaba a Kagome, pero también había sentido la sinceridad con la que me hablo, cuando confesó lo que pensaba respecto a Kykio.

Mientras caminaba, distinguí a Shippo y a la linda chica, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabía bien que esa noche seria especial para ellos. Sonreí para mí, ya era hora de que mi pequeño amigo encontrar a alguien especial, así que, después de ver aquella linda escena, lo único en lo que pensé, fue en ir a la mesa de dulces para tomar unas cuantas fresas y llenarlas de chocolate derretido, de ese mismo que caía de una hermosa fuente.

Cruce por la pista, aquel lugar estaba enorme, Kykio se había esforzado en conseguir un lugar realmente lindo. En medio, se encontraba la pista y a su alrededor solo había pasto, mientras que en la parte trasera, había una linda fuente junto al jardín de cerezos. Era de esperarse, siempre mantuvo un gusto exquisito, así como tener ganado el cariño de mucha gente, el lugar estaba lleno.

Llegue al sitio y vi una buena cantidad de deliciosos dulces (debo mencionar que los amo) comencé a buscar algunas fresas empalmadas pero ya no habían "vaya suerte que me cargaba esa noche" entonces, un poco resignada me decidí marcharme pero, antes de dar media vuelta, escuche a mi lado un:

\- Ten Rin, tomas las mías – voltee y frente a mí, se encontraba la carismática Midoriko

\- Ah, hola – salude - No, no, gracias

\- Vamos, tómalas, ya he comido bastantes, lo suficientes, para que ya no alcanzaras

\- Jajaja – reí – ¿Segura?

\- Claro linda – contestó

\- Gracias amiga… - sonreí tomando las fresas en mano

\- Por cierto linda, ya vi a tu guapo Sesshomaru – comentó

\- Amm ¿Mío? – mencioné dudosa enfatizando el "mío" Midoriko sabía bien que ya no éramos novios, no entendía porque lo mencionaba de esa forma

\- Que ya no sean novios, no significa que deje de ser tuyo – agregó supongo al notar mi desacuerdo

\- Yo creo que si, Midoriko – afirmé

\- No lo creo linda… - objetó confiada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté

\- ¿No lo has notado? Desde que el hombre llego, no te pierde la pista

\- ¿Qué? – expresé sorprendida

\- De verdad Rin, Sesshomaru no deja de verte. Valla que esos lindos ojos dorados no quieren dejar ir a su dueña… solo míralo - señalo indicándome un punto

Un poco confundida, voltee a donde ella me indicaba, fue ahí cuando lo vi y era completamente cierto.

Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado en un pilar del otro lado de la pista y con sus diamantes ambarinos, me observaba fijamente. ¿Era acaso esa forma de pararse? ¿La forma en la que me clavaba su mirada? O ¿Era porque ese hombre me encantaba? Que, en cuanto cruce mi mirada con la suya, pude sentir como si un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo. No lo sabía, pero lo que sí, es que me sentía conectada a él.

Pase saliva y de pronto, como si todo el ruido independiente a los latidos de mi corazón, se apago, dejándome, solamente con ese palpitante en mi pecho. Volvía a pasar, volvía a sentir como si en aquel lugar, solo nos encontráramos los dos. Pude distinguir una leve sonrisa en sus labios, esa misma que me ocasionaba el temblar de mis piernas y que es ese momento me sacaba un suspiro.

Estaba perdida, hasta que Midoriko toco uno de mis hombros y con burla comentó:

\- Rin… ¿Estás conmigo o con Taisho? – acto seguido, aparte la mirada mientras completamente sonrojada, solté unas pequeñas risitas nerviosas – Se nota que le encantas y viceversa – esa chica buscaba poner mi rostro tan magenta que todos se darían cuenta - ¿Qué pasa Rin, no se han arreglado las cosas?

\- Amm, no… - respondí ahogando un suspiro

\- ¿No te ha buscado?- cuestionó

\- Algo así…

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Ya lo perdonaste? – la mire sin mencionar palabras, Midoriko era inteligente, sabia a que me refería sin siquiera hablar– Ya veo, ¿Sabes? ambos deberían dejar el pasado atrás y arreglar todo de una vez, si continúan así, solo estarán lastimándose mutuamente, dos personas que se aman no pueden estar separadas – explicó, y sin dejarme responder, finalizó – Bueno Rin, debo irme, ya me esperan – sin más, se marchó, dejándome en piedra.

 **xxxxx**

Llegue hasta la mesa más grande y bonita de todas y en cuanto la vi, con una enorme sonrisa, mi amiga rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió extendiéndome los brazos. Nos abrazamos por un buen rato, creo que de todos, la que faltaba de ir a felicitarla, era yo.

\- Muchísimas felicidades amiga…

\- Muchas gracias Rin. Amiga, luces… hermosa – halagó sonriente

\- No más que tú, hoy es tu gran día, y luces más hermosa que una princesa

\- Muchas gracias, me siento tan… contenta… - expresó

\- Me agrada mucho saberlo – mencioné recordando las palabras de Inuyasha

\- Si, - dijo en una pausa para después ponerse un poco seria - ¿Sabes Rin? Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente sincera contigo

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hace tiempo quería decírtelo pero… no porque no te tuviera confianza sino que. No encontraba las palabras

\- Bueno pues… dímelo. Lo que sea Kykio pero dime porque estas comenzando asustarme – imploré preocupada

\- Pues mira, no podía creer lo que me pasaba, me parecía un sueño, pero ahora que me encuentro aquí, me doy cuenta de que es real, que ya soy la esposa de Naraku – Kykio aguardo un momento mientras yo, aun no sabía de qué me hablaba – Así como también, ahora, ya sé que en mi vida ha comenzado una nueva etapa, se bien que por fin, todo entre nosotros, ya termino y eso… me costó entenderlo, más que el saberme casada.

\- Kykio… no… no te entiendo de que…

\- Sé que Naraku me ama – prosiguió - Y sé también, que a su lado seré inmensamente feliz, de hecho, en este momento me siento radiante, pero, así como me di cuenta de que tendré una feliz vida con él, también me di cuenta, que nunca va a disminuir lo que siento por Inuyasha – confesó

\- ¿Qué? – solté casi en un grito, aquella tremenda declaración, era lo que menos me esperaba

\- Inuyasha fue el primer hombre al que ame y tal vez sea el único. No te miento, me siento enamorada de Naraku pero… no sé si me entiendas es, es algo diferente. Desde que estaba con Inuyasha y a pesar de que mis sentimientos por el crecían más y más, siempre supe que su corazón no me pertenecía, sino a Kagome y viceversa, por esa razón, me aleje de ambos e inicie con un nuevo amor

\- Naraku…- suspiré

\- Así es… le di y me di, la oportunidad de ser felices a ambos, y míranos, ya estamos casados

\- Pero ¿Kykio? – objeté anonadada

\- Rin… amiga, sé que de quienes hablo son de tus amigos pero… era algo que tenías que saber, tenía que decírtelo y también espero que con esto, no cambien las cosas entre nosotras. Eres mi mejor amiga así como mi confidente…

Quede en silencio por un momento, analizando toda la información que había llegado a mis oídos, después de un momento, voltee la mirada a Kykio quien preocupada, esperaba mi respuesta.

\- Comprendo lo que dices amiga y no temas, entre tú y yo no cambiara nada, aunque, no te niego que… estoy más que sorprendida

\- Lo sé, pero… no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo ten en mente que estoy feliz y que seré feliz a lado de Naraku, porque yo así lo decidí – aclaró

\- ¿Pero? – dudé

\- ¿Con Inuyasha? El será feliz Rin, con Kagome…

\- Si… - mencioné en un susurro, no muy convencida

\- Vamos Rin, no quería que te sintieras mal o te preocupes, solo…

\- No, no, lo entiendo, lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz – afirmé

\- Lo estoy amiga, te lo prometo – dijo sonriente

\- Está bien… - respondí y con una sonrisa seguido de un abrazo, finalizamos la conversación aunque debo decir, que por dentro, estaba sumamente confundida.

Mientras me dirigía a la mesa con mis amigos, por mi mente pasaban las palabras tanto de Inuyasha como de Kykio, llegando a una conclusión.

Era cierto, entre ambos siempre existiría una conexión inexplicable, así mismo, cada uno sería feliz con la persona ¿Correcta? Al menos así parecía. Notaba a Inuyasha y Kagome mas que enamorados al igual que Naraku y Kykio. Entonces, en ese momento, preferí dejar todo eso de lado, cada persona vive con sus decisiones y si mis amigos eran felices con las suyas, solo me quedaba apoyarlos en ellas.

Al volver a cruzar la pista recordé lo mencionado por Midoriko, así que, voltee aquel lugar donde había visto a Sesshomaru y a sus hermosos ojos ambarinos mirándome penetrante, espera verlo en el mismo lugar, pero al momento, me percaté de que él, ya no estaba ahí. Me sorprendió, y sin pensarlo, con los ojos comencé a buscarlo, por cada lugar, por cada rincón, pero no estaba – a caso ¿Se había marchado? – pensé. La sola idea me perturbaba, no quería que se fuera.

Seguí caminado y a pocos metros de llegar a la mesa, desvié mi camino y comencé a pasearme por todo el lugar, aparentando claro, ya que lo que realmente hacía, era buscarlo, pero entre más buscaba, entre más recorría todo el lugar, menos estaba. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa – Entonces si se fue – me dije y sin aun resignarme, continúe aunque debo decir que para ese punto, mi manera de buscarlo, ya era descarada.

Volviendo al mismo punto de donde comencé, me quede parada, con la respiración agitada – Se fue – mencioné en mis adentros y al instante, sentí como una enorme soledad me inundo completa. Baje la mirada y me dispuse a regresar con mis amigos cuando…

\- ¿Me buscas kimono? – escuché y aquellas palabras me sobresaltaron, al instante me dio alegría pero al mismo tiempo, vergüenza.

Avergonzada por ser descubierta, de inmediato cerré fuertemente mis ojos, con la intención de que con eso escapara del momento.

Cosa que para nada funciono.

Después de un rato, abrí los ojos, pero mantenía la mirada abajo y la respiración entre cortada, como si temiera de algo, lo sé, era extraño pero inevitable, ya que ese hombre me ponía más que nerviosa. Después de un momento, sentí el tacto de las manos de Sesshomaru. Una de ellas, delicadamente tomo mi mentón y alzo mi rostro a una altura en que nuestros ojos pudieran conectarse, mientras que la otra, acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla causando amedrentarse tomo mi cuerpo.

\- Se… Sesshomaru – tartamudee embelesada

\- Tranquila, no voy a irme a ningún sitio Rin, aquí estoy – pronunció en un tono de voz que solo yo pude escuchar.

Aquellas palabras, había entrado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Por un instante, pude sentir como nuestros cuerpos se fueron acercando lentamente, fui sintiendo poco a poco el calor que emanaba de él. Era una sensación exquisita, me sentía tan segura a su lado que no, notaba como me dejaba llevar.

\- Sesshomaru… no creo que… - mencione sin terminar frase. Ya me había percatado del momento y como débilmente, caía con Sesshomaru, por eso mismo, intentaba evadir lo que sucedía

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó en un susurro haciéndome sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios, mientras, se acercaba más y más.

Apartándome de él, retrocedí un par de pasos y con los ojos vidriosos agite la cabeza. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarme llevar de esa manera.

Con una mirada incrédula, Sesshomaru me observo por un instante para después, preguntar:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Tenía el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad, entonces, tome valor para mencionarle lo que sentía.

\- Existen situaciones donde… donde hablar, es realmente necesario

\- ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó dudoso

\- Si no logras entenderlo, será mejor que dejes de portarte así conmigo – mencioné contenido un nudo en mi garganta

¿Era mucho pedir que se disculpara conmigo? ¿Qué me hablara de sus sentimientos? Era lo único que yo quería, pero no podía pedírselo.

 **xxxxx**

Lo sé, me había comportado como una estúpida ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Me había puesto a buscarlo como desesperada y ¿Después? Al tenerlo de frente, ¿Qué hice? Dejarme envolver por sus caricias para que en un segundo, alejarme como si él, me estuviera obligando a tener contacto. Pero era inevitable, Sesshomaru me ocasionaba tantas emociones que me era sumamente difícil contenerme. La fuerza que me ayudaba para poder alejarme de él, era mi insatisfacción.

El saber que se portaba así, sin siquiera pedirme perdón, sin siquiera decirme que me extrañaba, como siempre, sin hablar, eso era lo que me daba el valor para mantener mi dignidad.

Después de alejarme de Sesshomaru, regrese de prisa con mis amigos y por lo visto, Sango ya había dado la noticia. Me senté con ellos y conversamos sobre el tema, pero debo decir que yo, no me encontraba cien por ciento presente.

Después de pasar nada de tiempo sentada alrededor de esa mesa, comencé a sentirme inquieta, el estar sin hacer nada comenzaba a asfixiare, así que me levante de la que ya era una incómoda silla y me encamine rumbo a los jardines, tenía la necesidad de ir y respirar un poco.

Casi llegando al centro del jardín, me encontré con Kohaku quien sentado en una roca terminaba un cigarrillo. De inmediato se percató de mi presencia a lo que sin decir nada, di media vuelta para irme de ahí.

\- Espera Rin… - gritó alcanzándome

\- Perdona Kohaku, te interrumpí – me disculpe planeando irme de ahí

\- No te preocupes, ya lo había terminado

\- De todas maneras, solo vine a caminar, ya regresare con los demás…

\- Espera… - interrumpió insistente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté inquieta

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

De inmediato dude, pues usualmente los "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" de Kohaku, no me eran muy gratos, aunque, por su mirada, supuse que era algo realmente serio.

\- Seré breve – agregó serio

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

\- Creo que, por más que lo intente, nunca tendré oportunidad contigo ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tenía la esperanza de que, en cuanto comenzaras a olvidar a Sesshomaru yo… pudiera ayudarte con eso y no sé, tal vez, con el tiempo, tú y yo… Pero ya me di cuenta de que eso no va a pasar – explicó dejando una pequeña pausa - ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaste, desde que éramos niños; cuando fuimos creciendo, comencé a enamorarme de ti, siempre tan linda, tan tierna, para mí, eres el modelo perfecto de la mujer de mis sueños… pero, lamentablemente, no eres para mí.

\- Kohaku… - suspire, a él, se le rosaron los ojos

\- Y pues… mira – continuó al instante en que saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo - Pensaba que, tal vez en un tiempo – mi corazón palpitaba rápido, Kohaku fue abriendo la pequeña caja, dejando la vista, un bello anillo – Proponerte que fueras mi esposa – soltó, mientras yo, quedé sin habla – Pero… creo que esa idea tendré que olvidarla y lo haré. No te preocupes, lo hare por ti, por mí y te prometo Rin – añadió cerrando la cajita – Está será, la última vez que yo, te hable de mis sentimientos… - parecía que no parpadeaba, estaba atónita – No tienes que decir nada, vuelvas o no, con Sesshomaru, tu corazón siempre le pertenecerá a él, y yo… yo no tengo oportunidad, ya lo comprendí.

\- Ah, ah – fue lo único que pude pronunciar, las palabras no podía salir de mi boca. Nunca me habría imaginado que me dijera eso.

\- Bueno… amm es todo lo que quería decirte y pues, ten – dijo estirando el brazo

\- ¿Eh? – expresé

\- El anillo, tómalo, al fin, era para ti desde un principio- indicó

\- Kohaku… - hablé después de una pausa - Perdóname pero… no puedo recibirlo

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – replicó aun con su brazo ofreciendo aquella cajita

\- Porque realmente nunca me perteneció – afirme y Kohaku, ahogo un suspiro - Muchas gracias por comprender mis sentimientos por Sesshomaru, también te foy las gracias, por darte a ti mismo, la oportunidad de liberarte de mí – Aquellas palabras que le había mencionado, simplemente salieron y creo que, fueron las mejores que pude haberle dicho.

\- Será muy difícil – expresó agachando la mirada

\- Pero lo lograras, estoy segura – animé

\- ¿Aun puedo tenerte como amiga?

\- Siempre me tendrás como amiga Kohaku – dije sonriendo. Kohaku devolvió la sonrisa. Después de eso y de un gran suspiro que él, soltó, tome valor y hable – Bueno… ammm, ya debemos volver, nos deben de estar esperando

\- Ve tú, creo que quiero otro cigarrillo – evadió mirando la cajita

\- Bueno, entonces, nos vemos más tarde – dije como si nada

\- Claro…

Dicho eso, la conversación finalizo, di media vuelta y me aleje de él, lo último que vi, fue como guardo aquella cajita en su bolsillo para después sacar un nuevo cigarrillo.

Me regrese a la mesa y aunque lo vivido había sido un poco intenso, sentía una sensación de alivio en el pecho. Lo sabía, sabía que por fin se había cerrado todo con Kohaku. A pesar del dolor con el que me había hablado, estaba segura que cumpliría con su palabra y la realidad era que, en ese momento, no podía sentirme mejor.

Llegando a mi asiento, me deje caer y en seguida solté un suspiro, era la primera vez que me sentía cómoda desde mi llegada a la fiesta, claro, sin contar las frecuentes miradas que cruzaba con Sesshomaru, que admito, me encantaban.

\- Rin… - me dijo

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya no te vayas, los novios, ya pasaran a la pista a bailar – advirtió

\- Ah, sí, sí, lo siento ya no me iré – afirme sonriente

\- Rin ¿Has visto a Kohaku? – preguntó Sango mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

\- Amm, si, lo acabo de ver, está por los jardines, me dijo que en cuanto termine su cigarrillo, se vendrá

\- Ah, muy bien

\- ¿Pasa algo Rin? – preguntó Kagome en un susurro

\- ¿Ah? No, nada amiga – respondí compartiéndole una sonrisa

\- No sabes que ilusión me da ver esto…. – comentó

\- ¿La boda de Kykio? – pregunté

\- Si. Me gustaría algún día, llegar así con Inuyasha – confesó

La mire por un segundo, en ocasiones el amor que Kagome le tenía a Inuyasha me parecía muy tierno.

\- Lo más seguro es que si, Kagome – afirmé segura

\- Y ahora qué sé, que Kykio ya está casada, me siento más tranquila y con más confianza de que realmente suceda – agregó

\- ¿Qué? – solté asombrada

\- Sí, porque, de alguna forma, a pesar de que entre ella y yo todo estaba bien, aún mantenía esa pequeña espina de que entre ellos hubiera algo pero… ahora ya no más – menciono con una sonrisa y varios suspiros.

Kagome, a pesar de todo, aún seguía teniéndole celos a Kykio y por las anteriores conversaciones, no la culpaba. Mi amiga no sabía nada sobre eso y era mejor que no lo supiera. Ocultando la información que sabía reí con ella y la abrace.

\- Veamos a los novios bailar – propuse desviando la conversación

\- Si… - respondió ella

El romántico baile de los esposos, llegó. Kykio lucía una hermosa sonrisa y Naraku la tomaba en sus brazos con tal delicadeza que nos ocasionaba a los espectadores un suspiro por cada vuelta que daban juntos. Mientras los observaba bailar, tan juntos, tan enamorados, un sentimiento de melancolía llego a mí pero, intentando liberarme de él, di un suspiro y continúe disfrutando de la felicidad de mi amiga.

Entonces, el tan esperado momento de salir a bailar, había llegado, de inmediato me percate de cómo Satzuki tomo del brazo a mi amigo Shippo y lo llevó a la pista de baile mientras que una furiosa Kagome, también obligaba a Inuyasha. Sango y Miroku también ya estaban más que listos para salir y arrasar con la pista, mientras yo, dispuesta a quedarme sola, simplemente me acomode en la mesa, sabía que no saldría de ahí en un buen rato.

Justo antes de llegar a la pista, Sango volteo atrás y viéndome, se regreso junto con Miroku.

\- ¿Qué dices Rin, bailas conmigo? – preguntó Miroku ofreciéndome la mano

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no vallan ustedes, son increíbles, muero por verlos bailar – respondí en una sonrisa

\- Vamos Rin, baila con él – animó Sango

\- ¿Y tu Sango? – cuestioné dudosa

\- Yo, buscaré a Kohaku y les mostraremos a todos, como bailamos mi hermano y yo – alardeó segura

\- Les ganaremos nosotros ¿No lo crees Rin? – mencionó Miroku competitivo

\- Amm – tartamudeé

\- Iré por mi hermano y cuando regrese, nos enfrentaremos en la pista – amenazó Sango, retirándose. Mientras yo, un poco apenada me quede sola con Miroku

\- Miroku… - hablé y sin antes terminar, mi amigo interrumpió

\- Sabes Rin… la noticia realmente me…. Me, sorprendió – confesó

\- ¿Lo del embarazo? - pregunté

\- Así es – afirmó

\- ¿No estás contento?

\- ¿Qué? Claro, por supuesto que sí, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho Sango con eso pero… Sango y yo habíamos pensado en irnos a vivir juntos, de hecho, era cuestión de días para mudarnos pero… - yo no decía nada, solo lo escuchaba aunque por mi mente, se paseaba la idea de que esos dos, tenían muchas cosas escondidas – No sé qué va a pasar ahora

\- ¿De qué hablas? Pues se mudaran juntos ¿Qué puede cambiar? – cuestioné

\- Ambos nos encargaríamos de los gastos Rin pero ahora, no puedo hacer que Sango trabaje y tampoco me gustaría que se saliera de la universidad, su sueño es ser veterinaria y no quiero, que se quede frustrada – objetó

\- Pero puede pausar clases mientras se recupera de su embarazo – sugerí

\- Sango quiere dedicarse a nuestro hijo, pero también quiere terminar la carrera

\- Puede hacer ambos… es solo… cuestión de que encuentren la manera

\- Necesito pensarlo y hablar con ella – dijo suspirando

\- Claro, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – apoye tomándolo por el hombro - Por cierto, muchas felicidades mi amigo… - agregué sonriente

\- Muchas gracias Rin – sonrió – Bueno, entonces… por ahora, me retiro – soltó de pronto

\- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿No vamos a bailar? – cuestioné sin entender

\- No, yo no, pero tú, tal vez si – aseguró sonriente

\- ¿Eh?- expresé, no entendía a Miroku y con una ceja levantada lo miraba confundida

\- Analiza tus sentimientos, y lo haz lo que te parezca correcto Rin – aconsejo y después, sin siquiera dejarme preguntar a qué se refería, se retiro

Al momento había pensado en que bromeaba pero, al ver que realmente se alejaba dejándome parada a lado de la mesa, caí en la cuneta de que hablaba en serio.

Pero ¿Por qué? – Me dije - Hacía apenas unos minutos me había invitado a bailar de hecho hasta insistió y después ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Mencionarme una frase extraña para después marcharse como si nada?

Aun parada sin entender nada y con la boca abierta, di media vuelta y resignada me dispuse a sentarme.

Entonces, el gran torso frente a mí, y el delicioso aroma de ese hombre me paralizaron, me detuve en seco, fui alzando lentamente la mirada, sabía que era él y eso me ponía más nerviosa ¿Cómo lograba llegar a mí, sin que yo me diera cuenta? Por esa noche, ya era la tercera vez que lo tenía así de cerca y tengo que admitir que en para ese punto ya lo disfrutaba.

A pesar de ponerme magenta, me encantaba, por eso mismo, contenía mis impulsos para no morderme los labios. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí mis mejillas arder, una coqueta sonrisa se dibujo en sus sensuales labios para después mencionarme:

\- Hola Rin, ¿Bailas conmigo? – dijo Sesshomaru ofreciéndome su mano

\- Amm… Sesshomaru… - tartamudeé.

No sabía que contestarle, no sabía si decirle un sí o decirle no, realmente quería mencionarle ambas. Antes que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios al mismo tiempo en que alzo mi barbilla. Acerco su rostro a mí y en un susurro hablo:

\- ¿Qué dices kimono, bailamos?

Por un instante, lo mire impresionada, pase saliva y solté lentamente el aire que contenía, después de eso, pose mi mano sobre la suya y de ahí, nos dirigimos a la pista. Miroku había sido claro, esa noche, si bailaría, pero no con mi amigo.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Les tengo un gran, gran anuncio… esta historia está por terminar… si, así es, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos…**

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, ya saben que cada que hago uno, es con todo mi cariño. Y a quienes no firman su comentario…. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad llenan de felicidad a mi corazón, les mando besos.

 **PD:** no sabrán si algo tiene la página o solo me pasa a mi? pero… ya no me aparece la opción de traducir. Por favor si saben cómo puedo hacerle o donde reportar, les agradecería mucho su apoyo.

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

 **mildreijhotmail:** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te guste y pues eso de que se reconcilien… ummm, no puedo decirlo jajaja tendrás que seguir leyendo los capítulos que faltan jaja, no me odies.

 **Kacomu:** lo sé, ellos necesitan hablar y lo harán nena, no desesperes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, saludos

 **astridgmc:** muchas gracias nena. Me agrada que te guste mi historia y pues si, efectivamente, el orgullo no es bueno y menos cuando se trata de remediar algo.

 **Lili:** jajaja si lo notaste, no, no lo dejo hablar al igual que Sesshomaru y su forma de acercarse jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario hermosa, sabes que me encanta leer lo que me pones. Sobre la reconciliación de mis personajes… ummm tendrás que seguir leyendo jeje así como también espero que esta 2da parta te gustara.

 **ArianaDe Taisho:** no te preocupes hermosa, aunque si me sorprendió ya que se, que siempre estas al pendiente jejeje y lo sé, todas esperan una reconciliación pero… por más que quiera no puedo hablar de mas… te mando un súper abrazo

 **LizMoonLigth:** ya extrañaba tus comentarios, hermosa y muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente y disfrutar de mi historia te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Kari:** hola que tal? Muchas gracias por tu comentario me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade mi historia, espero este capítulo también te guste mucho, saludos.

 **freakin'love-sesshourin** : jajaja nena, espero que tu estrés acerca de Rin y Sessho disminuyera, comprendo que no querías que pasara eso de que ella le rogara pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no. muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	19. Contigo (16)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Contigo**

 _El gran torso frente a mí, y el delicioso aroma de ese hombre me paralizaron, fui alzando lentamente la mirada, sabía que era él y eso, me ponía más nerviosa. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí mis mejillas arder, una coqueta sonrisa se dibujo en sus sensuales pronucniando:_

\- _Hola Rin, ¿Bailas conmigo? – dijo Sesshomaru ofreciéndome su mano_

\- _Amm… Sesshomaru… - tartamudeé_

 _No sabía que contestarle, entonces antes que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, coloco uno de sus dedos en mis labios al mismo tiempo en que alzo mi barbilla. Acerco su rostro a mí y en un susurro hablo:_

\- _¿Qué dices kimono, bailamos?_

 _Por un instante, lo mire impresionada, pase saliva y solté lentamente el aire que contenía. Miroku había sido claro, esa noche, si bailaría, pero no con mi amigo._

Pose mi mano sobre la suya, en cuanto lo hice, pude sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Sentir mi palma y la suya, juntas, me hacía sentir tranquila, era como si todo problema o dificultad desapareciera en cuanto me tomaba de la mano. Caminamos en dirección a la pista y en un lugar de la misma, nos detuvimos. Mi corazón palpitaba deprisa pero aun así, estaba dispuesta, había hecho mi elección y era, bailar con Sesshomaru.

Me miro penetrante, tomo mi mano derecha sujetada por la suya y la subió hasta la altura de sus hombros, mi otra, la paso por detrás de su hombro izquierdo y finalmente con su brazo, rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo. Me sentía temblorosa y con el corazón a punto de salir pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía extasiada por su presencia.

Nos miramos por uno segundos y por si fuera poco, comenzó a sonar aquella canción, esa misma que bailamos por vez primera en aquel hermoso restaurante. Recuerdo bien ese momento, fue el momento en que me percate de lo cautivada que me encontraba de él así, como darme cuenta que no podría ser más feliz que estando a su lado, esa noche en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba tan maravillosamente en su cabello plateado y en sus bellísimos ojos dorados.

Pero… en esta ocasión, por algún motivo, era diferente. Su mirada brillaba aun más que en aquel momento, su cabello lucia mejor, sus brazos podía sentirlos con más claridad, el calor de su cuerpo se apoderaba de mí ser en cuestión de segundos y las sensaciones que causaba en mí ser, eran hasta cien veces más fuertes.

Al ritmo de la canción, comenzamos a bailar, primero un paso y después otro, en cada movimiento que dábamos, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, era como si estuviésemos conectados, no por los ojos sino por el alma, era como si de un momento a otro, ya no estuviéramos ahí, sino que de alguna manera inexplicable, nos hubiéramos transportado hasta el cielo y estuviéramos bailando entre las nubes.

Casi al término de la canción, tomo con más fuerza mi cintura y me acerco a él, sentí como mi rostro se encontrara completamente rojo, parpadee un par de veces para intentar persuadir el momento pero lo único que conseguí, fue la sonrisa coqueta de Sesshomaru, lo que me ocasiono bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Porque no me miras? – pregunt'o sarcástico

\- ¿Debería hacerlo? – cuestion'e como respuesta

\- A menos que temas verme a los ojos, si – coment'o mordaz, provocándome un poco de coraje

\- No, simplemente estoy bien así – respond'i

\- Hace un momento lo hacías – objet¿o

\- Pero ya no – aclare, intentando ser firme

\- ¿Nunca te mencione lo hermosa que te ves cuando te molestas? – solt'o de pronto

\- ¿Qué? – exclame sorprendida

\- ¿Lo hermosa y tierna que luces cuando te sonrojas? – continu'o - ¿Lo mucho que me encantas? Te he mencionado alguna vez, ¿Cuánto te necesito? – y dicho lo ultimo, abrí como platos mis ojos.

Sesshomaru me miraba insistente, en espera de una respuesta, mientras yo, simplemente trataba de digerir sus palabras. No podía apartar la mirada, aquellos diamantes color oro se penetraban intensamente en mi, al punto en que sentí quedarme sin aliento.

Una emoción y extraño miedo se comenzó apoderar de mí ser. A caso ¿Era real? Sabía que mis dudas y marañas sentimentales traerían estragos pero, nunca imagine pasara tan rápido, y en ese momento. Sin más, pude hablar pronunciando una temerosa y estúpida pregunta.

\- Se… Sesshomaru… ¿Qué, que intentas?

\- Nada y ¿T'u? ¿Intentas algo? – pregunt'o seguro

\- ¿Eh? – su respuesta me había volteado las ideas

\- A caso, ¿Intentaste enamorarme, cautivarme, tenerme completamente loco? Porque si fue así, lo conseguiste

Ante sus palabras quede completamente pasmada, solo viéndolo, no podía creer lo que me decía - Enamorado, cautivado, loco, loco por mí – Pensé mientras las pupilas dilatadas se comenzaba a llenar de lágrimas.

Ssshomaru, al notar mi reacción, tiernamente poso una de sus manos en mis mejillas, limpio suave una lagrima que bajaba de ellas y me compartió una dulce sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, note como comenzó acercarse lentamente a mí, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos mis labios y trasmitiéndome todo tipo de sensaciones, acerco sus labios a los míos. Sin detenerlo, sentí, como con tal dulzura y cuidado, me beso.

Al sentir sus labios en los míos un fugaz escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero, podría jurar que mis labios habían olvidado el sabor y el tacto de los suyos. Sin más que eso, Sesshomaru se apartó de mí y volviendo a acariciar mi rostro, junto su frente con la mía y suspiro profundo.

Mi ser parecía pertenecerle por completo, me sentía suya completamente a su merced y al darme cuenta de ello, me aparte de sus brazos. Por segunda vez, me creí fuerte pero la verdad era, que nunca lo fu'i.

Di un par de pasos para atrás y mientras agitaba la cabeza pronuncie en un hilo de voz:

\- No puedo…

Sesshomaru me miro atónito e intento acercárseme cuando di media vuelta y comencé a correr sintiendo lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Sentía una total confusión, ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba correcto. Dejarme envolver por sus caricias, dejarme abrazar por sus brazos, dejarme llevar por sus besos o apartarme para mantener mi dignidad, huir de sus encantos para ser firme con él, correr, alejarme para intentar escapar de mi falta de objetividad.

Llegue hasta el jardín, justo donde se encontraba la fuente y me detuve por unos segundos, las zapatillas no eran la mejor opción para correr. Antes de agacharme a revisar mis pies los brazos de Sesshomaru tomaron mis hombros, me sobresalte, realmente no esperaba eso.

\- Rin… - pronunci'o asombrado

\- Lo siento… yo

\- Basta, ya no lo hagas, ya no huyas - implor'o

\- Es que…

\- ¡Basta! – insisti'o en un susurro – Ya no lo hagas Rin, deja de huir – decía mientras iba soltando poco a poco mis hombros

Su mirada que claramente reflejaba asombro y tristeza de pronto se aparto, dejando salir un suspiro. Nuevamente se clavo en mí y firme, hablo las palabras correctas para detener el pulso de mi corazón.

\- Fui un imbécil - soltó

\- ¿Eh? – exclam'e

\- No era necesario escucharlo por Kohaku para creer en ti, eso ya lo sabía pero… si, efectivamente Rin, fue mi orgullo – confes'o

\- Entonces, si fue tu orgullo… - suspir'e entre hipos

\- No fue fácil Rin, la escena no fue lo más agradable que he visto – objet'o

\- Pero te explique, te dije lo que paso y tú, simplemente te fuiste… - reporch'e

\- Era necesario… - argumeno

\- Entonces ¿Pudo más tu orgullo que lo que sientes por mí? – reclam'e

\- Es que, a caso ¿No lo entiendes? – soltó en un gruñido – ¿No comprendes la rabia que sentí al ver a ese bastardo contigo? Cuando te tomo a la fuerza, cuando se porto como un cobarde. Con solo tocarte Rin, fue suficiente para tener el impulso de querer romperle todos y cada uno de sus huesos

\- Sesshomaru… - suspir'e

\- Sé que cometí un error, tanto en no dejarte explicar cómo en no seguirte ese día y la rabia que me invadía no fue justificación para acerté sufrir, por eso mismo… perdóname. Perdóname Rin, no quiero perderte.

Lo observe por unos segundos, la mirada de Sesshomaru parecía tan penetrante como siempre pero en esa ocasión, contenía una gran tristeza, arrepentimiento y sinceridad. Era la primera vez que ese imponente hombre, parecía tener una debilidad y esa, era yo.

Ante tales palabras, sentí una inmensa compasión y alegría, creía en él, creía en sus sentimientos y ¿A quien quiero engañar? Lo necesitaba tanto o más que él a mí.

Tome entre mis manos su rostro y lo mire fijamente, dibuje una leve sonrisa en mis labios y en un susurro hable:

\- Yo tampoco quiero perderte

Dicho esto, abrazo mi cintura, me acerco a su cuerpo y beso mis labios. Sin impedimento correspondí a su acto y sentí claramente como me llevaba a otro mundo.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me beso, todas las emociones que me trasmitió, fue el momento más maravilloso de mi vida hasta el día de la boda, ya que, ese beso con el que aliviamos nuestras confusiones, se había convertido en la mejor sensación antes experimentada.

Sentía sus suaves labios, la forma en la que, tan tierno y desesperado movía sus labios e introducía su lengua en mi boca, sentía como su saliva tan tibia y de un sabor único, se combinaba con la mía, sentí como sus manos me abrazaron como si, no quisieran dejarme escapar nunca y nuevamente sentí esa conexión de nuestras almas, una que nunca se rompió.

Después de aquel beso, nos separamos, enfocando la vista y uno a otro nos regalamos una sonrisa.

\- Te repito – dijo en voz tenue - ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste kimono?

\- ¿Porque? – pregunt'e apacible

\- Porque, me tienes completamente loco, completamente enamorado de ti

Sentí sus palabras como la dulce brisa de la mañana y entre risitas de emoción le respondí:

\- Mejor dime t'u, ¿Qué me hiciste para amarte como lo hago?

Ambos soltamos una sonrisa de satisfacción y después de un cálido abrazo, volvimos a besarnos.

 **xxxxx**

Permanecimos en el jardín de cerezos por buen tiempo, sentados en la bonita fuente detrás de nosotros, ninguno quería regresar a la pista, disfrutar de nuestra compañía era lo que mas necesitábamos en ese momento, así como recuperar aquellos besos que el tiempo separados no, nos dimos.

\- Ya es tarde, vamos, te llevare a casa – mencion'o poniéndose en pie

\- Si, solo, deja le aviso a Inuyasha – añad'i

\- ¿Porque? – pregunto' en un gruñido

\- É'l fue quien me trajo, debo avisarle – respond'i

\- Ya veo – coment'o seguido de fruncir el ceño

\- Vamos, vallamos a despedirnos de los novios y nos retiramos Ok – agregu'e entre risitas. El ver ese gesto me había causado ternura

Nos dirigimos a donde había sido la última vez que vimos a la pareja. En cuanto llegamos, note la mirada radiante de mi amiga y a pesar de que no hizo comentario al respecto, sabía bien lo sucedido así que, con una dulce sonrisa, supe, se alegraba por mí. Mientras Naraku no dejaba de hablar con Sesshomaru, intente buscar a Inuyasha para notificarle, me retiraría de la fiesta.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – escuch'e detrás de mí. Voltee de prisa y era él

\- Ah, Inuyasha

\- ¿Dónde estabas mujer? – repitió gruñendo

\- Amm, estaba con…

\- Estaba conmigo – interrumpió Sesshomaru colocándose mi lado

Inuyasha bastante sorprendido miro incrédulo a su hermano y después a mí. Como si mis ojos le hubieran dicho todo lo que sucedió, cerró los ojos, aparto la mirada y con un suspiro pregunto:

\- Y ¿ya se van?

\- Si, ya es tarde – respondí con una sonrisa

\- Bien, entonces, nos vemos luego Rin. Cuídala – advirtió dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sin responder a su comentario, me tomo de la mano y dando media vuelta nos marchamos.

Mientras recorríamos la pista, pude percibir una mirada, voltee y era Sango, quien con resignación, compartía una sonrisa conmigo. Para ese punto, supongo que Kohaku ya le habría contado lo sucedido, y por la reacción de mi amiga, todo estaba bien, así, como debía ser.

Sin más, nos marchamos.

Abrió la puerta del auto, me otorgo la mano para ayudarme a bajar y regalándole una linda sonrisa, acepte su ofrecimiento. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de mi casa, me tomo del rostro y planto un húmedo beso en mis labios. Lo mire deseosa y sin más comunicación que las miradas, abrí la puerta dejándonos entrara a ambos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, me tomo firme de la cintura y bajando sus manos por mí espalda comenzó a besarme cada vez con más intensidad. Después de separarnos para tomar aire, tome su mano y lo guie por las escaleras directo a mi habitación. En cuanto llegamos, no se perdió tiempo en analizar su estado o siquiera ver al alrededor. Simplemente ubicamos donde se encontraba la cama.

Tomo mi rostro y me acerco a él, besándome apasionadamente, con sus manos, recorrió mi espalda hasta encontrar el cierre de mi vestido, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir el tacto del aire frio. En cuanto sus manos tocaron mi piel, pude sentir ese pertúrbate frenesí de deseo incontenible. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, lo mucho que extrañaba sentir como su piel se fundía con la mía.

Mientras más voraz en los besos, mis manos fueron haciendo camino entre sus ropas, empecé con el saco, después con el chaleco para terminar quitándole desesperadamente la camisa. Una vez completamente a la intemperie, me cargo entre sus brazos mientras mis piernas se enredaban en su espalda y me llevo directo a la cama.

Me recostó delicadamente en ella y sin soportar más pude disfrutar el éxtasis de volver a ser suya. Sus besos, sus caricias, su aliento, esa excitante manera de poseerme, la sensualidad con la que sus dorados ojos me miraban mientras éramos uno, simplemente me llevaba a otro universo, uno donde solo atábamos él y yo.

Una vez exhaustos y llenos de sudor, acurrucamos nuestros cuerpos uno con el otro para dejarnos caer ante la deliciosa satisfacción de estar nuevamente juntos. Antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño, Sesshomaru beso mi frente y con su profunda voz, pronuncio un "Te amo" que se desvaneció en mis oídos mientras caí rendida entre sus brazos.

 **xxxxx**

Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, la luz del sol, me anunciaba un nuevo día, me sentía tan relajada, tranquila y en mi cuerpo sentía, radiaba una absoluta felicidad; hasta podría jurar que mis sabanas eran tan suaves como una nube. Alce los brazos queriendo despertar poco a poco, cuando una voz me ocasiono un feroz sobresalto.

\- Rin… hija, es tarde ¿No iras a trabajar? – escuché fuera de mi habitación – ¿Puedo entrar?

Rápidamente me incorpore sentándome en la cama, la que llamaba a la puerta era mi tía y de hecho pensaba entrar. Voltee apresurada a mí lado en busca de Sesshomaru pero él, no estaba, al momento quede en shock hasta que gire al buro de mi cabecera y encontré una nota:

 _Kinomo_

 _Salí de tu casa antes de que Kaede llegará_

 _Pero no te preocupes, te veo en un rato más_

 _Por cierto, desnuda, luces más que hermosa_

 _Sesshomaru_

Aquel comentario me sonrojo, aunque hubiese sido en papel, había provocado el acelerar de mi corazón. Mordí mis labios entre una pequeña risita, voltee para abajo y en efecto, era cierto, no traía puesto absolutamente nada. La picara sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció en seguida al mismo tiempo en que sentí una enorme vergüenza, pues mi tía insistía en entrar.

\- Rin… voy a entrar – avisó al momento en que comenzó a girar la manija de la puerta

Apresurada, me metí entre las sabanas y me cubrí hasta el cuello.

\- Rin ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ya adentro - ¿Porque sigues acostada?

\- Me siento con mucho sueño… - respondí, entre cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Llegaste muy tarde? – cuestionó

\- Amm, no, no pero…

\- ¿Porque está tu cuarto tan desordenado? Y tu vestido… lo arrumbaste por ahí, esta tan bonito, si no lo cuidas se arruinara – reprendió

\- Ah, si… es que… llegue tan cansada que…

\- Bien, bien, arréglate porque llegaras tarde

\- Sí, tienes razón – respondí

\- Por cierto, en cuanto bajes, necesito que me expliques ¿Entendido? Aunque intentes ocultarlo, de todo me entero – declaró, después de eso, salió de mi habitación cerrando detrás de ella, la puerta.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era lo que debía explicarle? - me pregunte, hasta que abriendo los ojos tal cual un plato, comprendí que mi tía, ya estaba enterada de que esa noche, la había pasado con Sesshomaru. Pase saliva, ¿Con que cara le explicaría lo sucedido? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Comenzaron inundarme cientos de preguntas cuando vi la hora, era bastante tarde, así que un poco temblorosa, me levanté y lo más rápido que pude, me aliste par bajar, aunque, temía hacerlo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensaba la manera de poder hablar con mi tía pero, no la encontraba, me sentía sumamente avergonzada. En cada escalón que bajaba acercándome cada vez más a mi destino, podía sentir con más claridad como mis piernas se debilitaban y como de mi espalda bajaba un sudor frio, uno de esos que te erizan la piel.

Al llegar al primer descanso, saque aire intentando ser fuerte para lo que me deparaba, cuando girando hacia la sala, lo que encontré frente a mí, me dejo más que sorprendida. En medio de la sala, arriba del comedor, se encontraba un enorme arreglo de flores; eran al menos quinientas rosas rojas envueltas entre un hermoso tul color vino. Era completamente hermoso e inundaba toda la casa de ese encantador y dulce aroma.

\- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? – habló mi tía apareciendo de pronto - Tú y Sesshomaru ya se arreglaron ¿Cierto? Que emoción Rin, cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

Me había quedado sin habla, solo contemplando el hermoso arreglo. Ni siquiera me había percatado que ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras.

\- ¡Rin! – dijo mi tía dirigiéndose al enorme arreglo - Sesshomaru es muy esplendido con sus obsequios – comentó degustando del aroma que emanaban las rosas

\- Ah, Sí, creo que si – mencioné entre sonrojos – Bueno, mejor dicho, siempre ha sido así – aclare entre risitas nerviosas

\- Tenía tiempo que no te veía esos bonitos sonrojos. Me alegro mucho por ti hija – expresó mirándome con ternura

Le devolví la mirada y después sonreír, dándole un abrazo, le agradecí.

Mientras desayunábamos, le conté a grandes rasgos lo sucedido la noche anterior en la boda y por cómo veía, a mi tía le llenaba de felicidad saber lo acontecido. Tanto ella como Kykio habían sido las testigos de todo el dolor en el que me enfrasque por todas las vacaciones. Así mismo, el saber lo mucho que siempre ame a Sesshomaru.

Terminado el desayuno, me despedí de mi tía abuela Kaede y antes de salir, me dirigí al enorme arreglo de rosas rojas. Deguste del envolvente aroma y después de soltar un suspiro, salí de casa. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y dispuse a caminar, cuando lo vi.

Justamente frente a mí, recargado en su auto, con su mirada depredadora y una leve sonrisa, me miraba gustoso.

Con solo verlo, mi corazón se comenzó acelerar, sonreí ligeramente, esa exquisita emoción de tenerlo a unos cuantos metros, hacían gelatina mis pies. Sin detenerme, comencé a correr hacia su dirección, en cuanto me tomo de la cintura, me cargo y dando vueltas por el aire me aferre a su cuello, en cuanto me coloco de nuevo en el piso, me acerco a su cuerpo y me planto un delicioso beso.

Nos besamos con tal veracidad como si hubiesen pasado días de no vernos (cuando en realidad solo eran unas horas) nos separamos para recuperara aire y nos miramos por unos segundos. Sesshomaru tomo mi mano y dando un beso en ella, hablo:

\- Lindo kimono – alagó – Aunque… lucirías mejor sin él – opino pícaro, sonrojándome por completo

\- Me hubiera gustado despertar y verte a mi lado – confesé entre suspiros

\- Lo sé - afirmó acariciando mis mejillas - Lástima que yo si lo disfrute…

\- Me di cuenta – mencioné sarcástica

\- Debía salir antes que Kaede llegara

\- Lo sé, por cierto, gracias por las rosas, son hermosas

Sesshomaru sonrió ante lo dicho, me miro con ternura y asintiendo, se ofreció para llevarme a Tenseiga.

Mi jornada de trabajo había sido de las más cortas de la vida, ya que, mientras atendía, a todo momento recordaba las palabras de Sesshomaru "pasare por ti en cuanto salgas, te llevare a un sitio donde podremos estar solos" y puedo decir que con solo recordar su sensual voz, me temblaba el cuerpo "contigo a donde sea" pensaba, mientras reía en mis adentros.

Al dar la hora de salida, justamente en la entrada, ya se encontraba Sesshomaru, me dirigí a él, le dedique una sonrisa y me disponía a lanzarme a sus brazos cuando sin darnos tiempo de saludarnos, a nuestro lado, paso la doctora Kanna, quien al vernos, nos dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.

\- Doctora Kanna… - hablé sorprendida intentando deshacer el incomodo encuentro

\- Rin, joven Taisho – respondió sin cambiar gesticulación

Por la forma en la que se detuvo y nos hablo, pude sentir un escalofrió, su mirada era reprocharte, así como llena de dolor.

\- Hace tiempo que no la veo en clases – comenté con intenciones de mediar la situación - Amm, permítame compartir su dolor recibiendo mi más sincero…

\- No me hacen falta las hipocresías de tu parte Rin – pronunció interrumpiéndome rotundamente

\- ¿Eh? No estoy siendo hipócrita – aclaré desconcertada

\- Pues a mi si me parece, así que te pido, no me ofrezcas tus condolencias porque no las tomaré – declaró dejándome boquiabierta

\- Pero…

\- Mi hermana se fue sin poder saber que era, el que alguien la amara – soltó de pronto mirando a Sesshomaru.

Al parecer el que Sesshomaru nunca hubiera visto a Kagura de otra manera, llenaba de rencor a la doctora, ya que con su mirada acusativa, reflejaba todo lo que se contenía a decir.

\- Que desafortunada mujer era Kagura, pues dado su comentario, ni siquiera su familia la amaba – respondió Sesshomaru clavando su mirada en ella

\- No me refería a eso y lo sabes joven Taisho, además, tu comentario ha sido muy insolente, sabes bien lo mucho que ame a mi hermana

\- No lo parece

\- ¿De qué hablas? A caso ¿No vez lo destrozada que me encuentro? Y lo que más me duele es que por culpa de…

\- No es culpa de nadie lo sucedido con Kagura – interrumpió e'l - Y si realmente sintió lo que dice, por ella, demuéstrelo guardando el luto que se merece en vez de desahogar su dolor con quien no corresponde

Dicho lo anterior, la doctora quedó sin habla, mientras tanto Sesshomaru, sin pronunciarle más palabras, dio media vuelta, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a su auto. Abrió la puerta, ambos subimos y nos marchamos del lugar, pero justo antes de alejarnos por completo, pude distinguir a la doctora como mientras cubría su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas, entraba a la cafetería.

Durante el camino permanecimos en silencio, no sabía que decirle, tampoco como reaccionar ante lo dicho por la doctora, de hecho, creo que Sesshomaru se encontraba tan incomodado como yo, además, ese tema era uno de los motivos por el cual, nos habíamos separado. Por un momento, sentí miedo de que aquel suceso, nos persiguiera por siempre.

Baje la mirada, aunque ya todo había pasado, el recordar la escena donde vi a Sesshomaru y Kagura, besándose, era algo que retumbaba en mi pecho, a pesar de saber la verdad, a pesar de que no volveríamos a ver a Kagura, simplemente, era uno de los recuerdos más desagradables con los que cargaría toda mi vida.

Sin levantar la mirada, me perdí entre mis pensamientos cuando sentí como Sesshomaru tomo mi mano, la llevo hasta su boca y planto un cálido beso. Lo mire perdida, él me dirigió una mirada con sus hermosos diamantes y después pronunció:

\- Tú, eres la única mujer que amo Rin – habló con un asombroso brillo en sus ojos

\- Sesshomaru… - suspiré al momento de sentir un nudo en la garganta

 **-** Solo tú, mi hermosa kimono…

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 **Les tengo un gran, gran anuncio… esta historia está por terminar… si, así es, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos…**

 **Al termino de esta continuare con " _Sesshomaru el frio Yokai_ " para que esten al pendiente  
**

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, y no haya metido la pata conforme a su reconciliación jejeje bueno me dicen que tal en sus comentarios.

Por cierto… a todas las que me comentan sin firmar, muchísimas gracias por su bonita opinión, me da muchísimo gusto saber que les agrada lo que hago. Les mando muchos besos

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios**

 **Lili:** jajaja pues mira, las declaraciones de Kykio y Kohaku eran obvias ya que por un lado es su mejor amiga y por parte de él, tenía que decirle en cualquier momento solo que me pareció bien que fuera en la boda jejeje, lo que le dijo Kagome fue solo en comentario ya que ella no lo vio como declaración solo Rin, con Miroku, le comenzó a hacer platica ya que noto incomoda a Rin y creyó que hablando de un tema así, su amiga se sentiría mas en confianza por bailar con él. El que si declaro abiertamente lo que sentía y pensaba fue Inuyasha porque, claramente le tiene mucha confianza a Rin.

Con el próximo final… pues lo tengo en mente y créeme que no sé cómo hacerle para escribir más rápido, solo espero que realmente te sorprenda y sino, al menos que te guste.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario hermosa Lili.

 **ValeriMeilin:** muchas gracias nena, me da mucha felicidad que te gustara el capitulo. Espero no haberme tardado en subir el nuevo.

No te preocupes, por supuesto seguiré escribiendo mas fanfic de esta hermosa pareja, tengo tantas ideas que ya quiero sacarlas jajaja.


	20. ¿Te Vas? (17)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **(Punto de vista Rin y punto de vista Sesshomaru)**

 **¿Te vas?**

Las palabras que me había mencionado Sesshomaru, eran las mejores que habían salido de su boca, hasta ese día. En mi cama, cuando estaba a punto de caer completamente dormida, había escuchado vagamente un "Te amo" salido de su voz, pero gracias al sueño, mi mente se había desconecto, dejándome, solo con un leve recuerdo. Pero ese día, al escucharlo decirme "Tú, eres la única mujer que amo Rin" simplemente lo comprobé.

Aquel día, no pude sentirme más feliz, había recuperado al gran amor de mi vida y no solo eso, me sabía completamente correspondida ante mis sentimientos. Estaba más que claro, Sesshomaru era todo lo quería en mi vida.

Después de pasar un maravilloso día con él, la vida volvió a ser normal. Regresando a casa, platique con mi tía abuela Kaede, dormí y al día siguiente, me aliste para ir a clases. Durante toda una semana no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar o ver a mis amigos, las graduaciones se acercaban y todos en la universidad estábamos más que ocupados.

Pero eso sí, para ver y pasar tiempo con Sesshomaru, siempre había lo suficiente. Fue hasta la siguiente semana cuando por fin me encontré a Kykio, quien después de bajar del auto de su ahora "Esposo" se encamino al edificio de medicina. Fue ahí cuando la intercepte. Así mismo, ese día, fue el comienzo para darme cuenta de que en mi vida, nunca fue normal.

\- ¡Kykio! – grité intentando llamar su atención

\- ¿Rin? Amiga… hola – saludo gustosa

\- Hola…

\- No te he visto en una semana ¿Como estas? – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo - Cuéntame todo….

\- Jajaja – reí – Estoy bien amiga, gracias y no te impacientes, te contare – aclaré

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – cuestionó curiosa

\- No, bueno, las únicas que me vieron con Sesshomaru fueron tú y Sango pero es más que obvio que Sango ya le platico a Kagome igual que Inuyasha

\- Es cierto, y ¿Bien? – preguntó insistente

\- Pues…

Le platique todo a mi amiga, desde lo que había sentido en cuanto la vi caminar con su hermoso vestido blanco, hasta el momento en que llegue a casa, una noche bastante larga (pero realmente maravillosa) Kykio me escuchaba atentamente y en sus ojos reflejaba emoción, tristeza y confusión dependiendo de lo que le contaba y no hablaba más que para hacer comentarios o preguntas recurrentes.

Al término de mi historia y casi llegando a los salones, me dio palabras de alegría, emoción y siendo la gran amiga que siempre fue, finalizo dándome un gran abrazo. Después de eso, cada una se dirigió a su sala con el acuerdo de vernos al final de las primeras horas, ese día, no estarían Sesshomaru ni Naraku, por cuestión de proyectos, sus horarios se recorrían.

Debo mencionar que las cosas en la universidad también iban muy bien, mis calificaciones las volví a mantener como antes pero ya sin menos estrés. A la doctora Kanna la seguía viendo en clases, realmente cuando la vi después de lo sucedido en la cafetería, creí se portaría de una forma diferente conmigo pero en realidad su comportamiento durante clases, fue con un trato de profesora-alumna, lo cual me tranquilizo, al menos en lo que faltaba de ese periodo, las cosas con ella, estarían en paz.

Al término de las clases, me reuní con Kykio y nos encaminamos a las mesas cerca del jardín, por suerte antes de llegar notamos a lo lejos a los demás, parecían estar rodeando algo, lo cual se nos hizo extraño. Mientras más nos acercábamos la teoría de que rodeaban algo o mejor dicho a alguien, se volvía realidad ya que entre más cerca, los sollozos eran más claros.

En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, como si nos hubiesen detectado, Inuyasha, Shippo y Kagome se apartaron para dejarme ver a una Sango quien abrazada por Miroku quitaba el exceso de lagrimas de su rostro. A primera impresión me sorprendió al igual que imagine miles de sucesos pero en cuanto mi amiga clavo su mirada en mi, supe de que se trataba. Era sobre Kohaku.

\- Sango – hablé sorprendida - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tienes?

\- Kohaku… - pronunció débilmente. En cuanto escuche su nombre solté un suspiro ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¿Qué sucede con Kohaku? – preguntó Kykio adelantándoseme

\- Se fue… - susurro

\- ¿Eh? – exclamamos Kykio y yo

\- A Hong Kong – completo Shippo con mirada baja. En cuanto la información llego a mis oídos, una punzada golpeo mi pecho ¿Sería a caso? ¿Culpa?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que se fue del país? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó estupefacta mi amiga

\- Anoche – contestó Miroku mientras seguía abrazando a su dolida novia – Sango se percato porque, le dejo una carta, en ella explica sus razones

Y fue ahí, cuando volteo su mirada a mí. Estaba claro, yo era la razón de su repentina decisión. Si tenía la duda de sentir culpa a ese punto, ya estaba comprobado

\- Sango… - pronuncie débilmente, al momento en que sentí todas las miradas sobre mi

\- Tenía que hacerlo – habló Inuyasha – No es necesario mencionar sus razones porque ya las sabemos, ¿Que es duro? Lo es Sango pero, tú más que nadie sabe que Kohaku meceré encontrar su camino

\- Lo sé – secundo Sango entre hipos – Y quiero que pase pero, me duele que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de él además, me preocupa que…

\- Ustedes son muy unidos Sango lo entendemos – añadió Kagome – Por eso no te preocupes, Kohaku se comunicara contigo ya veras, además, ya esta grande, sabe cómo cuidarse solo

\- Es verdad – asintió Miroku tomando de los hombros a mi amiga

\- Sí, creo que si… - asintió dando una pequeña sonrisa, después de eso, volteo su mirada a mí. Fue cuando sentí que se me bajo el color del rostro – Rin… - No sabía que me diría, a caso ¿Me culparía de la partida de su único hermano? ¿Me volvería a odiar? No lo sabía pero lo que sí, es que esperaba algo malo - Gracias – soltó

\- ¿Eh? – realmente esa no me la esperaba y por el rostro de mis amigos, ellos tampoco

\- Gracias por ser siempre tan buena amiga, lo suficiente como para soportar y perdonar todo lo sucedido conmigo y mi hermano, de verdad Rin, gracias

\- Sango… - suspire, la verdad no entendía pero ver el rostro lleno de sinceridad de Sango me decía que no bromeaba. Sin más y sin saber que decirle, simplemente sonreí y tomado su mano le dedique una mirada de bondad

En un segundo, el ambiente torno de otro color, todos quedamos en silencio rodeados de una extraña paz hasta que de pronto, Sango llevándose una mano al vientre y la otra a la boca menciono un "perdonen" acto seguido, corrió en dirección al tocador. Kagome quien después de expresar una mirada compasiva, se encamino junto con Miroku a los tocadores de la universidad para ir a ayudarla.

\- Bien, con todo esto nos quedaremos sin comer y yo muero de hambre – gruñó Inuyasha

\- Es verdad, yo también – secundo Shippo – Deberíamos ir por el almuerzo de todos porque si esperamos a regresen, ya no habrá comida en la cafetería

\- Cierto – añadí aun desconcertada e intentando evadir mis pensamientos – Pero… si vamos, al regresar, todas las mesas estarán ocupadas

\- Fácil – aportó Kykio – Inuyasha y yo iremos por el almuerzo de todos, mientras ustedes dos nos esperan aquí, para cuando regresemos, los demás ya estarán por llegar o ya estarán aquí ¿Qué dicen?

Todos quedamos sorprendidos por la idea pero más aun cuando Inuyasha simplemente acento y comenzó a caminar, segundos después, Kykio lo alcanzo y se marcharon por el almuerzo. Por lo que sabía, gracias a sus comentarios el día de la boda, el verlos juntos me causo una gran curiosidad, una mala idea y hasta una extraña emoción pero al fin, había dicho no entrometerme con respecto a ellos. Shippo quien me miro extrañado preguntó acerca de los dos que hacía poco se habían marchado pero, con una respuesta que ni al caso, desvié el tema, así ambos comenzamos a conversar de trivialidades mientras todos regresaban.

No fue mucho para que todos regresaran, los que primero aparecieron fueron Kykio e Inuyasha que bien cargados ya traían el almuerzo, minutos después reaparecieron Sango, Miroku y Kagome. Comenzamos a almorzar y aunque Sango permanecía desanimada, entre todos tratábamos de animarla al igual, comentamos los sucesos de la boda como, la nueva novia de Shippo, el ver bailar a Inuyasha por culpa de Kagome, lo hermosa que lucia Kykio y el tema principal; mi reconciliación con Sesshomaru.

 **xxxxx**

Bajaba las escaleras del edificio, mientras pensaba lo sucedido en el primer descanso. Ya no me sentía mal, ni culpable pero, mi persona si intentaba digerir todo, tantas emociones, tantos sucesos, en tan poco tiempo, aún no lograban acostumbrarme. Con un suspiro decidí dejar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, sino antes aclarar temas. Kohaku ya no estaría en mi vida y Sango no me culpaba de la decisión de su hermano a pesar, de que la había tomado por mí.

Por fin ese "inconveniente" si le puedo llamar así, había sucumbido. Se formo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro y solté el aire, me sentía relajada y de alguna forma aliviada. Aclarado el tema, por ese día, lo único que quería ocupara mi atención, era Sesshomaru y no estaba lejos la intención, en cuanto terminara de bajar me encontraría con él.

Justo antes de terminar los últimos escalones, alce la mirada y me encontré con esa hermosa mirada de oro, mi corazón palpito rápido, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo e involuntariamente de un brinco baje de la escalera y corrí en su dirección. De inmediato Sesshomaru al ver una distancia apropiada se preparo para recibirme y en cuanto lo hizo me tomo de la cinturita levantándome por encima del suelo. Cuando me bajo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio la bienvenida con un dulce beso.

\- Hola Kimono – saludo después de separarnos

\- Hola Sessho – respondí

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto pícaro

\- Claro… - respondí traviesa

Nos marchamos tomados de la mano y después de ese día en adelante, todo se convirtió en un sueño hecho realidad. Mi relación con Sesshomaru iba como viento en popa, cada día sentía amarlo más y cada momento que pasábamos juntos era único y mágico. No podía pedir más, mis amigos y yo volvimos a ser tan unidos como antes o hasta mas, el periodo del año estaba a punto de terminar y hasta estaba en proceso de conseguir me dieran la oportunidad de hacer mis practicas en un hospital privado.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, en ocasiones mientras hablaba con Sesshomaru me hacía comentarios extraños pero cuando los analizaba llegaba a la teoría de que se refería a que en un futuro no muy lejano, nuestra relación daría el siguiente paso. No me lo decía claro sino al idioma "Sesshomaru" pero aun así, era lo suficientemente claro para mí.

Era todo lo que quería, estar con él y nada más, claro también estaba terminar mi carrera y poder realizar mi sueño de ser una buena oftalmóloga pero en sí, mi prioridad era Sesshomaru. Como veía las cosas todo saldría "bien" si continuaba así pero ese "si" siempre conlleva algo. Nunca imagine que el destino me otorgaría los tres meses más felices de mi vida, antes de darme uno de los golpes más fuertes en mi vida.

 **Pov: Sesshomaru**

Estaba a punto de irse, en minutos pasaría a la casa de esa hermosa chica y se deleitaría de su presencia junto con el delicioso sabor de sus besos, Jaken su asistente, ya lo esperaba afuera de casa; se dirigió a la salida y a punto de tocar la manija de la puerta, escucho como una voz tan potente como la suya lo detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y sus oídos no le mentían, frente a él, se encontraba su padre.

\- Sesshomaru – llamó

\- Padre… - respondió mirándolo fijo

\- Hace tiempo no te veo, creo que tengo más contacto con tu hermano que contigo – comentó mirando fijamente a su hijo

\- Ese imbécil no es mi hermano – gruñó frustrado

\- Lo es, y ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo de discutir ese asunto contigo, he venido a hablar de algo importante

\- Bien, dime rápido porque ya debo irme – sentenció dirigiéndose a la salida

\- Pronto te graduaras de la universidad, significa que por fin podrás ejercer tu carrera por eso mismo, he considerado hacerte cargo de la Sounga

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó después de parar de en seco – ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó volviéndose a él

\- Así es Sesshomaru, en cuanto te gradúes, te harás cargo de la planta Sounga que está en Inglaterra, como has de saber – explico - Es de las más importantes pero por "mi falta de atención" y la incompetencia del último administrador, está prácticamente por los suelos, así que, analizando la situación, decidí que tú serás el responsable de hacerla crecer – habló certero para después dando un par de pasos, añadir - Así mismo, en cuanto lo hagas, será tuya

Era la primera vez en que el joven peli plateado abría los ojos por la sorpresa pero en esa ocasión, no era para menos.

\- ¿Me darás la Sounga? – cuestionó incrédulo

\- Así es, solo si la levantas, si no eres capaz de hacerlo, la planta colapsara ¿Te crees lo suficientemente capaz…?

\- Es más que ofensiva esa pregunta – gruñó

\- Excelente, entonces dime cuando será tu graduación, informare a mi administrador de London para que te espere al día siguiente de tu evento – exclamó tomando su celular en mano

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me iré después de la graduación? – preguntó desconcertado

\- Por supuesto y si se puede el mismo día, esto es urgente hijo, la planta necesita mantenimiento lo más pronto posible

\- Bien… - habló - ¿Cuantos días…?

\- ¿Días? – interrumpió su padre - Creo que no me entendiste. Sesshomaru, el proyecto para levantar esa planta es de alrededor de cinco años, iras y ahí te quedaras, no vas a estar yendo y regresando – aclaró.

Al momento, una mirada de asombro se asomo en Inu no Taisho por ver la expresión atónita de su hijo y eso, era sumamente extraño

\- ¿Qué a caso no querías irte de Japón, dejar de vivir aquí, alejarte de una buena vez de Inuyasha, de mí? – cuestionó interrogativo - ¿No era tu prioridad hacerte de tu constructora?

\- Lo es… - respondió – Una de mis prioridades – pensó trayendo a su mente a Rin

\- Entonces… ¿Porque esa expresión de confusión en tu rostro? A caso ¿No quieres mi ayuda?

\- No he dicho nada de eso – aclaró

\- Pues no veo tu agradecimiento, más bien, veo en tus ojos un impedimento ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sesshomaru?

Era cierto, Sesshomaru tenía un impedimento y era "Rin" quien en ese momento, se paseaba por su mente. La idea y el gran regalo que su padre, prácticamente le estaba otorgando, era realmente increíble y para el joven una enorme oportunidad pero… ¿Cómo se iría por cinco años? ¿Cómo dejaría a Rin? Cientos de preguntas relacionas comenzaron a inundar su mente, pero por la mirada que su padre le clavaba, significaba que sospechaba algo.

Algo que los tres hombres Taisho compartían era la impaciencia; la misma que se comenzaba a asomar en su padre. Rápidamente al notar aquello, no lo pensó mas, no era momento para desaprovechar aquella oportunidad así que sin más, desvió la mirada de la insistente de su padre y respondió un frio:

\- Nada, no sucede nada

Inu No Taisho, al notar extraño a su hijo, prefirió ignorar su actitud

\- Entonces, ¿Cuando es tu graduación? – exigió

\- Este viernes

\- Excelente, anunciaré a London tu llegada el sábado de este mismo mes

\- Si – respondió ahogando un suspiro

\- Bueno - finalizó el imponente señor, retirándose

El joven de ojos color oro, se quedo en medio de la sala mientras su mente intentaba aclarar lo que había pasado, era una gran oportunidad en cualquier aspecto que quisiera encontrar pero… ¿Qué pasaría? Tenía que anunciarle a Rin sobre su partida en menos de una semana y, con solo pensarlo, un enorme dolor se apoderaba de su ser, no solo por la reacción que tendría su sensible Kimono, sino por él, ¿Cómo viviría cinco años sin ella?

Sin detenerse a seguir analizando lo sucedido, se encamino a casa de la chica, si, le anunciaría el próximo proyecto, pero, no sabía cómo. Abrió la puerta de la casa, salió e ignorando por completo a su asistente Jaken, tomo su auto y arrancando se marcho.

 **Pov: Rin**

Escuche un auto fuera de mi casa, la piel se me puso como de gallina, sabía que ya estaba aquí, era inevitable, no podía deshacerme de los nervios que sentía con el solo hecho de saber que lo vería, no era incomodo sino encantador, porque era la clara prueba de lo mucho que lo amaba. Me asome por la ventana y si, efectivamente, era Sesshomaru.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa él, ya estaba ahí, lo abrace y de inmediato me correspondió el afecto, me tomo de la cintura, me planto un beso y mirándome a los ojos pronunció:

\- Andando, kimono – Asentí a lo mencionado y nos marchamos

Llegamos un bello lugar, era casi a fueras de la ciudad, parecía como un jardín por los arboles y flores que lo rodeaban, era hermoso; caminamos por el pasto y nos dirigimos a un gran árbol para sentarnos debajo de él y disfrutar de su sombra. En cuanto nos acomodamos recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y acurrucada en Sesshomaru solté un suspiro.

Parecía un sueño. Me sentía tan relajada que hasta, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Sesshomaru hablo:

\- Rin…

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté dándole un dulce beso en los labios

\- Antes de ti, mi prioridad era, obtener mi propia constructora…

\- Lo sé - interrumpí – Me lo llegaste a comentar

\- Si, - afirmó – Pero como repito, fue antes de conocerte porque en este momento, mi prioridad, eres tú y debes saber que cualquier cosa que logre, no estará completa si no la comparto contigo – solté un suspiro – Tú eres lo mas importante en mi vida – mencionó y antes de que pudiera contestarle prosiguió - Hable con mi padre

\- ¡Oh¡- el señor Inu No Taisho – pensé – Y ¿Qué hablaron?

\- Sobre la graduación

\- Ah ¿Te acompañara? – pregunté curiosa

\- No pero, referente a ello, me ha dicho que después de la misma, me encargaré personalmente de una de las plantas que posee su compañía. La Sounga, que se encuentra en Londres-Inglaterra

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿En cuánto te gradúes le ayudaras con esa planta? – pregunté asombrada aunque me sorprendía mas la forma fría en la que me lo decía

\- No solo eso, la planta está en complicaciones, la levantaré y en cuanto lo haga, será mía – explicó

\- Ya comprendo entonces, ¿Te la regalo a cambio de levantarla? Sessho, es increíble… - mencioné emocionada mientras él, simplemente me miraba – Me da mucho…

\- El proyecto para levantarla será en un aproximado de cinco años – añadió sin dejarme terminar – En… donde yo, estaré al pendiente y haré todo para mejorarla

\- ¡Guau! cinco años – exclamé - Es bastante tiempo, pero… bueno yo se que eres muy capaz y pues ¿Tendrás que ir a Londres? Es bastante lejos – mencioné eso último, mas para mí que para él

\- Si… - suspiró

\- Ya veo, amm y ¿Para cuándo?

\- Después de la graduación

\- Demasiado pronto – dije - Pero, bueno, celebraremos cuando regreses ¿Cada cuanto iras a…? - no termine de formular la pregunta, la mirada de Sesshomaru me decía lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba – ¿Londres? – terminé mencionando la última palabra con voz temblorosa.

Quede en silencio por un instante mientras mis ojos intentaban escudriñar su actitud, y quien busca encuentra ya que, al ver lo que me decían aquellos ojos dorados, sentí como en cuestión de segundos palidecí. Baje la mirada intentado acomodar lo que sin palabras me había dicho, tome aire y lo solté, después alce nuevamente la mirada embozando una gran sonrisa para después decir:

\- Bueno pero… será así ¿Cierto? Ir y regresar de Inglaterra ¿Cierto? Porque… se puede hacer el proyecto desde aquí ¿Cierto? – dije con una voz llena de esperanza

\- Rin… - suspiró - No será como imaginas, no iré por temporadas sino que… iré y me quedare en Inglaterra durante esos cinco años – soltó. Y aquellas palabras me quebraron como cuando tiras un vidrio al piso y se destroza en miles de pedazos

\- No – solté al momento en que me separe de él – No es verdad, estas…. Estas jugando, es solo una broma, una cruel broma – continúe con la mano sobre el tronco del árbol, por alguna razón, sentía me sostenía para no caer aunque estuviese sentada

\- Kimono – mencionó mirándome compasivo – No es una broma – pronunció. Mientras yo, comencé a sentir como mi respiración se agitaba.

Me levante del lugar, di un par de pasos, me coloque frente a él y abrazando mis brazos lo mire estupefacta. Realmente no sé como sucedió pero de ahí en adelante todo lo que hable fue en estado de shock. Baje la mirada y soltando unas pequeñas risitas hable, aunque debo admitir que el tono con el que hablaba, comenzaba aumentar de calor:

\- Claro que lo es, es una bromas así que ya dime realmente que fue lo que hablaste con tu padre – exigí

\- Rin… nunca he jugado contigo – respondió sereno con su mirada fija en mi

\- Pues esto sí parece – alegué

\- ¿Porque tendría que jugar con algo así? – preguntó un tanto molesto

\- Porque es incoherente – respondí

\- ¿Incoherente?

\- Así es porque…. – expliqué - ¿Cómo es posible que después de pasar los mejores meses a tu lado, a una semana de tu graduación, sea justamente la misma fecha en que planeas irte del país por cinco años? – Sesshomaru me miro detenidamente, se levanto y coloco frente a mí. Yo, tenía una postura a la defensiva – ¿Ves? Mira Sesshomaru, solo dime que no es verdad y te juro que no recordare este momento. Pero ya dilo

\- Rin… - susurro al momento de acariciar una de mis mejillas.

Fue ahí cuando no hicieron falta más palabras, ya que fue el "si" más claro que pudo darme. Al momento de darme cuenta, de saber que no era una mentira, al momento en que mi cerebro por fin recibió como debía ser la información, una punzada en mi pecho me hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Observé a Sesshomaru, me miraba fijo, pero con su natural serenidad y falta de expresión, eso fue lo que me hizo enfurecer.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible Sesshomaru? – pregunté con el calor en la cabeza - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo aceptaste?

\- Hay oportunidades que no deben dejarse pasar

\- ¿Como el de irte de Japón por cinco años? ¿Como el dejarme aquí e irte sin remordimientos? Porque no los veo – pregunté molesta.

Era un hecho su respuesta, me decía que no cambiaria de opinión, si tenía la intención de pedirle se quedara, se había esfumado.

\- Rin…

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste? – continúe interrumpiéndolo - ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión sin pensar en mí?

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te explique?

\- ¿Qué cosa Sesshomaru? – proseguí casi gritando - Es verdad lo que digo, no pensaste en mi, decidiste sin tenerme presente ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?

\- ¡Rin ya basta! – ordenó con voz potente, lo suficiente para callarme de golpe – ¿Realmente crees que no pensé en ti? – preguntó mirándome incrédulo

\- Pues eso parece – dije más tranquila pero aun con reproche. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y yo, termine por enfurecerlo – Ya no quiero estar aquí, Sesshomaru llévame a casa

\- Bien – respondió

Sesshomaru sin decirme nada mas, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, abrió la puerta, subí y nos marchamos. Durante el camino mantenía la mirada fija en mis pensamientos y él, no comento absolutamente nada. Al llegar a casa, sin esperar a que abriera salí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, tenía toda la intención de no voltear a verlo y solo entrar.

Mire la manija mientras sentía el pulso de mi corazón tan fuerte que hasta mis pies y manos las sentía punzar, no quería voltear, escuche cuando bajo del auto pero no pasos que se dirigieran a mí. Me sentía con tantas ganas de llorar de desahogar todo lo que sentía ya que no comprendía porque mi felicidad era arrebatada de esa manera y mas que Sesshomaru lo aprobara. Sin poder más me decidí pero antes de poder tocar la puerta sentí, como me desvanecí.

No sentí el suelo sino los brazos de Sesshomaru sosteniéndome, en cuanto mis ojos vieron los suyos, ya no lo soporte mas, me solté a llorar aferrándome a él. Después de un rato, Sesshomaru me ayudo a levantarme, abrió la puerta y comenzó hablar:

\- Entremos, quiero que sepas algo.

Entramos, nos dirigimos a la sala y yo, un poco más relajada por estar entre sus brazos, recobre la cordura. En seguida, tomo mi mentón, lo levanto y con reproche dijo.

\- Rin, a caso ¿No escuchaste lo primero que te dije? – lo mire confundida. Frunció el ceño – Eres lo más importante para mí – y como si adivinara mis pensamientos – Y no, que me valla lejos, no significa que te deje de amar y que lo dejare de hacer. Debes saber que este proyecto no solo marcara mi futuro sino también el tuyo porque… si tú así lo deseas, con ello, construiré un futuro para ambos - Mis ojos se abrieron cual sorpresa a caso ¿Se refería a? - No es necesario que me contestes, simplemente sabré que estas dispuesta si me esperas

\- Si lo es… - respondí en seguida - Te amo – él, me miro atónito fue cuando aproveche para hablar - De nuevo he sentido como mi alma se parte, y hasta cierto punto, creo que el destino insiste en sepáranos

\- ¿Y se lo permitiremos? – preguntó mirándome fijo

\- Creo que ya lo estamos haciendo – respondí - No puedo aceptar que te vayas

\- Tengo que hacerlo, te he dado las razones

\- Es que… No soporto la idea de que en menos de una semana te vayas, cuando hace apenas dos horas, creí que nada nos separaría – confesé

\- No es una separación – aclaró

\- Lo he comprendido, al menos no sentimental – respondí mordiéndome un labio

\- Kimono…

\- Solo dime una cosa – interrumpí

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó y yo, tome aire para comenzar, ya que con lo que le preguntaría, le estaría entregando mi total confianza así como mi esperanza

\- ¿Volverás? ¿Vendrás por mí? – y aunque parecían simples, utilice tomo mi valor para pronunciarlas

\- Por supuesto que sí – respondió casi al instante

\- Porque si no lo haces yo… - continúe sin darme cuenta de que ya había contestado

\- Kimono – mencionó tomando mi rostro - Es una promesa, regresare por ti

\- Si… – dije en un suspiro comenzando a sentir como mis mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas

\- Mírame – pidió acariciando mis mejillas mientras apartaba aquellas gotas saladas – Te amo y regresaré por ti Rin

No pronuncie mas palabras, simplemente asentí y me aferre a él.

 **Pov: Sesshomaru**

La beso, la tomo entre sus brazos y la acurruco en su pecho causándole tranquilidad, sabía bien el porqué su kimono había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo y no era para menos, así que tratar de trasmitirle seguridad era de lo menos que podía hacer, en ese momento. A pesar de que por dentro él, se encontrara igual. Aunque no lo dijera en ese momento, era tanto o hasta más doloroso para Sesshomaru ya que verla llorar, sentir su dolor y su docilidad ante el acontecimiento, era mucho peor que recibir una espada al corazón.

Esa misma noche por decisión de Rin, acordaron no mencionar nada, la chica no comentaría nada a sus amigos ni siquiera a su tía, sería un secreto entre los dos así como, acordaron permanecer cada instante posible, juntos. En menos de una semana Sesshomaru se iría y para la próxima vez que se vieran, seria en cinco años. Así que cada segundo juntos, era de suma importancia.

La semana paso más rápido que cualquier otra o así lo sintieron el par de jóvenes, tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era viernes, el día de la graduación. El joven peli plateado se terminaba de alistar, portaba un traje gris con corbata azul metálico, ese sería el atuendo para ir y terminar relación de una buena vez con la universidad "el campus Shikon"

Era extraño, como todo daba un giro inesperado, siempre la vida era tan impredecible, hace seis años atrás su prioridad y objetivo era estar viviendo lo que ahora acontecía: graduarse e irse del país. Pero nunca imagino encontrarse en su camino a aquella señorita de mirada tierna, voz angelical, personalidad infantil pero tan sensual como la hermosa figura de su cuerpo, cambiaria sus deseos ya que en ese momento, lo que más deseaba era, no irse sino quedarse con ella. Frustrado, gruño al recordar todo aquello que era él, antes de conocerla.

La amaba tanto o más que hasta su propia vida y sabia bien que ella sentía lo mismo por él, ya que a pesar de lo duro que fue, Rin había aceptado apoyarlo en su proyecto, había aceptado separarse de él, esperarlo, con la ilusión de que ese amor entre ambos nunca terminaría, era una mujer completamente maravillosa y Sesshomaru, estaba dispuesto a no fallarle nunca más. Cumpliría su promesa: volvería por ella.

El tiempo pasó tan deprisa como un suspiro. La graduación había terminado y mientras él, arriba en el escenario junto con sus compañeros, sosteniendo su titulo en mano, no sentía la alegría que todos manifestaba sino lo contrario. Miro hacia la audiencia en busca de ella, de la hermosa jovencita quien al encontrarla y clavar sus ojos en los de ella, encontró en su mirada el reflejo de una gran ilusión así como de una tristeza tan profunda como su amor.

Así como bella, era realmente determínate, el acompañarlo a su graduación era una cosa pero otra muy diferente era despedirlo en el aeropuerto. Pero por más que intento, de su parte, no pudo convencerla de quedarse en casa, Rin había conseguido ir hasta ahí con él y aunque Sesshomaru insistía que sería lo mejor para ella, la chica no dio su brazo a torcer. Si, sería difícil para ella, sabía que lo hacía para apoyarlo y lo agradecía así como sabia que el tenerla ahí despidiéndose de él, sería lo más duro que tendría que hacer en su vida.

 **Pov: Rin**

Siempre me imagine que la primera vez que estuviera en un aeropuerto seria cuando me decidiera a viajar, para ir a conocer otros lugares, teniendo como ilusión de mirar a otros horizontes y que cuando lo hiciera sospechaba y hasta podía sentir mi emoción y felicidad pero… en esa ocasión, no fue así, ya que, al momento en que mis pies tocaron el piso del aeropuerto de Japón, fue como si hubiera llegado al lugar donde en cuestión de minutos, me despediría de toda mi felicidad, mi esperanza y mi vida.

Caminamos juntos, íbamos de la mano y por la mirada que me lanzo por encima del hombro supe que lo apretaba con fuerza pero, no podía evitarlo, había sido mi decisión ir a despedirlo, apoyarlo en todo y aunque sintiera que en cada paso dejaba fragmentos de mi corazón, estaba decidida hacerlo, pasar hasta el último momento a su lado.

Había llegado el momento, su vuelo era el siguiente, ese que lo llevaría a miles de kilómetros lejos de mí, en cuanto escuche aquello, fue un instante solamente, pero sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. Sabía bien que como para mí, para él, también era duro despedirse de mí, así que, de inmediato escondí mi dolor y dándole una sonrisa, le desee buen viaje a pesar de estar rota por dentro, a pesar de que al ver volar el avión estaría viendo volar al amor de mi vida.

Sesshomaru me miro compasivo así como triste, tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso, creo que el beso mas lleno de emociones y sentimientos de mi vida. Me abrazo y sentí como mi alma se quedaba con él al separarnos. Pase saliva e intente contener las lágrimas, alzo mi mentón y aquellas palabras que me dijo (las ultimas que escuche de su voz) fueron las que me mantuvieron de pie cuando lo vi caminar directo al avión, esas mismas, que se repetían en mi mente cuando lo vi, irse.

\- Te amo y regresare por ti, mi linda Kimono

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola, perdonen mi tardanza, no he podido escribir la verdad, la suspendí, no tenia ánimos de hacerlo les explicare porque: No sé si sepan que el martes 19 de septiembre del 2017 tembló en mi país (México) de una manera muy fuerte, mi familia yo estamos bien gracias a Dios pero obvio estos acontecimientos afectan y son preocupantes. En la empresa donde trabajo apoyamos y estuvimos ocupados con respecto al temblor por eso también fue impedimento de que terminara el capitulo pero aun así, lo más pronto posible me puse a trabajar para no fallarles ya que, como está a punto de terminar esta historia no quise dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo. Espero comprendan la situación y pues que les guste el capitulo.

 **Por cierto…. Este es el penúltimo capítulo… Y al termino de está, continuare con " _Sesshomaru el frio Yokai_ " estén al pendiente**

 **Agradecimientos y Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Maria273:** Hola ¿qué tal? Hermosa… muchísimas gracias por tan hermosos comentarios… de verdad que me dio mucha emoción saber que te gustaron mis Fics, de verdad, me encanto saber que tengo una seguidora mas y que me dice palabras tan lindas… por cierto intente mandarte PM pero no pude así que te respondí por este medio jejeje. De igual manera me da mucha felicidad que te gustara esta historia que si, lamentablemente ya está llegando a su fin.

Espero que este capítulo te gustara y que me digas que te pareció. Gracias nuevamente, te mando saludos desde México y un abrazo enorme, enorme.

 **Lili:** Hermosa jeje esta vez no entendí muy bien lo que me comentaste pero lo tomare como que si, te gusto jejeje ya el próximo capítulo será el final y solo quiero que sea de tu agrado. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **freakin'love-sesshourin** **:** Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo nena, la verdad quería que pareciera que Sessho actuó como deber ser. Y pues… no puedo decir cómo va a terminar pero espero que te guste mucho. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

 **Mildrei:** No sabes el gusto que me dio el saber que te gusto el capitulo y la hermosa reconciliación, eso es lo que quería conseguir que se sintiera el amor. Gracias por tu comentario y constante apoyo, te mando un abrazo.

 **sesshoxcris** **:** La CASI nada rencorosa jajaja me encanto tu comentario nena, gracias y de hecho tienes toda la razón con lo que me dijiste. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que te gustara este capítulo

 **ArianaDe Taisho:** hermosa… qué bueno que te gusto… me da mucha alegría saber que fue de tu agrado ¿sabes? Yo también esperaba su reconciliación jajaja con el epílogo umm, tal vez si pero lo notificare en el ultimo capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario, te mando un súper abrazo.

 **LizMoonLigth:** hermosa…. Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad me dio mucha alegría saber el cariño que me tienes. Como dije antes, estoy bien Ok te mando un súper abrazo y espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado. Besos nena.


	21. Solo Tu (18)

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** ** **Les notifico que si, habra EPILOGO******

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Solo tú**

Soltó mi mano y dejando escapar un suspiro, lo deje ir. Mientras más se alejaba de mi vista, sentía que más lento palpitaba mi corazón, vi como su cabello plateado se alejaba entre la gente hasta que al fin ya no lo vi mas. Me acerque a los grandes ventanales donde se podían ver a los aviones despegar. Me aferre en intentar encontrarlo entre los que abordaba pero el intento fue nulo. Sin más, dos aviones despegaron y al mirar la hora, sabía que en uno de ellos, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en dirección a Inglaterra.

Sentí un profundo dolor en mi pecho pero la promesa de Sesshomaru me mantuvo en pie, confiaba en él y sabia que regresaría por mí, pero lo único que desconocía, era la manera en que viviría a partir de ese momento. Sin más que hacer ahí, decidí retirarme, con pequeños pasos me dirigí a la salida, tenía la mirada en el suelo pero justo cuando salí, frente a mí se encontraba Jaken, así como yo había insistido en acompañarlo al aeropuerto, él había insistido en que de regreso a casa, su asistente me llevara.

Salude sin mucho ánimo al señor Jaken quien en seguida me abrió la puerta del auto y en cuanto entre, nos marchamos. Creía ser la única que se encontraba completamente destrozada por la partida de Sesshomaru pero me equivoque, por los suspiros que soltaba Jaken, supuse también se encontraba triste, eso o algo no le parecía porque mientras me llevaba a casa, gruñía entre dientes.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Jaken? – pregunté

\- Ah, ¿Qué? Si, si ¿Disculpé Señorita? Entonces ¿La llevo a casa? – preguntó

\- Amm, claro – respondí confundida – ¿A dónde más me llevaría? – pensé

\- Bien, y ¿Mañana a qué hora quiere que pase por usted para llevarla a su trabajo?

\- ¿Perdón? Amm, no, no muchas gracias no hace falta que…

\- Perdone usted pero, claro que si debo hacerlo – interrumpió confundiéndome

\- Es usted muy amable pero…

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó confundido - ¿A caso el amo no le comento? – quede sorprendida ¿Sesshomaru tendría que decirme algo más? Jaken me miro por el retrovisor y soltando un suspiro profundo, hablo – El amo Sesshomaru me ha dado la estricta orden de estar al pendiente de usted durante su ausencia

\- ¿Cómo? – exclamé sorprendida

\- Así es, me ha ordenado estar a cargo de usted, el mismo trabajo que hacía con el amo Sesshomaru hare con usted de ahora en adelante – Quede atónita ¿Qué había hecho Sesshomaru? – Aunque pudo llevarme con él en vez de llevarse a Totosai ¿Por qué dejarme a mí a cargo de su novia? – dijo y al parecer había pensado en voz alta

Al momento de escucharlo, sentí una gran ternura, Sesshomaru nunca dejaba de ser tan lindo y protector conmigo, así mismo, el señor Jaken y sus quejas daban bastante gracia.

\- ¿Cree que hubiese sido mejor que se quedara a cargo de mí, el señor Totosai? – pregunté sarcástica

\- Así es… ¿Oh? Perdóneme, no quise decirlo… por favor no le diga al amo porque…

\- Jajaja – reí - No se preocupe señor Jaken, no diré nada, siendo sincera no, Sesshomaru no me dijo nada, pero aceptare sus servicios con gusto, muchas gracias por su disponibilidad – dije un tanto burlona

\- Realmente lo siento es que… Bueno, está bien, entonces ya sabe que para cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes – dijo al momento en que llegamos a casa

\- Muchas gracias y si me deja decirle, no debería sentirse triste por la decisión de Sesshomaru ya que al dejarlo a cargo de mi, significa que es de su total confianza, mucho más que Totosai, así que siéntase contento – me miro estupefacto y sin poderme pronunciar palabra, salió del auto

Abrió la puerta, me ayudo a bajar, pregunto si necesitaba algo mas, negué con la cabeza y le regale un sonrisa, acto seguido, entre a casa indicándole que le haría llegar por teléfono la hora que necesitaría pasara por mí al día siguiente. Con eso, la conversación con Jaken quedo finalizada. Entre a casa y encontré a mi tía tomando un café sentada en la sala. De inmediato que la vi, corrí a ella y entre sus brazos pude soltar todo lo que había reservado durante la semana, tanto lo sucedido, como miles de lágrimas.

 **xxxxx**

Y nuevamente, las vacaciones de fin de año las pase sin él. Aunque en esa ocasión no fueron tan malas como las ultimas, ya que contaba con todos mis amigos a quienes como había acordado, después de la partida de Sesshomaru, les comente todo. Al principio, la idea no les pareció pero terminaron por entender la situación y de inmediato me dieron su total apoyo. Agradecía a todos, su cariño y comprensión que de hecho me hacía muy bien pero aún así, me hacía falta el de mi amiga Kykio.

Necesitaba desahogarme con ella y escuchar sus tan certeras palabras de siempre pero no se encontraba, regresaría de su luna de miel al inicio del nuevo año escolar, si, definitivamente comenzaba a creer que eso de vacacionar no era lo mío y lo peor era que me faltaban las siguientes a cinco años. Debo decir que hacia un esfuerzo monumental al no irme a encerrar a mi habitación, pero bueno, había prometido seguir con una vida normal.

Las vacaciones habían terminado y un nuevo año comenzaba en la universidad, por suerte al recibir mi horario, me percate de que la doctora Kanna no me daría clases y por otro lado compartiría unas cuantas con Shippo. En el nuevo año en el campus, ya no veríamos más a Kykio ni a Naraku, porque como Sesshomaru, ya se habían graduado. Ese mismo día, que fue el primero de clases, había quedado de verme con mi amiga, ya que para esas fechas, ya estaría nuevamente en la ciudad.

Salí de clases y de inmediato me dirigí al parque, y ahí sentada en una de las bancas se encontraba mi confidente, corrí a donde ella y de igual manera ella hizo lo mismo, nos abrazamos con cariño para después dar un largo paseo por aquel lugar. Conversamos sobre su luna de miel y lo que había hecho en su tiempo ausente. Al terminar con su maravillosa experiencia, comencé con la no tan agradable mía.

Al principio como era de esperarse, Kykio se sorprendió pero como siempre, la sabiduría que siempre la caracterizo apareció para darme sus mejores palabras de aliento, su apoyo incondicional y nuevamente, secar mis lágrimas como calmar un poco mi dolor. Para ese momento, el desahogarme con ella me ayudo lo suficiente como para que al soltar una sonrisa, no la sintiera tan falta como las anteriores a los demás.

Le comente, le había prometido a Sesshomaru, continuar con una vida normal e intentar ser feliz, ya saben; sin ahogarme en mi dolor y falta de él. Pero era difícil, realmente difícil, era apenas un mes y ya sentía ser una muerta en vida. Kykio me comento que era lo mejor, y más si confiaba en su palabra y lo era, confiaba en él, pero…

\- ¿Entonces? No veo que lo hagas, se que te duele amiga pero, si él te lo prometió, lo hará, realmente es afortunado de tenerte para apoyarlo, lo que estás haciendo es admirable, así que ya basta, quita esa cara de triste y sonríe, ve las cosas con alegría y veras que el tiempo pasara volando – dijo dándome animo – Además… se nota que Sesshomaru tiene todo bajo control ya que te ha dejado bajo el cuidado de Jaken

\- Jaja – reí - Creo que tienes razón – respondí un tanto desanimada

\- Linda, siempre la tengo – agrego graciosa guiñándome un ojo – Ya Rin, sonríe

No muy convencida, acepte lo mencionado por mi amiga, que aunque me costara, tenía razón, una promesa era una promesa, además si Sesshomaru se llegara a enterar de cómo me encontraba, no sería bueno, porque no solo me estaría haciendo daño a mi sino también a él. Nos despedimos y quedamos de vernos lo más pronto posible ya que al salir de la universidad tenia nuevas actividades, el ser esposa, ama de casa y trabajar, justamente en el mismo hospital donde estaba mi tía.

Después de aquella charla, no muy segura, puse manos a la obra. Comencé con mis actividades normales, asistir a la universidad, estudiar en la biblioteca, trabajar en la cafetería Tensaiga, tratar de distraerme con mis amigos e intentar llevar todo tan tranquilo y normal como siempre pero era obvio, para nada me funcionaba ya que por dentro seguía sintiendo ese dolor de no tenerlo cerca. No, definitivamente, no me acostumbraba a mi nueva vida. Pero lo bueno era que lo intentaba ¿Cierto?

Habían pasado al menos dos meses más y la vida no detenía su ritmo al igual que acontecimientos como la noticia de que Miroku y Sango ya vivían juntos. Compartían un departamento bastante amplio ubicado por el centro de Tokio, lo sé, porque nos llevaron a conocerlo, recuerdo que cuando nos lo comentaron, radiaban de felicidad, era encantador verlos así de contentos y la verdad era que todos, siempre nos esperamos que esos dos terminaran juntos, desde que asistíamos a la secundaria, ellos ya se tenían sentimientos uno al otro.

Y claro, para ese tiempo, la pancita de Sango ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para saber que sería lo que vendría en unos cuantos meses más. Valla sorpresa que todos nos llevamos al enterarnos que no solo tendrían un bebe sino dos y por cómo le indicaban los doctores, serian dos hermosas niñas. Al principio, cuando nos comentaron, Miroku portaba una cara tan pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma, en cambio, Sango radiaba de felicidad. Pero con el tiempo, todo se fue relajando.

Así mismo Shippo no podía verse más que enamorado de Satzuki y viceversa, cada vez que los encontraba en el campus, almorzando e igual cuando salíamos juntos (si, Satzuki ya era parte de mi grupo de amigos) iban tan sonrientes y radiantes que hasta cierto punto, en ocasiones llegaba a sentir un poco de envidia. También a esos meses, nos habíamos enterado de la primera señal de vida de Kohaku, al parecer se encontraba bien en la universidad de Hong Kong y aunque Sango aun seguía sin estar convencida de la decisión de su hermano, le alegraba saber que estaba bien.

Los días siguieron pasando, ya eran cuatro meses y durante ese tiempo Sesshomaru se había comunicado conmigo al menos tres veces, por teléfono y video llamada, aunque realmente moría por verlo y escucharlo, cuando lo hice fue tan duro sonreír, fue tan duro no ponerme a llorar frente a mi laptop, fue tan duro no gritarle que lo detestaba por dejarme pero también gritarle que ya no aguantaba estar sin él. Me comentaba que la poca comunicación era gracias al exceso de trabajo que tenia y que lo hacía a propósito ya que quería regresar lo antes posible.

Me alegraba saber que aunque fuera poco, seguía al pendiente de mi, claro, así mismo como me dijo Kykio, pero así como me llenaba de alegría saber que estaba bien, saber que yo, estaba presente en sus pensamientos y escucharlo decirme que me extrañaba tanto o más que yo, también cuando terminaba el tiempo de poder hablar y tocaba una nueva despedida, era terrible, tanto que me quedaba mirando la pantalla en negro por tiempo ilimitado con la intención de que mi ser digiriera todo, para volver con una vida "normal"

 **xxxxx**

Medio año, había pasado medio año, seis largos meses. Sango ya se encontraba fuera de la universidad y habían nacido al fin sus dos gemelas hermosas. Todos quedamos de acuerdo para ir a visitarla a su departamento y conocer a las pequeñas así como, notar que mis amigos que ya eran padres, se encontraban más que felices. Verlos juntos a los cuatro, me lleno de nostalgia, ellos ya habían formado una familia. En un momento, note como Satzuki tomo del pecho a Shippo y entre susurros al oído le menciono algo que, por la reacción de mi amigo, supuse ellos ya pensaban en un futuro con todo e hijos.

Salí de la habitación, necesitaba respirar un poco. Me dirigí a las ventanas que daban a la ciudad, era un piso alto y desde arriba se podían ver los pequeños autos pasar, las personas caminar de un lado a otro, la vida seguir, mientras para mí, se había detenido hace seis meses. Di un gran suspiro y me aguante para no ponerme a llorar. Fue ahí cuando escuche su voz.

\- ¿Estás bien amiga? – preguntó Kykio llegando y colocándose a mi lado

\- Estoy en pie, no me he enfermado… creo que sí, estoy bien – respondí un tanto sarcástica. Mi amiga me miro y sonrió levemente – Ha pasado medio año Kykio – proseguí – Siento que ya no puedo más, a pesar de que me esfuerzo…

\- Si, lo sé, pero también sé que te duele. Y es normal amiga, no debes forzarte a no extrañarlo, simplemente a estar dispuesta

\- Lo estoy, lo amo y lo esperare pero, esto ha sido más duro de lo que se ve Sesshomaru se ha comunicado conmigo, poco pero lo hace y créeme que cada vez que lo hace, es más dura para mí la espera – confesé

Mi amiga se acerco a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos pronuncio:

\- Eres fuerte Rin, más de lo que crees. A veces en la vida, nos toca experimentar tormentas de todo tipo, pero siempre deben terminar ¿Me explico? Después de un día nublado, llega la tranquilidad de uno soleado

La mire un poco incrédula, pero después de analizar sus palabras me di cuenta que tenía razón.

\- Creo que sí – respondí en un suspiro

\- No sabemos en qué momento terminara la tormenta Rin, tú tienes pensado que en cinco años pero, puede ser en menos – continuó

\- O en mas – agregué antipática

\- Al fin, deberá parar Rin, ya sea menos o más, tiene que finalizar, la garantía que tienes es que Sesshomaru, siempre cumple su palabra así que de que sea más, no debes preocuparte – solté aire, cerré los ojos y correspondí su abrazo

\- Tienes razón, no intentare, no extrañarlo sino, ser paciente y esperar lo mejor

\- Que será: cuando el regrese. Porque lo hará amiga – aclaró firme

\- Exacto – sonreí – Muchas gracias – finalicé y ella me abrazo aun más fuerte. Después de un rato, volvimos a la habitación de Sango con té, para todos.

Nueve meses, justo el tiempo para que un bebe nazca. Nueve meses en que no veía (físicamente) a Sesshomaru. A pesar de seguir el consejo de Kykio, seguía sintiéndome vacía, claro, ya no me encontraba tan ansiosa como antes y eso era una gran ayuda. Todo iba "bien" si puedo llamarlo así, de hecho, ese mismo día, al entrar en la biblioteca me había encontrado con la doctora Kanna, al principio por la forma en que me vio creí me diría algo ofensivo como la última vez, en cambio, me sonrió. De inmediato supuse seria su disculpa así que sin pensar de más, le devolví el gesto.

Salí de la universidad, había quedado en verme con Kykio en un café cerca de la universidad, hacíamos eso cada cierto tiempo. Salir, platicar, nuestra amistad había crecido mucho desde el año anterior y dejar que se decolorara no estaba en nuestros planes. Además, platicar con ella me hacía muy bien, calmaba mi tristeza. Recuerdo que era tarde, me había entretenido con un proyecto y en cuanto me percate de la hora, salí corriendo de la biblioteca.

Sabía que Jaken me llevaría y estaría a tiempo pero aun así no me agradaba andar a las prisas. Corrí por la calle, ya casi llegaba a donde Jaken me esperaba, cuando de pronto choque con un tipo de enorme espalda, no fue tan fuerte el golpe pero si lo suficiente para tirar mis libros, de inmediato me disculpe y me aproximaba a levantarlos cuando lo escuche hablar:

\- Tranquila Rin, yo los recojo – lo mire sorprendida pero después le sonreí – Gracias – dije tomando mis libros – ¿Sigues aquí? y ¿Kagome?

\- La estoy esperando, es su manía de siempre tardar tanto. ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – preguntó sonriente

\- Iré con Kykio a tomar un café y ya es bastante tarde, lo que pasa es que me entretuve en la biblioteca - expliqué

\- Si claro, la pequeña Rin siempre de nerd y entonces ¿Con Kykio he? Siempre te has llevado bien con ella…

\- Sí, creo que si – respondí recordando cuando Inuyasha y Kykio eran novios Era cierto, siempre nos hemos llevamos muy bien, la amistad disminuyo cuando ellos dos terminaron y porque ella se distancio mucho pero, siempre le guarde mucho cariño y viceversa.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Kagome la veía con un poco de recelo – comentó

\- ¿Eh? – me sorprendí

\- En ocasiones notaba como Kagome la miraba, pero ya veo porque. Porque su amiga Rin era cautelosamente robada por Kykio. Supongo que es por celos entre chicas ¿No? – mencionó y yo, lo mire atónita

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso? – pensé sin decirle nada. Seguí viéndolo penetrante, intentando saber si lo que me decía era solo para ocultar la verdad o si lo que decía era cierto - Eso creo – respondí aun viéndolo para probar mi teoría

\- Va, no las entiendo a ustedes las mujeres, se enojan solo porque le hablan a su amiga, son raras - y no, definitivamente decía la verdad, entonces, arrugue la frente comprendiendo lo despistado de mi amigo.

\- Bueno, amm gracias por decirme rara y pues… ya debo irme Inuyasha, Kykio ya me ha de esperar y ahora si voy tarde – mencione comenzando a caminar

\- Ah... Rin – dijo Inuyahsa casi en un tartamudeo tomando mi brazo – Espera yo…

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté extrañada

\- Necesito decirte algo…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestioné curiosa. Era raro que Inuyasha se pusiera nervioso

\- Bueno…– comenzó - Es sobre, Kagome, amm sabes, siempre, siempre le tuve un cariño especial desde que éramos niños, después al crecer… en ella, encontré consuelo, apoyo, amor y pues, estaba pensando en que…

\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – insistí ¿Había algo extraño en sus mejillas o estaba sonrojado?

\- Bueno amm, la compare con Kykio y pues me di cuenta de que…

\- ¿Qué hiciste, qué? – pregunté un poco sobresaltada

\- Calma… eso fue hace mucho y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que era Kagome la mujer, con la quiero estar siempre, ¿Me explico? – mire confundida a mi amigo y al parecer esa confusión lo molesto porque entre gruñidos menciono - Que he considerado en pedirle a Kagome que, sea mi esposa - Abrí la boca por el asombro, me quede sin palabras, solo lo miraba completamente estupefacta – Solo que tengo un poco de nervios y, ¿Rin?

\- ¿Es en serio? – solté casi en un grito - ¿Le pedirás que sea tu esposa?

\- Cállate…no grites. Si, si eso dije

\- No puedo creerlo Inuyasha, que emoción y no, no temas, te puedo asegurar que aceptara de inmediato – pronuncie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Amigo, no sabes la alegría que me da, que increíble paso piensas dar– hable acercándome a él con la intención de abrazarlo pero una voz nos interrumpió

\- ¿Rin? – escuchamos mi amigo y yo. Volteamos un tanto confundidos y lo que vimos frente a nosotros, nos saco un suspiro

\- ¿Kykio? – dije a mi amiga quien con su teléfono en mano, nos miraba como si hubiese un fantasma frente a ella.

Kykio quien se encontraba a unos centímetros de nuestro lado, nos vio primero a mí y después a Inuyasha, note como soltó un pequeño suspiro, bajo por un segundo la mirada y después cuando la volvió a alzar ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. De inmediato entendí su actitud y la verdad era que, eso me sorprendió más que su repentina presencia.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ambos? ¿Están bien? A caso ¿Me vestí mal? – preguntó ella como si nada

\- Kykio… - suspiró Inuyasha – amm, no, no

\- Qué bueno y amiga, te estuve esperando pero como vi que no llegaste vine por ti, creí te entretuviste en un proyecto o algo

\- Pues así fue… después me encontré con…

\- Inuyasha, ya veo ¿Nos permites Inuyasha? Rin y yo tomaremos un café – mencionó fingiendo molestia para después sonreír otra vez

\- Ah, sí, si perdón, ya, ya no las detengo – tartamudeo Inuyasha dando media vuelta

\- Gracias…. Bueno ¿Nos vamos amiga? – preguntó gustosa Kykio

\- Claro – dije aun desconcertada, mire a mi amigo y después de eso, nos marchamos

De los momentos más incómodos que viví junto a esos dos, creo que ese fue el peor, estaba claro, Kykio había escuchado todo así como le había dolido escucharlo, lo sé, porque me di cuenta de ello pero como siempre, mi amiga oculto sus sentimientos. Ella sabía bien que en algún momento tenía que pasar, así como ella hizo su vida junto a Naraku, Inuyasha tendría que hacer lo mismo y ese momento ya había llegado, ya que para el siguiente mes, Kagome más que feliz, nos presumió a todas, su anillo de compromiso.

 **xxxxx**

Un año, se cumplía un año.

Para ese tiempo, la última vez que había hablado con Sesshomaru había sido en dos meses y si anteriormente había dicho que ya todo se encontraba bien, pues me retracto ya que para ese punto, me encontraba peor que nunca. Ya no podía mas, de verdad que cada día lo sentía una agonía. Si, admito que el gran apoyo de mi tía y amigos me ayudaba en mucho para no parecer una zombie pero, en definitiva, no vivía una vida "feliz" sonreía, reía y salía para distraerme pero, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Todo parecía artificial. Más que nada para mí porque yo era quien contemplaba como las vidas de mis amigos se iban acomodando, como poco a poco iban tomando su lugar, todas excepto la mía.

¡Sesshomaru, te necesito tanto! Era lo que mi ser gritaba todo el tiempo.

Habíamos quedado en ir a casa de Inuyasha y ver una película todos juntos. Según Kagome, estaba planeado para que conviviéramos como antes y seria en casa de su novio justamente para que las gemelas estuvieran a cuidado de la gente de trabajo de la mansión Taisho. Aunque creo que realmente lo que quería era animarme, lo sé porque cada vez que mencionaba la invitación a la que primero contemplaba era a mí.

Sabía bien que me encontraba más que deprimida ya que había pasado un año y un mes exactamente desde que mi novio se había ido a Inglaterra. Todos, absolutamente todos, insistían en que fuera y lo agradecía pero, realmente no me apetecía ir a casa de Sesshomaru si él, no estaba. Lo sé, no fue lo mejor que pudo idear mi amiga, pero aun así, acepte.

Ya nos encontrábamos en su casa, todos nos dirigimos a la gran sala e Inuyasha se puso a preparar el proyector para ver la película, estábamos prácticamente todos claro, sin contarlo a él. El ambiente estaba muy bien, todos reían y charlaban tan contentos como nunca pero yo, a pesar de que sonreía me sentía vacía, me hacia tanta falta Sesshomaru que estar ahí, me asfixiaba. Pusieron la película, iba casi al principio y yo ya quería irme así que, sin decir nada, fingiendo dirigirme al baño, me levante de mi asiento y salí de la sala.

En vez de irme al baño, como supongo los hice pensar, me dirigí a la salida, justo donde se encontraba Jaken. Con una mirada, entendió me retiraría así que sin decirme palabra alguna se encamino por el auto. La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de quedarme, hasta ya sabía lo que les diría cuando preguntaran porque me fui, un dolor de estomago, de cabeza, no sé, cualquier cosa que requiriera marcharme, era buena. Abrí la puerta y baje por los escalones para dirigirme, a donde ya estaba Jaken esperándome para irnos a casa.

\- ¿Rin? – escuché detrás de mí y era una voz potente, una voz muy conocida pero que hacía tiempo no escuchaba y que en cuanto la escuche llamarme, automáticamente me hizo voltear – Si eres Rin ¿Cierto? – preguntó

\- Ah, ah – tartamudeé – Señor Inu… Inu No Taisho… - pensé mirándolo boquiabierta hasta que después de un momento pude hablar - Sí, si soy yo, Rin, Señor - solté en un gran suspiro. No podía creer que se encontrara frente a mi

Lo conocía al igual que él a mí, como comente, desde niños Inuyasha y yo fuimos grandes amigos, junto con los demás y el venir a su casa que aunque era en ocasiones, nos llegábamos a encontrar con su padre. La verdad no sabía que se acordara de mí ya que después de la muerte de mis padres, no volví a verlo y mucho menos cuando su esposa Izayoi murió.

\- Ya veo – expresó con una sonrisa picara – Así que tu eres la verdadera razón por la que Sesshomaru no quería irse a Inglaterra - dijo - Y, no lo culpo, los años no han paso en vano sobre ti, te has convertido en una hermosa señorita – mencionó dejándome atónita así como completamente sonrojada. Intente responderle pero no sabía que decir. Al ver mi reacción, sonrió levemente y agregó – O ¿Me equivoco? Sabes… nunca imagine que eras tú quien traía así a Sesshomaru y para serte sincero Rin, siempre pensé que quien terminará contigo seria Inuyasha – soltó y yo no podía abrir más la boca ni los ojos gracias al asombro de sus palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- ¿Pe… perdone? – pregunté confundida sin disimular mi asombro

\- Así es, la verdad en algún momento imagine que Inuyasha terminaría enamorándose de ti ya que, ya sabes, desde lo de tus padres, procuro tanto de ti que en un futuro los visualice juntos – pronunció mientras yo, no pude ocultar mi cara de estupefacción – Pero bueno, quien resulto ser el afortunado fue Sesshomaru

\- Amm, perdón señor Taisho pero… ¿Cómo supo que Sesshomaru y yo…? – pregunté intentando evadir por completo lo que me acababa de decir con respecto a Inuyasha

\- Fácil ¿A quién más le dejaría a su cuidado a Jaken? Además Rin, no me dejaras mentir que con solo verme te hice recordarlo – y ante sus palabras baje la mirada. Tenía razón – Tranquila señorita. Entonces ¿Has pasado un año entero sin él?

\- Así es – respondí sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho

\- Ya veo, lo extrañas mucho

\- Sí, mucho señor – respondí – Realmente mucho – dije en mis adentros

\- Entiendo… y eso es porque estas enamora de él

Me sobresalte un poco pero tímidamente respondí

\- Si… - y ante mi "si" note en su rostro una gran satisfacción que no entendí hasta mucho después

\- Tranquila Rin, ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes, ese muchacho regresara por ti porque así como lo veo, no creo que aguante más tiempo – dicho lo último se encamino a la puerta de entrada, me miro desde arriba y con una sonrisa finalizo – Gusto en verte de nuevo señorita

Sin poder contestarle, el señor Inu No Taisho, entro a su casa. Confundida ante sus palabras y con miles de sentimientos comenzando a salir de mi ser, me dirigí al auto y pedí a Jaken nos retiráramos. Durante el camino examinaba las palabras del señor pero realmente no comprendía lo que me había dicho así que, intente relajar mi mente y ver por la ventana pero fue ahí, cuando los recuerdos me inundaron más que nunca.

En cuanto voltee mi rostro a la ventana, estábamos pasando justamente por debajo del mirador donde Sesshomaru me llevo, la primera vez que me beso, las emociones que comenzaron a inundar mi cuerpo fueron lo suficientes como para pedirle a Jaken desviara el camino y se dirigiera para allá.

Baje del auto y pedí me esperara hasta que regresara, así que me encamine justamente por el mismo lugar en que Sesshomaru y yo caminamos juntos, aquel lugar donde por primera vez sentí sus labios, donde pude saborear lo que realmente era el amor. Observe todo el alrededor del mirador y de inmediato lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, no sabía que sería de mi vida sin él, nada tenía valor, ya nada tenía sentido sin Sesshomaru.

Me estuve ahí un buen rato, lo suficiente para pensar mil cosas. Las principales: como mi vida había cambiado desde que lo conocí, esa vez que nos encontramos en las escaleras de la biblioteca, esa misma en que nos miramos a los ojos y aunque no lo admitiera, a partir de ese momento ya teníamos una conexión. Recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos, las veces que lo llegue a encontrar en el campus, lo arrogante que se me hacía, lo presumido, pero que al pasar del tiempo, descubrir al hombre romántico y lindo que siempre fue.

La primera vez que me llamo kimono, la primera vez que me dijo que lucía bella, nuestra primer cita en Ah-Un, su constante presencia en Tenseiga, sus molestos pero encantadores comentarios, la manera en que me entendía y yo a él, nuestra visita a ese mirador, nuestro primer baile, hasta cuando comenzaron dificultades entre nuestra relación pero todo siempre lo lográbamos superar. La primera vez que fui suya, cuando me entregue por completo a él y la hermosa manera en que nos reconciliamos.

 **xxxxx**

Lo extrañaba monumentalmente y aunque me doliera, no podía seguir mas con la promesa que le hice, ya no podía sonreír, me sentía sin motivos porque sin Sesshomaru no valía la pena nada. Pero tenía que aguantar, ser fuerte, esperar cuatro años más a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro. Note que comenzaba a oscurecer, tenía que regresar a casa así que, limpie mis lágrimas y me dispuse a irme.

Teniendo en mente que aún me faltaba por esperar, me sentí resignada a no verlo más, sino hasta dentro de cuatro años. Si, forzadamente resignada, hasta que una irritante llamada apareció.

Escuche mi teléfono sonar, al ver quien era fruncí el seño y conteste en un suspiro:

\- ¿Hola?

\- Señorita Rin – dijo él un poco acelerado

\- ¿Qué pasa Jaken?

\- Han venido por usted señorita – pronunció gustoso

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – cuestioné incrédula

\- Lindo kimono – escuché detrás de mí y de pronto me paralice por completo.

Quite el celular de mi rostro y lo fui bajando lentamente. Entonces, volvió hablar.

\- Te estuve buscando por casi media ciudad kimono – yo seguía sin voltear – Pero algo me dijo que, te encontraría aquí sino estabas en tu casa ni en la mía

Sentí erizar mi piel y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que me dolió el pecho. Me quede en el mismo sitio, aún inmóvil, temía voltear, temía fuera simplemente mi imaginación.

Fue cuando un par de manos me tomaron por los hombros, al sentir su tacto un calor inundo mi cuerpo y me sentí tan frágil como un papel. Delicadamente me volteo hacia él y en cuanto lo distinguí, no pude abrir más los ojos, admito que lo vi tal y como si fuera un fantasma. Quede sin habla mientras no podía creer que tenía frente a mí, esos hermosos ojos dorados.

\- Se –ssho-ma-ru… – tartamudee débilmente

\- ¡Hola! – habló Sesshomaru embozando una sonrisa

\- Sesshomaru… – repetí soltando un suspiro al tiempo en que sentía inundarse mis ojos.

Lleve mis manos a su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro y lo toque como si no pudiera creer que estaba presente, que era él. Acaricio mi rostro y de inmediato me estremecí, entonces, dije al fin:

\- Eres tú – al segundo parpadeé y cual cascada, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar miles de lagrimas

Comencé a llorar, no hice algún gemido o ruido sollozado, sino solo hipos silenciosos que se atoraban en mi garganta. Baje mis manos sobre su pecho, pose mi cabeza en él y me acurruque entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru de inmediato me rodeo y sentí nuevamente ese calor protector que emanaba de él. Después de un rato de desahogar mi asombro, delicadamente me separo de él, levanto mi mentón para que nuestros ojos se encontraran y me miro con una profunda dulzura.

\- Volviste – pronuncié entre pequeños suspiros

\- Regrese por ti Rin – respondió y yo, sentí como mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo

\- ¿Por mi? – repetí sonriendo

\- Así es – afirmó.

En eso, tomo mi cintura, poso una de sus cálidas manos en mi rostro y en automático cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por Sesshomaru. Sentí como lentamente me fue acercando a él, así que los volví abrir. Fue cuando poco a poco sentí su aliento cada vez más cerca, como el calor de su cuerpo, inundaba el mío, fue ahí, cuando volví a sentir sus labios. Sentí como roso lentamente sus labios con los míos y de inmediato mi ser se amedrento entre sus brazos. Si, comenzó tierno y delicado, masajeándose suavemente haciéndonos sentir una especie de éxtasis.

Puedo jurar, que aquel beso fue el más lleno de emociones que he, experimentado en mi vida, se sentía tan abrazador, tan exquisito, tan cautivador, se sentía tal y como el primero o hasta mejor. Nos separamos de pronto y conectamos nuestras miradas, sonreímos uno al otro y volvimos a besarnos pero ahora con mas veracidad, con más pasión, con más ganas de desquitar todo el tiempo separados.

Después de un buen rato en aquel mirador donde por primera vez nuestro amor se declaro entre miradas, caricias y un primer beso. Permanecimos, hasta que en un momento Sesshomaru habló:

\- ¿Rin? – preguntó

\- ¿Sí? – respondí mirándolo con ilusión

\- Debes saber que regrese a Japón solo por un par de días – y ahí fue cuando toda mi alegría se esfumo. Me tenía tomada de las manos y en cuanto lo escuche soltar aquellas palabras, lo solté mirándolo con reproche

\- ¿Qué? – dije en voz áspera sintiendo mis pulmones sin nada de aire - No es verdad ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté agitada

\- Cálmate y escúchame Kimono – pronunció en seguida – No vine en vano Rin. Si, regrese solo por unos días ya que la planta aun esta en mantenimiento, el proyecto de cinco años sigue en pie - lo mire atónita – Pero no puedo mas – prosiguió – Tenía que regresar por ti. No sabes cuanta falta me haces - dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

\- Pero… regresaste y de nuevo ¿Te piensas ir? – pregunté confundida y un poco exigente

\- No he terminado - pronunció paciente – La última vez cometí un error Rin y fue porque pensé en ti, en tu carrera, en tu vida aquí en Japón, por eso, no te pregunte nada – seguía de la misma manera. Sin entender nada

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – pregunté

\- Considere, venir, pedirte vinieras conmigo a Londres de hecho, estuve investigando, hay una universidad de oftalmología excelente y el departamento donde estoy es lo suficientemente cómodo pero… cuando lo analice de una mejor manera, no creí sería la mejor opción – mi cara se cayó ¿A qué se refería?

\- No te entiendo… - dije ya un poco molesta – ¿No te hubiera gusta que me fuera contigo? – cuestioné con un dolor en el pecho

\- Si te fueras conmigo de esa forma, no sería lo correcto – dijo tan seguro como siempre, mientras yo, lo miraba sin creer lo que decía – Así que mejor te pediré otra cosa – concluyó

Fue exactamente en ese momento donde me miro, sonrió y de inmediato comenzó agacharse ante mí, hasta que quedo hincado, con su mirada hacia arriba, viéndome directa y profundamente a los ojos. Lo mire perpleja y sin aliento. Tomo una de mis manos, le dio un tierno beso y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un pequeño estuche, lo sostuvo en su mano y vi claramente como la escasa luz, hizo brillar aun más sus ojos de oro.

\- Rin – comenzó – Mi hermosa kimono ¿Aceptarías ir conmigo a Inglaterra, siendo mi esposa?

Fue cuando sentí como si todo el aire dentro de mí, saliera en un suspiro, lo mire con los ojos tan abiertos que hasta se podrían salir. Tartamudee y antes de que pudiera siquiera, sacar un gemido, añadió:

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo Rin?

Ahora entendía, siempre me había llamado la atención esa forma de hablar suya, era extraña y hasta cierto punto, confusa pero aun así, siempre tuve la capacidad de entender su idioma. Así mismo, mirándolo en ese momento comprendí todo, comprendí lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que siempre lo ame desde el principio y lo feliz que me sentía de conocerlo, porque en efecto, mi vida había cambiado "cuando te conocí" y es verdad cuando digo que no cambiara nada, ya que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Y esa noche, esa mágica noche, cambiaria aun mas mi vida, ya que entendí, que en ese momento, había finalizado la primer parte de mi historia con él, para empezar con la segunda pero ahora, de una forma diferente, de una mejor, porque por fin, estaríamos siempre juntos.

No había duda, sabía que me amaba y de igual forma yo a él. No tuve que pensar nada, en cuanto Sesshomaru pronuncio la ultima letra, di mi respuesta. Seguido de eso, se levanto, me tomo de la cintura levantándome en el aire y comenzó a darme vueltas por el lugar. Después de bajarme, me abrace a su cuello y él, me acerco a su cuerpo con esa actitud tan varonil que siempre me enloqueció, nos besamos sellando lo dicho y en el ambiente, gracias a la falta de luz, se podía percibir perfectamente el brillo de la argolla que se encontraba en mi dedo anular.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

Déjenme todas las preguntas que tengan, las dudas que les quedaron acerca de la historia y las responderé en el epilogo. Así mismo comenten que les pareció este Fanfic SesshoXRin

 **Continuare con " _Sesshomaru el frio Yokai_ " estén al pendiente lo subiré la semana próxima después de que publique el Epilogo **

**las quiero muchisimo y les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


	22. Epilogo

******Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.  
******

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

* * *

 **Cuando te conocí**

 **Epilogo**

Sentía mi respiración cada vez más agitada, de hecho, sentía que me asfixiaba, mi estómago estaba revuelto, entre más cerca estábamos de llegar, más mareada me sentía, debo decir que nunca en mi vida había sudado tanto como ese día, además, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, sí, estaba más que nerviosa. Mientras Kykio no paraba de mencionar palabras como: tranquila, ya casi, respira, todo saldrá bien. Yo, solo asentía con la cabeza, así mismo, Kagome cuidaba que mi maquillaje no se corriera y Sango terminaba de acomodar el tocado y velo de mi vestido.

Inuyasha era quien iba manejando con Miroku como copilotó, desde atrás podía escuchar los gruñidos de mi amigo al saberme tan ansiosa. Sabía bien le irritaba mi nerviosismo y en más de una ocasión amenazó con bajarme del auto ya que decía - Haces temblar todo el auto, te bajaré si no paras – Por supuesto, no lo hacía y más porque en cuando comenzaba nuevamente a quejarse, Kagome lo reprendía.

En cierta manera lo entendía, aquel día, en ves que estar consumiéndome por los nervios debería haberme concentrado en mi alegría y emoción, claro que las sentía pero obviamente, era inevitable que mi corazón quisiera salirse por la adrenalina que sentía al estar a punto de casarme con Sesshomaru. En efecto, en ese momento, dentro del auto de mi futuro cuñado y mejor amigo, me encontraba en dirección al templo donde me casaría con el dueño de unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Mientras seguía respirando para calmarme, pasamos justamente frente a la universidad, s'i, el "Campus Shikon" el mismo, que había dejado hacia seis meses atrás, así mismo, el tiempo en que mi vida en Japón había terminado y había comenzado una nueva en Inglaterra. London era una hermosa ciudad y en poco tiempo me había acostumbrado a ella pero era obvio, me casaría en Tokio ya que fue ahí, donde crecí, en donde me hice quien soy y en donde lo conocí a él, por eso mismo, en ese tiempo, me encontraba de vuelta en Japón.

Justo al momento en que pase frente al campus, llego a mi mente aquel momento en que todo comenzó:

Recuerdo bien que después de esa noche, inmediatamente anunciamos a todos, el compromiso, teníamos que hacerlo ya que el regreso a Inglaterra seria en cuestión de un par de días. Debó mencionar que la reacción de mi tía fue una de las que más me dolió. Siempre fue comprensiva conmigo, siempre me lleno de su sabiduría y amor de hecho, cuando le comente que me iría con Sesshomaru, no se opuso en absoluto pero obviamente, le había dolido, su pequeña Rin, ya no estaría con ella. En cambio, las reacciones de mis amigos fueron únicas en cada uno de ellos.

Decidimos notificar el compromiso en un lugar clave y el punto de reunión, fue la mansión Taisho. Por elección mía, invite a todos mis amigos para darles el anuncio, claro, a mi novio no le pareció mucho la idea pero al final accedió. Así mismo, se encontraba presente el señor Inu No Taisho quien tan solo la noche anterior, lo había encontrado en la puerta de entrada de su casa. Al verlo mirarme tan penetrante, me ocasiono un enorme nerviosismo que después se borro al recordar lo que me había mencionado antes - Tranquila Rin, ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes, ese muchacho regresara por ti, porque así como lo veo, no creo que aguante más tiempo.

Fue en ese momento que lo entendí. Así fue como Sesshomaru llego conmigo, como no me encontró en casa de mi tía ni en la suya, intuyó me encontraba en aquel hermoso mirador ya que ese mismo día, ambos habían regresado de Inglaterra. Estaba claro, por petición de Sesshomaru, por eso su padre me dijo aquel comentario y por la sonrisa de satisfacción que había embozado cundo acepte estar enamorada de su hijo, supe le agradaba la idea al igual, que cuando le notificamos que nos casaríamos.

Después de dar la noticia y de despedirme de mis amigos y tía con lágrimas en los ojos. Nos marchamos a Inglaterra, donde a la llegada, compartimos un hermoso y cómodo departamento justo en el centro de London. No tarde mucho para entrara a la universidad, la misma que Sesshomaru me comento, era la mejor de la ciudad con la especialidad de Oftalmología y por supuesto que tenía razón, aquel campus era impresionante.

Durante seis meses donde compartimos su departamento, me dedique obviamente, a seguir estudiando pero enfocándome más, en los preparativos de nuestra boda. Claro que no lo haría todo yo sola, ya que desde Japón, mis amigas me ayudaban en todo lo necesario hasta que llego el día.

El tiempo había llegado, faltaban solo un par de calles y ya se podía ver el templo frente a nosotros. En un instante, nos detuvimos y admito que me sobresalte cuando la puerta del auto se abrió frente a mí pero, al recibir el viento chocar con mi rostro, me sentí con la fuerza suficiente para salir. De por sí, me costaba un poco, mi vestido era bastante pesado así como hermoso y valla que lo era.

Tenía escote princesa en el pecho, ajustado del abdomen y tenía una fina manga caída, que semejaba a la de un pétalo, la caída era redonda y amplia de tul. La cola era larga pero discreta y era completamente blanco, con sakuras bordadas a la mitad del ampón así como en el velo. Simplemente hermoso.

Fui bajando lentamente, un fuerte rayo de luz me encandilo pero después de acostumbrarme al ardiente sol pude ver todo con claridad. Estábamos justo frente al gran templo, desde la entrada pude ver, al fondo, a todos los invitados, sentados, esperando a la novia, esperándome a mí. Pase saliva, era la hora.

Mis tres amigas se me acercaron y mirándome fijas, sonrieron satisfechas de que lucía "perfecta" después de eso, se marcharon para tomar asiento en las sillas principales. Kykio fue la última en irse sin antes decime – suerte amiga, este es tu día – y ya dicho, se encamino tomada del brazo de su esposo. Sonreí para mi, gustosa por su comentario y pronuncie – bien, estoy lista- en ese momento, Inuyasha quien me llevaría hasta donde me esperaba Sesshomaru, me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

En dirección a donde seria la ceremonia, íbamos Inuyasha y yo pero juro, podía sentir que mis piernas en cualquier momento se doblarían haciéndome caer, las sentía completamente como gelatina, además, los tacones no me ayudaban, no es que nunca me hubiera puesto unos pero, en esa ocasión, los sentía lo doble de altos. Mientras nos acercábamos a donde ya empezaba una alfombra roja, comencé a escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, a sentir mí sangre correr por todo mi cuerpo y hasta ver el vapor que emanaba de mí.

\- Ya podrías tranquilizarte – escuché al momento en que nos detuvimos de golpe. Voltee la mirada a mi izquierda e Inuyasha me mirada irritado – Es suficiente Rin, deja de temblar

\- Inuyasha… - pronuncié desconcertada

\- Sé que estas, nerviosa pero… ya basta, durante todo el camino te la pasaste agonizando. En este momento, no debes sentir más que alegría ¿Entendido? – parpadee un par de veces para digerir sus palabras. Después de un rato, comprendí. Tenía razón, no debía permitir que los nervios me consumieran

\- Es verdad – respondí con una sonrisa – Gracias por tu apoyo amigo

\- Cuñado, por favor – dicho eso, reímos y continuamos el camino

Entre más nos acercábamos se podía ver mejor, la forma en la que se encontraba adornado el lugar. Esas tres chicas habían hecho magia, todo estaba hermoso, desde que comenzó la alfombra a cada dos metros había macetones casi del tamaño de una persona, con flores en tonos pastel que daba un estilo clásico- moderno. Las sillas donde se encontraban los invitados, estaban adornadas con listones formando en cada fila, un enorme moño, no había techo pero si arcos de flores y globos que daban la sensación de un jardín, así mismo, la alfombra donde iba caminando, estaba repleta de pétalos blancos.

Maravillada, contemplaba cada rincón del lugar, había quedado sumamente hermoso y cada detalle estaba bien pensado, no faltaba ni sobraba nada – Muchas gracias chicas- pensé dibujando una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, una que de inmediato se borro en cuanto nos acercamos a donde comenzaban las filas de invitados. Al verme aparecer, todos se levantaron dándome la bienvenida al igual que, el joven de intensos ojos cafés que me miraba penetrante.

Realmente nunca creí que Kohaku asistiría a mi boda, Sango me había comentado el notificarle el suceso así como enviarle la fotografía de la invitación, todos sabíamos que era cruel de cualquier manera en que se le invitara pero, mi amiga prefirió hacerlo así. Independiente a eso, suponíamos no asistiría. Admito no tuve el valor de invitarlo personalmente, aunque fuese por mensaje pero, la situación con mi amigo no había terminado muy bien.

Nos acercamos y casi llegando a donde él estaba, de inmediato me percate de que no iba solo, pues sostenía la mano de una chica que me miraba llena de ilusión, se notaba claramente que era más chica pero aun así, era hermosa. Al pasar justamente a su lado note como soltó la mano de la chica, me miro con sus grandes ojos cafés de una manera tan penetrante que pude sentir como me transmitió todo su sentir, después de eso, soltó un suspiro y desvió ligeramente la mirada. Para ese punto, ya lo había dejado atrás.

Una extraña sensación me inundo por unos segundos, la reacción de Kohaku al verme pasar a su lado, había sido clara. A pesar de haber comenzado con una nueva vida en China, no había cambiado lo que sentía por mí, ya fuera amor u obsesión. Con su mirada fija en mi intento decirme todo lo que ya no podía gracias a la jovencita a su lado y aun así, comprendiendo el significado, decidí olvidarlo en ese instante.

Continúe caminado, abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de Inuyasha, esperaba al final no me reprochara el moretón que le causaría. En cada paso que daba para acercarme más, sentía la mirada de todos encima de mí, no era costumbre mía, llamar tanto la atención, por eso mismo, al sentir todos esos ojos, me provocaba mareo. Intentaba respirar despacio, inhalando y exhalando para tranquilizarme. Justo cuando llegamos al pasillo principal alce la mirada, mire al frente y fue en ese momento en que sentí como todos aquellos temores y nervios, se esfumaron completamente.

De pie con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, Sesshomaru me esperaba paciente. Lucía un bellísimo esmoquin negro, su cabello plateado estaba sujetado en un coleta baja y tenía esa estoica actitud que siempre me enloqueció. Sentí abrir los ojos tal y como platos, no podía verse más guapo, más sexy, más provocador, su penetrante mirada cual tigre se encontraba clavada en mí y note como en su rostro dibujo una sensual sonrisa, en ese momento, la fuerza regreso a mis piernas impulsándome a caminar en su dirección.

En cuanto mis ojos se conectaron con los dorados de él, un calor abrigador inundo mi cuerpo entero, los nervios, la ansiedad y escalofríos, desaparecieron por completo convirtiéndose en un profundo deseo de ya estar a su lado, en un instante, ya no había nadie más, me encontraba sola, caminando en su dirección, mientras en cada paso soltaba suspiros por verle frente a mí. Lo podía sentir el cómo nuestras almas, se conectaban con una sola mirada.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, me sentía atrapada en él, sabia me miraba encantador, por su expresión, supe le gustaba el cómo me veía, además, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera, sus ojos brillaban y soltaba pequeños suspiros cada vez que me encontraba más cerca de llegar. Podía distinguir su ansiedad porque ya estuviera a su lado al igual que yo, sentía que el pasillo de pronto, se había convierto en eterno para poder estar junto a él.

Una inexplicable desesperación por llegar a Sesshomaru comenzó a invadir mi persona y justo antes de soltar mi brazo del de Inuyasha para correr directo con mi prometido, me percate de que ya está ahí. Había llegado al fin. Sesshomaru bajo un escalón y se acerco a mí. Sonriendo pronunció entre dientes una palabra que me ruborizo por completo "Que sexy" acto seguido, mordí uno de mis labios y lo mire tímida.

\- Lindo kimono – saludo al momento en que se coloco frente a mi

En ese momento, Inuyasha soltó mi brazo y entrego mi mano a la de Sesshomaru. En cuanto sentí me toco, una enorme satisfacción recorrió todo mi ser amedrentándome por completo, me tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y mirándome fijo, guiño un dorado ojo ocasionándome silenciosas risitas. Antes de guiarme a donde seria nuestro lugar, escuche un gruñido detrás de mí, era Inuyasha quien dijo sin miramientos - Mas te vale que la cuides imbécil.

Me milite a mirarlo ya que de inmediato note el semblante de paciencia de Sesshomaru y eso me basto, para saber que aquel comentario, en su extraña manera de hablar, era un buen deseo. Después de eso, nos acercamos al altar, solté un suspiro, compartimos miradas, un par de sonrisas y nos dispusimos a comenzar la ceremonia.

Llegado el momento, nos encontrábamos de frente, él me miraba de una manera tan cálida que podía sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse y mi rostro ruborizarse, nunca he negado que sus hermosos ojos dorados siempre me llenaron de sensaciones inexplicables, emociones intensas y perfectamente exquisitas que disfrutaba de una manera monumental. Se acerco a mí, tomo mis manos y comenzó a pronunciar aquellas bellas palabras de las cuales, yo también, debía responder.

Coloco un hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular, hice lo mismo, y después de escuchar de su sensual voz un: "si acepto" inmensas ganas de llorar me inundaron. Fue mi turno, repetí el ritual y pronuncie mi aceptación a ser la esposa del joven Taisho. Dicho eso, ambos nos miramos ansiosos y sin esperar más indicaciones, sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso. Un beso que más que ser tierno, más que esperado, más que un compromiso, fue un demostrativo, ante todos, de nuestro amor.

Después de sepáranos, escuchamos los aplausos de todos los presentes, tomo mi mano entre las suyas, dio un pequeño beso en ella y tomándome de la cintura nos encaminamos a la salida. En la entrada del templo con mi ramo en manos me aliste para aventarlo en signo tradicional. Tome mi tiempo y después de un momento lo solté en el aire.

Voltee rápidamente para ver quien lo había tomado. Mis ojos se abrieron cual sorpresa al darme cuenta de que Satsuki fue quien lo tomo. A pesar de que no conviví mucho tiempo con ella como con mis demás amigos, al ver que ella tenía el ramo, me dio mucha alegría, sabia lo mucho que amaba a mi pequeño amigo Shippo y eso era suficiente para tenerle un cariño especial. Me acerque a ella la abrace y susurrándole al oído le dije:

\- Estaré esperando la invitación

\- Serás la primera en la lista – respondió y dicho eso finalice con una sonrisa. Después, me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi esposo

Al llegar con Sesshomaru, de inmediato rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro, alzo mi mentón. Me miro deseoso y planto un pasional beso en mis labios. Cuando nos separamos lo mire picara y pronuncie:

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de darte el regalo de bodas – mencioné son una sonrisa

\- ¿Regalo? – repitió curioso

\- Así es

En ese momento, tome una de sus manos y despacito la lleve hasta mi vientre. En cuanto poso su mano, me miro estupefacto.

\- Felicidades – finalice secundando su sospecha

Con ilusión, disfrute de cómo lentamente capto lo que le trate de decir, no tardo mucho para entenderlo, después de captar el significado de mi acto, me compartió la sonrisa más grande que le he visto. Me tomo entre sus brazos, me alzó en el aire y al bajarme, me dio el mejor beso del día.

 **xxxxx**

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado siete años desde que me case con Sesshomaru. No me cabe la menor duda que todo cambio desde que lo conocí y siempre estaré agradecida con la vida por darnos esa oportunidad de cruzar nuestros caminos, si, fue involuntario el que me enamorara de él, pero estoy segura que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde esa noche en el mirador de Tokio, esa noche fue el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida, una que hasta ahora, me ha hecho ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y se, que siempre será así, mientras permanezca a su lado.

También hubo otros acontecimientos importantes en este tiempo. Por ejemplo, después de mi boda, asistimos a la de mi amigo Inuyasha y Kagome. Aquella, fue espectacular, mi amiga se encontraba más que feliz y ¿Qué decir de mi cuñado? Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír tanto y debo decir que verlo así, me lleno de alegría. Al terminar la carrera, ambos se dedicaron a explotar su titulo, pero tiempo después, Kagome por petición de Inuyasha, se dedico solamente a su casa.

Después de un par de años, recibimos la noticia de que las gemelas de Miroku y Sango, tendrían compañía ya que mi amiga se encontraba nuevamente embarazada, trayendo después, a un hermoso varoncito. Ambos siguieron compartiendo vida, juntos pero, ahora viviendo en una casa de su propiedad y a pesar de que les aconsejábamos casarse, en sus planes, aquello, se encontraba a largo plazo.

Nada cambio sino hace poco, ya que recibimos dos importante noticias, la primera: Shippo y Satsuki trayéndonos la invitación para su boda y por lo mencionado por la chica, parece que usara el mismo ramo que atrapó el día que me case, y la segunda: Kykio y Naraku, no se quedarían atrás, ya que fue hace unos días cuando mi mejor amiga me dio la noticia de que ya está esperando un hijo.

Cada mes, voy de visita a Japón para ver a mi tía, quien sigue como siempre tan concentrada en su trabajo y creo que Kaede nunca quiso un esposo porque se caso con aquel hospital, porque así como siempre la vi, es sumamente feliz haciendo lo que ama.

De igual forma, también cuando voy a Tokio paso a ver a mis amigos, a pesar de la distancia, nuestra amistad sigue siendo estrecha, nos seguimos hablando como cuando estábamos en la universidad y la hermandad entre nosotros, sigue siendo tan sincera como cuando niños.

De vez en cuando ellos también nos visitan aquí en Inglaterra, aunque a mi esposo no le agrada mucho por ser siempre tan hosco, acepta, al saber que me hace feliz verlos, más que nada a Kykio, quien es la que más seguido me visita y viceversa.

Si, muchas cosas sucedieron en estos siete años, así como el proyecto de cinco, en el que Sesshomaru debía trabajar y debo decir que todo resulto de acuerdo al plan, mi esposo levanto aquella planta Sounga y la separo de la constructora de su padre para formar la suya propia cambiándole el nombre a "Bakusaiga" la cual, en este momento ya es la principal constructora de Inglaterra.

El departamento que compartimos al principio, es ahora una mansión tan grande como la que él, tenía en Japón. Un hogar en donde vemos correr a nuestros pequeños. Nuestra hermosa Sayuri y al pequeño Yue, la misma, donde somos, completamente felices.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

No tengo palabras para darles las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes mis hermosas lectoras, me llena de nostalgia despedirme ahora sí, de esta historia pero al mismo tiempo me da una gran alegría saber que fue de su agrado o al menos eso espero. Ha sido la historia más larga que he escrito y solo queda decirles que he quedado completamente satisfecha.

Me despido con un nudo en mi garganta, las quiero muchísimo y les mando un abrazo enoooorme…

 **PD: Lo único que me encantaría, seria que me dijeran como les pareció la historia. Les gusto, que no les gusto, quiero saber su opinión en general. Por favor…**

 **Continuare con " _Sesshomaru el frio Yokai_ " **

**Estén al pendiente lo subiré la semana próxima**

 **YaZziLeOn 17/05/2017 -11/10/2017**


End file.
